Loud House Inuyasha: The Final Act
by Harriet546
Summary: When Drago (the son of Shendu), breaks free from prison, he goes out in search of the symbols of the 8 Immortals which possess the Demon Chi of Demon Sorcerers (minus Shendu) and it's up to Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln Loud, Sarah Whitney along with their family and friends to find the relics and stop Drago from using their powers. It's next act in their Feudal Fairy Tail.
1. Chp 1: Demon Relics

1:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 _ **Mamorubeki mono nante**_

 _ **Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta**_

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 _ **Sakebi koe no kodama**_

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 _ **Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni**_ _ **[1]**_

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 _ **Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa**_

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 _ **Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei**_

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 _ **Kimi ga inai mirai**_

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 _ **Imi nado nai mirai**_

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 _ **Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara**_

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 _ **Kimi to nozomu sekai**_

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 _ **Mita koto nai sekai**_

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 _ **Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura**_

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

During one night at a cliff near Horseland, Sarah and her friends were looking at the stars. "Wow, these are so cool" Molly spoke. "You know Sarah, your cousins Lincoln and Sabrina along with Inuyasha don't know what they're missing" Alma mentioned with Sarah making a concerned face. "Hey Sarah, estas bien? Are you okay?" Alma asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that after Inuyasha, Kagome, my cousins, the Rainbooms and Juniper Lee stopped Drago, my cousin Sabrina and I both been getting this feeling something is gonna happen" Sarah explained. "Hey Chloe, let me have a look at the stars. They're much prettier here" Zoe said. "No way, the stars look better on this side" Chloe argued. "Hey, now's a peaceful time, you two. Let's just relax, while Sarah takes a break from supernatural battles" Noni reminded as Myoga jumped on her shoulder. "I hardly doubt it will work, Noni. But I get the feeling that the way Sarah is feeling and how some the stars are aligned could be a sign about very bad Chi. The kind of Chi known to Inuyasha's father, Totosai, myself and many of our allies know" Myoga spoke in curiosity starring at the stars.

Minutes later at Section 13, an explosion destroyed a prison cell door. "No prison can hold the son of Shendu!" Drago spoke as he starts to break, when Captain Augustus Black stepped in. "Hold it Drago, you're not going anywhere! And you won't be going to the Loud House to free your dragon daddy!" Captain Black opposed. "Now who said anything about freeing that old gecko? I'm going solo" Drago mentioned as he used his Fire Demon magic to escape. "Sarah and her cousins are not gonna like this. Neither will Inuyasha" Captain Black responded.

The next morning at a forest near Miroku and Sango's house, there was puffs of pink smoke caused by Shippo. "Close enough for you Miroku?" Shippo asked looking like Lincoln. "Wow, that's fantastic. You look like Lincoln from every angle. Now try to keep Sango and the Loud Sisters occupied, looking like him and me" Miroku told. "Seriously? You mean the whole weekend; the real Lincoln will be at Inuyasha and Kagome's house?" Shippo asked. "Yes. I'm going to spread my wings for a bit" Miroku answered when he was suddenly hit in the head by Sango holding wood. "He threatened me with his magic!" Shippo told her as he turned back to normal in fear. "So typical" Sango spoke while at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln was helping his teacher with the classroom. "Anything else, Mrs. Johnson?" Lincoln asked. "Yes Lincoln. Can you get that box to that shelf, please?" Mrs. Johnson asked as Kagome entered. "Hello Mrs. Johnson, I came to pick Lincoln up. Almost ready Lincoln?" Kagome asked. "Hold on Kagome. I'm almost finished" Lincoln said with his friends outside. "Wow, Lincoln's really helping Mrs. Johnson" Clyde spoke. "Well, it is actually his turn to help clean up" Rusty mentioned. "Not to mention, he's going to be with Kagome for the weekend" Zach informed. "Hey, look whose here feller's" Liam said as they saw Inuyasha sniffing around. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was helping Lincoln. "Okay, it goes over here" Lincoln pointed holding a box of textbooks. "Alright then" Kagome agreed. "So, you're going to have Lincoln with you guys for the weekend?" Rusty asked. "Well, you're in luck because it's the weekend of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day" Clyde mentioned. "Yeah sure. I heard about this Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day for years now" Inuyasha said. "Okay, last one, Lincoln" Kagome told. "Got it. Gotta be careful" Lincoln said as once they put it down, they noticed Inuyasha while Kagome snapped. "Hey Clyde, do hear a snapping sound?" Rusty asked. "Yep. The sound of a disturbed happiness" Clyde asked. "This might be a problem" Liam guessed. "SIT boy!" Kagome commanded angrily as the beads made Inuyasha slam into the floor. "Kagome, what the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked. "I specifically told you to wait at home!" Kagome answered. "I wasn't going to wait all day for you to get Lincoln" Inuyasha argued. "I was getting Lincoln out of here as quick as I could. But then you… you have to come in and made me lose my happiness with him!" Kagome said scarring Inuyasha. "Wow, she does good scarring for the feller" Liam responded. "Hopefully, Lincoln is finished by now" Clyde hoped as Lincoln came out. "Bye Mrs. Johnson. Oh, hey Inuyasha. I'm ready Kagome" Lincoln said as they left. "Ha, I bet you guys are glad I'm to pick you up now" Inuyasha said with Kagome and Lincoln on his back. "Well Lincoln, I'll see after Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day" Clyde waved goodbye. "Okay, see ya Clyde. Come on, let's go" Lincoln spoke with excitement. "Okay, just grab your stuff first, sweetie" Kagome told as they arrived at the Loud House. "I'm off you guys!" Lincoln called out. "You're leaving already, Lincoln?" Lynn asked. "Hope you got your stuff packed, bro" Luna said. "I got it and I also got my Dom powers in case of a monster or demon" Lincoln said holding his Energy Dom powers. "Lincoln, I'll be asking Bobby to let Ronnie Anne know why you won't be home" Lori mentioned. "Thanks Lori. I'll be back after Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day" Lincoln said as he ran outside. "Bye Lincoln and be on your best behavior" Rita told as Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome went through a veil. "Hey Lincoln, you want me to take on textbooks or regents exams for ya? Just show me where to find 'em" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, this isn't something you can handle" Kagome refused. "Yeah right. You're saying I can't teach our descendants or the Rainbooms or W.I.T.C.H. to take on demons or modern challenges with stupid names? That's like saying I can't teach them to take a weakling like Jaken" Inuyasha argued.

At a cutaway scene, Jaken just sneezed after his name was mentioned. "What's wrong master Jaken? Are you sick?" Rin asked with her and Cleome riding A-Un. "No, but I have this sneaky suspicion that someone is talking about me" Jaken explained. "Jaken, is there any change in the crystal?" Sesshomaru asked. "Not lately, my lord. Nerissa did say it will help when we search for the Demon Relics. But the problem is the Demon Relics were scattered centuries ago thanks to the 8 Immortals. So, if the first Demon Relic isn't here, then where could it be?" Jaken asked. "Poor master Jaken. He's being forgotten. Now he's been left behind" Rin sang as Jaken noticed he's being left behind. "Hey, wait, aren't you forgetting someone?" Jaken asked as he tripped and fell.

Moments later, Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome all came out of the veil and arrived at Inuyasha and Kagome's new house. "Well, home sweet home as they say" Kagome spoke. "Wow, you guys got a nice new house, Kagome" Lincoln observed. "Thank you, Lincoln. Let's go inside. You'll love it" Kagome said when Lincoln's trying to drag his bag. "Why is my bag so heavy suddenly? I didn't bring that much stuff with me" Lincoln remembered as he opened his bag, revealing Lana. "Heh, heh. Hi Lincoln" Lana greeted nervously. "Lana? What are you doing here and how'd you follow us?" Lincoln asked. "I snuck into your bag while you weren't looking" Lana explained. "But you do realize, that I have to call mom and dad about this" Lincoln pointed out. "Right. I almost forgot about that" Lana sighed. "Heh, just what we need" Inuyasha huffed. "You could at least persuade her to stay at home, you know" Kagome said as she noticed something. "Hmm? What is that?" Kagome asked as lighting almost hit them. "That is Quintessence!" Kagome identified as Nerissa flew in. "What a nice surprise. You must be Inuyasha, I presume" Nerissa spoke. "Heh, and you must be Nerissa" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga. "I see the legends are true. That must be Tessaiga, the sword of the Great Dog Demon" Nerissa identified. "So, that's Nerissa. Will and her friends told me about her a month ago" Lincoln remembered. "Ah!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome and Lana were safe from the lighting. "Since I know you're the Great Dog Demon and the little boy is a descendant, I have no more reason to be here. Lovely house by the way" Nerissa said as she was hit by lightning and fire. "Where'd that come from?" Lincoln asked as they noticed it was W.I.T.C.H. "That would be us, Lincoln" Will spoke. "How did Nerissa escape?" Taranee asked. "Yeah, I thought Elyon said that old woman was trapped in the Heart of Meridian" Cornelia remembered. "Do you think she's after my grandma and the other ex-guardians again?" Hay Lin asked with worried. "Not this time, child. You'll see soon enough" Nerissa said as Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrived. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln!" Miroku shouted as he noticed Nerissa. "Nerissa? She still alive?!" Miroku asked. "Be careful, Miroku. I remember what you told me about Nerissa. She's dangerous" Sango remembered. "Not to mention, she betrayed Hay Lin's Grandmother" Shippo added as Nerissa starts to fly away. "Far well" Nerissa said as she flew off. "Damn it! She got away!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't worry, we'll stop here. Come on" Will ordered. "Great, back to chasing Nerissa" Irma sarcastically spoke as W.I.T.C.H. flew after Nerissa. "I guess we don't have to worry about Nerissa for the moment" Miroku hinted. "Okay, let me drop off my stuff" Lincoln said entering Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "I'll go show you where the guest room is. It's upstairs" Kagome insisted guiding Lincoln. "I just hope nothing else goes wrong" Lincoln hoped while taking his stuff inside Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Later at a petting zoo, the Dark Hand was having a job there. "Ready?" Chow asked. "Let's do it. Closing time. Everybody out" Finn announced as people left. "Uh, I hate my job" Finn complained. "Wanna switch?" Ratso asked. "Come on, show's over. Am scram. Get outta here" Chow told as they noticed Drago. "I am Drago, son of Shendu. Serve me well by my side when I rule the world" Drago planned. "Sorry kid. Your old man kinda burned us" Chow refused. "Yeah, and I got the scars to prove it" Ratso added. "You're turning me down?" Drago asked. "All that world domination stuff just doesn't pay the rent" Finn said as he almost got burned by Drago's fire. "Who's next?" Drago asked in anger. "Hey, money isn't everything" Chow responded nervously. "Agreed. Now it's time for your makeovers" Drago said as his fire magic changed the Dark Hand's appearances.

Meanwhile at Inuyasha and Kagome's new house, Miroku started looking around. "Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked. "I sense a demonic aura. Make that three or four. And they're close by" Miroku sensed. "Does that mean there are four demons in Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, and I sense it's combined with Dark Chi" Miroku mentioned as Kagome's phone. "Hello? What? Okay then. Don't worry we'll be fine" Kagome said as she hung up. "Who was that?" Lana asked. "That was Sarah. She got a call from Juniper Lee that Drago escaped" Kagome revealed. "Drago escaped?!" Shippo gasped. "I thought Juniper locked him up" Sango remembered. "Damn. I must have caught his sent outside" Inuyasha growled. "Don't worry. I can sense Drago's aura. We'll find him" Kagome said as they left the house.

Moments later, Koga was running very fast with Ronnie Anne on his back while heading to a Royal Woods car wash. "Wait up Koga" Hokkaku begged trying to catch up. "Not a chance!" Koga refused. "But what's the big hurry?" Ginta asked. "Yeah Koga. What are we doing in Royal Woods?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I smelled something real shady around here!" Koga mentioned as he noticed Drago. "The fan's here. I can fell it. Clear the place up" Drago ordered as the Dark Hand used their new powers to scare everyone away. "There you are!" Koga growled. "Is that the Dark Hand?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Koga, the Wolf Demon. Long time no rumble" Chow spoke shooting heat beams at Koga who dodged and saved Ronnie Anne from. "Stay hidden kid. I'll handle Drago!" Koga told as he went to fight Drago. "Careful Koga" Ronnie Anne said as Koga made the Dark Hand attacks hit each other while went inside the car wash. "His scent is in here somewhere" Koga said as he saw Drago. "Hey, dragon breath, come fight if you have the guts!" Koga dared. "With pleasure" Drago spoke fighting Koga when a rainbow blur came in revealing to be Rainbow Dash. "Hey demon, if you wanna attack the wolf, you gotta go through us" Rainbow Dash said as the Rainbooms arrived. "Are ya okay, partner?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Koga said as Drago ran to another part of the car wash. "If you guys look for Ronnie Anne, watch her while I'm dealing with him?" Koga asked. "Off course we will darling" Rarity agreed as Koga ran after Drago into another room. "The fan of the Immortals" Drago said as Koga found him.

A moment later, Chow and Ratso were facing the Rainbooms. "Any ideas?" Twilight asked while Sunset Shimmer was holding to triggers. "Just one: Time to cool them off!" Sunset Shimmer said squirting Chow and Ratso with water. "Nice job, sugar cube" Applejack complimented. "Um, girls" Fluttershy spoke as she noticed Finn behind her. "Get ready to fry, little lady" Finn said about to attack Fluttershy. "Time for my sprinkles and party" Pinkie Pie said as her explosive sprinkles made Finn get covered in suds. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy thanked. "You're welcome" Pinkie giggled hugging her. "Uh, Sunset, is that a portal I'm lookin' at?" Applejack asked as a portal appeared over them.

Moments later, Koga was still fighting Drago. "Damn it. He's tough" Koga growled as Drago was about to absorb the Dark Chi from the fan. "Not so fast, Drago!" Lincoln shouted as he came out of a portal and shot his Energy Dom at Drago. "Nice one, Lincoln" Lana said when the Dark Chi from the fan went into her. "Are you guys okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Koga" Hokkaku called out as he, Ginta and Ronnie Anne came in. "Lincoln? What are you and Lana doing here?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I'll explain later" Lincoln said as the Dark Hand came in while seeing Drago under rubble. "Get the fan" Drago ordered as Chow grabbed the fan that lost the Chi and they took off. "What was that about?" Rainbow Dash asked. "One minute, they were fightin' us and then they took off with one of those fans" Applejack said. "But why cause all that trouble for a fan?" Fluttershy asked. "Not a fan. The fan of the Immortals" Myoga spoke on Sunset Shimmer's shoulder. "Myoga? How did you get here?" Lincoln asked. "He's the reason my friends and I came here" Sunset Shimmer answered. "I bet when he noticed Drago, Myoga ran away again" Lana stared. "That's not important. Drago wants to absorb the Wind Demon Chi" Myoga mentioned. "But I thought at least one Demon Sorcerer was back in a statue while the others are still trapped in a void" Lincoln remembered. "No, my boy. Demon Chi, not the Demon Sorcerers themselves" Myoga told. "Myoga told us the whole thing. Thousands of years ago, during your ancestor: Toga's reign, he had one of the Immortals use a magical fan to defeat Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon Sorcerer" Twilight Sparkle explained. "Then traces of the Wind Demon Sorcerer's rumored to have plunged into the fan for many centuries until now" Sunset Shimmer added. "What do you mean by that?" Lincoln asked. "Your cousin Sarah and I sensed it from the alignment of the stars. We and her friends saw it last night" Myoga explained. "I guess that connects to our geodes glowing ever since" Sunset mentioned holding her geode. "So, our geode sensed Drago escaped his prison in Orchid bay just to get more power from other demons' magic" Rarity added. "They're not Demons, Drago is trying to possess Chi of. Seven of them are his aunts and uncles" Myoga mentioned. "Well, it's not wonder our geodes are making us so nervous lately" Applejack said. "Excuse me, Lincoln but where's Inuyasha?" Fluttershy asked. "Right, we left before they could catch up" Lincoln mentioned. "Well, you better go back, darlings. Inuyasha and Kagome could be worried about you" Rarity told. "Got it. Come on Lana" Lincoln said as Lana climbed on his back. "Just take it easy. I think my stomach's upset" Lana said as Lincoln opened a portal of his own. "Well, smell you later, Lame-O" Ronnie Anne said. "Not if I see you first" Lincoln said as he and Lana went through. "Thanks for the save, kid" Koga thanked.

Meanwhile, Drago and the Dark Hand were at the Royal Woods junkyard. "This is home sweet home?" Finn asked when Drago roared in anger. "This is useless! The Wind Demon Chi has already been drained from it!" Drago growled. "And that's a bad thing, right?" Chow asked as Drago burned the Dark Hand. "Uh, we're gonna let you have a little alone time now" Finn suggested.

The next day, Lincoln and Lana went to the Royal Woods playground. "Man, it's a pretty good thing I told Inuyasha, Kagome and the others about Drago's plan otherwise we won't know where we're heading. Plus, the revealing of Demon Relics thing was sensed by my ancestor: Toga's creations: the Rainbooms' geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar and probably Tessaiga and Tensaiga. And the weird thing is that Lana is starting to feeling sick since yesterday" Lincoln said to himself as he noticed Lana's burping blew almost everyone away. "Make that really sick. Lana, let's take you to the doctor" Lincoln suggested seeing Lana turning green and a little frog-like. "Oh, okay" Lana groaned in illness. "I think we should take her there, now" Shippo told as they took Lana to find a doctor's office.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's new house, Inuyasha's group was getting suspicious about Drago's plan. "If Drago already has the Wind Demon Chi, why didn't he use it by now?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but let's hope he's isn't causing trouble here" Sango hoped as Kagome phone rang. "Hello? Yes, Lincoln. Oh no. Good, Shippo's with you. We'll be right there" Kagome called as she hung up. "Something wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Lincoln just told me that Lana's not feeling well lately. He and Shippo are with her right now at the doctor's office" Kagome explained. "Then we need to head there. I can track them by their scent. Besides, I got a pretty good hunch on what's wrong with Lana" Inuyasha suggested in concern.

Back at the junkyard, the Dark Hand witnesses Drago sensing the Wind Demon Chi. "This guy's worse than his old man" Chow commented. "But he looks so peaceful" Ratso said. "Yeah, just like cobras, before they strike" Finn said as Drago detected the Wind Demon Chi at the Royal Woods doctor's office. "We're going to the doctors" Drago sneered.

Moments later, Lana and Shippo were at the doctor's office with Lana in the patience room while Lincoln stepped out for a minute. "So, what is I'm all gassy, Lincoln? Blame it on the school lunch I had yesterday" Lana commented. "I think it's probably the gum she took from the trash" Shippo commented as Lana looked in the mirror. "Ah! Shippo, what's wrong with me?" Lana asked as Drago and the Dark Hand opened the door. "You're short, green and a younger sister of a real pain in the butt" Drago said as he approached Lana. "Now, open up your Chi and say "ah" Drago told. "I hope Inuyasha gets here soon" Shippo hoped as Lana's burp send Drago and the Dark Hand into the hallway. "Sorry Shippo" Lana apologized. "That's okay" Shippo accepted when Lincoln came back through a portal. "Are you guys okay?" Lincoln asked as he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Lincoln called out as Inuyasha and Kagome noticed Lana. "Lana, what's happening to you/me?!" Inuyasha and Lana both asked. "Lana, please tell me you didn't some how tempered with magic" Kagome spoke. "I didn't Kagome. I swear" Lana begged. "It's okay. We'll find a way to cure you. I'll purify if I have to" Kagome told. "But what if I become a frog-like demon thing forever? Not even my own sisters or pets will look at me" Lana asked. "Let's get out of here before Drago wakes up" Lincoln alerted as Drago blocked them. "I'm gonna need to see your hall pass" Drago denied. "Get the hell out of our way, Drago!" Inuyasha told as he punched Drago, so they can escape. "Do something!" Drago ordered as Ratso's hands made the floor hot. "Get on, now!" Inuyasha told as Kagome, Lincoln, Lana and Shippo got his back while he runs. "Cut off their exit!" Drago ordered as the Dark Hand left to cut them off. "How did this happen to me?" Lana asked. "You must have absorbed the Wind Demon Chi from the fan Drago took" Lincoln guessed. "Please, Lincoln. I wanna be normal again" Lana begged. "You will be. We'll make the Demon Chi doesn't stay in your body too long" Lincoln promised. "Sorry, but your family time's been cancelled and so will you" Drago said as shoots fire. "Oh no, you don't! _WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar stopped Drago's flames and blasted him into the hallway. "Hey guys, through my portal" Lincoln suggested as he along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Lana went through his portal to a nearby playground.

"Good thing Yugo taught me how to make portals of my own" Lincoln remembered as they were nearly hit by a fire made by the Dark Hand. "Keep the Half-Demon busy" Finn told as Ratso tried to hold off Inuyasha. "Lana get away from there!" Lincoln shouted as Finn and Chow approached Lana. "Drago wants the Wind Demon Chi" Finn said. "Isn't he already hot headed as his dad?" Lana asked as she burped at Finn and Chow. "That just reek!" Finn responded as the burping made a jungle gym net trap them against the wall. "Nice shot" Shippo complimented while Lincoln opened a portal in front of Ratso. "Excuse me, Ratso?" Lincoln asked. "Yes?" Ratso asked as he noticed Lincoln and Inuyasha about to attack him. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar and Lincoln's Energy Dom made Ratso unconscious. "Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we're fine" Lana answered when Drago grabbed her from behind. "Lana!" Kagome responded. "Kagome, help!" Lana begged. "Today's lesson: Never turn down wind of the Wind Demon" Drago said absorbing the Wind Demon Chi form Lana. "Drago's got Lana! Look out!" Shippo feared. "I'll purify her!" Kagome volunteered she shot a Sacred Arrow which got Lana out of Drago's grasp. "Lana, are you okay?" Lincoln asked as Lana was back to normal. "Better than okay. I'm me again" Lana smiled. "But if you're normal again, then that means…" Inuyasha growled as Drago now has the Wind Demon Chi. "You're all toast!" Drago threatened when he was hit by magic made by Miroku, Sango and Kirara. "I hope this works" Miroku hoped. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku and Sango chanted as they made the Wind Demon Chi leave Drago and enter an empty jar. "No!" Drago roared as he breathed fire at Lincoln, Lana and Inuyasha's group. "Miroku, Drago's still has his Wind Demon Chi!" Kagome alerted. "Sorry, the removal spell was for the Wind Demon Chi only" Sango apologized as Tessaiga was covered in turquoise diamonds. "Let's see if his fire can stop this! _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as he swung Diamond Tessaiga, shooting a shower of sharpened diamonds which hit Drago. "Looks like that got him" Lincoln said as Drago's struggled and got up. "Or maybe not" Lincoln continued. "Uh, a little help here boss" Finn asked. "Weak and worthless! You're fired!" Drago declared in anger as he took back his fire magic from the Dark Hand which made them normal again. "This is over" Drago vowed as he escaped. "Damn it, he ran" Inuyasha growled. "I have a bad felling about this. Because Drago knows six other demon relatives of himself and his father were defeated by the 8 Immortals and Inuyasha's father back in the Feudal Era" Miroku informed. "Which means six more Immortal relics have traces of Demon Chi from them" Sango added. "And Drago will seek and try to posses all of them" Lincoln joined in. "Which means we and all our friends we meet around the end of last year need to find them first" Shippo guessed. "I have a feeling if we don't find them, the entire world will be under Drago's claw" Kagome warned with concern while tightly held her bow. "I'm really sorry, Lincoln. I guess when I get home, mom and dad would probably ground me" Lana sighed in defeat. "Maybe, but I'm glad you're okay. I'll alert the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H. and many others we know about this" Lincoln told. "Alright then. We'll send Drago to hell if we half to. I hope you're ready Tessaiga." Inuyasha scowled while holding Tessaiga with concern.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
_

 _Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao_

 _kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute_

 _Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai _

_Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto_

Kowashite

 _oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de_

 _Seeking my way_

 _Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you_


	2. Chp 2: Irma's Bond with Water

2:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a beautiful night on Friday, Lincoln was still at Inuyasha and Kagome's house while Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. are also there. "Hey Taranee, what's that device for?" Lincoln asked. "Myoga gave it to us and said it's an ancient compass that even detects energy, so when a Demon Chi is activated, the compass will pick up a frequency that will lead us directly to the 8 Immortals related object" Taranee explained. "Then a reversal spell will then revert the bad Chi out of the immortal object and into that containment jar" Myoga added. "I was getting to that, Myoga" Taranee said. "So, since with this, we can detect the Demon Chi despite, its distance. However, keeping it out of Drago's hands won't be easy at all" Miroku said. "Uh, you guys might wanna look at the T.V." Will spoke as they noticed and heard a commercial that mentions a challenging family game show with different challenges. "Which family is tough enough to be called the best and take home the prize along with two alternate vehicles and a flat screen tv with DVD and surround sound?" The TV host asked. "My sisters would do anything to get all that" Lincoln mentioned. "Which family will avoid elimination by earning this amnesty idol?" The TV host asked showing a blue gourd, just when the Chi detecting device suddenly activated. "What's going on?" Kagome asked as the device made Taranee point it to the gourd on the TV. "Okay, that's just weird" Irma responded. "Is that suppose to happen? It's almost like there's a Demon Chi with a TV show purpose" Shippo asked as the device showed a vision of Bai Tza, the Water Demon Sorceress. "Who is that, Myoga?" Lincoln asked. "Oh no, that is Bai Tza. As one of Shendu's siblings as well as one of the 8 Demon Sorcerers, she was the one who controls magic derived from water!" Myoga explained in fear. "I'm not surprised, considering we already witnessed the powers over wind of Xiao Fung, the Demon Sorcerer of the Wind" Miroku remembered. "And her Demon Chi must have been activated" Taranee added as they also saw the same gourd on TV. "Okay wait. So, this evil she-demon who possess my powers had been beaten by Inuyasha's dad and a human with a Zucchini?" Irma asked. "Gourd, actually. The Immortal relic Inuyasha's father used to defeat her thousands of years ago" Myoga corrected as the device revealed the island of Buru. "And now it's on national television. Didn't expect something like that" Will said. "Drago will go there to get Bai Tza's powers. There's no doubt about it!" Myoga panicked. "I better let my mom and dad know about this. Are you guys coming with us?" Lincoln asked. "Well, it's going to be a crisis at that island game show, so we'll tag along" Hay Lin accepted. "We better tell our families too" Cornelia said. "But wait, we can't leave Sango behind. Where is she?" Lincoln asked. "She told me she's had to go talk with Leni" Kagome mentioned. "You mean about what Leni knows Sango's brother?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, but to let her know what's going on. No doubt even ocean that stands between Drago and a demon chi could stop him" Inuyasha glared.

Meanwhile at the Loud House, Sango was having a discussion with Leni and surprisingly, Kohaku. "So, I take you understand what happened Kohaku, Leni?" Sango asked. "Oh, of course I do. I know Kohaku once told me what made him kill your father back in the Feudal Era, but I didn't know it was a demon who did it" Leni spoke while Kohaku was upset. "This is our father's grave; the others are buried beside him. See, Kohaku? Considering you already told Leni about it, she already forgives you" Sango said while showing a photo of her father's grave. 'But I can never forgive myself' Kohaku sulked in thought. 'I guess he wasn't ready to tell Leni this yet' Sango observed.

At the Royal Woods junkyard, Drago was pacing in anger. "Henchmen. Waist of time! Access baggage! Killing my mojo! Solo was the way to go" Drago huffed as he froze, sensing his Aunt Bai Tza's Demon Chi has been activated. "Bai Tza. Ratso, Finn, Chow" Drago called out with no answer. "Never mind. Right, canned 'em" Drago remembered as he left the junkyard.

The next day at the island, Lincoln along with Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. "Keep a sharp eye out for the gourd" Miroku instructed. "But, where are we supposed to start looking, though?" Shippo asked. "We don't we follow the game show trail?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Rainbooms were here also. "Hey Rainbow Dash. What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. "Will called us just yesterday and told us about this new Demon Chi, so came here to help" Applejack spoke. "Then, she also told us about Bai Tza's powers in a gourd" Fluttershy added. "I don't understand why a game show on this island would have a Demon Sorceress' Chi as an idol" Sunset Shimmer said. "I don't know but we must make sure Drago doesn't get it first" Twilight Sparkle said. "Okay, I'm just glad my sisters aren't here" Lincoln mentioned. "Just listen. We're not here to be a part of some game" Inuyasha huffed as the director came over. "Of course, you're not, Inuyasha family. You're here to win. Inuyasha, right? Ricky Rothman, producer. Nice to meet ya. Love to chat more but you guys are supposed to be here two hours ago, we're running very late, so let's get ya on the set, ka?" Ricky Rothman spoke. "But we're not…?" Miroku started. "Worthy of this honor" Rainbow Dash interrupted as they were guided to the game set production. "Excuse us, darling, but you're making a mistake" Rarity said. "Yes, we're not the players you want" Sango added. "Humble. Nice touch" The woman complimented while taking the "Chi-O-Matic" from Miroku. "Excuse me but I need that" Miroku responded. "No luxury items" The woman told. "But we might that for…" Miroku started when Lincoln stopped him. "Let's get it later. It's too late to back out anyway" Lincoln suggested as they game started. "Welcome to the international island challenge. Let's meet our two teams. From Homburg, Germany, the Dussledorfs. And from America, the Inuyashas" The host introduced. "The Inuyashas? Really Rainbow Dash?" Irma asked. "Well, at least we have a group name" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "If one of these families wants to take our fabulous prize package and the title "International Island Champ", they're going to need this, the all important Amisty idol" The host said holding the gourd. "Win this and your entire team wins to see another day but lose and you vote off a member of your own family. So, if you're ready, let's get things started with a little fruit punch" The host finished. "Fruit punch, huh? That doesn't sound so bad" Pinkie Pie said.

Moments later, the "Fruit punch" was the opposite of what Pinkie Pie expected. "Now remember, to win this game, each family must make it across the beam without falling into the slime pit" The host instructed. "Inuyasha family, you're up" The host continued as Inuyasha went first. "Careful Inuyasha" Kagome warned. "Sunset Shimmer, Will, you girls secure the damn relic. We don't have time for this" Inuyasha told while easily balanced on the beam. "Got it, we'll keep a close eye on it" Sunset Shimmer agreed. "Just watch out for the mangoes" Will warned as the Dussledorfs started launching fruit at Inuyasha. "Heh, too easy" Inuyasha said easily avoiding the fruit, then Kagome, Lincoln, Miroku, Sango, W.I.T.C.H., and the Rainbooms each followed his lead. "Hey Fluttershy, how come you were able to know those fruits were about to hit you without you trying to run first?" Sango asked. "I can answer that. Fluttershy must have learned how to use most of her senses from some animals, right?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Um, yes" Fluttershy answered. "But wait. If we're all here, then where is…?" Taranee asked as they noticed only Shippo was left. "Shippo?!" Twilight Sparkle responded with Shippo all nervous. "Aim at that little one!" One of the Dussledorfs ordered as they started to fire fruits at Shippo. "Run Shippo!" Pinkie Pie shouted as Shippo started running. "Help me!" Shippo cried trying to get to the other side. "Shippo, watch out!" Hay Lin alerted as two fruits knocked Shippo off the beam and into the slime pit. "Applejack, can you get him out of there? We don't know if it's deep" Lincoln asked. "Don't you worry. I got this" Applejack said lassoing Shippo from the pit. "And the Dusseldorfs win the Amisty" The host declared giving the Dusseldorfs the gourd. "Inuyashas, I see you at the ejection ceremony where one of your family members will be voted of the show" The host told. "Sorry guys" Shippo apologized. "It's okay, Shippo. At least you're safe" Will accepted.

Later, that evening, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms all walked to their treehouse. "Relax Shippo. You got our backs and we get yours" Irma spoke. "What do you mean?" Shippo asked. "Leave it to me, I save us from the ejection ceremony" Rainbow Dash said. "What was that?" Sango asked. "Nothing" Rainbow Dash and Irma both said. "Let's not get carried away. Bad Chi attracts bad Chi. Drago will be here before we expect him" Miroku reminded. "Which means we must get the gourd, find our Chi detector and get off this island before it's too late" Kagome added. "Don't worry, I try to get it" Inuyasha volunteered as he and Lincoln try to secretly try to get the gourd. "I don't think they're in there" Lincoln said. "Yeah, but my nose tells me they'll be back" Inuyasha warned. "You think I can get it?" Lincoln asked. "No need, you just keep a close eye for anyone" Inuyasha told while as large snake was behind him. "Inuyasha, look out!" Lincoln alerted as Inuyasha held off the snake. "Hey get off me, stupid!" Inuyasha said as Lincoln noticed the Dusseldorf coming. "Oh man. I hope learning to make portals from Yugo paid off" Lincoln hoped as he made a portal that got him on the bridge path. "Excuse me, Dusseldorf family, there's kind of an emergency" Lincoln excused. "I don't understand" Mr. Dusseldorf spoke. "Well, I just saw a boar take your schnitzel" Lincoln excused. "Schnitzel?!" Mr. Dusseldorf asked in shock. "Yep, and it went into the bushes" Lincoln added. "Save the schnitzel!" Mr. Dusseldorf told as the Dusseldorf left. "You can come down Inuyasha, they're gone" Lincoln cued. "Finally, that snake was really annoying" Inuyasha huffed as he got down. "Uh, Inuyasha" Lincoln started. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "They're back" Lincoln alerted as they saw the Dusseldorf. "Listen, I don't have time for this. That gourd you have has ancient Water Demon Chi of the Water Demon who was defeated by my old man! So, I suggested that you hand it over or I'll have to take it by force!" Inuyasha threatened. "Threats can be too extreme" Lincoln said as he pulled Inuyasha away. "Remember what I said or else!" Inuyasha threatened again.

Later, that night, Lincoln, Inuyasha and the rest of their group were at the ejection ceremony. "As you know, Inuyashas, this is the ejection ceremony meaning one of you will have to go home tonight. The process is simple. The person with the most votes has to leave the island. Let's begin" The host told as they started voting. "Well, we can't leave yet. What if we're needed to stop Drago?" Cornelia asked. "That's why Miroku and I came up with a plan" Lincoln mentioned. "And what would that be?" Applejack asked. "You'll see" Lincoln said as the one with the most votes was Miroku. "Don't worry, I'll try to be back as soon as I can" Miroku whispered as he left. "You think that was a good idea to get rid of Miroku?" Irma asked. "Miroku and I talked it over. He'll try to come back in case Drago comes" Lincoln said while Miroku persuaded the staff to let him stay for the night until a boat arrives.

The next day, Drago was on a cruise ship while in a cloth. "The ship will be arriving in port in ten minutes. We hoped you all enjoyed your Polynesia adventure in Buru this afternoon, but hurry back because "Mambo Madness" begins at four sharp" The announcer told as Drago removed his cloth and senses the gourd one the island. "This time the Chi's all mine" Drago determined.

Back on the island, the games continued. "Okay everybody, new day and new opportunity for amisty. So, who's up for a quick bite?" The host asked as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group all noticed they have plates full of bugs. "Because, each family must eat everything on their plate. But if you lose your breakfast, your family loses the competition. So, open wide and down the hatch" The host finished. "He's joking, right?" Cornelia asked. "We must get that idol. Let me, Inuyasha and Shippo handle this" Sango volunteered. "Are you sure Sango?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Don't worry, I have been eating many kinds of food during our travels and I doubt bugs will be an exception" Sango remembered. "No problem, I'm a Fox Demon and our diet includes bugs" Shippo mentioned in delight. "Just eat already!" Inuyasha rushed as they both started eating while the Dusseldorf did the same. "Oh, my goodness! I don't think I'm comfortable with this" Rarity disgusted. "You sure you know what you're doing, Sango?" Rainbow Dash asked while Sango started eating with ease. "I think we'll stake that as a yes" Lincoln spoke. "Wow, guess traveling around Feudal Japan to find the Shikon Jewel shards must have paid off" Irma said. "You're right, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo must not be having any trouble" Twilight observed. "Blunk and Lana might be sorry they missed this" Hay Lin mentioned. "I'm surprised Sango can even eat that while Shippo and Inuyasha can easily wolf it down" Sunset Shimmer said. "I guess we're not the only ones grossed out even by Sango" Applejack noticed as the Dusseldorf boy went behind the curtains to throw up.

Minutes later, Miroku was about to leave on a boat. "Thank you so kindly for this ride" Miroku thanked. "Don't worry, sir. This will make sure you get home safe" The employee said. "So, where are my device and my staff?" Miroku asked. "Underneath your seat. Hit it Frank" The employee finished as the boat drove away. "Thank goodness I still have this" Miroku said grabbing his staff and the Chi detector. "And I think I found my way back" Miroku said looking at the driver.

Back at the island, the competition was still going on. "Since either team couldn't hold down their breakfast, we'll compete in a tie breaker round. The tropical test of physical strength and endurance. On your mark, get set. Go!" The host signaled as both teams went through an island obstacle course made along with nature while Lincoln and Inuyasha's team hardly had any trouble with: vine swinging, crossing a beam over water while blindfolded and even crossing water on pillars. "And I thought we never get this far" Lincoln spoke. "Yeah that, but we win!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Drago blocked them with fire. "That's where you're mistaken, sports girl and small fry. I win" Drago laughed. "Inuyasha, the gourd!" Kagome alerted. "Already on it" Inuyasha said trying to get the gourd away from Drago. "Guess now's the time. Guardians, Unite!" Will shouted as W.I.T.C.H. transformed. "Water!" Irma started. "Fire!" Taranee added. "Earth!" Cornelia continued. "Air!" Hay Lin left off. "Quintessence!" Will finished while Drago tried to throw Inuyasha off gourd. "Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as Drago grabbed the gourd. "Drago's got the gourd!" Lincoln alerted. "Don't you dare, Drago!" Inuyasha warned while he drew Tessaiga while Drago ripped off the skin of the gourd and started to observe its Chi. "I don't like the way this is going" Fluttershy said in fear. "Neither do I, sugar cube" Applejack agreed as absorbing the Water Demon Chi made Drago take on the male appearing of Bai Tza. "I say this not good at all" Rarity observed. "Well, he does now look like his Aunt Bai Tza now" Lincoln added as Drago roared. "Who is that? What is going on here?" Mr. Dusseldorf asked. "Uh, this isn't in my script" The host said. "Water, water everywhere! And more than an ocean to drink!" Drago planned. "We need Miroku. Shippo, the Rainbooms and I will try to find him, you keep Drago busy" Sango said as she, Shippo, Kirara and the Rainbooms left to find Miroku. "You're doing down, buster. Plus, those are my powers you're using there" Irma sneered as Drago levitated himself with a water torrent. "Sorry Drago, but water trick is still wet!" Lincoln commented preparing his Dom magic. "No one likes a critic, Loud" Drago said as he starts to attack. "Lincoln, portal!" Inuyasha ordered as Lincoln tried to help them escape when he and Inuyasha landed in the water. "Hey ugly, try to pass us first!" Will shouted as Drago swatted W.I.T.C.H. into the water while he destroyed the docks. "Or maybe not" Taranee responded. "And it's about to get worse" Lincoln said as Drago made himself into a tsunami wave. "Inuyasha, get out of there!" Kagome alerted. "Miroku's not on the island!" Twilight Sparkle said as Inuyasha and Lincoln almost got caught by Drago. "You'll regret that! _WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar clashed with the tsunami wave. "Well, at least everyone's evacuating the island" Pinkie Pie said when Miroku came while driving the speed boat. "Hey Drago, did you forget about me or are you obsessed with trying to beat Irma with water?" Miroku asked. "Miroku!" Sango shouted. "He came back" Shippo added as Irma flew next to Miroku. "Hey, can I help?" She asked. "Sure, be guess. Hope this works" Miroku accepted as while they're in front of the tsunami. "Hey Drago, you wanna know who really rules with water? Me" Irma said putting her hands on the Chi detector while surrounding the front with her water powers. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku and Irma both chanted as the removal spell stopped the tsunami wave while Chi detector removed the Water Demon Chi from Drago with him in the water. "That was close" Sunset Shimmer said as Inuyasha, Lincoln, Miroku and W.I.T.C.H. came back to shore and them and their team went back to the competition. "Hey, please don't be hard on Mr. Rothman" Kagome said trying to save Ricky Rothman from the Dusseldorfs. "Besides, you're all safe now" Lincoln added. "Nobody told me about the tsunami" The host said. "Get a host, pretty boy. You're not in the loop on everything" Ricky whispered. "Um, and I think this belongs to you" Hay Lin said as Lincoln gave Ricky back the gourd and whispered into his ear. "Just make it a gratitude for saving your life" Lincoln finished. "Oh, okay then. Inuyashas, you're disqualified" Ricky declared. "What?! What for?!" Rainbow Dash and Irma asked. "You're rejected family member returned to the competition" Ricky answered as the group looked at Miroku. "At least be grateful that I broke those rules to save you lives, I'll have you know" Miroku said. "Dusseldorfs, you win" Ricky Rothman declared as the Dusseldorf family won.

Moments later, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms were about to leave when the Dusseldorf boy came in front of Rainbow Dash and Irma. "What, come to gloat or something?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Please be nice Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said. "May I like you?" The Dusseldorf boy asked. "We're in the book" Irma accepted walking away. "Sorry about that, guys" Lincoln apologized. "Lincoln, don't be upset. Besides, we just saved so many lives on this island today" Kagome said. "And we also captured the Water Demon Chi" Sunset Shimmer added. "At least I'm satisfied from the competition" Shippo said with his stomach full. "That's because you had a bowl full of bugs" Applejack said. "Do you have to remind us?" Cornelia asked. "So, Miroku, you still couldn't remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi?" Sango asked. "I'm afraid considering he was born as the son of the Fire Demon Sorcerer, the Fire Demon Chi is well attached to Drago's spirit" Miroku explained. "Which means it would technically need a strong removal spell" Twilight said. "Until then, our powers and our magic won't be enough to remove it" Taranee added. "I just hope we can wait until then" Will said. "Speaking of Drago, where did he go?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know but last I checked he landed in the water" Sunset Shimmer remembered. "Let's hope he doesn't cause harm for a while." Inuyasha hoped while Drago's stuck on a buoy.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

 _Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai_

 _Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto_

 _Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you_


	3. Chp 3: A Fox's Tricks

3:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a nice peaceful morning at a cliff at Royal Woods park, Sesshomaru was staring at the view silently while Jaken and Rin were in a patch of flowers. "There" Rin spoke putting a flower on Jaken's head. "Uh! Cut it out, will you?" Jaken asked annoyed as they and Sesshomaru noticed Totosai and Yan Lin appeared. "Been a long time, Sesshomaru" Yan Lin spoke. "What do you two want?" Sesshomaru asked. "Now, we see what's going on. My granddaughter has caught your concern, didn't she?" Yan Lin asked. "Your granddaughter is not the consideration I need to cut you both with my bare claws" Sesshomaru threatened. "There will be no need for that. Besides, myself and Yan Lin had to come here to find you. It was Tenseiga that had the Heart of Kandrakar and the Rainbooms' geodes summon us here" Totosai mentioned. "The Heart of Kandrakar and the Rainbooms' geodes summoned you two?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't you play dumb with us. We can tell that The Heart of Kandrakar and the geodes have been having Tenseiga acting strange the last few days" Yan Lin explained. "Yes, and while that happened, The Heart if Kandrakar and the Equestria geodes have been telling Yan Lin's granddaughter and her friends along with Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the Rainbooms about what your heart once lacked" Totosai added. "What do mean those The Heart of Kandrakar and the geodes from Equestria were telling those two groups of teenage girls what his heart once lacked?" Jaken asked. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru is brave, he's kind…" Rin said. "He was never kind to me though" Jaken sulked. "Do not cry, Master Jaken" Rin cheered up. "Don't forget that The Heart of Kandrakar which Hay Lin and her friends use to transform as guardians and the seven Equestria magic geodes which are around each of the Rainbooms' necks are connected to Tenseiga since they were made from your father's fangs mixed with magic that connect to the Kandrakar and its broken veil or originated from the magical land of Equestria" Yan Lin said. "And now it's time to take Tenseiga to Kandrakar and then Camp Everfree, so we can have it fulfill the Heart of Kandrakar and the Rainbooms' geodes desire towards it" Totosai added. 'The Heart of Kandrakar and the Rainbooms' geodes' desire for Tenseiga?' Sesshomaru asked in thought.

Later that afternoon, Lincoln was on his way home from school while being picked up by Kagome. "Thanks again for picking me up, Kagome" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome" Kagome accepted. "Well, this Friday is the next test I'm taking" Lincoln mentioned. "Okay, have you been studying a lot?" Kagome asked nervously. "Yeah, whenever I have a test coming up I always study, even when I'm on a mission with you guys. Why? Is something bothering you?" Lincoln asked. "Oh nothing. I'm just glad you always study hard" Kagome answered. 'Oh, thank goodness. At least Lincoln does better at even studying than I did when I was three years younger' Kagome remembered in thought as they were back at the Loud House. "Say, Kagome, since you're here anyway, you think you can help me with my notes, please?" Lincoln asked. "Oh, sure I would love to" Kagome accepted as hours passed with Lincoln done studying his notes one more time while Kagome went to sleep. "And all done. I also gotta thank Twilight and Taranee for the help they gave me an hour ago. Now I have to deal with my window before Kagome gets cold" Lincoln said as he noticed Inuyasha at his window. "Never mind. Hi Inuyasha" Lincoln greeted. "Hey, what's up? Kagome, what are you doing? You're gonna catch a cold" Inuyasha spoke as Kagome suddenly woke up. "Inuyasha? Wait, Lincoln were you…?" Kagome started. "Studying? Yes. And I even called Twilight Sparkle and Taranee to help me an hour ago and they did. All in all, my studying was perfect" Lincoln explained. "What?! How long have I been asleep? Lincoln finished already?!" Kagome asked in panic. "Uh, yes I did. Besides, I'm fine right now" Lincoln told. 'Oh great. Just when Lincoln asked me for help, I fell asleep' Kagome said in thought.

Later that night, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were on their way to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Are you sure we should be taking Lincoln to your house on a school night?" Sango asked. "You could have let him stay at home to finish his studies" Miroku added. "Don't worry, Lincoln already finished. It's not like I could be much help anyway" Kagome sighed. "Come on Kagome. You could've been great help" Lincoln said. "She probably would have helped you out if Inuyasha hadn't been such a nosy pest" Shippo accused as they arrived at Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Hey, do you feel that?" Shippo asked as a flame hit Shippo on the head. "Shippo!" Kagome responded as Shippo was knocked out. "What do you think did that?" Lincoln asked. "Look there, on the front porch. I think I just saw somebody" Sango said as they saw a woman with red hair. "Oh good, you have arrived. Please, my apologies for coming here without permission but I must at least stay for the night before going back to Heatherfield" The woman begged. "We must let her stay" Miroku insisted. "What?!" Sango asked in both jealousy and surprise. Because she is lost or something?" Kagome asked. "I'm pretty sure that's not it" Inuyasha doubted.

Moments later in Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "Thanks again for letting me stay at least for a while" The woman thanked. "Well, the pleasure is ours" Miroku accepted when Sango pulled his ear. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Cassidy. And you must be Lincoln Loud and Inuyasha's group" Cassidy introduced. "Yes, we are. But how do you know about us?" Lincoln asked. "You see, before Irma Lair, I was a Guardian of Water" Cassidy explained. "A Guardian of Water before Irma?" Miroku asked. "I never knew about her before" Sango said. "Hey where's Shippo?" Kagome asked with Shippo not around.

Moments later, Shippo was waking up from being unconscious. "Ah, little Shippo. It's nice to meet you in person" Nerissa spoke as Shippo noticed. "Ah, Nerissa! Leave me alone!" Shippo panicked. "Now, now, do not panic. Let me explain" Nerissa said. "Why should I?" Shippo asked. "Have you ever heard of the Fox Demon exam?" Nerissa asked. "Yes, and I passed years ago back in the Feudal Era" Shippo remembered. "But how about I show you a way to improve yourself?" Nerissa asked. "What are you talking about?" Shippo asked. "I'll just show you instead of telling" Nerissa said as she flew over Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Oh no, Nerissa's flying over Inuyasha and Kagome's house" Shippo observed as he ran after Nerissa. 'I can't let my friends get hurt by whatever Nerissa's planning' Shippo said in thought when Inuyasha stepped on him and grabbed his tail. "Hey Shippo, where'd you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked. "Let me go! I don't have time to talk right now!" Shippo demanded. "Watch your tone, you stupid little…" Inuyasha said. "Shut up!" Shippo interrupted having Inuyasha attacked by his giant spinning top. "Ahh!" Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Now where'd Nerissa go ?" Shippo asked when a ticket. "Huh, I'm at rank 25? Just like last time" Shippo read when Nerissa approached him. "Yes, dear Shippo. And you got a high score just for beating up Inuyasha" Nerissa said. "So, you'll give me more high ranks if I beat up Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Of course, I get to watch Inuyasha get pranked and you get high test rank scores. You scratch my back and I scratch yours" Nerissa promised. "Great. This will show the pride of a Fox Demon" Shippo asked. "That's more like it" Nerissa mentioned.

Later that night, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were trying to relax with Cassidy. "So, Cassidy, will you be okay?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I will. Thank you for letting me stay for a while" Cassidy thanked. "I wonder what's holding up Lincoln and Shippo?" Kagome asked. "You think they're okay?" Sango asked. "Don't worry, Lincoln's strong enough to protect them both" Inuyasha spoke. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, Lincoln was going to get some fresh air while Shippo's lurking around" Inuyasha answered. "You got that right, Inuyasha and I got some back-up" Shippo said in an echo. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's just say that thanks to the word "Quintessence", I'll have no trouble using you as a stepping stone" Shippo planned with a laugh. "Got ya" Inuyasha shouted when he fell for Shippo's tricks. "Sorry, too slow!" Shippo said magically making a statue land on Inuyasha. "Yes, I did it!" Shippo cheered as he saw a new card. "Twenty-third rank" Shippo read as Nerissa appeared. "Great start, Shippo. You got a well-prepared pair of tricks up your sleeve" Nerissa complimented as Inuyasha bashed Shippo's head. "What did you do that for?!" Shippo asked. "Just returning the favor!" Inuyasha answered. "Okay, that's enough. Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "What's wrong with you? Shippo's just a kid" Kagome said. "My, my, you're a sight to laugh at" Nerissa said disappearing with Shippo. "Nerissa, you sneak" Inuyasha growled while moments later, Miroku was bewitched by Nerissa disguised as a woman. "Very nice" Miroku said in entertainment as Sango threw a smoke bomb which made Nerissa change back. "No need to be annoyed" Nerissa said as she teleported. "Nerissa bewitched you?" Sango asked pulling Miroku's ear. "Please, let me explain" Miroku said while explaining. "Nerissa made up her own Fox Demon exam?" Kagome and Sango asked. "You see, Nerissa's role in the past was quite unforgiving" Miroku said when Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu. "Which is why you had her change into a woman an entertain you?!" Sango asked angrily. "I'm just testing her actions" Miroku answered with Inuyasha out cold. "He's out cold, Nerissa. I'm ready" Shippo said to Nerissa. "Perfect, my dear fox. Quintessence" Nerissa agreed. "Ready and…" Shippo counted as he made Fox demon tools land on and zapped Inuyasha. "I'm gonna tear 'em to shreds!" Inuyasha swore in anger.

Moments later, Lincoln was walking to an opening to the moonlight. "I hope this works" Lincoln spoke as when he approached the moon enough, a light appeared brightly. "Great-Grandpa Toga, are you there?" Lincoln asked as the light dissipated, revealing the spirit of Inu no Taisho: Toga. "Yes, Lincoln Loud, I am here" Toga spoke. "Listen, this problem all started when Shippo was knocked out cold and while the rest of us were inside Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Next, when Shippo woke up and met up with Nerissa, Nerissa persuaded him into pranking Inuyasha" Lincoln explained. "And let me guess: When Shippo pranked Inuyasha, Inuyasha lost his temper?" Toga guessed. "How'd you know?" Lincoln asked. "I'm never surprised with my sons: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting annoyed, especially by Shippo's Fox Demon magic" Toga chuckled. "Well, to tell you the truth, I want to teach Shippo not to trust Nerissa, but I'm afraid I'll hurt him or that we won't forgive him, considering he's our friend" Lincoln feared in sadness. "Do not be afraid, Lincoln. You are much better at what's in your heart than Nerissa. So, when you face Shippo to make him realize Nerissa's trickery, remember to trust your heart and to remember to perform what the Rainbooms, their Equestria pony counterparts and I would call "The Magic of Friendship" and Shippo will be saved" Toga advised. "Okay, then I'll try. Thanks Great-Grandfather Toga" Lincoln thanked. "You are welcome" Toga accepted as his spirit magically vanished.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Inuyasha's group was looking for Shippo. "Show yourself, Shippo" Inuyasha demanded when he saw some "monsters" which he bashed and made them disappear. "Poor things. Their transformations were good too" Kagome spoke. "Master monk!" A woman called out as Sango tricked her into eating dumplings which stun her into changing back into Nerissa and disappear. "Sango, do you really worry about me?" An altimeter of Miroku asked as he hugged Sango. "So cute" The altimeter said. "My good monk" Sango whispered as she noticed all the altimeter Miroku and destroyed them all in panic. "Nerissa sure knows how to find a weakness" Miroku observed. "Come on Shippo! You can't hide forever" Inuyasha said. "I don't need to hide from you. I just use my magic and Nerissa's Quintessence to crush you" Shippo planned. "Oh yeah? Give it your best shot" Inuyasha dared as Lincoln returned through a portal he made. "Uh, what's going on here?" Lincoln asked. "Hey Lincoln, pull this string and step back" Shippo instructed showing a string. "Uh, okay, I guess" Lincoln said pulling the string, which made Shippo's balloon form drop statues on Inuyasha. "It appears that Shippo surprised me for a Fox Demon" Nerissa witnessed. "Yes, Nerissa promoted me" Shippo cheered when Inuyasha kicked him. "Fox magic! _SMASHING TOP!_ " Shippo shouted throwing his spinning top which Inuyasha sliced in half with Tessaiga along with the rest of Shippo's tools. "Why you…" Shippo said as he lost all his tools. 'Oh no, I'm all out of tools!' Shippo responded in thought. "What's wrong? Out of tricks?" Inuyasha asked as Lincoln hit Nerissa with his Energy Dom. "Shippo, what you just did crossed the line!" Lincoln snapped a bit. "I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I got so carried away, I risked my friendship with Inuyasha" Shippo apologized. "It's okay" Kagome said. "No, it's not and I'm so ashamed. I'll never look at you in the eye again" Shippo cried as he ran in "tears". "Inuyasha, I think you should make up with him" Lincoln suggested. "Oh man. Hey Shippo…" Inuyasha called out as he fell into a pit with statues landing on him. "Yes!" Shippo cheered getting promoted. "Very impressive and funny" Nerissa said as she teleported. "I'll be back guys" Shippo said as he flew off in his balloon form.

The following morning, Shippo changed back when Nerissa found him. "So, Nerissa, what is my next step?" Shippo asked. "Just one last recourse. I need to have face Inuyasha" Nerissa said. "What? Why would you want me to do that?" Shippo asked. "You see, I just want to see if his Tessaiga is a match for my Quintessence" Nerissa explained. "How are you gonna do that?" Shippo asked while Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome search for him. "Shippo? Where are you?" Kagome asked when they saw a sign. "Enough messing around! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar moves towards Shippo's sign. "Quintessence!" Nerissa shouted as her Quintessence clashed with the Wind Scar. "You don't think I know where you're hiding?!" Inuyasha asked as he was stopped by Lincoln. "Wait Inuyasha, it could probably be a trap!" Lincoln warned. "Lincoln, do you mean Nerissa?" Kagome asked as they noticed Shippo appearing with Nerissa. "Hey Inuyasha, how does it feel to have a guardian who can match your powers?" Shippo asked. "Shippo, you spoiled brat" Inuyasha growled. "Allow me to do the response" Nerissa said. "Kagome, you should take cover" Inuyasha warned as Kagome moved out of the way. "Quintessence!" Nerissa shouted as her lightning seemed to hit Inuyasha. "Nerissa, I thought you want to test Inuyasha, not kill him" Shippo responded. "Sorry Shippo, but I didn't make that promise" Nerissa spoke up. "What?" Shippo asked in shock. "And since now I can match Inuyasha, I have no need for you anymore" Nerissa added. "No need for me? I thought you were helping me become better Fox demon" Shippo remembered. "Actually, I was using you to help me prove I'm still strong enough to take down W.I.T.C.H and to see if your human friend: Lincoln Loud can survive my wrath" Nerissa revealed. 'Argh! She tricked me!' Shippo growled in thought when suddenly, they noticed a portal which Lincoln came out of. "Hold on Shippo!" Lincoln shouted as he shot Energy Dom that pushed Nerissa back. "Impossible. How can you be that strong?" Nerissa asked. "I've practiced since last fall. And I'm gonna make sure you see how strong even one child like me can stop what you cause!" Lincoln promised as he suddenly made his Dom energy form a blade in his hand. "And let's just say I learned from many others since then, like how to fight for something you refused to go by and ignore. It's called the Magic of Friendship!" Lincoln told as Shippo got a grip. "I never thought I'd hit a Guardian or ex-Guardian pf Kandrakar, but I changed my mind! I will avenge Inuyasha's pathetic and pointless death…" Shippo vowed when he got stepped on by Inuyasha.

 _(The Power of One by Donna Summer plays in the background)_

"Moron. Who died a completely pointless death?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, you're okay" Shippo happily responded. 'But how? How did you survive?!" Nerissa asked. "Heh, two things. 1. I'm a lot stronger than you think and 2. Lincoln used his Dom and his own portal to get rid of your pathetic attack. Maybe, you should try again, Nerissa" Inuyasha dared. "Very well. Quintessence!" Nerissa shouted shooting her lightning which Inuyasha's Tessaiga easily blocked. "I don't know how much Guardian of Kandrakar you still have but it's useless if you don't stop using it carelessly" Inuyasha said as Lincoln used another portal he made. "Let me try something, Inuyasha. Here goes nothing" Lincoln said as the energy blade in his hand shot Energy Dom that knocked Nerissa to her knees. "Guys, that's enough. I think she's already down. At least I hope" Shippo said when Nerissa grabbed him. "Now boys, you give up now or the young fox suffers" Nerissa threatened. "So, you once again showed your true colors!" Inuyasha said as he punched Nerissa which released Shippo. "I can't believe you were able to attack me" Nerissa said with disbelief. "Who are you kidding Nerissa, you think I wouldn't know or wouldn't tell Lincoln? I can smell the ex-Guardian stink and the Quintessence all over you!" Inuyasha mentioned. 'Nerissa's ex-Guardian and Quintessence. I'm so stupid. I thought it was the smell of Yan Lin who was once a friend of Nerissa, but it was really her I was smelling' Shippo realized in embarrassment when Rainbow Dash and Applejack came by. "Hey guys. Miroku called us and we thought you use some help" Rainbow Dash spoke as she and Applejack noticed Shippo in sorrow. "Are you okay there, sugar cube?" Applejack asked kneeling to him. "So, Shippo, what should I do with Nerissa?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't even care anymore" Shippo groaned. "You won't defeat, you foolish Half-Demon, even when you have the Tessaiga, you won't…!" Nerissa started when Lincoln interrupted her with his Energy blade. "Won't what? Interrupt your talking?" Lincoln asked. "Just remember, I deal with you next time and W.I.T.C.H." Nerissa swore as she left through a veil.

 _(Background song ends)_

"Uh, did when miss somethin', you guys?" Applejack asked. "We'll explain later. Right now, I'm tired" Lincoln said as his energy blade disappeared. "Woah, Lincoln that was cool. I mean not as cool as my super speed or Applejack's super strength" Rainbow Dash bragged. "I've never seen Lincoln use his powers like that before" Kagome said. "That's because Lincoln must have learned to make a weapon like that from Yugo the Eliatrope" Inuyasha informed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was all my fault" Shippo apologized. "Don't worry about it Shippo. Really, it's not a big deal, okay?" Inuyasha accepted when he suddenly bashed Shippo's head. "Your actions and your words seem to be having a bit of a disagreement" Kagome responded. "You think Shippo's gonna be okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know but judgin' by the head bashin', I think Shippo learned his lesson" Applejack answered. "I'm just glad it's over and thank goodness it's a weekend" Lincoln yawned. ' _Lincoln learning to use his powers from Yugo and myself while his chances of having the ability to use "The Magic of Friendship" seems limitless and I had no idea until today. Looks like I'm going to need to learn more about it_ ' Inuyasha concerned in thought staring a Lincoln.

Later, Sesshomaru was with Totosai and Yan Lin in Kandrakar. "Now draw your sword" Totosai instructed when Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga when a Mogriff appeared. "Ah! A demon!" Jaken cried. "No, it's just a Mogriff" Yan Lin identified. "Now let's see if it came back, Sesshomaru. If the Heart of Kandrakar and the Equestria Geodes know that my granddaughter and her friends and the Rainbooms truly start to accept you, they should have Tenseiga guide you" Yan Lin said as Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and created a purple slash. "Master Jaken, look!" Rin pointed as she and Jaken all noticed the small cut of the Meido Zangetsuha. "He has opened a path to the underworld" Totosai observed as the Mogriff was sliced apart and killed. "Grandma, what just happened?" Hay Lin asked. "That Hay Lin is something that took the Mogriff's body to the Underworld" Yan Lin answered. "Okay, time out. Isn't that a specific name for Hell?" Irma asked. "Irma!" Taranee glared. "I'm just asking" Irma said. "Tenseiga got back the technique that cuts through the Underworld" Sesshomaru spoke. "That's because Tenseiga is a sword that can connect this world to the Underworld. That is why the master of Tenseiga can see creatures from the Underworld, furthermore has the power to bring back those to the world of the living by killing those very creatures" Yan Lin informed. "Woah, he can do that?" Rin asked. 'If only you knew' Jaken said in thought. "Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts through a path to the Underworld and sends his enemies there for eternity. That is how it is used. And the name of that technique is Meido Zangetsuha" Totosai identified. ' _He got it back thanks to the Geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar. I'm impressed. Spiteful brat though he may be, but Tenseiga has spoken if it knows W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms who wield the Equestria Geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar, whether they like it or not_ ' Totosai said in thought as Sesshomaru thinks about the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. "I'll be ready for battle. I now hold Tenseiga as W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms now each have something that has a connection to it" Sesshomaru determined as he sees the connection the Rainbooms' geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar have with Tenseiga.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	4. Chp 4: WakfuDragon-Scaled Tessaiga

4:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a peaceful evening, Sesshomaru was constantly thinking. "Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken spoke with Sesshomaru remembering what happened this morning. _"Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts through a path to the Underworld and sends his enemies there for eternity. That is how it is used. And the name of that technique is Meido Zangetsuha"_ Totosai's voice echoed in Sesshomaru's mind.

The next morning, Inuyasha was visiting Totosai's hut after taking a veil. "The Magic of Friendship having Lincoln make a blade out of his Dom Powers, eh?" Totosai asked while observing the energy blade Inuyasha had Lincoln make. "Come on, at least that's what Lincoln and the Rainbooms call it, so you must know something about it" Inuyasha said. "Yes, I've heard of it and I sensed what it can do in action. Take a look at this" Totosai showed as he pressed his hammer on the energy blade, making it dissipate and reveal seven colors: orange, yellow, pink, white, blue, purple and red. "What's with those colors?" Inuyasha asked. "The respective colors of the Rainbooms geodes, not to mention their respective skin colors. Their geodes must have sensed Lincoln desire to use The Magic of Friendship to help his Dom powers defeat Nerissa" Totosai identified as Myoga hopped on Inuyasha's nose and started sucking his blood. "I've heard of this magic used by the Rainbooms. The Magic of Friendship" Myoga said when Inuyasha smacked him off. "The Magic of Friendship may start as a positive emotion, but when the users fully learned to understand it, it can physically become possibly the most powerful magic that can overcome Equestria magic. This blade made by Lincoln's Dom powers is just a beginner's attempt. First step worthy of the name" Totosai observed. "Beginner's attempt? When I first saw it yesterday, Nerissa tried to attack me with her Quintessence against me and Tessaiga. Naturally, Lincoln came in and used his Dom powers to stop her" Inuyasha bragged a bit. "If Lincoln hadn't fought by the Magic of Friendship and did what he'd done, you wouldn't be here" Totosai mentioned. "Are you saying the Magic of Friendship is more than possible or capable of over coming any magic?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, it is. But why do you ask such a thing?" Totosai asked. "Well, if the Rainbooms can teach Lincoln to turn the Magic of Friendship into a powerful magic that can over come other kinds like that, then for them, W.I.T.C.H and Yugo the Eliatrope, helping battling Drago and Nerissa and defeating the Dark Chi magic of the Demon Chi of Drago's relatives would be easy" Inuyasha believed. "Out of the question. To help Lincoln, Yugo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. more than capable enough to make and boost the Magic of Friendship and use it as that kind of power, you have to help at least Lincoln and Yugo practice fight against the Rainbooms and their Equestria geodes and W.I.T.C.H. and the Heart of Kandrakar. If you are to lose such a practice for a real battle and by accidently by either the Rainbooms geodes or the Heart of Kandrakar, at least a piece of Lincoln's Dom powers and Yugo's Eliatrope magic along with Tessaiga's demonic energy would be absorbed, the boys would not be strong enough, while Tessaiga itself would just be a rusty blade, incapable of returning to its original form. Tell me, Inuyasha, is that a risk you're willing to take?" Totosai asked with concern awaiting Inuyasha's decision.

Meanwhile at Canterlot High School, the Rainbooms were just enjoying themselves. "Don't you think it was odd how Inuyasha acted yesterday?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "What do you mean?" Twilight Sparkle asked back. "I mean when we came to his house and had a concerned face or something" Sunset Shimmer remembered. "You think something about his tangle with Nerissa got his attention?" Rarity asked. "Nah, I think it was more like afterwards. He kinda stared at Lincoln a little bit" Applejack remembered. "It's gotta be the part where Lincoln made his Dom Powers create a blade. It was awesome" Rainbow Dash grinned. "But we didn't notice anything until we were brought there by our geodes" Fluttershy mentioned. "Fascinating. It's almost like when Lincoln probably said, "The Magic of Friendship", our geodes have responded and brought us there" Twilight Sparkle hinted. "Oh, Inuyasha's dad, also known as Lincoln's Great Dog Demon ancestor made our geodes the way Tessaiga was made, so Lincoln's Dom Power after it heard "Magic of Friendship" must have had our geodes take us to Inuyasha and Kagome's house to help Lincoln and Inuyasha!" Pinkie Pie guessed excitedly. "I guess that might be it" Sunset Shimmer said. "You think Inuyasha, Lincoln and the others will need us again?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know but if they do, then our geodes will tell us" Sunset Shimmer answered when their geodes started glowing. "You mean like now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I wonder what's causing them to glow" Twilight wondered as a portal opened. "Is that a portal?" Applejack asked as Myoga came out of it. "Hello, young ladies" Myoga greeted. "Myoga? What are you doing here?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "You see, Inuyasha went to Totosai this morning for advice and he asked if you can come with me to his location" Myoga instructed. "Wouldn't that be in Royal Woods?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, but don't worry, this portal will get you there faster" Myoga said. "Well, since school's already over for now, I think we go there to catch a breeze" Rarity said. "I guess it's worth a try" Twilight Sparkle agreed as the Rainbooms and Myoga went through the portal.

Later at Royal Woods, Lincoln was on his way home from the arcade with Clyde. "Hey Lincoln, I was hoping we could go sliding down that hill tomorrow. Then we could go hang out with the guys" Clyde planned. "Sorry Clyde, I have to go train with Inuyasha for some reason" Lincoln sadly denied. "Well, okay, I guess. Plus, Rusty, Liam and Zach told me they envy you a bit" Clyde mentioned. "What do you mean, Clyde?" Lincoln asked. "Well, they said it's because you were helping that teenage girl band from Canterlot High School called "The Rainbooms" and they are actually very pretty. Almost as beautiful as Lori" Clyde admired. "I can't blame you guys. Anyway, I gotta go. See you later" Lincoln waved as he left.

Meanwhile at Heatherfield, W.I.T.C.H. were peacefully walking together from school. "Did you guys sleep well last night?" Hay Lin asked. "Not me. For some reason, I dreamt about Tenseiga" Will yawned. "Well, you're lucky were able to hold your yawning the entire day" Taranee spoke. "Uh, I was right in the middle of a perfect fashion wardrobe dream and then that stupid cut that sword made ruined it" Cornelia groaned. "Oh, you mean Tenseiga, the sword Sesshomaru has that showed us the Meido Zangetsuha?" Hay Lin asked. "Thanks so much for reminding me" Cornelia sarcastically responded. "Hey, I was amazed as you were yesterday. Besides, we now know what it can do to a Mogriff" Irma remembered as a portal opened. "Uh, Will, did you open a portal to a public area?" Hay Lin asked. "No, I didn't. Plus, it doesn't feel like it's coming from Kandrakar, it feels like Tessaiga" Will felt. "Why would Tessaiga call us this time?" Cornelia asked. "Guess we better find out" Irma suggested as they went through the portal.

Meanwhile, Koga was carrying Ronnie Anne in his tornado while Hokkaku and Ginta trying to catch up. "Hey Koga, don't you think we should make sure we take a break for those two?" Ronnie Anne asked. "You're kidding, right kid? We just took a break" Koga said. "Just took a break? But that was a half day ago" Hokkaku complained. "Are you trying to kill us?" Ginta asked. "And also, we're already close to my grandpa's bodega" Ronnie Anne pointed out when Koga stopped. "Man" Koga groaned when he heard something. "Take cover kid" Koga ordered. "Why?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Lighting is suddenly coming towards us and fast" Koga answered while Hokkaku and Ginta caught up. "Hit the ground!" Koga alerted as he saved them both and Ronnie Anne from the lightning. "Where'd that come from?" Ronnie Anne asked as they saw it coming from Nerissa. "So, you must be Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon tribe from the Feudal Era" Nerissa guessed. "That depends. And you must be this Nerissa I've heard about" Koga observed. "Indeed I am. So, how did you know?" Nerissa asked. "Well, your scent for example along with the power of Quintessence" Koga answered. "Pity, you're a powerful for a Wolf Demon. I shall be going now" Nerissa said as she went through.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Inuyasha was about to train Lincoln with the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. "Is this really necessary, Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Yes, we brought the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H., so Inuyasha can train them and Lincoln and Yugo. But since Yugo is probably busy back at his home in the World of Twelve, this should be an easier task for such practice" Myoga said. "Simple minded as usual" Shippo said in response. "Lincoln, are you ready for this?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm ready for it, I guess" Lincoln answered. "Okay then. Guardians Unite!" Will called out as W.I.T.C.H. each transformed. "Water!" Irma started. "Fire!" joined. "Earth!" Cornelia continued. "Air!" Hay Lin added. "Quintessence!" Will finished as they transformed. "Okay. Now it's our turn" Sunset Shimmer spoke as the Rainbooms transformed into their crystal guardian forms. "Looks like I'm gonna start" Lincoln volunteered as he shot some Energy Dom. "I wonder if Lincoln will make that blade again" Rainbow Dash said. "You mean the one Lincoln made to beat Nerissa yesterday?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yeah, he made when he said, "The Magic of Friendship"" Applejack said. "I might get this feeling it will happen again" Fluttershy said when Inuyasha slashed the Energy Dom with Tessaiga. "He he, come on Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she threw some of her explosive sprinkles at Inuyasha. "No hard feelings, Inuyasha" Applejack said as she punched Tessaiga while it pushed Inuyasha back. "Never thought I punch a blade" Applejack said when suddenly, Tessaiga had a crack in it. "There's a crack in Tessaiga!" Kagome noticed. "Sorry about that, sugar cube" Applejack apologized. "It's fine. Let's keep going!" Inuyasha told. "Inuyasha, it we keep this up, Tessaiga might lose its demonic energy!" Will warned as her Quintessence made Tessaiga crack even more. "Uh, Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked while Inuyasha clashing Tessaiga with Rarity's diamond shield. "It's because Lincoln, I'm trying to make sure you guys are strong enough to fight Drago and Nerissa" Inuyasha answered. "Very kind of you darling, but I'm afraid this could get a little to extreme for you" Rarity said as she made her diamond shield push back Inuyasha. "No use talking him out of it, Rarity" Rainbow Dash told as she used her superspeed. "I so hate to do this to you, big guy" Irma said as her power over water and Rainbow Dash's Superspeed head towards Inuyasha which he keeps blocking with Tessaiga. 'Even if it's my American grandson and our friends, I can't lose this battle!' Inuyasha said in thought as he kept blocking attacks from the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. _'Tessaiga itself would just be a rusty blade, incapable of returning to its original form.'_ Totosai's words echoed as Tessaiga continues to crack even more. "Hang in there, Tessaiga!" Inuyasha growled as Tessaiga started creating a gust of wind. "If anyone ask, I'm not doing anything" Hay Lin said. "You're right. It's feels like demonic wind or something" Cornelia felt. "Wait a minute, girls. Remember in Christmas when Inuyasha made Tessaiga summon that wind?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yeah, that was when Inuyasha's Tessaiga combined its technique with Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and our magic" Applejack remembered. "And that combination destroyed Daolon Wong and saved Christmas" Fluttershy added. "Which means Inuyasha is gonna have to use the Backlash Wave!" Sunset Shimmer observed as Lincoln charged in. "Okay, here I come!" Lincoln shouted. "One more time, Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted back as the wind clashed with Lincoln's Energy Dom, when Lincoln was pushed back. "Are you okay, Lincoln?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Lincoln nodded. "Is the wind protecting Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "No, Tessaiga's merely avoiding contact with the Rainbooms' Equestria magic and the guardians' powers due to the geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar to protect their wielders by any means necessary! The sword has reached its limit!" Myoga alerted. _"Protecting their wielders might be all it takes to cause the magic of the geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar to destroy Tessaiga. It can't take much more of this"_ Inuyasha observed in thought when a portal opened. "Okay, can anyone tell me where'd this portal come from?" Irma asked as Yugo the Eliatrope came out of it. "Yugo?" Inuyasha and Lincoln asked. "Hey guys, my dad and I were finished with the Inn, then Totosai came and told me everything" Yugo explained. "Well, you're here just in time because Tessaiga is trying to do something and we have to counter it" Will said. "Okay then. Lincoln, you ready for this?" Yugo asked charging his energy blast. "Guess we don't have a choice" Lincoln answered charging his Dom powers. "On me, Pinkie Pie. Now!" Will signaled as she unleashed her Quintessence with Lincoln and Yugo's attacks. "Let's sprinkle it up. Time to party!" Pinkie Pie shouted throwing her explosive sprinkles made the attacks travel faster. "Pinkie Pie's sprinkles made the attacks as fast as the Wind Scar!" Sango alerted. "Come on, Tessaiga! _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as he barely made a Backlash Wave which heads towards Lincoln, Yugo and the girls. "Rarity!" Applejack alerted. "I'm on it. Take cover darlings!" Rarity told as she made a barrier made of diamonds to protect them from the Backlash wave.

Then a moment later, the Backlash Wave ended, showing Lincoln, Yugo and the girls save in Rarity's diamond barrier along with Yugo's portals. "Oh, my goodness. Thank you, Yugo" Taranee thanked. "You're welcome, Taranee" Yugo accepted as his portals disappeared. "Yugo's portals must have stopped the Backlash Wave!" Miroku responded. "I guess Yugo didn't want anyone to get hurt by Tessaiga's demonic energy" Sango said when Tessaiga turned back into its katana form. "Tessaiga?!" Inuyasha asked in surprised. "It's reverted back to its katana form!" Kagome observed. "Just as Totosai forewarned!" Myoga added. "What now?" Shippo asked. "Sango, we gotta stop this before someone gets hurt" Miroku suggested. "No, the rest of you just stay out of this. Lincoln, I need you and Yugo to help me and Tessaiga finished what we've started" Inuyasha instructed. "We'll try to do that, Inuyasha, but with Tessaiga gone with its magic, Yugo and I might accidently hurt you" Lincoln feared. "No, Lincoln, it's okay. You see Tessaiga and I are one and the same. So, long as I'm still alive, Tessaiga will never die!" Inuyasha swore as he charged with Tessaiga. "This is suicide!" Myoga squealed in fear. "Alright, let's do this!" Yugo said as he and Lincoln both made their own blades of energy. "Woah, did you see that?!" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, it's happening again!" Applejack said in shock as Lincoln and Yugo clashed with Inuyasha. _"Tessaiga, just like these kids, I won't waste the path you've opened!"_ Inuyasha promised in thought. "Inuyasha, once I've waited so long to meet you in person, knowing your part of my family. And I don't want to do this to you" Lincoln refused. "That's right. As those that have connection to things that connect to your father, we fight for each other's family, love and friendship" Yugo added as their energy blades and Tessaiga began to glow. "And no matter how strong or different you are from us and what you did for us…" Will started. "And what you did, even risking your own life to help us, we the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. are more than happy to call you…" Sunset Shimmer added. "Our friend!" The Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. all said together as their magic along with Lincoln and Yugo's magic and Tessaiga's demonic energy made a magical light that turned everything back to normal with the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. de-transformed. "Hey, everything's back to normal" Yugo said. "Lincoln, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "Hey Miroku, what exactly happened just now?" Hay Lin asked. "I assume that both yours and Lincoln and Yugo's magic sensed your desire to accept Inuyasha and give back his sword's demonic energy in friendship and thus decided to end this practice battle before more damage was done" Miroku answered as the Rainbooms' geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar gave back Tessaiga's demonic energy, which made it turn back into its true form. "Now Tessaiga's back to normal" Shippo observed as Tessaiga pulsed and covered its blade in dragon scales. "Good job master. Tessaiga's got back its dragon scales! Not that I ever doubted you for a minute, but I had complete faith in you" Myoga said. "Sure, you did" Inuyasha said, swatting away Myoga and put Tessaiga back in its sheath. "Sorry to push you hard and make you almost harm one of my American descendants and those your fellow creations chose, old friend. You did well, Tessaiga" Inuyasha said. "Thank goodness that's all over" Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. "Well, at least Inuyasha had us all prepared" Rainbow Dash said. "Are you serious. That Backlash Wave could have teared us apart you know along with my hair" Cornelia complained. "I have to agree with Cornelia, on the hair part" Rarity agreed patting her hair. "Good thing that when we showed the Magic of Friendship, our magic and Tessaiga turned everything even Tessaiga back to normal" Sunset Shimmer noticed. "So, it's over, right?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, it is. I'm sorry about all that" Inuyasha apologized. "That's okay, Inuyasha. You performed the Magic of Friendship yourself to, even when we might have got burned ourselves though" Yugo mentioned. "Besides, thanks for training us. And since it's Friday, I'm gonna wanna sleep late" Lincoln decided. "Yep, same here" Will said as they noticed Tessaiga was in its Dragon-Scaled form.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	5. Chp 5: Dragon Scouts

5:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a night in Royal Woods, after the training battle, Ruel Stroud was helping make sure that a priceless artifact gets delivered. "Thank for letting me help. It will be good knowing the Golden Squid will be put in the museum" Ruel spoke. "Hey, I appreciate the company. You wouldn't believe how dull this job is" The truck driver complained when they both noticed a helicopter following them. "What do I do? Should I pull over?" The driver asked. "No, keep driving and radio the police while I hold them off!" Ruel instructed as he climbed to the roof and began to fight the mysterious thugs. "Woah!" Ruel shouted trying to hang on while the thugs tried to open the roof. "Oh no, you don't!" Ruel told as one of the thugs tried to burn him laser stick. "Good thing I have my trusty shovel" Ruel said when he noticed something. "I think walking on high heat in those rubber boots is a bad decision" Ruel said as the thugs were stuck by their melting boots. "Either you'll be stuck when we arrive at the police station or I'll spare them the trouble of…" Ruel mentioned when the helicopter carried away the thugs.

An hour later, the Golden Squid was safely delivered into the museum. "Just got a word on the hijack, Ruel" Captain Black said on the phone. "Thank you, Captain Black, but how…?" Ruel asked. "You and Sarah Whitney both know that Section 13 monitors all police transmissions as much as either little Yugo does with his dragon brother's wakfu or Inuyasha's friend Miroku or the Rainbooms' geodes do with either demonic aura or Equestria magic. Can you ID the perps?" Captain Black asked. "Well, I was suspecting the three enforcers of the Dark Hand as much as Sarah probably is by now. But then she told me thanks to her cousin and Inuyasha's group, those three were put in prison two months ago, on a Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day weekend" Ruel said. "And were released three days ago. Court ordered them to serve the rest of their sentences doing community service" Captain Black informed. "Well, if they're back to their old ways the way Sarah and her cousin: Lincoln Loud describe them, the community does not need that kind of service" Ruel said. "The enforcers can't be reincarcerated without proof of criminal activity, but you, Sarah Whitney or her cousin and Inuyasha's group catch 'em red handed and I'll see to it that they're put away for a long, long time" Captain Black instructed.

The next day, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group ran into Koga at the Casagrande Bodega. "What? You're leaving us behind to look after Ronnie Anne and her family?" Hokkaku asked. "After all we've been through, Koga?" Ginta asked. "You're wasting your breath, my mind's already made up. I'm going after Drago and Nerissa on my own" Koga decided. "Koga, this isn't your fault" Maria Santiago said. "I know, but I promised to bring back Ronnie Anne in one piece and I almost accidently broke that promise. These two bad guys have the Louds, Inuyasha's group, the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H. and our whole family involved now. Plus, I don't know when these Demon Chi relics will activate again thanks to those stars. It's nothing personal, it's just too dangerous for you and our Casagrande family to be around me. Besides, you'll only get in my way" Koga mentioned. "Nonsense! You can't do anything without us!" Hokkaku refused. "He's right! You'll never make it without us!" Ginta added. "Wow, you really believe that, don't ya?" Koga sarcastically groaned. "Wait a sec, Koga" Kagome spoke. "Look both of us are after the same son of a Demon Sorcerer, the same ex-guardian and the same thing, so you know we'll be crossing paths again" Inuyasha said. "You better not beat me to the punch, scrawny wolf boy" Inuyasha warned. "In that case, you better keep Lincoln, Yugo and those teenage girl groups in one piece while handling that sword of yours" Koga warned back. "Yeah, yeah, you smart mouth" Inuyasha grunted. "Don't you worry about me either Kagome, I'll see those guys try to get near Lincoln and you too" Koga promised towards Kagome as he dodged Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Ha! See ya!" Koga said as he left. "Bye, thank you for the help" Maria waved. "You take care, little lady" Hokkaku added. "Bye, take of yourselves and each other" Kagome said. "Smell you later, Lame-Oh" Ronnie Anne said. "Not if I smell you first" Lincoln said back while Inuyasha grips on Tessaiga's handle.

Later that night at the Loud House, Lana and Lola were putting their scout uniforms in a donation box full of cloths. "What are you two doing? This box is what we're using for charity and those are your Bluebell scout's uniforms" Luan spoke approaching. "Yeah, we know" Lana said. "We've finished Bluebell scouts. All the badges and everything. If we're looking for excitement, I'll ask Lincoln to do my tea parties" Lola said. "Or play with me and my reptiles" Lana added. "Except Lincoln is at Inuyasha and Kagome's house. They're trying to deal with this "Demon Chi" business and there's literally nothing we can do about it" Lori pointed out. "Besides, you guys loved the Bluebell Scouts. You didn't have to quit" Luan said. "Who said anything about quitting? Lana and I joined the Dragon Scouts" Lola mentioned showing twin Dragon Scout uniforms. "But, the Dragon Scouts are literally only boys" Lori said. "They were. Now that girls are aloud, me and Lana can join" Lola informed. "We're Loud dragons, hear us roar. Are school's having a meeting about it" Lana added. "Perhaps, we should call Lincoln" Luan suggested.

The next day, Shippo and Kirara were bringing Totosai and Momo to Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Come on boy, out with it. What did he do this time?" Totosai asked. "No, it's Tessaiga. It tried to protect Lincoln, Yugo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. from Inuyasha. In the end it actually had burn them. I've never seen anything like it" Shippo informed as they reached the house with Yugo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. also there. "Oh, hello again, Totosai" Kagome greeted as Totosai approached Inuyasha, Lincoln and Yugo. "Let me have a look" Totosai told as Inuyasha hand Tessaiga to him to inspect it. "I see it's got its Dragon Scaled form back and that it now has the Equestria Geodes and the Heart of Kandrakar sense its demonic energy. So?" Totosai asked putting Tessaiga back in its sheath. "So, I'm asking you what the problem is, old man!" Inuyasha growled. "There is nothing wrong with the Rainbooms' geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar, Lincoln's Dom magic, Yugo's Eliatrope magic or Tessaiga. If there's any problem, the problem is you, Inuyasha" Totosai said. "What are you talking about? Will asked. "And what does it have to do with us?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Listen carefully. Like the magic that has to do with Dom, Chi, Kandrakar, Wakfu or even Equestria, demonic energy is like a poison of sorts. Originally, just like the geodes, Lincoln's Dom powers, Yugo's Eliatrope magic and the Heart of Kandrakar, Tessaiga was forged from the fang of your father, who was a mighty demon. He had the capacity of absorbing those different kinds of magic as well as an infinite amount of demonic energy" Totosai informed while remembering Toga's tomb. "However, you who are a half human, simply do not possess the power to either use Lincoln, Yugo, the Rainbooms or W.I.T.C.H.'s magical powers or mix it with the demonic energy absorbed by your own sword. Now then, you, Lincoln and Yugo show me your hands. Will, you and the Rainbooms do the same thing with your necks, where the Heart of Kandrakar and the geodes were at" Totosai ordered. "Heh, what are you gonna read our fortune or something?" Inuyasha asked. "Try not to be rude" Lincoln said as he, Inuyasha and Yugo's hands along with Will and the Rainbooms' necks have burn marks. _'Stubborn boy. This much damage and you still refused to let go of the sword?'_ Totosai asked in thought. "Before the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga came back, it grew hotter as it clashed with the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H.'s magic along with Yugo's Eliatrope powers and Lincoln's Dom energy" Inuyasha said. "It was warning you of the danger you would've had these children faced. A warning you would've been wise to heed" Totosai mentioned. _'So, Tessaiga never wanted Lincoln, Yugo, the Rainbooms or W.I.T.C.H. to get hurt by Inuyasha'_ Kagome realized in thought. "Alright, what should I do?" Inuyasha asked. "Now that the Rainbooms' incident and triumph over the Memory Stone along the same thing with Yugo with the Hyperzaap while Tessaiga has helped each of Lincoln, Yugo, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H.'s powers and magic has grown stronger, you too must help them grow stronger to help them handle it" Totosai suggested. "Okay, wait, wait. Inuyasha and his sword help us, Lincoln, Yugo and the Rainbooms grow stronger to handle our magic which are now stronger?" Irma asked. "But how?" Sango asked. "It's going to take extensive training" Miroku mentioned. "With these remaining Demon Chi relics around, just waiting to activate, we don't have time for any of that and you know it!" Inuyasha snapped. "I hate to admit it, but Inuyasha's right, Totosai. We might end up with other responsibilities that will get in the way of the training we might need" Applejack agreed. "Yes, Applejack, that is unfortunate, but it's Inuyasha's fault for almost putting you Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., Yugo and even Lincoln's lives at risk and for ignoring my warning in the first place" Totosai pointed out. "My fault?! I'm begging you for help and that's all you can say?!" Inuyasha asked in anger. "Well, if this is your idea of begging, I hate to see what _demanding_ looks like" Totosai commented while Momo yawned. "Since you insist, I suggest you start with Lincoln and the Rainbooms" Totosai said. "Start with Lincoln and the Rainbooms?" Inuyasha asked. "But, why start with Lincoln and us?" Fluttershy asked. "Knowing that you girls and Lincoln have either Equestrian Magic or Dom Magic, which only you can control, especially thanks to Friendship itself, it possibly might make it easy enough for you. If you want them to master their magic like you mastered the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga, you'll have no choice but to have them train under you with the Magic of Friendship" Totosai instructed as Inuyasha accepted.

An hour later at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms were taking Lana and Lola to the Dragon Scouts meeting, when they saw three strange faces. "Friends of yours?" Miroku asked. "Nope. Never seen them before" Lana denied. "You know, there's something oddly familiar about them though" Lincoln sensed. "You gotta turn the paper in to the principle's office" Lola said. "We'll take Lana and Lola to their Dragon Scouts meeting" Sunset Shimmer suggested. "And that way we'll bring them back and so we go do our training Totosai mentioned" Twilight Sparkle added. "Thank you, girls" Kagome thanked as while Rainbooms take Lana and Lola to their meeting, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were on their way to the principle's office when they heard a noise. "Do any of hear that noise?" Sango asked when they notice it was the Dark Hand who were trying to open a locker. "Come on" Ratso spoke when he opened the locker as the Dark Hand noticed Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "First, you fail at stealing the antiquities and now you're robbing my school's lockers?!" Lincoln asked. "What's he talkin' about?" Chow asked as Finn closed the locker. "You don't mind if I take a look?" Lincoln asked as he and Inuyasha were approaching the locker when Finn stopped. "Last time I check, you're the student here and not the hall monitor. So, take a hike, Loud" Finn told. "Heh, perhaps you should know better than to threaten Lincoln, especially with me around" Inuyasha responded. "Perhaps, you don't hear so good" Chow said as he made the floor scrubber zoom towards Lincoln and Inuyasha but missed then it came back at the Dark Hand while Chow turned it off. "Listen, I don't wanna fight you guys, at my school" Lincoln said. "Too bad, kid, 'cause here come's today's lesson" Finn said running towards Lincoln and Inuyasha when he slipped on water when Lincoln made a portal that made Finn crash into the locker. "Look out, Lincoln!" Inuyasha alerted as he blocked and broke Ratso's broom with Tessaiga's sheath. "Thanks, Inuyasha" Lincoln thanked as he dodged and broke Chow's broom with a blade of energy. "What in Sam hill is going on here!?" A man angrily asked. "Uh, a bucket turned over" Finn made up. "Looks more like horseplay. And horseplay undermines discipline. A fine example you're setting for your boy, Mr. Finn" The man said. "A boy? You have a boy?" Lincoln asked. "Uh, what happened here?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Rainbooms brought over Lana and Lola and the three boys from earlier. "My nephew" Finn revealed. "Mine too" Chow joined. "My sister's kid, visiting for the summer" Ratso added. "Frank" The first boy introduced. "Charley" The second continued. "Rocco" The last one finished. "Alright dragons, start your gear, on the double" The scoutmaster ordered. "Why were you breaking into that locker?" Miroku asked. "We weren't Mr. Nosy. We're doing community service, our ideal for getting outta the joint earlier" Finn answered. "Oh, you're janitors" Lincoln responded. "Hey. Custodial Engineers" Chow growled. "Otnay in front of the ephews-ay" Finn warned. "Bastard! Why not fight back? Tell me!" Inuyasha threatened. "Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded as the beads made Inuyasha slam into the ground hard. "Look Loud, the whole reason we wanted the kids to be scouts is to learn good values" Finn informed. "So that they don't end up bums like us" Ratso added. "You're funny, Uncle Ratso" Rocco chuckled. "Yeah, seeing how you guys are the biggest and most imports on east coast" Charley added. "Yeah, well, we ain't ones to brag" Chow chuckled as the Dark Hand and their nephews left. "Never knew that the Dark Hand would have nice nephews" Kagome spoke. "Nice? Are you kidding?! They have "Crook" written all over their faces" Lola accused. "Not to mention, they're the nephews of the bad guys who we raced for the Oni Masks and tried to help Drago remove the Wind Demon Chi from me" Lana remembered. "Now, now, there's no need to prejudge" Miroku told. "He's right. Sometimes the apple falls far from the tree" Sango asked. "Yeah and hits the ground and turns rotten" Lana denied. "Maybe tomorrow would be the perfect time to train like Totosai instructed us to" Sunset Shimmer suggested. "Yes, pretty good idea" Kagome agreed.

From that night, Lana and Lola secretly took the Rooster Talisman from Lisa's vault. Then the next day when Lana and Lola tried to get their first merit badge, they spied on and picked a fight with the Dark Hand's nephews, along with them both getting Lana's cap and the Rooster Talisman from the zoo (which was off limits) and they both got in trouble for it.

Later that night at the Loud House, Miroku was discussing with Lana and Lola today. "And the Dragon Scout master warned me, Inuyasha, your brother and your parents. Any more of this behavior and you'll both be kicked out. So, please behave yourself on your next dragon adventure at the museum" Miroku said as he went to the bathroom to change into a Dragon Daddy outfit. "Do we have to go there?" Lola asked. "Lincoln suspects the Golden Squid which Ruel mentioned is the reason the Dark Hand are going there as Dragon Daddies" Miroku answered. "So, it's like a cover for a heist" Lana said as she's pulled out the Rooster Talisman. "Perhaps, that's why myself, Sango, our friends and Lincoln are coming along" Miroku said as he noticed Lana and Lola levitating. "Wait, you're a Dragon Daddy?" Lola asked while Lincoln noticed as well. "Yes, and you're levitating! Which means you have the Rooster Talisman!" Miroku figured. "Oh, come on. Inuyasha might use Tessaiga and Lincoln will use his Dom magic" Lana begged. "Magic is not to be trifled with, girls. The reason your brother, ourselves, the Brotherhood of the Tofu, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. all have magic is because we can learn how to control it" Kagome mentioned. "Guys, hand over the Rooster Talisman" Lincoln ordered. "Actually, as long as they're up there, they can spare you and the rest of your sisters the trouble with cleaning the ceiling" Sango said handing Lana and Lola the broom. "We'll, since I helped bring the Golden Squid to the museum, there's something I must do" Ruel said approaching while throwing a spell bead, which had Tessaiga covered in chains. "Ruel, what did you do to my sword?!" Inuyasha asked in anger. "Courtesy of precaution by Obsidian and Yan Lin. They can't have go around attacking people in the museum randomly" Ruel informed.

The next day, Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Inuyasha's group were at the museum with the other Dragon Scouts. "Welcome, Dragon Scouts. You're about to see the finest collection of Western antiquities in the Northern Hemisphere. And the center piece of our collection is the exquisite 3000-year-old Golden Squid" A staff said. "Priceless. Priceless is my favorite number" Finn said as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group noticed Lana and Lola spying on the Dark Hand's nephews. "I'll go keep an eye on those two" Lincoln volunteered as he keeps an eye on Lana and Lola along with the Dark Hand's nephews while Miroku, Sango and Shippo blocked the Dark Hand. "Why are you gentlemen leaving your group" Miroku asked. "Potty break. Okay?" Finn asked as the Dark Hand went into the bathroom. "Why all at the same time?" Sango asked when the power suddenly went out while demon vortex suddenly appeared. "Are those Demon Vortex?!" Shippo asked in fear. "Yes, but almost all demons went extinct since the Feudal Era ended" Miroku mentioned. "It wasn't a demon, it was the Golden Squid. I can feel it" Kagome sensed. "As you are dragons, remain calm" The Scout master told. "It's only a power outage" The staff said while Inuyasha slashed with Demo Vortex, destroying it while the power got back on. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said coming towards him. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "The Golden Squid. It's been stolen! The culprits must still be on the premises. Evacuate the children!" The staff alerted. "Sango, Shippo and I will help" Miroku volunteered. "Dragons, single file, in double time. Move out!" The scout master ordered as the Dragon Scouts left while Lincoln, Lana and Lola followed the Dark Hand's nephews while Inuyasha and Kagome noticed the Dark Hand moving away. "Stop!" Kagome shouted as the Dark Hand ran. "Oh no, you don't!" _BLADES OF BLOOD!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his Blades of Blood made the Dark Hand fall. "Wait, is this Toilet Paper?" Kagome asked pulling out toilet paper from their bag. "We're runnin' low" Ratso said. "What ya gonna do? Call the "Potty Patrol"?" Chow asked. "The Golden Squid is leaving behind Demon Vortexes" Inuyasha suspected. "But if they didn't steal it then who did?" Kagome asked.

Later at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln, Lana and Lola all followed the Dark Hand's nephews until they reached Frank's locker and found the Golden Squid. "I can't believe it was in there" Lincoln said. "Oh, that's my locker" Frank said. "Back away or you're gonna pay" Charley threatened. "You three are so busted!" Lola said holding the Golden Squid. "Pretty lame, Louds. You swiped that thing and planted it into my locker" Frank accused. "Likely cover story. Like you're any better" Lola accused back. "Yeah, what kind of criminals are you?" Lana asked. "Oh, they're not criminals, but we are" The staff revealed while with two crooks disguised as police men. "The Museum Curator" Lincoln observed. "Woah, didn't see that coming" Charley said. "Inside job" Frank added. "Yeah. Inside where?" Rocco asked dumbfounded. "I'll take that" The Curator planned. "Lana to Frank!" Lana shouted tossing the Golden Squid to Frank. "Frank to Rocco!" Frank shouted tossing the Squid to Rocco who tossed it to Charley who dodged the criminals. "Stand back! I won't let these hurt my sisters or my new friends just to steal the Golden Squid!" Lincoln swore as he shot his Energy Dom on the criminals while leaving the Dark Hand's nephews speechless. "Toss it to Lola!" Lincoln ordered as Charley threw the Golden Squid, but the Curator caught it tries to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Lincoln glared as he made a portal to go through while the Curator berated the door on Lana, Lola and the Dark Hand's nephews. "I gotta get Inuyasha. Plus, I sensed Demonic Energy from the Golden Squid. And when I called Frank, Charley and Rocco my new friends, my powers grew stronger suddenly. Just like Totosai meant by Inuyasha training me. He knew the Golden Squid has Demonic Energy" Lincoln realized as he made another portal to find Inuyasha.

Later that night, the Dark Hand are doing community service on the streets. "Hey, watch the hair! Community service stinks" Finn complained after swatting away pigeons. "No kidding. I make holes, he fills holes" Chow agreed when Finn noticed something. "Boys, I think our ship just came in" Finn said as they saw the Curator with the Golden Squid. "Hey, he's got the Golden Squid" Chow observed when Ratso stopped the Curator with a manhole cover. "I stand corrected. Community Service does have its rewards" Finn said as he got the Golden Squid as they saw Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome. "Aww, why can't we ever win?" Ratso asked. "Listen, we want to apologize for accusing you of stealing…" Lincoln said when they saw Finn hiding the Golden Squid. "The Golden Squid! So, you did steal it!" Inuyasha growled. "Not exactly, but it's ours now" Finn said. "Got it off the real thief fair and square" Ratso added. "How dare you steal museum property and disgrace your own nephews?!" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, to tell you the truth we didn't catch the real thief because they scared him away while I just became friends with their nephews. Not mentions the seal Ruel cast on Tessaiga with a Spell Bead" Lincoln reminded. "That won't matter these guys are the ones who also want to steal the Golden Squid. If those three little boys ended up having bad role models trying to be your new friends and proving they're not bad like these thugs, the least I could do is to avenge your new friendship and their hearts! The seal will break!" Inuyasha decided as Tessaiga pulsed. _'Tessaiga'_ Inuyasha gasped in thought as he broke the chains and drew Tessaiga as it became Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted. "let's get the Golden Squid back! And I think it just released more Demon Vortexes" Lincoln said as they saw more Demon Vortexes. "It's this one. I'm sure of it. Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha shouted as he cut a vortex, but it was the wrong one and it blasted him back. "I'll get the Squid!" Lincoln said as he climbed up the latter crate trying get it back. "This is not as easy as I thought" Lincoln noticed as Chow tried to shack him off. "Tessaiga's cracking!" Inuyasha observed with cracks in Tessaiga's blade. "First the Curator and now the Dark Hand enforcers. Guess there's no surprise there" Lincoln commented. 'The real vortex is somewhere else' Inuyasha said in thought as Lincoln landed on a mixing truck. 'The Demonic Energy I was exposed to and the Demonic Energy coming from the Golden Squid. They smell the same, but I smell something stronger' Inuyasha continued. 'Huh? It's behind Lincoln!' Inuyasha realized. "Lincoln jump off the truck, now!" Inuyasha alerted. "But why?" Lincoln asked. "Just do it!" Inuyasha told as Lincoln was about to jump off the mixing truck. 'I can't see it, but I know it's there' Inuyasha sensed in thought as the real Demon Vortex appeared behind Lincoln. 'There it is' Lincoln, jump off now!" Inuyasha told as Lincoln jumped off the mixing truck. 'One strike will end this. Hang in there Tessaiga!' Inuyasha shouted in thought as he and Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga cut through the vortex, destroying it, which caused the Golden Squid to unnoticeably spark. "You won't be getting away!" Lincoln said as he pulled the levers that made the truck release cement which stopped the Dark Hand. "Well think of it this way. You guys have not lost a statue, you have become a statue" Lincoln said as he grabbed the Golden Squid. "Uh, Loud, please don't tell the kids about this" Finn begged. "Yeah, it'll break their hearts" Chow added. "They think we're, you know…" Ratso said. "Successful import exporters? I promise you we'll spare them the truth" Kagome promised. "Thanks. Who knows, we can someday redeem ourselves. Become the upstanding law bittin' citizens they think we are" Finn said as he, Chow and Ratso cried tears of joy. "Nah" Finn changed in mind. "No way" Chow agreed. "I don't think so" Ratso added. "Scary thought" Finn mentioned. "Be laughing if I could breathe" Ratso added. "So much for that" Lincoln responded.

The next day, Captain Black arrived with the Dark Hand in his car arrested. "The Curator and his lackeys are in custody, Lincoln. Turns out he's a con-artist named Michael Diez. Has a wrapped sheet long as my arm" Captain Black informed as the Dark Hand say goodbye to their nephews. "So, we're gonna take a ride with our associate, Mr. Black to the airport" Finn started. "Gonna be going away for a while" Ratso added. "To the far side of east. Big business deal brewing. Sorry kids. That's the import export for ya" Chow apologized as Lana, Lola, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms came in. "We'll come visit again next summer" Frank said. "We'll be back by then" Finn said as Captain Black drove away with the Dark Hand. "Take it easy, Uncle Finn" Frank waved goodbye. "Chow, Uncle Chow" Charley added. "Later Uncle Ratso. Thanks for everything" Rocco finished. "Aw man. I can't believe we missed it" Rainbow Dash complained. "So, I take it the Golden Squid was more than just priceless" Miroku said. "Well, our geodes did sense it makin' some Demonic Vortex or somethin'" Applejack remembered. "So, what was the point of Inuyasha's battle and the Golden Squid?" Fluttershy asked. "Ooh, it probably was to retrain Lincoln, us and Inuyasha!" Pinkie Pie guessed. "To retrain me and you?" Inuyasha asked. "I think Pinkie Pie said was that when the Golden Squid was stolen, it made some demonic vortex to test you and Lincoln and when you both each mentioned friendship, you've overcome it" Twilight Sparkle answered. "So, why did Ruel used a Spell Bead that chained on Tessaiga?" Kagome asked. "I guess is that the Golden Squid arranged for it to snap if it was drawn unnecessarily" Sunset Shimmer figured out. 'So that's why Tessaiga didn't want me to draw' Inuyasha realized in thought. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was the Golden Squid's way of teaching you how to use Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga and the Magic of Friendship" Rarity guessed. "How to use it?" Inuyasha asked. "And I guessed thanks to my geode, I just found out that Tessaiga wasn't meant to absorb demonic energy or Chi, it cuts through it" Sunset Shimmer answered. 'It cuts through demon Chi like demonic energy?' Inuyasha asked in thought. "To tell you the truth, I know that you Inuyasha and Tessaiga are one and the same like you said" Applejack honestly said as Inuyasha drew Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga while it's glowing. "It's demonic energy" Inuyasha observed. "Did that al come from the statue?" Miroku asked. "Well, our geodes are saying it was from when Inuyasha cut through the demon vortex that was behind Lincoln that it removed the energy from the Golden Squid" Twilight Sparkle theorized. "I was right about those boys, Lana and Lola. There is no reason to tell them their uncles are going to prison" Kagome said. "I guess you're right. We're sorry" Lola apologized. "Hey Miroku, don't want the dragon leader catch you out of uniform" Lana said when she pulled off Miroku's Dragon Daddy hat. "Five Way-Keep Away!" Lana, Lola and the Dark Hand's nephews declared as play the game on Miroku. "Hey, this is not funny! In fact, it's very disrespectful!" Miroku shouted trying to get his hat back while Lincoln, the rest of Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms laughed.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	6. Chp 6: Lincoln's Demonic Birthday

6:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(Yugo the Eliatrope and the Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a peaceful night at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Drago was secretly sneaking into a vault installed and made by Lisa. "Now that's what I'm talking about" Drago spoke as he faces a large glass containing the Wind and Water Demon Chi. "Demon Chi and all for me" Drago planned. "Hold it right there, Drago! I knew I picked up your scent when I woke up!" Inuyasha growled. "Aww did I wake you, sleepy head? So sorry" Drago sarcastically apologized as Lincoln came in. "Hey Inuyasha, what's going on?" Lincoln yawned as he saw Drago. "Ahh, Drago!" Lincoln gasped as Drago threw fire at them. "Lincoln, watch out!" Inuyasha alerted saving Lincoln from being burned. "What are we gonna do?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, you go warned Kagome. I'll handle him" Inuyasha instructed. "You asked for it, Drago!" Inuyasha shouted as he drew Tessaiga and started fighting Drago. "Have you come to Kagome's and my house to feel the blade of Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked. "In your dreams, Half-Demon" Drago denied as he made a kicked that pushed Inuyasha to the wall. "I'm here to throw a little barbeque" Drago said as he was hit by Lincoln's Energy Dom while Kagome came in with her bow and arrows. "Get away from my husband, Drago! It's over!" Kagome warned. "Over? I'm just getting warmed up" Drago said as he made his fire spread when the sprinklers start to extinguish it. "On no you don't!" Kagome denied as she shot a Sacred Arrow as it helped put out the fire while Drago got away. "Are you two okay?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we're fine. Drago got away, but the Demon Chi is still here" Inuyasha answered putting Tessaiga back in its sheath. "Call me crazy, but I think Lisa should give a security upgrade for the vault she made" Lincoln suggested as they went back to bed.

Moments later, Drago was at an alley as he roared in frustration. "By Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Lincoln Loud and their group, family and friends who have different kinds of magic! Surrounded! Outnumbered!" Drago groaned as his fire magic made and image of the Dark Hand. "Maybe I've shouldn't have gone solo" Drago realized as he changed the image into an image of Shendu. "But I will not repeat your mistakes, father. I will find the biggest, baddest henchmen in the world and fulfill my destiny" Drago vowed.

The next day, it was Lincoln's birthday as Lincoln woke up with Totosai's words echoed. "Man, I can't stop thinking about what Totosai said about Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga and my magic" Lincoln remembered. _"Knowing that you girls and Lincoln have either Equestrian Magic or Dom Magic, which only you can control, especially thanks to Friendship itself it possibly might make it easy enough for you."_ Totosai's voice echoed. "Oh well, it's my birthday. Only this year, I don't want _anyone_ to make a big deal about it, especially with Drago on the loose and Demon Chi all over the place" Lincoln decided as he got dressed and went to the vault and noticed Lisa and Inuyasha's group. "Good morning, guys" Lincoln greeted. "Lisa are you making the containment safe?" Miroku asked. "If you want the Demon Chi to be safe then let me work, please" Lisa told. "Yeah, I'm uh, just gonna go to the front yard and read a comic book until breakfast is ready" Lincoln made up. "Happy birthday, Lincoln" Kagome, Sango and Shippo all said. "So much for not making a big deal about it. Thank you. I didn't expect you to tell me so soon" Lincoln honestly responded. "How come. Everybody celebrates their birthday" Shippo pointed out. "Oh, no reason. Just thinking out loud. No pun intended" Lincoln said. "I'm sorry Lincoln, but we might have difficulties with Lisa's vault. We're gonna have to celebrate your birthday later" Miroku told. "Okay, but how much later?" Lincoln asked. "Just be patient until then, okay?" Miroku asked. "Okay" Lincoln accepted.

Meanwhile at the junkyard, Drago has people trying out to be his henchmen (including Valmont), but they all failed. "You are all pathetic! I'm looking for henchmen! Bone crushing, skull graving henchmen!" Drago growled as Valmont ran away. "I can believe I'm gonna say this out loud, but I never should've fired the Dark Hand enforcers" Drago said. "Yo dude" A voice called out as Drago saw it was the Ice Crew. "You've seen the rest, now eyeball the best!" Strikemaster Ice said as the Ice Crew each beat up the volunteers while on their skateboards. "So, we go the gig or what?" Strikemaster Ice asked. "What you're name?" Drago asked. "They call me Strikemaster Ice. This here is my crew: DJ Fist and MC Cobra" Strikemaster Ice introduced when Drago started to freeze. "Yo, Gecko Boy be buggin'" Strikemaster Ice responded as Drago sensed a flower with the Demon Chi of Dai Gui: The Earth Demon Sorcerers and its location. "It's near. Let's go" Drago ordered. "Yo, hold up dog. Now we don't work for free. You want our services? You gots to show some green!" Strikemaster Ice suggested as Drago used his fire magic to turn the Ice Crew into Dragon Warriors. "You each have a small piece of my demon power. Dragon speed, dragon strength and dragon breath" Drago told. "That'll work" Strikemaster Ice accepted. "You're on the clock now and we have Demon Chi to claim" Drago planned.

Meanwhile back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lisa finished securing the vault as the Rainbooms arrived. "How does it look?" Miroku asked. "Fear not. With the containment unit unharmed, the Demon Chi cannot escape" Lisa reported. "Thank you, Lisa. I've been installing heat motion sensors, so Drago can't break again" Twilight Sparkle spoke. "Oh, happy birthday, darling" Rarity said. "Thanks guys, but you don't have to do this until later" Lincoln thanked when Pinkie Pie's party cannon fired some confetti. "Better enough to get started" Pinkie Pie excitedly. "Pinkie Pie calm down. The party didn't even start yet" Applejack told when the Chi detector glowed. "Oh no! A Demon Chi has been activated!" Miroku responded. "What?! On Lincoln's birthday?!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Shippo all asked in shock as the Chi detector revealed Dai Gui. "Miroku, which one is this?" Applejack asked. "It's Dai Gui, the Earth Demon Sorcerer" Miroku identified as the detector revealed a flower. "Is that a flower?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, the flower of the Immortals which the magic is trapped within" Sango answered as the location was revealed. "In a flower shop in Royal Woods" Twilight Sparkle identified. "I'm sorry Lincoln, we'll have to hold your birthday a little longer" Kagome apologized. "It's okay. So much for no demon magic on my birthday" Lincoln sighed. "On the bright side, your birthday will become an adventure. Wee-hee!" Pinkie Pie glee in delight. "Come on, let's go already!" Inuyasha rushed as his group and Lincoln walked out the door. "Someone's in a rush. Especially on someone else's birthday" Shippo commented.

Later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group arrived at a local flower shop. "The Demon Chi is very close" Miroku picked up. "Then all we have to do is find the… flower" Kagome said as while they're inside, there were so many flowers. "Maybe we should spread out" Lincoln suggested. "He guys, what's up?" Pinkie Pie asked as the Rainbooms were also there. "How'd you guys get here?" Shippo asked. "We took our band's bus until we found you" Sunset Shimmer answered showing the Rainbooms' bus. "The Demon Chi is in here" Miroku sensed. "Um, may I help you?" The shop owner asked. "It's a… flower freshness detector. My husband, Miroku is very picky" Sango made up. "So am I. And I want a flower that smells like Demon Chi" Drago said as he arrived with the Ice Crew. "Drago!" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga. "And Strikemaster Ice?" Lincoln asked. "I heard you guys had this guy and his crew in jail last year. Guess Pizza face has a Drago make over" Rainbow Dash mentioned. "Ugh! That is precisely what I would _never_ consider a make over or a wardrobe!" Rarity disgusted. "Yo dog. You didn't say *nothing* about putting the hurt on Chan! First day on the job, we already get a bonus!" Strikemaster Ice planned as the Ice Crew fights against Inuyasha's group. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar pushed Strikemaster Ice back, while Sango, Applejack and Rarity fight off DJ Fist. "Chi loves me, Chi loves me not" Drago rhymed. "We gotta hurry and find that Chi, Miroku" Kagome alerted. "I'm on it!" Miroku said while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie help Inuyasha fight Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra. "Yo, start picking up flowers dog boy, for you funer… achoo!" Strikemaster Ice sneezed as Inuyasha, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie escaped while Strikemaster Ice's sneezed fire that hit Mc Cobra instead. "Bless you" Pinkie Pie responded as Inuyasha continued fighting Strikemaster Ice who continues sneezing. "Heh, guess you're allergic then" Inuyasha said while Kagome, Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle help Miroku. "No. No. No. No" Miroku denied through each flower when the Chi detector's compass arrow pointed at red flowers. "Found it!" Miroku said as Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer raced Drago to find the flower of the Immortals. "For me? You shouldn't have" Drago said as he breathed fire. "Get out of the way!" Twilight alerted as they avoided the fire. "I'll take that" Lincoln said grabbing the flower and blasting Drago with his Energy Dom. "I pick this one for, Miroku" Lincoln said giving holding the pot in front of Miroku. "Thank you, birthday boy. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted having the Chi detector aborb the Earth Demon Chi. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as her Hiraikotsu and Rarity's diamond tripped DJ Fist, then Applejack (with her Super strength) slammed onto him. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar knocked Strikemaster Ice into a desk. "Now, it's my turn" Rainbow Dash said as she used her Superspeed and raveled Strikemaster Ice with plastic wrap. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted as the Chi detector fully absorbed the Earth Demon Chi. "No!" Drago roared charging when Miroku stopped him with a sutra that has good Chi. "I think we should leave" Sunset suggested. "My Hydrangeas" The shop owner said. "I'll pay you if you like" Fluttershy said paying the shop owner as Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms left on the bus.

"I'm glad that's over. Now we go do my birthday" Lincoln spoke. "That's right. You're still the birthday boy for twelve more hours" Pinkie Pie grinned widely. "Plus, we'll have the family make you a big birthday dinner" Kagome said when the Chi Detector detected another activated Demon Chi. "I think you both spoke to soon" Applejack said as the Chi Detector revealed Tso Lan the Moon Demon Sorcerer along with a Lotus Pod. "It's the Moon Demon Sorcerer: Tso Lan himself. And the Lotus Pod" Miroku identified. "There was a Demon Sorcerer on the moon?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes, and his Demon Chi is nearby" Miroku feared. "Big Mac, turn the bus around!" Sunset Shimmer told as Big Macintosh turned the bus around. "Two Demon Chi on the same day. How confusing" Shippo commented. "Figures, it happened again" Lincoln sadly said. "We're sorry Lincoln. We all prefer to celebrate your birthday" Sango apologized. "We'll do it once we get this Demon Chi. I promise" Kagome promised. "Okay, I'll be patient a little longer" Lincoln sighed with defeat.

Meanwhile at the docks, Drago was disappointed in the Ice Crew. Was that a joke back there? Did I hire clowns? I give you powers beyond your wildest imagination and you amateurs can't get past a Half-Demon, a Priestess Reincarnation, a little boy, a Buddhist, a Demon Slayer, a young Fox Demon, a Nekuomata and a band of 7 teenage girls?!" Drago asked in anger. "I…" He continued when he sensed Tso Lan's Moon Demon Chi located in the Royal Woods Zoo. "You three are about to get a second chance" Drago decided.

Moments later, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms arrived at the Zoo, looking for the Moon Demon Chi. "I know it isn't much but happy birthday" Sunset Shimmer spoke giving Lincoln a cotton candy. "Thanks Sunset" Lincoln thanked hugging Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy. "So, I guess you're over the moon, Fluttershy" Lincoln noticed. "Oh yes. So many happy and healthy animals here. But I also wanted to make this a trip for your birthday since this morning" Fluttershy revealed as Lincoln hugged them again. "Come on, we got a Demon Chi to find" Sunset said as they, the rest of the Rainbooms and Inuyasha's group approached the Giant Panda habitat. "The Demon Chi is in there" Miroku sensed as they noticed Drago and the Ice Crew going into the Panda habitat. "Kagome, you stay with Lincoln, Shippo and the Rainbooms!" Inuyasha told. "Okay" Kagome accepted. "Let's go Kirara!" Sango said when Kirara transformed. "Raar!" Kirara roared as Drago approached the Lotus Pod, ready to absorb it. "Smells like Chi spirit" Drago spoke when the Hiraikotsu almost hit Drago and the Ice Crew as they noticed it going back to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. "Drago, step away from the Lotus Pod or else!" Lincoln warned. "Lincoln, how did you get here?!" Inuyasha asked. "I can make portals. Besides, Fluttershy is trying to save the Pandas" Lincoln answered while Fluttershy was with the Giant Pandas, when one was climbing down. "Oh no! Please don't go there, it's too dangerous!" Fluttershy warned when the panda accidently absorbed the Moon Demon Chi and started levitating. "Sorry Drago, but the Demon Chi stays, you go!" Sango warned. "We'll see about that" Drago said when grabbed the Lotus Pod when he noticed the Demon Chi was gone. "What? But it was here a second ago" Drago said in shock. "Inuyasha, the Giant Panda absorbed the Moon Demon Chi!" Shippo alerted as they all noticed the levitating Panda. "The Moon Demon Chi's power has control over gravity" Miroku identified when Drago attacked breathing fire. "Wait, Fluttershy's gone!" Sunset Shimmer shouted as Fluttershy disappeared from the tree. "But where'd she go now?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Rainbooms, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group noticed Fluttershy climbing after the Panda. "Fluttershy's going after the Panda?" Kagome asked as Drago follows them both. "And now Drago's following her!" Twilight Sparkle alerted. "Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha growled jumping through the bamboo forest while the Ice Crew also followed. "Guys, I got an idea to bring the floating Panda back to Earth and save Fluttershy" Lincoln said as Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms followed him. "Stay away from her and the Panda, Drago!" Inuyasha warned while Lincoln, Inuyasha's group were getting the Panda's attention while on a train car. "Fluttershy, jump on quickly!" Twilight Sparkle told. "Okay" Fluttershy nervously accepted. "We're gonna catch you, I promise" Applejack promised as Fluttershy jumped when Applejack caught her. "Got Ya!" Applejack said. "Thank you. I'm sorry for scarring everyone" Fluttershy apologized. "It's alright as long as you're safe" Kagome said. "Come on Giant Panda. Come get the Cotton Candy" Lincoln called out as the Giant Panda went after them when Drago almost grabbed the side of the train car. "Sorry Drago, not hitchhiking" Lincoln refused as Drago climbed up. "I'll deal with you later" Drago planned as he went after the Panda while the Ice Crew burnt the bamboo Inuyasha was on, making him fall when Sango and Kirara caught him. "Thanks. Which way did they go?" Inuyasha asked. "They went that way" Sango pointed. "Then we'll follow the scent!" Inuyasha said as he drew Tessaiga while they went after Drago.

Back at the train car, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms went after Drago. "Drago leave Chinese-Bear alone!" Miroku warned as he made his staff shoot Good Chi magic which stopped Drago from reaching the panda. "Take this! _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Adamant Barrage made Drago and the Ice Crew fall into a Sea Lion pool. "The Panda's escaping!" Sango alerted. "I got an idea" Applejack said pulling out her phone while Inuyasha jumped. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Try to keep up with me" Inuyasha said when he landed on the Rainbooms' bus. "Thanks, Big Macintosh. Can you pick up everyone else while Inuyasha goes ahead?" Sango asked. "Yep" Big Macintosh nodded as they picked up Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms and followed the Panda.

Moments later, they followed the Panda to the Royal Woods gulf field. "Man, the Panda's found more food supply" Lincoln spoke. "The Panda will return to normal if we remove the Demon Chi" Miroku said as Lincoln and Fluttershy approached the panda with cotton candy. "Um, excuse me, may you please come down, so we can remove the Demon Chi from you?" Fluttershy asked as the panda flew down to her and Lincoln. "Come on, come get the cotton candy" Lincoln said while Miroku pointed the Chi detector at the panda. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted removing the Moon Demon Chi from the panda and in the Chi detector. "We got the Demon Chi. Now we can party!" Pinkie Pie cheered when the container of the Chi detector started cracking. "What's going on?" Rarity asked. "I was afraid of this" Miroku feared when the Chi detector released both Demon Chi. "What just happened there?" Shippo asked. "The Chi detector can only hold one Demon Chi at a time" Miroku explained as Drago and the Ice Crew arrived then Drago jumped from the Gulf cart. "Four!" Drago called out as he absorbed the Moon Demon Chi took on the appearance of Tso Lan. "Now that is some serious hang time" Drago said as the Earth Demon Chi was flying around. "Come on! Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We can let Drago obtain the Earth Demon Chi" Sango said. "Maybe I can become the living vessel" Applejack volunteered. "Are you sure Applejack?" Lincoln asked. "Don't you worry 'bout me, birthday boy. I'll be fine" Applejack promised as she went after the Earth Demon Chi. "Come on. Let's make sure she makes it" Inuyasha said as he and Lincoln followed Applejack. "I'll get it!" Applejack said when the Ice Crew was about to grab her when Lincoln stopped them with his Energy Dom. "Now hold still, ya varmint!" Applejack ordered as she continued to follow it. "It's a two for one special" Drago planned as when he came closer to the Earth Demon Chi, Applejack quickly obtained it. "No!" Drago roared. "Woah, nelly, that tingles" Applejack felt. "Just make Drago doesn't touch you or he'll absorb the Earth Demon Chi!" Inuyasha warned as he drew Tessaiga. "Oh, I won't just touch your friend, Inuyasha. I'll rip her and you apart!" Drago threatened as he threw a fire ball which Inuyasha and Applejack dodged. "Time, I teach you some manners" Applejack said as she used the Earth Demon Chi to lift a rock and threw it at Drago. "Did I do that?" Applejack asked. "Of course, you did. That's the power of the Earth Demon Chi" Miroku answered as Inuyasha went to help Lincoln fight the Ice Crew. "Hey, you mess with two of us, you mess with all of us!" Rainbow Dash said. "Don't worry guys, I'll help Inuyasha. I'll be fine" Lincoln said. "Yo shortstop. Why don't you let the grownups handle this? A'ight?" Strikemaster Ice asked. "Afraid Inuyasha and I'll teach you a lesson again?" Lincoln asked. "And are you afraid to face us?" Rainbow Dash mocked. "You and shorty got the crust, little lady. Let's see if you got the sauce" Strikemaster Ice said as he breath fire, which Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms dodged. "So, if that's the way you wanna play? Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted as Tessaiga shows its Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "Listen up, nobody messes with our friend!" Rainbow Dash swore. "Whose also our little birthday boy!" Sunset Shimmer added as the Rainbooms used their geodes and transformed into their Friendship power forms. "Ice Crew, your boss: Drago may have Demon Chi, but it's not compared to the Magic of…" Twilight Sparkle started. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Let a rip, ladies!" Pinkie Pie shouted as they all fought Drago and the Ice Crew while Miroku fixes the Chi detector. "Fire in the hole!" Drago called out as he shot fire. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha denied as he slashed the fire with Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "This is for ruining my birthday!" Lincoln said when he made a portal that trapped MC Cobra in a hole of sand. "You're going down Drago because I can see your demon vortex from the Moon Demon Chi!" Inuyasha said when Applejack came out from underground while looking a bit like Dai Gui. "So, this is what it's like to be the Earth Demon Sorcerer" Applejack said as she slammed her fist into the ground making the ground shake and shot rocks at Drago. "Thanks. I take it from here" Inuyasha said when Drago levitated Applejack towards the power grid. "You look thirsty, cowgirl. How about a little juice?" Drago asked when he was hit by good Chi magic. "Tingly" Drago said as he saw Miroku with the Chi detector. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted. "No!" Drago roared as Miroku along with Inuyasha and Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga removed the Moon Demon Chi from Drago and into the Chi Detector while Drago fell into a stream while Applejack landed safely. "If you harm my family and my friends, you answer to me" Lincoln swore with Strikemaster Ice and MC Cobra approaching him. "Oh no, you don't!" Applejack said making a crack in the ground. "Yo, Ice gonna bring the heat" Strikemaster Ice said when the crack consumed MC Cobra and DJ Fist (who was thrown by Sango). "This is for ruining my birthday!" Lincoln said when he made an Energy blade and made Strikemaster Ice land in the crack. "And for good measure" Applejack added as she trapped the Ice Crew in the ground. "Come on, Yin-Yang. We'll get you home safely" Fluttershy kindly said guiding the Giant Panda as Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms left with both Demon Chi while Drago approached the Ice Crew in anger. "Yo D, a little hizzle?" Strikemaster Ice asked when Drago roared in anger.

An hour later back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Miroku was chanting removing the Earth Demon Chi from Applejack and into the Chi detector as he inserted it into the containment vault. "Thanks partner" Applejack thanked. "You're welcome. Four down, four to go" Miroku observed. "And someone's still the birthday boy until midnight, so we have plenty of time" Sango pointed out when they saw Inuyasha holding Lincoln while he's sleeping. "Aw, sleeping on his birthday" Sunset Shimmer coed. "Oh, I almost forgot" Kagome remembered as they took Lincoln out of the house.

Moments later, they arrived at the Loud House where everyone including Lincoln's family, cousins Sarah Whitney and Sabrina Spellman and friends along with Myoga, Totosai, Krampus, the B.F.F.L. and their ancients, W.I.T.C.H., Yan Lin, Koga, Ayame, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Team Horseland, Team Te Xuan Ze, Kohaku and even Sesshomaru, Rin, A-Un and Jaken were all waiting to surprise Lincoln. "Shh, our little birthday boy is sleeping" Kagome whispered as everybody started to celebrate. "Should we wake him up?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Maybe an hour later" Sunset Shimmer suggested while Lori puts a party hat on Lincoln's head while Sunset Shimmer puts a necklace like the Rainbooms' crystal geodes (but orange with a white Dog Demon on it). "Happy Birthday sweetie" Kagome whispered while Toga's spirit appeared in the clouds without anyone noticing. "Happy Birthday, my child" He said when he disappeared into the clouds while Lincoln smiled in his sleep on his birthday.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	7. Chp 7: Lolirock Crystal Magic

7:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On the hour close to midnight on Lincoln's birthday, a plane just arrived at the Royal Woods, where it has the Lolirock logo on it, then Lolirock and Amaru stepped out of it. "So, this is what Royal Woods looks like" Iris spoke. "Wow, I can't believe we traveled around the world in a first-class plane" Auriana said excitedly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Auriana because tomorrow we have rehearsal" Talia mentioned while looking around curiously. "What's wrong, Talia?" Iris asked. "For some reason, I sense something strange and its somewhere close to here" Talia explained. "You mean like magic?" Auriana asked. "Yeah, like that. It's probably nothing" Talia said. "Come on. There's a bus that will take us to a hotel for us" Iris mentioned when they went into the airport. "Coming. Oh, I bet we get to see some cute boys here" Auriana hoped excitedly. "Oh brother" Talia eye rolled while her bracelet, Auriana's ring and Iris' pendent unnoticeably glowed, sensing Tessaiga's demonic energy.

The next morning at the Loud House, Lincoln was starting to both get ready for school and for another reason. "Man, I can't believe I get to stay at Inuyasha and Kagome's house for the Summer" Lincoln spoke in excitement. "Try not to celebrate too much, we still got to keep an eye out for Drago and the four remaining Demon Chi" Shippo reminded. "Yeah, I know. Plus, I have to make sure my sisters try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone" Lincoln mentioned when Luna and Lucy. "Do you really have to be gone for the summer, bro?" Luna asked sadly. "Yes, I do. But knowing we're not far away from Inuyasha and Kagome's house, I can always visit until summer ends. Plus, I can make portals" Lincoln answered. "I still wish I was the living vessel of Demon Chi, knowing Lana and Applejack were. Lucky" Lucy envied. "Well, who knows, Lucy, you might get your chance. Yet, I can't believe I said that about Demon Chi" Lincoln said. "Then, you guys better go to school first" Shippo commented. "Right, thanks Shippo. Tell Kagome that Inuyasha will be picking me up" Lincoln told as he and his sisters left to go to school. "Well, I can use my transformations to take Lincoln's packed stuff to Inuyasha and Kagome's house" Shippo said as he transformed into a hawk and carried Lincoln's suit case bag to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Several hours later at Royal Woods Elementary school, Lincoln and his class were prepared that tomorrow was the last day of the year. "Alright class, before we leave, knowing tomorrow's the last day, I have an announcement" Mrs. Johnson spoke. "Are you ready to hear it? Lolirock is gonna perform here in Royal Woods this weekend!" Mrs. Johnson revealed as the class were just as excited as she was. "Wait? Lolirock? As in Iris, Talia and Auriana Lolirock?" Rusty asked. "It's still that Lolirock, Rusty" Liam said. "I'll be happy to let you know that their concert will be at the Royal Woods stadium this weekend" Mrs. Johnson mentioned when the bell. "I'll see you tomorrow class" She finished as while the class left excitedly, Lincoln was a little stunned. "Man, I've heard of Lolirock before, but never thought they would come to Royal Woods. Looks like the Rainbooms might have some competition after this weekend" Lincoln said to himself as he left to see Inuyasha in the hallway. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked in shock. "Well, Shippo told me that I'll be picking you up, so that's what I'm doing" Inuyasha answered. "At least you have your ears covered, otherwise someone here would freak out" Lincoln said. "Heh, let's just go. Hopefully, we'll get back before Kagome yells at me" Inuyasha told. "Or at least use her sit commands on you again" Lincoln commented. "Hey, watch it!" Inuyasha huffed. "Sorry, couldn't resist" Lincoln giggled as they were leaving the school.

Later that afternoon, Lincoln and Inuyasha were walking down the sidewalk when they noticed Hawk and Hank. "Hey Hank, look. It's that kid with the sisters who scared us to death on Halloween" Hawk spoke. "Yeah, your right. Let's say we get a little payback" Hank suggested. "Hey Lincoln, who are those morons?" Inuyasha asked. "That's Hawk and Hank. They're bullies from a football team and they once terrorized my neighborhood on Halloween" Lincoln identified. "Heh, so you two terrorized Lincoln and his family's neighborhood on Halloween, huh?" Inuyasha asked with a glare. "Yeah, that's right and that little kid and his sisters scared a lot with that spooky maze. So, we're give him a little payback for it. You got a problem with that?" Hawk asked. "I don't know how stupid you two are, but you better reconsider before I get mad" Inuyasha warned barring his claws. "What you gonna do, beat us up?" Hank asked when Inuyasha ran at them super-fast. "Yes, I will! _IRON REAVER-SOUL STEALER!_ " Inuyasha shouted as over time, Hawk and Hank were left in pain and injured by Inuyasha and Lincoln.

An hour later at the Royal Woods stadium, Lolirock was just taking a walk to see the neighborhood when they noticed Hawk and Hank all bruised and injured. "Woah, what happened to these two?" Auriana asked noticing their both unconscious. "I think we should call an ambulance just in case" Iris suggested. "Wait, look at this" Talia said as they saw Hawk and Hank's shirts having claw marks left by Inuyasha. "Are those claw marks?" Talia asked. "You don't think it was from a creature made by Praxina, do you?" Auriana asked in worry. "I don't think so. This presence feels like demonic aura" Talia sensed. "Demonic aura? You mean like a demon?" Iris asked. "I don't know but it feels like part human" Talia felt from her bracelet. "A human? Could something has happened to someone else?" Auriana asked. "I just don't know but I think we should follow our artifacts. They seem to know the trail of what caused this" Talia said when her bracelet, Auriana's ring and Iris' pendant were glowing. "Hey, you're right. Maybe they have picked up magic!" Iris observed. "Then that means we follow it" Talia told as they followed their artifacts to find the source of the demonic energy. _'I sure hope no one else got hurt after this. Especially if this came from an actual demon.'_ Iris hoped in thought as Lolirock followed the trail.

Later at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln and Inuyasha arrive with Inuyasha's group saw them. "Hi Kagome" Lincoln greeted giving Kagome a hug. "Hello Lincoln. Shippo told me you'd be coming after Inuyasha picked you up from school" Kagome spoke. "You can thank me later" Shippo said. "So Lincoln, I take it you're ready to spend the Summer here" Miroku guessed. "Yep, and that's what I'll be doing that" Lincoln agreed. "But what took you two so long?" Sango asked. "Well, Inuyasha and I ran into two bullies and Inuyasha and I got into a fight, which Inuyasha and I won" Lincoln quickly explained. "It's obviously was easy since Inuyasha was involved" Shippo commented. "What were you thinking?! You were to bring Lincoln here without causing trouble!" Kagome snapped. "Hey, I couldn't just let those two weaklings threaten Lincoln like that!" Inuyasha argued. "Let's just be glad no one else was around and saw us" Lincoln mentioned. "I'm kinda not surprise after our incident with the Dark Hand and our previous battles with Drago" Miroku remembered when Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "There you are, Master Inuyasha. I've been looking for you" Myoga spoke. "Hey Myoga. What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked when Tessaiga started to rattle. "That's what. I came here as fast as I could before this could happen" Myoga answered. "Why is Tessaiga rattling? The Rainbooms or W.I.T.C.H. are not even here" Shippo asked. "You're right. And yet I sense a new kind of magic, coming closer" Miroku sensed.

Moments later, Lolirock arrived at Inuyasha and Kagome's house as their artifacts glow even brighter. "It's coming from this house?" Auriana asked. "It sure looks that way" Talia said when Lolirock followed their artifacts to the backyard. "I don't think we should go through the backyard yet" Iris said when they noticed Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "Hey, there's some people right there. Excuse me, do you know anything strange here?" Iris asked as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group noticed Lolirock approaching them. "Yeah. Anything magical?" Auriana added. "Auriana!" Talia shushed when Inuyasha was right in front of them. "Yes, we have magic here. You got a problem with that?!" Inuyasha asked rudely. "SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded when the beads pulled Inuyasha into the ground hard. "What was that for, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked. "That was for your rude behavior" Kagome argued when she approached Lolirock. "I'm sorry about that. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this my husband, Inuyasha" Kagome spoke. "My name's Lincoln Loud, Inuyasha and Kagome's American descendant and grandson" Lincoln introduced. "I'm Miroku, a Buddhist monk this is my wife: Sango" Miroku introduced also. " Hi, I'm a demon slayer" Sango added. "My name's Shippo, a fox demon and this is Kirara" Shippo greeted while Kirara meowed. "We're Lolirock. I'm Iris. This is Talia and Auriana and Amaru" Iris introduced. "Hi, my name is Auriana" Auriana greeted. "And I'm Talia" Talia joined while Amaru barked hello. "Woah, you girls are from Lolirock. I heard your guys are as good as the Rainbooms." Lincoln said. "Why, thank you" Auriana thanked when Myoga started drinking blood from Talia's nose. "Hello, your highnesses. Welcome to Royal Woods" Myoga greeted when Talia smacked him off. "Hello again, Myoga" Talia greeted. "Myoga? As in Myoga the flea?" Auriana asked. "That's Myoga?" Iris asked. "Yes, and you're Princess Iris of Ephedia. My, have you grown into a fine teenager" Myoga complimented. "Myoga, did you say "princess"?" Lincoln asked. "Yes I did. Allow us to explain" Myoga said as he and Lolirock explained everything from their crystal magic spells to their history.

Moments later, the explanation was finished while Lincoln and Inuyasha's group was stunned. "So, this means that you are princesses" Lincoln spoke. "Yep" Auriana agreed. "I can't believe this Grammor you mentioned caused you and your families in so much pain and devastated your home planet" Kagome said in shock. "Yes and he even tried to our family members against me without a choice. Like Iris' parents and my brother" Auriana mentioned. "In short, Grammor was just like Naraku" Miroku remembered in anger. "Naraku was a demon who did those same bad things to most of us" Sango added. "But the important thing is that we defeated Grammor and our families and kingdoms are finally freed" Talia said. "That is until Praxina became more evil while wearing what's left of Grammor's mask" Auriana mentioned. "We already told them that, Auriana. She also threaten anyone we care about who live here on Earth" Iris warned. "That's exactly what Grammor threatened when he was defeated by Inuyasha's father centuries ago" Myoga mentioned. "You think this Praxina will come here to get revenge on you?" Lincoln asked when dark butterflies came swarming around them. "Uh Lincoln, you have to ask" Auriana said when Praxina appeared. "Hello princesses" Praxina greeted evilly. "Praxina?!" Lolirock gasped. "I see you made new friends, which makes want to destroy and avenge my brother: Mephisto" Praxina planned. "Heh, not a chance!" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga. "So, the legends are true about the sword called Tessaiga. Yet it's in the hands of the Half-Demon: Inuyasha" Praxina identified. "I'll show you I'm not just any Half-Demon. _WIND_ _SCAR_!" Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar clashed with Praxina's dark magic. "Sango, can you help me make sure no one in the neighborhood gets hurt?" Miroku asked. "Okay. Come on, Kilala!: Sango said as she, Miroku and Kilala flew off. "Lincoln. Shippo, we need a way to help Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Wait, Myoga is gone again" Lincoln noticed. "Figures, he would be" Shippo said. "Leave it to us. Come on girls" Iris ordered as Lolirock began to transform. "Iris, Princess of Ephedia!" Iris started. "Auriana, Princess of Volta!" Auriana added. "Talia, Princess of Xeris!" Talia ended as Lolirock have completely transformed. "So, they can transform" Lincoln responded. "How beautiful" Kagome admired. "Hey Inuyasha. You need a hand?" Iris asked. "I guess I could!" Inuyasha accepted as he and Lolirock fight Praxina. "Hey, Kagome, keep an eye on Shippo. I'll go help Inuyasha" Lincoln decided. "Okay , but be careful" Kagome accepted. "I got an idea" Lincoln said as he went into the fight.

During the fight, Inuyasha and Lolirock were trying to fight off Praxina. "Give it up. You're no match for me" Praxina cackle. "That's what you think!" Lincoln said as he got Praxina's attention. "Please. What could a human like yourself do to stop me?" Praxina mocked. "How about this?" Lincoln asked when he blasted Energy Dom at Praxina. "A human with magic? Impossible!" Praxina responded. "That's when you're wrong. Now Inuyasha!" Lincoln signaled when Lolirock joined hands. "Xeris! Volta! Ephedia!" They each called out when a crystal magic light hit them. "Crystal Luxtra!" Lolirock shouted when they blasted their Crystal Luxtra spell. "Save enough for me! _BACKLASH_ _WAVE_!" Inuyasha shouted as the Backlash Wave and the Crystal Luxtra combined and blasted Praxina. "You may have won this time, but this is far from over!" Praxina vowed as she vanished. "She's gone" Lincoln said. "No, she escaped" Inuyasha told.

Moments later, Lolirock was about to leave Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Thanks again for helping us" Talia thanked. "It was our pleasure, your highnesses" Miroku accepted. "Hey, how about you come see us perform?" Auriana asked excited. "Oh, that would be amazing. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, whatever. Fine, we'll come" Inuyasha accepted. "Great. Be at the Royal Woods stadium at 7:00 tonight" Iris instructed as Lolirock left. "Man, I can't wait to go to the concert. Wait until my sisters and the Rainbooms hear about this" Lincoln said excitedly.

Later that night, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and the Loud family all arrived at the Royal Woods stadium as they watched Lolirock performed their song: "You're a Lolirock" as the crowd cheered.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

 _Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai_

 _Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto_

 _Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you _


	8. Chp: Nerissa's Downfall

8:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was at night time after the Lolirock concert when Nerissa was pondering about her last defeat. "It seems I underestimated both the Half-Demon and the boy. They were able to overcome my power of Quintessence" Nerissa remembered. "Maybe instead of just attacking them head on, I could lure them to me. And I know the perfect bait from Canterlot High School to help me" Nerissa planned.

The next day, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group just arrived at Canterlot High School. "I wonder where the Rainbooms are at right now" Shippo wondered. "School has just ended for them as much as Lincoln. So, we need to find them a another place" Miroku spoke when Lincoln's phone hummed. "Hey hold on. Sunset Shimmer just texted me. She says she and her friends are at the beach" Lincoln read. "Then I guess that's where we'll find them" Sango said. "Heh, in case you've forgotten, there are still demon chi on the loose" Inuyasha reminded. "Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll worry about that later" Kagome said. "First things first, you can help me and Lincoln get our swimsuits, okay?" Kagome asked. "Fine, I'll do it" Inuyasha agreed. "Are you sure about that?" Sango asked. "Don't worry. We'll be fine" Kagome said. "Okay then. Meet us at the beach" Miroku said as Inuyasha, Kagome and Lincoln went through a veil (made by Tessaiga). "I'll still can believe Tessaiga can make veils like that" Shippo observed. "Let's go to see if there's a store that has swimsuits our sizes" Miroku said while he, Sango and Shippo flew on Kilala. "Yeah. Guess it wouldn't hurt to shopping these days" Sango agreed when they left.

Moments later at the beach at Canterlot City, the Rainbooms were enjoying themselves when their geodes were glowing. "Do you guys notice our geodes glowing again?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yeah, it kind off feels like Tessaiga was in town" Rainbow Dash said. "You don't think Inuyasha's here, do you?" Fluttershy asked. "Probably. But "I highly doubt it would be for an emergency. At least for now" Applejack doubted. "I just hope Inuyasha knows about sunscreen. I bet even a Half-Demon couldn't risk a sunburn" Rarity said. "Ooh! Maybe Lincoln and Inuyasha's group are coming here for fun at the beach" Pinkie Pie guessed. "You don't think there will be an emergency, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "I hope not. We won't know if it's Drago or Nerissa" Sunset Shimmer answered while Nerissa was secretly watching. 'Perfect. Just as I was expecting' Nerissa said in thought as walked away unnoticed.

Later back in Royal Woods, Lincoln and Inuyasha were taking a walk together. "Well, now that is was just the last day of school, I guess we can focus on stopping Nerissa, Praxina and Drago" Lincoln spoke. "You got something else on your mind?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H. and Lolirock are just making sure their friends and families are safe. I just wish I could help them, Inuyasha. I know what's it like having something from your father who's my ancestor" Lincoln answered. "Yeah. I guess that's something we both have in common with them" Inuyasha agreed.

 ** _Inuyasha: This life that we lead_**

 ** _Lincoln: This role of love and leadership_**

 ** _Inuyasha: Never said it would be easy_**

 ** _Lincoln: Sometimes I stumble and trip_**

 ** _Inuyasha: And yet you get back up_**

 ** _Lincoln: Get stronger from the fall_**

 ** _Inuyasha: It's part of our role_**

 ** _Both: Cause in the end of it all_**

 ** _Both: It's the Path of Honor as duties we hold, we must face them head on, we must be bold. It's our lives growing to help our friends. It's the Path of Honor, 'til the Magic of Friendship's end._**

 ** _Lincoln: At times it seems too much_**

 ** _Inuyasha: You handle it all in stride_**

 ** _Lincoln: I have to find it within me_**

 ** _Inuyasha: It comes from deep inside_**

 ** _Lincoln: It's more than I expected_**

 ** _Inuyasha: But still sometimes it's fun_**

 ** _Lincoln: I try to do my best_**

 ** _Inuyasha: And I'm proud that you're my American grandson_**

 ** _Both: It's the Path of Honor as duties we hold, we must face them head on, we must be bold. It's our lives growing to help our friends. It's the Path of Honor, 'til the Magic of Friendship's end._**

 ** _Lincoln: I never thought I'd be a hero_**

 ** _Inuyasha: I had doubts about being the son of a Great Dog Demon King_**

 ** _Lincoln: And yet we both embrace our roles_**

 ** _Inuyasha: That's part of what we bring_**

 ** _Both: What we bring_**

 ** _Both: It's the Path of Honor as duties we hold, we must face them head on, we must be bold. It's our lives growing to help our friends. It's the Path of Honor, 'til the Magic of Friendship's end._**

 ** _Both: 'til the Magic of Friendship's end._**

"I guess I'm a little better now" Lincoln said. "Guess you are. Let's go back to the house before Kagome kills me" Inuyasha said. "Oh yeah. We're suppose to meet the Rainbooms at the beach" Lincoln remembered as he and Inuyasha went back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Back at the Canterlot City beach, the Rainbooms continue to enjoy the beginning of their vacation when they noticed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala approaching them. "Hey guys" Shippo greeted. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "We came to enjoy the beach with you" Miroku answered. "Wait. Where are Inuyasha, Kagome and Lincoln?" Rainbow Dash asked. "They went back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house to get Kagome and Lincoln's swimsuits" Sango answered. "Well, it's nice for you guys to drop by for some timin' at the beach" Applejack said. "I must agree. I really want to see Sango's swimsuit fashion" Rarity planned. "Thank you, Rarity. But I'm fine" Sango denied when the Rainbooms geodes started glowing again. "Hey, our geodes are glowing again" Rainbow Dash said. "Does that mean something bad is going to happen?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm afraid so. I sense magic and it's heading towards us!" Miroku sensed when Quintessence made a pile of sand swallow the Rainbooms. "Girls! Sango, Shippo, Kilala, watch out!" Miroku alerted as they were swallowed and brought to Nerissa behind the rocks. "Yes. The perfect bait. Now for Inuyasha's sword to sense me and my Quintessence" Nerissa said knowing her plan was working.

Moments later at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, and Kagome were looking for their swimsuits when Tessaiga pulsed. "Huh? Tessaiga?" Inuyasha spoke. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, Tessaiga sensed Nerissa and it knows where she is!" Inuyasha answered. "Come on, Lincoln" Kagome called. "Coming. So much for getting our swimsuits and spending time with the Rainbooms at the beach" Lincoln said as Inuyasha carried him and Kagome out of the house. "Even if we take a veil to the beach at Canterlot City, how will we find our friends and Nerissa?" Lincoln asked. "Wait a minute. For some reason I can sense Nerissa too!" Kagome realized. "Are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Tessaiga opened a veil. "Yes. And my powers can tell where her Quintessence is on the beach!" Kagome nodded. "Then let's go find her!" Inuyasha responded.

Back at the Canterlot City beach, the rest of Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms found themselves trap in the sand. "Where are we?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "We're trapped in this sand by Nerissa. Luckily, she's making sure we're breathing" Miroku answered. "If Nerissa is causin' this, why is she trapping us?" Applejack asked. "Ooh! Maybe because she wants to show us she can make sand sculptures" Pinkie Pie guessed. "Or maybe she's trying to lure Inuyasha, Kagome and Lincoln in" Sango figured out. "It must have been because of her last defeat. Trying to use us as bait to lure them into a trap" Sunset Shimmer added. "Oh dear. You think our friends will rescue us?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. "I sure hope so, Fluttershy. I just hope they'll be careful while they're at it" Miroku hoped while Nerissa freed them from the sand. "There. Isn't that much better?" Nerissa asked. "Huh. Yes, it is. I was beginning to sweat in there" Rarity sighed in relief. "Not our problem right now, Rarity" Rainbow Dash said. "Don't worry. As soon as Inuyasha, Kagome and Lincoln Loud arrive, you'll be free" Nerissa promised when Koga arrived. "Hey Nerissa! I don't know about that mutt-faced Inuyasha, but if you're gonna harm Kagome or Lincoln Loud, you'll have to take me down first!" Koga dared. "Alright then, Koga. Let's see if can stop me" Nerissa agreed. "You're going down! _GORAISHI!_ " Koga shouted attacking Nerissa with his Goraishi. "Let's see if you can stand up to me" Nerissa said as she unleashed her Quintessence to hit Koga. "Koga, you must run away! Nerissa's Quintessence could hit you!" Miroku warned. "Not a chance! _GORAISHI!_ " Koga shouted as his Goraishi sliced some of the lightning. "Playtime's over. Quintessence!" Nerissa commanded when her Quintessence hits Koga. "Ah!" Koga yelled in pain. "That'll do for you" Nerissa said letting Koga land in the sand while a veil open. "Ah. It's about time" Nerissa said when Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the veil. "You guys! We're here!" Lincoln said. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln!" Shippo responded. "Nerissa's lured you into a trap!" Miroku alerted. "So, Tessaiga was right" Inuyasha growled. "Yes, Tessaiga was right. And now time to destroy you, Inuyasha and the little boy" Nerissa planned. "Not if I can help it!" Inuyasha denied as he drew Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and I'll get Koga. You deal with Nerissa" Lincoln told. "Not a problem. _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted with the Wind Scar was heading towards Nerissa. "Quintessence!" Nerissa shouted as her Quintessence clashed with the Wind Scar. "Is that the best you can do?" Nerissa asked. "I'm not done with you yet!" Inuyasha said when Tessaiga turned into Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "Take this!" Inuyasha shouted as he used Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga slice through the Quintessence while Lincoln and Kagome help Koga. "Are you okay, Koga?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'll be fine" Koga answered. "Lincoln, go help Inuyasha. I'll aid Koga and the others" Kagome said. "Okay, I'll try" Lincoln nodded as Kagome tries to help everyone else.

Back at the battle, Inuyasha struggled to get to Nerissa. "You can't beat me, Inuyasha" Nerissa said. "Well, once I find a way to get pass this it won't be a problem" Inuyasha said when Lincoln blasted Nerissa with his Energy Dom. "Err! You!" Nerissa glared. "Lincoln, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm helping you just like Kagome asked me to. Besides, Nerissa is after me too" Lincoln answered. "Enough of these games! Here I will get rid of the both of you all at once! And get revenge on W.I.T.C.H.!" Nerissa planned. "I swear to you, Nerissa! If any harm comes to Lincoln and Kagome along with the rest of my family and our friends, I will make you pay for that! Nobody harms them with me around!" Inuyasha swore when Tessaiga pulsed. 'Tessaiga?' Inuyasha asked in thought when the Rainbooms' geodes started glowing brighter and pulsing. "Okay, can someone tell me what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked when the geodes suddenly shot magic beams at Tessaiga. "I think we're about to find out" Miroku said when the geodes stopped shooting magic while Tessaiga glowed. "I think our geodes gave Tessaiga a small piece of our magic" Twilight Sparkle hinted. 'This is not only the Rainbooms' magic that is helping Tessaiga. It is also being caused by the Heart of Kandrakar and Lolirock's artifacts' Inuyasha said in thought when Tessaiga's blade was covered in the magic like a rainbow. "The Tessaiga transformed!" Kagome gasped. "Woah! It's like we made Tessaiga get covered by our magic!" Pinkie Pie said. "How the hay did that happen?" Applejack asked. "It must have been because Inuyasha desired to protect us and caused our geodes to respond to make Tessaiga a new form Sunset Shimmer figured. "What is this?" Nerissa asked. "Take this, Nerissa! _MAGIC-DRAGON BLAST!_ " Inuyasha shouted as Tessaiga unleashed the power of the combined magic in its new form when it demolished Nerissa's Quintessence. "But how?! This is impossible?!" Nerissa gasped in shock. "This new form of Tessaiga has the combined small pieces of magic from the Rainbooms' geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar and Lolirock's Ephedian artifacts, knowing they and Tessaiga had the same origin!" Inuyasha revealed. "Okay, here goes nothing. Don't forget me!" Lincoln said as he shot Energy Dom at Nerissa. "You little brat!" Nerissa growled. "Time to send you back to where you were last imprisoned! _MAGIC-DRAGON BLAST!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the new technique hit and blast Nerissa as well as it began to push her away. "Nooo!" Nerissa cried as the attack blasted her away and send her back into the Heart of Meridian.

A minute later at Heatherfield, W.I.T.C.H. was at the Silver Dragon when they sensed the cause of Tessaiga. "Okay, did anyone else feel that?" Irma asked. "Yeah. It feels like Nerissa's been sent back into the Heart of Meridian. Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and our friends did it!" Will said as W.I.T.C.H. began to cheered.

Back at the beach, while Kagome aided Koga and freed the rest of Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms, Tessaiga turned back to normal then Inuyasha and Lincoln fell into the sand. "Man, I don't know about you, Inuyasha, but I might need some sleep after this" Lincoln panted. "Yeah. You and me both. I still can't believe Tessaiga got a new form like that" Inuyasha breathed. "Well, I guess this means we don't have to worry about Nerissa. Maybe, we can wait until tomorrow to come back to the beach. I'm just glad we got rid of her." Lincoln sighed in relief while Tessaiga got a new form: Magic Tessaiga.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	9. Chp 9: Sesshomaru in the underworld

9:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

During the night after Lincoln and Inuyasha defeated Nerissa and send her back into the Heart of Meridian, a magic portal opened in Royal Woods park, revealing Juniper Lee coming out of it. "A-Mah did say Nerissa has just been defeated. So, why is there an emergency?" Juniper asked with her bracelet glowing. "Well, I guess I have to go to wherever is near Lincoln's neighborhood" Juniper said as she walked out of the park.

The next day in an open meadow in Royal Woods, Sesshomaru was patiently waiting for some reason. "What is Lord Sesshomaru waiting for Master Jaken?" Rin asked. "I'm not sure but it must be very important" Jaken answered when Juniper came. "Hey, may I pitch in?" Juniper asked when they and Sesshomaru noticed a large shadow in the sky, which is a dog demon, causing Sesshomaru fly after it. "Um, where's he going?" Juniper asked when Sesshomaru turned into his true youkai form. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Jaken called out when Sesshomaru flew up and made the other dog demon crash into the ground. "Woah! What just happen?" Juniper asked when Sesshomaru turned back into human form while facing a dog demon in the form of a woman. "Sesshomaru, I thought that might be you" The Dog demon woman spoke. "Wait, how do you know Sesshomaru?" Juniper asked. "You wish to know the Guardians, these Rainbooms' magic connect to Tenseiga. I assume that's the reason you wish to visit your mother?" The woman revealed. "Wait. You're his mother?!" Juniper asked in shock.

An hour later at a hill near the Royal Woods playground, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were looking after Koga when Ginta, Hokkaku and Ronnie Anne just arrived. "And then when we let Ronnie Anne come with us, we ran to find Koga as fast as we could" Ginta spoke. "But that's when we realized we were too late" Hokkaku added. _'Yeah right'_ Shippo said in thought. "Well, the important thing is you came and Ronnie Anne was unharmed along the way" Miroku spoke. "Yes, I'm sure Koga would be relieved to see you and Ronnie Anne safe" Sango agreed while Lincoln talks with Ronnie Anne. "So, are you and your family gonna be okay?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry about me, Lincoln. Besides, with Koga around, I guess my family's always safe." Ronnie Anne answered. "Hey, I'll see you soon, I promise" Lincoln promised. "I like when you look on the bright side" Ronnie Anne with Koga talking to Kagome. "Kagome, are you two, Lincoln and the rest of your family gonna be okay?" Koga asked. "Yeah" Kagome nodded. "Man, I wish could say the same after my tangle with Nerissa! I felt like a lightning rod, even with my Goraishi!" Koga growled in frustration. "Mmm-mmm. It's a blessing you're alive, even when you were knocked down by Nerissa" Kagome pointed out. "Anyway…" Koga started when he approached Inuyasha. "Koga…" Kagome started off when Koga's foot hit Inuyasha. "Oh hey" Koga sort of greeted, getting Inuyasha's attention. "You're leaving?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't leave both my pack and my beloved Casagrande family hangin'. Besides, when it comes to the Demon Chi, I'll only hold you guys back" Koga answered. "I see. You're leaving us too. That might have Lincoln and Ronnie Anne apart until whenever." Inuyasha said in sadness while watching Lincoln talk to Ronnie Anne. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself! Look, I don't wanna sound harsh Inuyasha… but do you think you'll be seeing Lincoln suffering?! Huh?!" Koga asked with a yell. "I know. Still, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Inuyasha said. "I mean look at me. Try to imagine how hard it is for me to take Ronnie Anne back home to her family and have a distance away from Lincoln. You think that doesn't hurt?" Koga asked. "You're right" Inuyasha agreed surprisingly. "Would you stop agreeing with me?! It's creeping me out!" Koga snapped hit the back of Inuyasha's head. "Wolf boy, I'm only sitting here, listening to you talk because Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are right there in front of us and you're injured by Nerissa, alright? Now back off!" Inuyasha warned when Koga moved away from him. "Um, Koga…" Kagome started. "See that? He's acting like a dumb dog! He looks like he's got a long role and job ahead of him. Look Kagome, he needs you and Lincoln standing by his side more than Ronnie Anne and I do" Koga said. "I know. Thanks Koga. I'm sorry we made you and Ronnie Anne worry so much" Kagome apologized. "Yeah, I know" Koga said hugging Kagome. "You two and the Casagrandes take care yourselves and each other" Kagome told goodbye. "Yeah, you too" Koga said back while Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln. "Smell you later, Lame-O" Ronnie Anne said giving Lincoln's arm a slight punch. "Not if I smell you, first" Lincoln said back. 'Damn you, Koga" Inuyasha calmly expressed in thought when Koga, Ronnie Anne along with Ginta and Hokkaku were about to leave. "Alright, bye Kagome" Hokkaku said in goodbye. "See you soon" Ginta added. "You take care" Miroku said. "Goodbye" Kagome added. "Koga! Listen, wolf boy. If you think you didn't get zapped by Nerissa's Quintessence, you're wrong! Your effort won't go to waste!" Inuyasha told. "Yeah well, I'm holding you to that. Lincoln, you're welcome to the Casagrande residence anytime. Fill free to visit us as long as you like if you get sick of listening to the pup" Koga mentioned. "Sure. I'll remember that" Lincoln agreed. "Let's go, Koga" Ginta said. "We'll run nice and slow, so you can keep up" Hokkaku added. "Let's go home, Koga" Ronnie Anne said while Koga carried her as he ran fast. "Woah! Hang on!" Hokkaku called out. "Wait up, Koga!" Ginta added as they try to keep up and left. "And just like that, they're gone" Shippo observed. "Yeah, but I think we'll see them again" Lincoln said when Inuyasha sensed something. "What is it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha saw a cloud shape of a Dog Demon. _'It's coming from above those clouds. I can smell Sesshomaru, but some other demon.'_ Inuyasha said in thought picking up Sesshomaru's scent.

Moments later in the clouds, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Juniper were with Sesshomaru's mother's castle when W.I.T.C.H. arrived. "Sesshomaru, as I recall, you use to despise humans, yet you brought along two human children and human teenage guardians with you. I doubt you're planning to eat them." Sesshomaru's mother spoke. "Okay, Am I the only one who can easily tell this lady's Sesshomaru's mom?" Irma asked. "Nope. We're all seeing it." Hay Lin answered. "The Heart of Kandrakar can sense Tenseiga cutting a path to the underworld. Father must have told you it at some point" Sesshomaru spoke. "Oh, your father never spoke of it. Instead he simply gave this Meido Stone." Sesshomaru's mother said. "A Meido Stone?" Will asked. "He told me to use it if you or the current Guardians of Kandrakar come to me for advice. Oh, and did he mention something else as well? As I recall, he said that using the Meido Stone would place you and the Guardians in great danger. But he told me not to be worried or sad about that." Sesshomaru's mother informed. "Wow, she's very good at not worrying" Hay Lin observed. _'This explains a lot. Like mother, like son'_ Jaken said in thought. "Okay, I may like her hair style and fashion sense, but I so don't like that stone" Cornelia said. "Not quite the time to discuss fashion, Cornelia." Irma told. "Whatever shall I do? Your mother is terribly distressed" Sesshomaru's mother sarcastically said. "Heh. Your words are as hallow as always" Sesshomaru shrugged off. "Wow, harsh words much?" Taranee asked. "Well then, I shall have you entertain me" Sesshomaru's mother said when the Meido Stone summoned a hell hound demon. " _MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!_ " Sesshomaru shouted when Tenseiga summoned a Meido but has not effect. "So, this is the reborn pf Sesshomaru's Meido. It's nowhere near a complete circle." Sesshomaru's mother observed. "What do mean? And why couldn't Sesshomaru's Meido cut through it?" Taranee asked. "It's a hound from the underworld. At presence, Sesshomaru, it would appear that your sword cannot do any harm or any good" Sesshomaru's mother mentioned when the hell hound swallowed Rin and Will. "Rin!" Juniper shouted. "Will!" The rest of W.I.T.C.H. added when Sesshomaru began to follow the hell hound through the Meido. "Wait! Sesshomaru!" You intend to take the path to the underworld… for what? To save two human children? You've never prone to such foolishness" Sesshomaru said. "Nor am I prone to it now, mother" Sesshomaru said back when he went through. "Lord Sesshomaru, please come back!" Jaken cried when the Meido closed. "Wait a minute. What's gonna happen to Will?" Cornelia asked. "The tragedy is that no one can return after the path has closed. Oh, I tried to tell him, but he just would not listen!" Sesshomaru's mother warned. "Are you kidding me right now?!" Irma asked in response. _'You wait until now to say this little piece of information?!'_ Jaken asked in thought.

Moments later, Sesshomaru arrived at the bridge that leads to the underworld. _'There it is. A path leading straight into the underworld.'_ Sesshomaru observed in thought as he tried to cut the hell hound with his claws but missed. Then he saw Will and Rin inside the hell hound's belly.

Back at the castle, the rest of W.I.T.C.H., Juniper and Jaken were shocked about Sesshomaru's mother's information. "I can understand that his father wanted to test him, but this is just cruel" Jaken cried. "Stop crying, it's irritating." Sesshomaru's mother told. "What will happen to him? What will happen to Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. "Hello? What about Will?" Taranee asked. "Sacrifice his hard-inevitable part of mastering the power of his sword" Sesshomaru's mother answered.

Back at the path to the underworld, Rin was still inside the hell hound when the minions of the underworld head towards her. _'Minions of the netherworld. Mindless creatures'_ Sesshomaru identified in thought when he drew Tenseiga. " _HEALING TENSEIGA!_ " Sesshomaru shouted as Sesshomaru's Tenseiga sliced through the hell hound and freed Will and Rin.

Back at the castle, Sesshomaru showed everyone the whole thing. "Minions of the netherworld and the meido hound are demons from the underworld. He used Healing Tenseiga to cut through them" Sesshomaru's mom spoke. "He did. But why would Sesshomaru use Healing Tenseiga? _'I only saw him do it once before and it was to bring Rin back to life.'_ Jaken said in thought. "Little demon" Sesshomaru's mother started. "You mean me? My name is Jaken" Jaken corrected. "What is the relationship between the human girl and Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "Her relationship with him, you say? Well, based on what I've seen, some say that he attempts to favor Rin over me, despite my long years of loyal service" Jaken answered. "Okay, stop complaining" Irma commented. "The younger human girl will die" Sesshomaru's mother spoke. "Huh?" Jaken asked. "What?!" The rest of W.I.T.C.H. and Juniper asked at once.

Meanwhile in the path to the underworld, Will woke up and move. "Sesshomaru, it's you" Will spoke. "It appears you are able to move. I suppose the Heart of Kandrakar is just like a Shikon Jewel shard." Sesshomaru observed when the path behind them broke apart. "Okay, what just happened to the path?" Will asked when three skeleton birds flew towards them. "Oh boy. Guardian Unite!" Will shouted when the Heart of Kandrakar transformed her. "Quintessence!" Will shouted when more demons appeared. "Take Rin and run away!" Sesshomaru ordered about to fight. "Got it!" Will nodded carrying Rin to safety as Sesshomaru killed the birds and demons and save Will and Rin. _'What lies ahead? Is there something at the other end of this path that can help me re-perfect the Meido Zangetsuha?'_ Sesshomaru asked in thought starring at the path.

Back at the castle, Jaken, Juniper and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. were asking Sesshomaru's mother questions. "My lady, what will he find when he reaches the underworld?" Jaken asked. "I don't know. In truth I don't wish to know" Sesshomaru's mother said. "Once he steps into the darkness of the underworld, he will be finished. Despite his powers along with the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, even he might not be able to return." Sesshomaru's mother answered.

Back in the underworld, Sesshomaru and Will were walking down the path. "Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru, I don't think even my Quintessence can sense Rin breathing!" Will alerted which caused Sesshomaru's eyes to widen. "Are you sure Rin is dead?" Sesshomaru asked. "What do you mean 'Are you sure she's dead'? She is no longer breathing and her body's getting colder by the minute!" Will responded. "Very well then. Set her down" Sesshomaru instructed when Will put Rin down as Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. _'What is the meaning of this? Where are the minions of the netherworld?'_ Sesshomaru asked in thought.

Back at the castle, Sesshomaru's mother and everyone else was till watching. "You cannot save her if there are no minions of the netherworld for you to kill" Sesshomaru's mother spoke. "W-what a minute. Does that mean Rin will die?!" Juniper asked. "The little girl will have to die" Sesshomaru's mother answered. "Are you kidding me right now, lady?!" Irma asked. "Although in theory, she can be revived if Tenseiga was used to cut down the guardian of the underworld" Sesshomaru's mother mentioned. "So, there is hope for her yet" Jaken said. "However, in actual fact, that will never happen. The guardian exists beyond the darkness of the netherworld and no one has ever return from the darkness.

Back in the underworld, Sesshomaru started to fell upset. _'Why Tenseiga? Answer me!'_ Sesshomaru demanded in thought. "Oh come, Heart. Just revive her!" Will said failing to use the Heart of Kandrakar. 'I should have never brought her with me. When I summoned Rin back from the netherworld after she was killed by wolves, I should have left her in the human village.' Sesshomaru remembered when the darkness came and snatched Rin. "Rin's just been taken by the darkness!" Will alerted as she and Sesshomaru followed the darkness.

Later back at the castle, Sesshomaru's mother observed him and Will going into the darkness. "So, he left into the darkness" Sesshomaru's mother observed. "Will and Sesshomaru went into the darkness of the netherworld?" Hay Lin asked. "Lord Sesshomaru is my reason for living! I'd be lost without him!" Jaken responded. "And we'd be lost without Will!" Cornelia added. "Little demon" Sesshomaru's mother said. "It's Jaken, my lady" Jaken corrected. "I'm not a heartless monster. It would sadden me as well if my son were to lose his life while training with his sword. I intent to open a path for him" Sesshomaru's mother said. "You do? I expected no less, my lady" Jaken said when Sesshomaru's mother pulled up the Meido Stone.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Sesshomaru and Will were searching for Rin when a path was opened by Sesshomaru's mother. "Please come out, Sesshomaru. If you continue to walk towards me, you'll be able to exit the underworld. However, this path I opened will soon close. And once it does, you will never be return to this world" Sesshomaru's mother warned. "Will, take this path while it is open" Sesshomaru ordered. "What? But what about you and Rin?" Will asked when Sesshomaru took a different path away from the one opened by his mother. "Never mind. I'm coming too!" Will decided as she followed Sesshomaru when the path closed.

Back at the castle, Sesshomaru's mother was appalled by Sesshomaru's choice. "So, what will happen to Sesshomaru and Will now?" Juniper asked. "That fool is no concern of mine. He had his chance" Sesshomaru's mother decided. "What?" Jaken asked. "Ignoring his mother's kind gesture. What a spiteful child he is" Sesshomaru's mother commented. "Welcome to Will's and my mother's world" Taranee responded.

Later in the underworld, Sesshomaru and Will reached a strange hole. 'I smell death' Sesshomaru sensed when a gust of wind came in and they saw Rin in the grasp of the guardian of the underworld. "There she is!" Will noticed. "I suppose you see that is the guardian of the underworld" Sesshomaru observed when the wind started to carry Will. "Woah! Come on wings! Don't fail me now!" Will yelled when Sesshomaru's light whip saved her. "That's the last time! I won't have you causing me any unnecessary trouble! You understand?" Sesshomaru asked in demand. "Yeah, I get it. 'But he's right. As a Guardian and the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, I can't let my guard down.' Will sensed in thought when she saw a mountain of human corpses. "Are those seriously dead bodies?" Will asked when the guardian of the underworld send the corpses into the hole while it was about to throw Rin. 'I'm coming for you, Rin!' Sesshomaru promised in thought when he used Tenseiga and cut the guardian of the underworld. "Woah. He actually did it" Will observed when Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and landed in the middle of the mountain of corpses. "Please Rin. You're safe now. Wake up" Sesshomaru begged.

Back at the castle, everyone observed what happened. "That's odd. The guardian of the underworld has been cut down and she remains lifeless. Little demon…" Sesshomaru's mother started. "It's Jaken as I've told you. But you have no intention of remembering my name" Jaken complained. "Is it possible that the little girl has been saved by Tenseiga once before?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "She has. Why do you ask my lady?" Jaken asked. "Then she cannot be brought back to life" Sesshomaru's mother answered.

Back in the underworld, Sesshomaru sensed he cannot save Rin. 'She cannot be saved?' Sesshomaru asked in thought. "Hey, are you okay?" Will asked. 'I cannot save her? Tenseiga. I let her die… for something like this! Nothing I could have gained was worth losing her! Nothing at all!' Sesshomaru grieved in thought when Tenseiga started glowing. "Okay, why is Tenseiga glowing?" Will asked as the glow caused the corpses to move towards Tenseiga. "Now, it's both weird and gross. They're pleading Tenseiga for help" Will observed. 'You all wished to be saved. Is that it?' Sesshomaru asked in thought when he grabbed Tenseiga and unleashed it's healing power. Then the power made the light engulfed Sesshomaru, Will, Rin and everything around them.

Later at the castle, the Meido Stone was glowing also. "The corpses of the underworld are being purified" Sesshomaru's mother observed. _"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"_ Sesshomaru shouted as he opened a bigger but almost circled Meido. "Okay, what just happened?" Hay Lin asked. "He's opened another path to the underworld and it's so much bigger than it was before" Jaken observed when Sesshomaru and Will returned with Rin by exiting the meido. "Will, you're back!" Taranee respond. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said. "So, you've returned" Sesshomaru's mother said when they all observed Rin's unconsciously dead body. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerately and your Meido expanded just as you hoped. Isn't that caused for celebration?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "Did you know this would happen to Rin? Did you mother?" Sesshomaru asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you've used Tenseiga to revive her once, have you not? Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once" Sesshomaru's mother revealed when Sesshomaru's eye widen. "Once? Did you say 'once' Will asked in shock. "It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless after all. It's not something you can renewed over and over again for your covenants. Sesshomaru, have you come to believe that you were a god perhaps? That you did not need to fear death as long as Tenseiga is in your hands? You needed to learn two things: The desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss" Sesshomaru's mother informed. "Oh yeah. It's the Circle of Life after all" Hay Lin sadly pointed out. 'Sorrow and fear' Sesshomaru repeated in thought. "Your father wanted me to tell you this. Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life with a compassionate heart may use such a power and use it to bury their enemies. That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives and condemn others" Sesshomaru's mother informed. 'So, Rin had to die in order Lord Sesshomaru to learn about compassion?' Jaken asked in thought. "Little demon why are you crying?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "The name's Jaken, my lady. It's just that Lord Sesshomaru by his very nature never shed tears, so I must cry them instead!" Jaken cried. "Oh, is that how you feel, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's mother asked looking at his serious face. "This is her last chance. You understand?" Sesshomaru's mother asked as she put the Meido Stone around Rin's neck then it started glowing. "What's going on?" Irma asked. "It's the little girl's life which was left behind in the underworld" Sesshomaru's mother answered when Rin woke up and was alive again. "Rin!" Juniper responded with happiness. "You're back" Jaken joined in when Sesshomaru gently touched Rin's cheek. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're here" Rin spoke. "You're okay now, Rin" Sesshomaru told. "I am" Rin said. "Excuse me, my good lady, please let me thank you on Sesshomaru's behave" Jaken thanked. "Is Sesshomaru happy that I brought her back?" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "Very happy" Jaken answered. "All this fuss over a little human girl. He's inherit his father's more unusual traits" Sesshomaru's mother observed. "I'm definitely glad he does" Juniper said.

Moments later, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Juniper and W.I.T.C.H. were leaving Sesshomaru's mother's castle. "Child. I have a question for you. How was it that you were able to survive the underworld? As far as I know that was known for demons, never for humans" Sesshomaru's mother asked. "Don't forget, I was chosen to be the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar and to be the Guardian who wields Quintessence" Will answered. "I see. Then you best remember this: your life might not be saved by Tenseiga. Just as the girl was beyond it's reach, so might you" Sesshomaru's mother informed. "Thank you. Besides, the Heart of Kandrakar was made from Sesshomaru's father's fang so I'm kinda aware" Will thanked when Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Juniper and W.I.T.C.H. left Sesshomaru's mother's castle.

Later on, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were at the beach with the Rainbooms. "You're worried about the Demon Chi?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I'm worried that another Demon Chi will posses another one o my sisters or my friends. Like Clyde and Lola with the Oni masks or Lana and Applejack with two of the Demon Chi we collected" Lincoln worried. "Worried that another one of his sisters of friends becoming another living vessel for Demon Chi? But who will that be?" Shippo asked. "I presume it's best to make sure we're aware of it happening, just as we can make a removal spell with the Chi detector or Kagome's power to purify as well" Miroku answered. "If that's true, then does that mean any sister or friend of Lincoln can end up using the Demon Chi as a weapon against Drago or even Praxina?" Sango asked. "I don't really know what Lincoln just meant by that, but I do know is that whoever known to Lincoln gets possessed by the next Demon Chi, we should find them and protect them, so tomorrow we better start looking" Kagome informed when they all agreed. "Thanks guys. You're the best." Lincoln thanked knowing things will be alright the next time he and Inuyasha's group encounter a Demon Chi relic.

 _I'll take you to the higher stage  
Now you got blazin'_

Namida wo kakushita tsuyogari na kimi no egao  
kata wo daku koto sae sunao ni wa dekinakute  
Yoake no mukou ni donna mirai ga atte mo  
shinjiru koto de shika kaerarenai

Miushinatte ita kokoro no KAKERA  
Futari de sagashi ateta shunkan kitto

Kowashite  
oikakete kiri hiraita ano sora de  
Seeking my way  
Hitosuji no hikari ni naru with you


	10. Chp 10:Lucy:Sunset & Rocky's Demon Angel

10:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H. and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a beautiful day in Sydney, Australia, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group arrived at a marigot round. "I can't believe this is where we'll find the next Demon Chi" Kagome spoke. "It's the Flute of the Immortals. Within it lies the chi of the Sky Demon Sorcerer: Hsi Wu" Miroku identified when Lincoln and Shippo were riding the marigot round. "Anything yet Miroku?" Lincoln asked. "Nothing yet. But I know it's in the pipe organ" Miroku answered when he approached. "Lincoln is that you?" A voice came in as Lincoln saw it was a girl wearing a yellow shirt and blue skirt: aka Girl Jordan Rosato. "Girl Jordan? What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Lincoln asked. "I was walking towards the house address Clyde gave me when I saw you go through some magic hole or something, so I secretly followed you. Why are guys in Australia?" Girl Jordan asked. "Let me explain, please" Lincoln said. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted when he and Inuyasha were suddenly attacked by Drago. "Drago! Miroku get the Demon Chi!" Inuyasha told. "Please don't rush me, Inuyasha! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted with Drago about to attack them again. "Girl Jordan, stay put. Shippo, watch Girl Jordan for me?" Lincoln ordered running towards Drago. "Lincoln, where are you going?" Girl Jordan asked. "Just watch and see" Shippo said when they saw Lincoln jump and shoot Drago with his Energy Dom, which caused Drago's fire magic to hit the grinding gears of the marigot round, making go faster. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled holding on with Tessaiga. "Oh boy. Everyone hold on tight!" Miroku alerted with him, Lincoln, Shippo and Girl Jordan holding on tightly. "What is that thing?" Girl Jordan asked. "That's Drago, son of Shendu: The Fire Demon Sorcerer who was defeated by Lincoln's ancestor also known as Inuyasha's father centuries ago." Shippo answered. "Time to throw this Dog Demon loving Loud shrimp on a Bar-B" Drago planned. "Man, this is not how things go down under" Lincoln said nervously when Drago breathed fire at him. "Lincoln, watch out!" Girl Jordan alerted when avoid getting burned and tried to hold on tight again. "You're gonna pay for that, Drago!" Inuyasha growled with Drago about to absorb the Sky Demon Chi. "Inuyasha, you try to prevent Drago from extracting the Demon Chi!" Miroku alerted. "Even if I can make a portal of my own, I don't think I'll get close enough" Lincoln said when Tessaiga turned into its Dragon-Scaled form. "Problem solved. Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga which stopped Drago and stopped the marigot round, while everyone else held on tight and Drago was knocked into a cotton candy cart. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted causing the Sky Demon Chi to be absorbed into the Chi Detector. "Lincoln are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Girl Jordan?" Lincoln asked. "Um, Lincoln can you please explain to me what's going on?" Girl Jordan asked. "Well, since you saw everything, I'll explain everything. And don't be surprise about what I'll tell you about Inuyasha" Lincoln said when Inuyasha used Tessaiga to make a veil that took them back home. Then Drago got up and saw Lincoln, Girl Jordan and Inuyasha's group go through the veil as it closed. "Inuyasha! Loud!" Drago furiously roared as he shot fire into the sky in anger.

An hour later at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln explained everything to Girl Jordan. "And that's how we got back here" Lincoln finished explaining. "Woah. Was that all true?" Girl Jordan asked. "Yes, I'm afraid it's all true" Kagome nodded. "Lincoln, you could've told me about it and I would have help you" Girl Jordan said. "I know. I just don't want you and my other friends to get hurt. Sorry" Lincoln apologized. "Actually, I think it's kinda cool. Plus, if there's any close friend I wanna help, it's you" Girl Jordan told. "You really want to help me?" Lincoln asked in surprise. "Duh. Plus, I think you, Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of their group's totally gonna beat that Drago" Girl Jordan answered positively. "Lincoln don't forget you promised to help Sunset Shimmer with the field trip you prepared for Lucy's club and class. And you friend Rusty just called and told me his little brother wants to come too" Kagome mentioned. "Oh man, I almost forgot. I'll call mom and see if Lucy can spend the night" Lincoln said. "So, you think Rocky wants to join Lucy's field trip because he likes Lucy back deeply the way Girl Jordan likes Lincoln deeply?" Shippo asked. "I think that's the obvious reason, Shippo. Girl Jordan might have a crush on Lincoln" Kagome giggled. "Wait Ms. Kagome, it's not like that yet. Besides, Lincoln is a close friend to me ever since we were six-years-old" Girl Jordan nearly denied. "Don't worry, just call me Kagome. Lincoln told me that he likes you back a little more than a friend" Kagome mentioned making Girl Jordan blush. "And who knows. Just be yourself and maybe you can ask him if you can go with him" Sango added. "Okay, I'll ask him" Girl Jordan accepted when she approached Lincoln. "Lincoln, um, is it okay if I go with you while I help you with your sister?" Girl Jordan asked nervously while blushing. "S-Sure. I guess I wouldn't mind the extra help. Okay, you're in, knowing y…you're a close friend" Lincoln agreed with a little blush causing Girl Jordan's heart to beat really fast. "Great. See you tomorrow" Girl Jordan said when she left Inuyasha and Kagome's house and pumped up her fist in success.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Miroku was trying to put the Sky Demon Chi into the containment tank. "It's not working. The Sky Demon Chi won't transfer into the containment tank" Miroku observed. "Damn it. How are we gonna get it in?" Inuyasha asked. "Relax Inuyasha. I'll just find a way to fix the Chi Detector" Miroku said. _'I just hope this new Demon Chi doesn't possess anyone, for Lincoln's sake'_ Inuyasha hoped in thought.

The next day at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln and Lucy were getting ready to go on the field trip. "There. Got lunch, permission slip for Lucy, phone in case I call Inuyasha and Kagome in a emergency and my own Dom magic for protection. Lucy, make sure you have something to entertain you and Rocky" Lincoln told while Lucy snuck into vault and grabbed the Chi Detector and pointed it to a necklace around her neck. "I will, big brother" Lucy spoke when she inserted the Sky Demon Chi from the Chi Detector to the glass container of her necklace. "Now, this could be my big chance" Lucy grinned knowing she's carrying the Sky Demon Chi.

An hour later, Lincoln and Lucy were with Lucy's club on a school bus with Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky. "Hey, Girl Jordan, can I tell you something?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" Girl Jordan asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, even though I still like you as a close friend, I kinda get this feeling that Ronnie Anne will still be waiting to be with me. I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me for saying this." Lincoln apologized when Girl Jordan put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Lincoln and I do forgive you. To tell you the truth, I had the feeling if Ronnie Anne get back together, I don't wanna get between you two, even though I had a crush on you for a long time and I was gonna ask you forgiveness. Don't worry, if you wanna have yourself for Ronnie Anne in the future, it's fine with me. I don't wanna offend her and we can still be friends." Girl Jordan apologized back in a smile. "Thanks. You're forgiving too. Still a good friend though." Lincoln accepted when he got a little kiss on the cheek from Girl Jordan. "That's for forgiving me and still wanna be friends with me. You, being like a brother to me might make more sense to me anyway" Girl Jordan mentioned while Sunset Shimmer was watching. "Aw. I think that's a perfect way to fix a friendship" She spoke catching Lincoln's attention. "Sunset Shimmer, how long have you been listening?" Lincoln asked. "Long enough to know you two apologized, told each other the truth and decided to stay in the friend zone. Plus, I think you and Ronnie Anne are a little better anyway. No offense" Sunset Shimmer said. "Non-taken. We're cool" Girl Jordan accepted. "Hey, Sunset Shimmer, can you keep an eye for dark magic for a while? I'm a little nervous" Lincoln asked. "Sure thing, Lincoln. Plus, Lucy and her club are in good hands. _And_ she's got Rocky" Sunset Shimmer grinned. "Speaking of Lucy, I wonder what's she's doing with Rocky" Lincoln wondered while Lucy was sitting next to Rocky. "Man, this is a cool game to kill time. What about you, Lucy?" Rocky asked playing his game. "Well, Rocky, I have something to show you. Especially, since you like me for who I am even though I'm a goth." Lucy spoke blushing. "Y-yeah, right. So, what is it?" Rocky asked when Lucy showed her necklace. "In this necklace lies the Dark Chi of the Sky Demon Sorcerer, one of a group of demons defeated by my brother's ancestor centuries ago. Each demon's magic has it elemental power in each of eight symbols of the mortals who helped the ancestor defeat the demons" Lucy answered. "Cool. But wait. Is that real magic in your necklace?" Rocky asked. "Yes. At least one of my sisters along with one of the Rainbooms were living vessels of two Demon Chi. I was hoping today would become my chance of knowing what it's like to be a demon" Lucy said. "Well, Lucy, I don't care if you become a demon or not. You're the perfect goth I like so much" Rocky said blushing. "Sigh. Thank you Rocky" Lucy blushed also when the bus hit a bump, causing the Sky Demon Chi to unknowingly escape the necklace and enter Lucy's body. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Rocky asked. "Yes, I'm okay" Lucy answered with her hidden eyes showing an image of Hsi Wu.

Somewhere at the bus's destination, Drago sensed the Sky Demon Chi. "Demon Chi. I'm back in business" Drago responded.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Inuyasha and Miroku were checking the containment in the vault, when Miroku noticed the Chi Detector was empty. "Um, Inuyasha, the Chi Detector is empty. And the Sky Demon Chi is missing." Miroku spoke. "Yeah, and my sense of smell tells me Lincoln's sister Lucy was here" Inuyasha sniffed. "Knowing Lucy Loud, she must want to become the vessel for the Sky Demon Chi. We must alert the others and call Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer." Miroku told as they left the vault to warn Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

Moments later, Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan, Rocky and Lucy's club arrived at the Haunted mansion (where Drago was waiting). "Uh, this looks a little creepy" Girl Jordan observed a little frightened. "Trust me, just be glad there's no Equestrian magic here" Sunset Shimmer noted as they met the tour guide who appeared in front of them in the lightning flash. "Ah! Oh man, and I thought it's creepy enough when Lucy does it" Lincoln gasped. "Tell me about. My friends and I are kinda use to Lucy doing it by now" Sunset Shimmer agreed. "Winzar Mansion was built in 1857 by Gladys Winzar. But it's now quite famous for it's spirited taste" The tour guide spoke when the door suddenly closed. "Sigh. The sound of doors suddenly slam shut can sooth my dark side" Lucy said when they noticed a piano playing by itself. "You may not believe what you're about to see next. This way to the basement" The tour guide directed as Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan, Rocky and Lucy's club followed him. "Sigh. I feel more miserable than usual" Lucy said unaware her feet just grew claws while Lincoln stopped at a rhino statue. "This is weird. Some reason, I feel like something bad is in here" Lincoln spoke. "Lincoln, you wanna see what's around here? I wanted to see if there's a real live spirit" Lucy asked. "Okay Lucy. But then we go to the basement" Lincoln agreed while everyone else went down to the basement while Sunset Shimmer noticed Lincoln and Lucy were missing. "Girl Jordan, Rocky, have you guys seen where Lincoln and Lucy went?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "No, I haven't. One-minute Lucy was with me, the next minute she was gone" Rocky spoke. "And it's not like Lincoln to run off without telling anybody" Girl Jordan added. "In any case, we better go find them" Sunset Shimmer said. "Prepare yourselves… for the most complete antique doorknob collection west of the Mississippi" The tour guide said revealing a closet full of doorknobs. "Everyone else stay with Mr. Fretin. Well just make sure everything's secure" Sunset Shimmer said as she, Rocky and Girl Jordan left the basement.

Back at the main hall of the mansion, Lincoln was looking around with Lucy. "Prerecorded ghost. Play wood piano. Well, no ghost or sprit here, at least for now I guess. I still get this feeling, there's a demon here" Lincoln said when he noticed Lucy was no where in sight. "Lucy? Lucy? Where did she go?" Lincoln asked when he noticed Drago's claws grabbed him. "Ah!" Lincoln screamed which Lucy heard from a hallway. "Lincoln?" Lucy asked looking following Lincoln's scream, unaware her shadow looks a bit like Hsi Wu.

Back at the main hall, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky found Lincoln struggling. "Lincoln are you okay?" Sunset Shimmer asked when Lincoln got free. "Oh, did I scare you?" Drago asked when he came out of the curtain. "Yeah, I admit you did. But it'll take more than that to stop me from stopping you" Lincoln answered when Drago started growling. "Come on!" Sunset Shimmer alerted when they were being chased by Drago. "I want the Sky Demon Chi. It's here. I can smell it" Drago planned when Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky were running until they saw Lucy. "Lincoln" Lucy spoke in a deeper voice with red. "Lucy?" Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky asked when Lucy suddenly transformed in her version of Hsi Wu. "Watch out!" Sunset Shimmer alerted when they ducked. "The Sky Demon Chi!" Drago observed when Lucy attacked him and crashed into the piano. "What? What's happened to me?" Lucy asked. "Claws, demon wings, evil red eyes? Lucy has possessed by the Sky Demon Chi!" Sunset Shimmer observed. "Man, even with my Dom magic, two demons is a little too much without Inuyasha around" Lincoln noticed in fear. "Run!" Sunset Shimmer alerted as she, Lincoln, Girl Jordan and Rocky. "Guys, come back here, please!" Lucy shouted when she flew after them while Drago emerged shooting fire.

Moments later, the basement door suddenly locked shut trapping Lucy's club and Mr. Fretin in it, then Lucy smelled her club from the basement went Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky followed her. "We can't let her break in!" Sunset Shimmer told when Lincoln shot Lucy with his Energy Dom. "Sorry Lucy, but you stop that, or I swear I'll have no choice but to do it again!" Lincoln warned. "You won't stop me from having a dark side, big brother!" Lucy denied when she ran after them. "Okay, definitely cannot do without Inuyasha" Lincoln said. "Gee, ya think?!" Sunset Shimmer and Girl Jordan asked until they ran into some shadows. "Wait Lucy, please let us cure you. I'm just worried you'll accidently hurt somebody!" Lincoln begged when the shadows revealed to be Inuyasha's group. "it's alright, Lincoln! It's just us" Miroku spoke. "Inuyasha, you guys are here" Lincoln said hugging Inuyasha and Kagome. "Thank you, Sunset Shimmer. But what happened?" Kagome asked. "Lucy Loud secretly took the Sky Demon Chi from the Chi Detector and zapped herself with it, probably just like she wanted. And now I'm worried the Demon Chi would make her attack or eat her own club or us especially against her will while her club is trapped in the basement" Sunset Shimmer explained. "And Drago's here to get the Sky Demon Chi" Lincoln added. "Damnit! I knew she took it!" Inuyasha growled. "Calm down. I'm sure Lucy does not wish to harm you" Sango spoke. "Easy for you to say. I bet this possessed Lucy loves other creatures and humans, medium rare" Shippo accused in fear. "Shippo, it's not like that at all" Kagome said. "Yeah, she's right. You don't know Lucy Loud like I do. She maybe a possessed by this Sky Demon Chi but she's still the Lucy Loud I like so much" Rocky said. "I agree with Rocky, you guys. Lucy's still my sister" Lincoln agreed. "So, what do we do about it?" Girl Jordan asked. "Well, Lincoln and Rocky will help Miroku fix the Chi Detector on the bus, Girl Jordan and Sunset Shimmer will help me, Shippo and Kilala find a way to free Lucy's club and Inuyasha and Kagome will try to keep both Lucy and Drago at bay" Sango planned. "I hope it will work after I fix it" Miroku hoped. "Lincoln don't worry. Inuyasha and I will make sure Drago doesn't harm Lucy" Kagome promised.

Outside in the bus, Lincoln and Rocky were finished assisting Miroku as he finished fixing the Chi Detector. "There. All fixed. Now we need to find a way to lure Lucy in" Miroku spoke when he noticed Rocky was nowhere in sight. "Lincoln, where is Rocky?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. He was here a second ago" Lincoln answered while Rocky went back into the mansion. "I'll see if I can find him" Lincoln said as he followed Rocky into the mansion.

Back inside the mansion, Sango, Shippo and Kilala along with Sunset Shimmer and Girl Jordan were in the kitchen. "Is it really haunted like they said?" Girl Jordan asked in fear. "Don't worry. We've seen and battled worse" Sango answered. "There are no ghost. There are no ghost. There are ghost" Shippo repeated nervously when the pantries opened while pots and pans flew out. "Watch out!" Sango alerted avoiding the pots and pans while the kitchen made it look like it's haunted. "I think it's time we check the other rooms" Sunset Shimmer suggested when they left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were searching the hallway when they noticed the floorboards spring up by themselves. "Stand back, Kagome!" Inuyasha alerted swatting each of the floorboards. "This is why I don't wanna go into a haunted house or mansion, considering we've fought demons before" Kagome said when the floorboards stopped, and they noticed Lincoln in front of them. "Lincoln? I thought Sango told you and Rocky to help Miroku" Kagome responded. "I know, but Rocky went back in before I did. He must have gone after Lucy" Lincoln spoke when they heard Lucy roaring. "Lucy!?" Lincoln, Inuyasha and Kagome asked when they ran into a room where they found Rocky with Lucy fighting Drago. "Lucy!" Rocky shouted when Drago grabbed Lucy. "What do you want, Drago?" Lucy asked. "What do you think, Goth Loud? You just sprouted wings out of thin air? You have my Sky Demon Chi and I want it back!" Drago demanded when Lucy freed herself from his grasp. "Sign. Maybe next time, demons like you would have the spirits hear you say 'please'" Lucy said when she flew up to the ceiling while Drago tried to breath fire at her and caused the ceiling to burn. "You better leave her alone, Drago!" Inuyasha warned as he drew Tessaiga. "Back off, Inuyasha!" Drago warned as he breathed fire at Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Rocky. "Move out of the way!" Kagome alerted when Inuyasha saved her while Lincoln did the same to Rocky. "Are you okay, Rocky?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, I'm good" Rocky nodded when Lucy decided to fly after them. "Run!" Lincoln alerted when Miroku came in with the Chi Detector while a bear-skinned rug magically came to life and attacked him. "Keep running, Rocky!" Lincoln told when Lucy grabbed him and Rocky. "Lincoln! Rocky!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted when Lucy flew out of the room with Lincoln and Rocky. "Inuyasha!" Lincoln screamed as they disappeared in the hallway while Miroku removes the bear rug from his face and noticed a burning chandelier. "That's not good" Miroku observed when the chandelier broke off and was about to fall on him. "Oh no!" Miroku shouted. "Hold on, Miroku!" Kagome shouted when she pushed a table to block the chandelier and saved Miroku. "Phew. Thank you, Kagome" Miroku thanked when Drago was fighting Inuyasha. "You bastard! Don't mess with me!" Inuyasha said while Miroku fought and defeated the moving bear rug. "Well, that should give that bear a permanent hibernation" Miroku said while Inuyasha continued to fight Drago. "Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha said using Tessaiga and cutting Drago's breath of fire in half. "Grr! Damn it!" Inuyasha growled while he dodged Drago. "Now it's my turn! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar send Drago into a book shelf that magically swallowed him. "What is happening to this house?" Kagome asked. "The two Demon Chi have awakened the angry spirits of this house" Miroku identified. "I picked up, Lincoln's scent. Lincoln, where are you?" Inuyasha asked when he followed Lincoln, Lucy and Rocky's scent.

A moment later, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Sunset Shimmer and Girl Jordan noticed a door magically slammed shut. "This is the door that leads to the basement. How do we get in?" Girl Jordan asked when they noticed a laundry shoot. "Sunset Shimmer, do you think you and Kilala can fit through the laundry shoot?" Sango asked when Sunset Shimmer and Kilala took the laundry shoot to the basement. "Don't worry. We're coming to get you" Sunset Shimmer called out when she and Kilala made it into the basement and to Mr. Fretin and Lucy's club.

Moments later in a higher floor, Lincoln and Rocky were in a room where they watched Lucy gather objects to make a nest. "Lucy, listen. We're just gonna find some help and find something spooky to keep you occupied" Lincoln spoke. "You're not going anywhere, big brother" Lucy refused. "Lucy, please. I know you don't wanna hurt me or Lincoln" Rocky said. "Hurt you? Rocky, my beloved mortal, why would you think that? I brought you both up here to protect you from that awful lizard-boy, Drago" Lucy explained.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were taking the stairs. "Go ahead with Inuyasha, Kagome. I'll catch the best I can" Miroku said a little tired. "Okay. Inuyasha and I will deal the Demon Chi in the meantime" Kagome agreed as she went ahead with Inuyasha while Miroku tried to catch up.

Meanwhile at the basement, Sunset Shimmer and Kilala were getting Lucy's club out through the laundry shoot. "They're coming your way, Sango" Sunset Shimmer called out. "Got it. Girl Jordan, help" Sango said from the other side of the laundry shoot when the wall suddenly moved right towards Sunset Shimmer, Kilala and Mr. Fretin. "Ahhh! Ahh!" Mr. Fretin screamed as he climbed the laundry shoot. "Come on, Kilala!" Sunset Shimmer alerted as she and Kilala escaped.

Back at the room, Lincoln and Rocky were still having a conversation with Lucy. "And to think I use to envy my spirit friends who can fly" Lucy chuckled. "So, you don't hate being with mortals? And you don't hate being around somewhere like Rocky? No offense since you're a good kid, Rocky" Lincoln spoke. "None taken" Rocky replied. "Big brother, you know I love things that my interest and I adore and love Rocky. Why did you think I invited him along?" Lucy asked blushing. "And I thought I can't be good enough for you when I met you" Rocky said blushing also when they saw Drago came in from fire place. "I'm back!" Drago spoke. "Rocky, stay here. I know exactly how to deal with a spawn of the Demon Sorcerer of Fire" Lucy said when she flew while ready to battle Drago. "Lucy no! Rocky stay right there!" Lincoln told charging his Energy Dom. "So, your demon sister's got a man to call her own. How cute" Drago said sarcastically climbing up towards Lincoln and Rocky. "Not another step, Drago!" Lincoln warned when Lucy swooped down towards Drago but missed. "Hey scaly" Rocky called out pushing off a mannikin that along with Lincoln's Energy Dom hit Drago and make him hit the floor. "Lucy, now!" Lincoln signaled as Lucy attacked Drago when they crashed into a pile of boxes. "Lucy, no!" Lincoln responded about to help Lucy when two knight armors came to life. "Man, I hate getting to something that has dark magic" Lincoln responded when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. "Lincoln, hold on!" Kagome shouted when one of the knight armors threw a mace. "Look out, Kagome!" Inuyasha alerted moving Kagome out of the way while Lincoln was dealing with the other one. "This is definitely not was I was expecting to do to get the Demon Chi right now" Lincoln said holding an energy blade while trying to avoid the knight armor and its sword while Lucy was battling Drago, who was about to absorb the Sky Demon Chi from her. "I know this is a little crazy for me, but I have one shot. So, Drago, you think it's amusing for you to absorb the Sky Demon Chi from Lucy? To hurt her just to get her only brother out of the way?" Kagome asked as she jumped towards Drago. Well, just like Lincoln, Inuyasha and Rocky, I won't let that happen to her or the rest Lincoln, Inuyasha and my family! You hear me?!" Kagome asked as she shot a Sacred Arrow that hit Drago and made him hit the floor again. "Nobody messes with my family for Demon Chi" Kagome said when Drago approached her and punched her when Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome noticed a set of springy mouse traps. "I think I got an idea" Kagome said while Lincoln was trying to hold off the knight armors when Lucy destroyed them and saved Lincoln. "Thanks Lucy" Lincoln thanked. "Come and get me Drago! I dare ya!" Inuyasha dared which made Drago angry and jump to attack him and Kagome. "Now!" Kagome signaled when she and Inuyasha moved out of the way, causing Drago to land into the mouse traps. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Drago yelled pain while Miroku came in when Lucy flew towards Drago. "To the other realm with you!" Lucy shouted as she pushed Drago out of the wall and fall of the terrace and into the river. "Well, this was more exciting than calling spirits" Lucy said. "I think it's time we get you back to normal, Lucy" Lincoln told. "But I was willing to fly through dark nights with my spirit friends" Lucy said a little upset. "Lucy, your club, your family and I can't lose you. You're our favorite goth. You're _my_ favorite goth" Rocky mentioned blushing a bit. "I am?" Lucy asked as Rocky nodded. "Sigh. Okay Miroku, I'm ready" Lucy accepted in defeated. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted as he removed the Sky Demon Chi from Lucy's body and into the Chi Detector, causing Lucy to go back to normal. "Yes!" Lincoln responded when Rocky hugged Lucy, then the sky cleared up over the mansion while Drago was at the bottom of the cliff side in anger.

A few moments later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group reunited Lucy with her club, Sunset Shimmer, Girl Jordan and Rocky. "Yep. Things are back to normal I guess" Sunset Shimmer spoke. "And I nearly scared to death. Thanks for protecting me Sango" Girl Jordan thanked. "You're very welcome" Sango accepted. "Sigh. I will certainly miss my wings and saved Lincoln and my Rocky from Drago. I felt like demon and a hero" Lucy sighed. "Lucy, maybe it's for the best if you're back to your real gothic self" Kagome told. "What do you think Inuyasha? I bet you're glad to have Lucy back as much a I am" Lincoln said. "Heh. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her and Sky Demon Chi anymore today" Inuyasha huffed trying to hide his soft spot. _'Aw. He won't admit but I can tell he missed the old Lucy Loud.'_ Kagome said in thought. "And Rocky, thank you for telling me I'm everybody's favorite goth. And yours too" Lucy thanked blushing. "You're welcome, my spooky demon angel of darkness" Rocky blushed when Lucy kissed his cheek. "Glad that's been settled with" Sunset Shimmer giggled. _'How cute. Lucy Loud has become Rocky's gothic girlfriend, no matter different she looks. He loves for her for who she is.'_ Kagome cooed in thought. "With the Demon Chi gone, the spirits have returned to their resting place" Miroku sensed when they all left the mansion. "I was never scared. I knew that would be taken care of eventually" Shippo said as he saw the portrait of Gladys Winzar raise an eyebrow. "Ah! Help!" Shippo screamed following everyone else out of the mansion. "Well, it's great to see Lucy back to her spooky self" Lincoln said. "Yep. And that Rocky deeply loves her spooky gothic self, especially thanks to being free from Demon Chi." Sunset Shimmer agreed while they watch Lucy and Rocky holding hands.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa_  
 _Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne_  
 _Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND_  
 _Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru_  
 _Donna ni kanashii toki mo_  
 _Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_


	11. Chp 11: Simon's Attack

11:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was night as hours passed since Lincoln and Inuyasha's group freed Lucy from the Sky Demon Chi when Simon the gremlin and his dog Snarf came out of a portal while followed by two evil Gormiti: Obscurio and Magmion. "So, then I guess we have a deal then, Magor?" Simon asked as the portal showed the evil Magor. "Yes. It appears so. Obscurio, Magmion, help Simon find the perfect place to attack his enemies from his previous defeat" Magor ordered. "Yes, master Magor" Obscurio and Magmion both obeyed as they left. "Soon, I'll have revenge on not only the Lords of Nature, but also the Dog Demon who defeated me long ago." Magor planned and laughed evilly when the portal closed.

The next day, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group drove to the Royal Woods stadium and got tickets. "This is great. We got tickets to another Lolirock concert" Lincoln spoke in excitement. "Knowing how well the girls have been rehearsing, they must be preparing for tonight" Kagome said. "I wonder if there will be some food stands at the concert" Shippo wondered. "I guess that only depends. Besides, it could be great to have some relaxation after freeing Lucy from the Sky Demon Chi" Sango noticed. "Hey guys, can I tell you something?" Lincoln asked. "Sure. What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, knowing I'm the middle kid of ten different age sisters, before I met you guys, I felt like their shadow. Not to mention every time I tried to accomplish a goal (with or without my friends), many people whether at school, at home or even at the places my sisters each are known to be at, even my own sisters used to think I was not worth honoring like you guys and I have been now and since the hunt for the Oni masks. They used to don't even think I'm capable of having a good social or heroic life like my own ancestor: Inuyasha's father himself" Lincoln confessed. "Well Lincoln, Inuyasha and I can tell what people thought about you that way were wrong. A heart like yours and ours are always worth honoring" Kagome spoke up. "Yeah. Tessaiga told me, ever since you found it and first battled Tarakudo and found us, you've grown more stronger and more helpful as time past even after we defeated him, Simon and even saved Christmas and the New Years Day. I'm very proud of you" Inuyasha said rubbing Lincoln's head. "Thanks guys" Lincoln thanked. "Besides Lincoln, I know that there is a better way to judge an individual's worthiness of honor as much as it made Inuyasha's father. Let me explain it" Miroku said hugging Lincoln a bit while they explore the stadium (like visiting food stands, or checking the view, etc.).

 _A single thread in a tapestry  
though its color brightly shines,  
can never see its purpose  
in the pattern of the grand design.  
And the stone that sits up on the very top  
of the mountain's mighty face,  
does it think it's more important_

 _than the stones that forms the base?  
So how can you see what your life is worth  
or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man.  
You must look at your life.  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes._

 _lai-la-lai..._

 _A lake of gold in the desert sand  
is less than a cool fresh spring  
and to one lost sheep, a Shepard boy  
is greater than the richest king.  
If a man lose everything he owns  
has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
of a new and brighter birth?_

 _So how do you measure the worth of a man,  
in wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained, or how much he gave?  
The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries,  
to look at his life through heaven's eyes._

 _And that's why we share all we have with you_ _  
though there's little to be found._

When all you've got is nothing  
there's a lot to go around.  
No life can escape being blown about  
by the winds of change and chance,  
and though you never know all the steps,  
you must learn to join the dance.  
You must learn to join the dance.

 _lai-la-lai..._

 _So how do you judge what a man is worth?  
By what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through Heaven's eyes, look at your life.  
Look at your life.  
Look at your life through Heaven's eyes._

"Man, I guess you're right, Miroku. Thanks" Lincoln thanked. "Why, you're very welcome. Now let's go home so we can have things prepared before tonight" Miroku said when Lincoln and Inuyasha's group drove back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Somewhere near the Royal Woods park, a portal opened up, revealing the Lords of Nature (human form) who came out. "Are you sure this is the place?" Lucas asked. "Well, the old Sage said that the sons and descendant of the Great Dog Demon lives here in Royal Wood, Michigan" Nick spoke. "If so, how are we gonna find them? We don't even know where they live" Jessica asked. "Don't forget, the Sage gave us this locater spell to find the Great Dog Demon's sons and descendant. He also told us we gotta find them before Magor does" Lucas said. "Wait, the locater spell says we have to go north. If we keep following it, we'll find them" Nick said with their locater spell glowing and directing them. "Sweet, then let's go find 'em" Toby said as the Lords of Nature followed their locater spell to find Inuyasha and Lincoln.

Back at the Royal Woods stadium, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were about to leave while Lincoln suspiciously noticed kids around his age whispering comments (whether praise or fear). "Psst. Lincoln, can you come here for a second?" Shippo asked when Lincoln came over to him. "Shippo, why are you whispering?" Lincoln asked. "See those kids whispering behind us?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, I do. Most of those kids are from my school" Lincoln nodded in whisper while Shippo took out his phone. "Well, take a look at this" Shippo whispered having Lincoln look at a set of videos when he realized those videos were recordings of his and Inuyasha's groups previous battles, from the battle for the Wind Demon Chi all the way to the battle for the Sky Demon Chi. "Wait. Are those recordings of our battles this year?!" Lincoln asked in shock. "Yep. Guess we didn't realize there were a lot of witnesses recording them or that many of them were kids your age" Shippo nodded. "They even saw Inuyasha use Tessaiga's forms and techniques and saw videos of me using my Dom Magic against the villains from this year including the Dark Hand enforcers and Drago and the Ice Crew? Is that why those kids are whispering while either praising me or being afraid of me?" Lincoln asked in worry. "Yep. But on the bright side, we have gotten hundreds of fans here in Royal Woods, even from your school. I even noticed so many bullies from your school try to walk past you in a hurry, fearing you'll hurt them with your magic or at least the Energy blades you make. Not to mention, so many people in Royal Woods are afraid of Drago just as much knowing he inherits his father's Fire Demon Sorcerer heritage" Shippo answered. "That would explain whenever I walk through my school's hallways, the lunch room and even in the playground, I never got messed with and why so many girls had been shy around me. The same thing has been happening at the mall or even many other places my sisters like to go to. Guess that means while most people and kids my age now consider me a heroic fighter or a frightening threat" Lincoln said in worry. "Don't worry Lincoln. Besides, so many kids sense they shouldn't mess with you and you're a popular hero without knowing it" Shippo said. "Guess I can live with it a little bit" Lincoln guessed. "See? That's better" Shippo respond as Lincoln and Inuyasha's group drove away from the stadium. "Wait, did you just feel something strange?" Miroku asked. "I don't know but it feels like dark magic. I can feel it" Kagome sensed when Tessaiga was rattling. "Tessaiga? Why are you rattling?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango, can you take us to where the dark magic is? I can sense it enough to help guide us" Miroku asked. "Okay. Hold on" Sango agreed as she drove the van to wherever Miroku and Kagome sense the dark magic.

A few moments later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group drove to the Royal Woods park and head towards the lake on foot. "So, where is this dark magic you're sensing, Miroku?" Sango asked. "I can feel it should be right here somewhere. Let's try to stay alert" Miroku instructed. "Master Inuyasha, I have found you!" Myoga spoke when he came on Lincoln's shoulder. "Myoga, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Lincoln asked when Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's nose. "This is a big emergency! You must be cautious, master!" Myoga said sucking Inuyasha's blood when Inuyasha smacked him off. "What is going on, Myoga? Spill it out" Inuyasha demanded. "Okay, I'll tell you what the emergency is. Simon the evil Gremlin boy has escaped from his shadow world prison where he's usually been sent back too and this time he's not alone! He's being accompanied by two evil Gormiti!" Myoga panicked. "What's a Gormiti?" Shippo asked. "A Gormiti is a humanoid creature where five different kinds where they live in Gorm divided into different tribes: Water, Earth, Forest, Wind and Lava. But the Lava Gormiti including Magmion have been different kinds of evil, even as a servant. And now he and an evil among Gormiti named Obscurio are currently working for a greater evil named Magor!" Myoga explained. "Wait a minute. How did Simon get free?" Kagome asked. "Magor must have sent Obscurio and Magmion free Simon in exchange for helping him get revenge!" Myoga answered. "Uh, in that case, guys, I think we should look wherever else here" Lincoln suggested when they noticed shadows approaching on the other side of the lake. "I think we should get out of here!" Kagome said. "Too late!" Obscurio interrupted when he shot a dark fire ball at them. "Lava Spear!" Magmion shouted shooting dark lava. "Oh no you don't! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar clashed with the attacks. "What are they?" Sango asked. "I think those are the evil Gormiti: Obscurio and Magmion" Miroku identified. "You've guessed correctly, monk. And we didn't come alone" Obscurio said when Simon came out of the shadows. "Hey. Surprised to see me?" Simon asked with an evil laugh. "Simon! I think those girls and I banished you!" Inuyasha growled. "I was until Magor and his servants freed me. And now it's time for revenge" Simon spoke charging up his magic. "Not so fast!" Lincoln protested as he shot his Energy Dom at Simon, Obscurio and Magmion. "Grr. I still remember that little white-haired brat. The one with the chipped tooth and descendant of that wretched demon" Simon growled. "Time to destroy you!" Obscurio shouted when Shippo transformed into a pink balloon. " _FOX MAGIC!_ " Shippo shouted as his Fox magic made a bank of smoke which helped Lincoln and Inuyasha's group escape. "No! They've escaped!" Simon responded in anger. "They won't get far. Especially since we'll find them eventually" Obscurio said while Lincoln and Inuyasha's group came out of a veil and ended near a cave. "That was close. Good thinking, Miroku" Lincoln said. "Don't thank me yet. We need to hide and make a strategy" Miroku said as they noticed the Lords of Nature approaching them. "Excuse me, two of you wouldn't have a chance to be Inuyasha and Lincoln Loud, right?" Nick asked getting Lincoln and Inuyasha's attention. "Yeah. I'm Lincoln Loud and the one in the red kimono and dog ears is Inuyasha" Lincoln answered. "I'm Nick. That's my brother, Toby" Nick introduced. "Hey dudes" Toby greeted. "What's up? My name's Lucas" Lucas continued. "And I'm Jessica" Jessica ended. "Before you guys start asking questions, let us explain everything while we hide" Nick said as the Lords of Nature joined up with Lincoln and Inuyasha's group.

Moments later, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group along with the Lords of Nature were in a cave protected by a barrier made by Miroku. "I've created a barrier. That shall keep us safe for the time being" Miroku said. "What's up with Lincoln's Dom magic and your sword, Inuyasha? How come when they tried to attack us, you two were enough to counter it? It's almost like the forces of Nature can sense Tessaiga" Shippo asked. "Unfortunately, it would seem that Tessaiga's demonic energy was enough to counter Obscurio and Magmion, knowing it must have been familiar with magic that connects to the forces of Nature whether used for good or evil" Miroku explained. "Right. Not to mention since Tessaiga and Lincoln's Dom magic are familiar with magic or powers that connect to the elements of nature, it can affect them as an advantage or disadvantage" Nick added. "This wasn't the first time that's happened. Five of our friends who are members of W.I.T.C.H. were able to clash their elemental powers with Lincoln's Dom magic and Tessaiga's demonic energy as well" Shippo remembered as they remembered when Lincoln, Yugo, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms' magic were tested by Inuyasha and Tessaiga. "But in the end, it was when the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. all called Inuyasha their friend that gave Tessaiga it's demonic energy back saved us from getting hurt" Lincoln added. "That's because the Magic of Friendship was able to triumph and restore everything and we and they were using their magic for good. It's different this time" Inuyasha said. "A bit different to say the least. It seems that the Lords of Nature's enemies: Obscurio and Magmion and their master along with Simon have an endless desire to use their magic for evil. It won't nearly as simple this time" Miroku pointed out. "It seems unfair seeing as how far Lincoln has come with his Dom magic and you have with Tessaiga" Kagome spoke. "Exactly. Who would have thought that the elemental forces of nature who be used in the hands of the enemy" Sango agreed. "So, Lucas, is Tessaiga just a pawn now?" Shippo asked. "Nope. Let us explain. We might have some ways of beating those guys" Lucas denied.

Meanwhile, Simon and Snarf along with Obscurio and Magmion were searching for Lincoln and Inuyasha's group. "Where are they? It's getting very dark" Snarf asked when they approached the barrier. "What is this barrier doing here?" Magmion asked. "They're hiding from us, you fool. Now, we must find a way to shatter it" Obscurio answered. "My thoughts exactly" Simon said knowing they're about to attack.

Back inside the cave, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group and the Lords of Nature were discussing a plan. "There's only one thing to do. We have to defeat Obscurio and Magmion and send Simon back to the shadow world" Kagome spoke. "Hold your horses. Fighting against those three seems a bit dangerous" Shippo interrupted. "Indeed. It would mean we'd be fighting against the forces of nature" Miroku said. "Huh? But that's suicide!" Shippo panicked. "Relax Shippo, don't be afraid. Oh, I get it. You're suddenly realizing what a deadly opponent I am" Inuyasha gloated a bit. "I never thought that you were a deadly opponent or be teaching Lincoln to be a deadly opponent, idiot. It's the dark magic of those three bad guys against your sword and Lincoln's Dom magic that scares me. _Not_ you!" Shippo argued. "What?!" Inuyasha asked when they noticed Obscurio and Magmion approaching. "Whatever it is we're planning to do, we better do it fast!" Sango warned when Obscurio and Magmion started firing their dark lava magic at the barrier. "This is not good. At this rate, they might destroy the barrier!" Miroku feared when Obscurio and Magmion's attacks broke the barrier. " _HIRAIKOTSU!_ " Sango shouted as she swung her Hiraikotsu which made a few rocks fall. "Here goes nothing!" Lincoln said as he shot his Energy Dom at Obscurio and Magmion. "My turn!" Kagome joined in as she shot a Sacred Arrow at hit Obscurio and Magmion. "Ha, you did it!" Shippo shouted in joy. "No so fast. Dark lava magic, causing fear, make that arrow disappear!" Simon rhymed when his spell made Kagome's Sacred Arrow disappeared. "That's not good. The Sacred Arrow didn't work!" Kagome responded in shock. "Did you really think I wouldn't come back prepared this time?" Simon asked. "We gotta help them!" Jessica said. "Right!" Toby nodded as each of the Lords of Nature gathered his/her respective element. "What are you guys gonna do?" Lincoln asked. "Just watch" Lucas said when the Lords of Nature drew a compass of their Gormiti elements. "For the Power of the Light!" They shouted in unison as they were each transforming. "Elemental energy of the Water!" Toby started as he transformed into his Gormiti Lord of Water form. "Endless flow of the Air!" Jessica left off. "Eternal power of the Forest!" Lucas added. "Elemental force of the Stone!" Nick finished as they all completely transformed. "Woah! That's awesome!" Lincoln awed. "What do you Lincoln? You like it?" Toby asked. "So, the Lords of Nature at last came to fight to help their friends" Obscurio spoke. "But they won't be a problem. Dark magic, with them trapped, help the dark lava have our enemies mercilessly zapped!" Simon rhymed as he and Obscurio and Magmion were charging up their dark magic. "They might combine their dark magic!" Sango observed. "They've got us trapped in here!" Miroku alerted when Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "No, they don't" Inuyasha doubted when he charged at Simon, Obscurio and Magmion. "Inuyasha!" Kagome and Lincoln cried. "Inuyasha, stop!" Miroku warned. "All you got against their dark magic is Tessaiga! You don't stand a chance!" Shippo added. _'All I got is Tessaiga, huh? We'll see about that!'_ Inuyasha said in thought. "What a fool. Trying to take our dark magic head on" Obscurio observed. "He's gonna feel more than a regret in a minute" Simon sneered when he, Obscurio and Magmion were about to shoot their dark magic. "Your dark magic is like a sword. I won't let you swing!" Inuyasha yelled when he clashed Tessaiga's blade with the dark magic, making it scatter while it pushed him back. "Inuyasha" Kagome spoke going up to him. "I'm okay" Inuyasha told. "What just happened?" Toby asked. "It doesn't make sense. Look where the dark magic went. It's almost if it was trying to avoid us" Shippo observed. "That was Tessaiga. It's bond with nature and it's protective barrier must have kicked in. And that means Tessaiga is much more than just shell compared to it" Inuyasha spoke in a raspy voice as his sclera turned deep red, his irises became blue slits with white pupils, jagged purple stripes appeared on the sides of his face, and his fangs: his Yokai Form was shown. "Inuyasha, look at your face!" Kagome alerted when Inuyasha looked at his lengthened claws. "What happened to him?" Jessica asked. "There's no mistaken that look! His demon blood toke over him because he was in danger!" Miroku explained. "This is not going well. Once Inuyasha turns into a full demon, he won't hesitate to tear us apart! In fact he'll enjoy it!" Shippo added. "It appears the half-demon had his demon blood take control of him. No matter, we'll just destroy him!" Obscurio said about to shoot dark lava. "There going to attack again!" Sango feared. "Fine by me. Bring it on!" Inuyasha said ready to attack himself. "Are you crazy? You can't take them on your own!" Nick warned. "Inuyasha, is that you? Do you still recognize us? Including me?" Lincoln asked in worry. "I don't know what I look like to you right now, but my mind is perfectly clear!" Inuyasha raspingly answered when Tessaiga began pulsing. _'I can feel it. Tessaiga is seeking my demonic energy as much as the Lords of Nature's powers. It's trying to help me win this battle'_ Inuyasha said in thought. "Attack!" Obscurio shouted as he, Magmion and Simon shot more dark magic. "Oh yeah? Current Cannon!" Toby shouted. "Energy Blast!" Jessica joined in. "Rock Storm!" Nick added. "Disc of the Forest!" Lucas finished as the Lords of Nature's shooting attacks stopped the dark magic. "You're mine!" Inuyasha growled as he pushed Simon, Obscurio and Magmion out of the cave and then Inuyasha slashed Magmion. "You're powerful for a half-demon. Guess you inherit it from your father" Magmion observed. "But he won't have me imprisoned again!" Simon said charging his magic. "Damn it! What's it take to get rid of you?!" Inuyasha asked. "Master Magor told me about this. So, he gave me this" Obscurio said with his claws covered in dragon-scales. "Wait. Obscurio's claws look like Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!" Lincoln observed. "Of course. He's after his demon vortex!" Sango noticed. "It makes sense. He's a mass of demonic energy right now!" Miroku added. "Marvelous, now revenge within our grasp" Simon evilly smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku started. "Let us help you!" Sango finished. "Yeah, there's no "I" in team, dude!" Toby added. "Stay away. You come near me and I'll cut you down too!" Inuyasha warned. "But, I wanna help you like always" Lincoln said. "You don't wanna know what I'm capable of right now" Inuyasha told. "Inuyasha" Kagome worried. 'This fight is between Tessaiga and me! I won't let anyone get in the way!' Inuyasha growled in thought as he charged at Simon, Obscurio and Magmion. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "You'll die if Obscurio cuts through your demon vortex!" Miroku added. "You heard 'em. Take your best shot!" Inuyasha dared when Obscurio was about to attack. "Tessaiga's mine! A servant of evil like you is not worthy if the power of my sword!" Inuyasha growled. "Then so be it fool!" Obscurio accepted as he tried to Inuyasha but missed while Inuyasha dodged and slashed Obscurio. "This'll stop him in his tracks. Dark magic make an energy shot, attack Inuyasha in every spot!" Simon rhymed as his spell made an energy source hover over Inuyasha and it hits him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "It's too strong!" Miroku shouted. 'Simon's new spell his striking Inuyasha from the sky!' Kagome observed in thought as Simon's spell was about to attack again. "Hurry up, Inuyasha! Get out of there!" Miroku alerted as Inuyasha tried to run but got hit again. "It's now use! He won't escape the spell!" Sango said. "Let's try something new" Inuyasha decided when he tried to hit Magmion. "Lava Spear!" Magmion shouted as the lava from his spear reflected Inuyasha's attack. "Unbelievable! This time, his own attack was reflected!" Miroku observed as Simon made his spell hover around Inuyasha again. 'Here goes nothing!' Inuyasha spoke in thought as he blocked the spell's attack with Tessaiga's barrier. "Alright! Tessaiga's barrier worked!" Inuyasha responded trying to protect himself with Tessaiga's barrier. "Let's destroy him all at once! By the power of dark lava!" Obscurio shouted as he and Magmion's attacks were also hitting Tessaiga's barrier when Tessaiga started to crack. 'Huh? A crack in Tessaiga?' Inuyasha asked in thought. "Man, that's not good. Simon is trying to crack Tessaiga to get to Inuyasha!" Lincoln figured out. "In demon form, Inuyasha will be able to endure this attack for a while! But still, he won't last forever!" Sango pointed out. "If this keeps up, Tessaiga's gonna snap in half!" Shippo added. "Then I'm going to have to use a Chi spell" Miroku said when he stopped. 'Oh no. If I do that, Tessaiga might lose it's demonic energy' Miroku realized in thought. "Lincoln, sweetie, I might need an energy blade" Kagome told. "Okay. I'll try" Lincoln accepted as he made an energy blade. "Yes, keep hitting" Simon said as he evilly laughed. "I didn't wanna have to do this!" Kagome said as she shot Lincoln's energy blade like a Sacred Arrow which stopped Simon's spell. "The spell's disappeared" Inuyasha observed. "Yes, but I'll still annihilate you!" Simon said about to attack again. "Looks like we have no choice, guys. We gotta help him" Nick said. "But how will we do that?" Jessica asked. "We could use our vortexes" Toby suggested. "Good idea, Toby" Lucas nodded. "Vortex of Leaves! Vortex of Water! Vortex of Sand! Vortex of Wind!" The Lords of Nature all shouted their elemental vortexes came together and circled around Tessaiga. "Take this!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung Tessaiga making it clash with Simon, Obscurio and Magmion's dark magic. "What is this?" Magmion asked when the vortex made Tessaiga glow yellow and caused an explosion that pushed Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried approaching him with Inuyasha turned back to normal. "He's turned back to normal" Shippo responded. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked when Inuyasha got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've never felt nature make a rush of power like that before" Inuyasha answered. "Well, we're called the Lords of Nature for a reason" Toby said when Tessaiga's cracks vanished. 'The cracks of Tessaiga disappeared? Does that mean it worked?' Inuyasha asked in thought when Tessaiga show it's Diamond form. "Tessaiga's back to it's old self" Kagome observed. "No! My good plan has failed! That half-demon messed up again!" Simon yelled in anger. "No matter. We can still destroy them" Obscurio said as he shot dark lava. "Crystal Solvendus!" Three voices called out with pink, orange and blue crystals stopped the attack. "Where'd that come from?" Lucas asked as they all saw it was Lolirock (after they transformed). "Iris, Talia, Auriana!" Lincoln identified when Lolirock came up to them. "Hey Lincoln, we figured you guys could use some help" Iris spoke. "Thanks for the phone number, Auriana. Or else we'll be in trouble" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome, Lincoln" Auriana accepted. "Now to take care of them" Talia spoke. "Woah! Dude, that's awesome!" Toby complimented. "Impossible! The three Ephedian princesses who are currently living on Earth after escaping Grammor's grasp years ago" Magmion identified. "Hey Inuyasha, Tessaiga still has that new form you used against Nerissa. See if you can use it" Talia suggested when Inuyasha made Diamond Tessaiga change into Magic Tessaiga. "Magic Tessaiga" Kagome identified. "Will it work like it did with Nerissa?" Lincoln asked with Magic Tessaiga pulsing. "Enough. Hold still and stop resisting so we can destroy you two white-haired brats!" Simon said in anger when five spell beads (from the B.F.F.L.) came and surrounded Simon and Snarf. "Looks like the Magic of the Five came to Inuyasha's rescue" Miroku noticed while Lolirock joined hands for their Crystal Luxtra. "Xeris! Volta! Ephedia!" They each called out a crystal magic light hit them. "Crystal Luxtra!" Lolirock shouted blasting their Crystal Luxtra spell. "You're going down. _MAGIC-DRAGON BLAST!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the power of the combined magic from Magic Tessaiga's technique along with the Crystal Luxtra blasted Simon and Snarf into the portal to the shadow world. "No! Not again! Nooo!" Simon as he and Snarf went through and portal closed. "Inuyasha is too powerful to handle right now, especially with the Lords of Nature and the Ephedian princesses by his side. Retreat!" Obscurio ordered as he and Magmion retreated. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Toby cheered. "Yes! You guys did it!" Lincoln added hugging Inuyasha. "Well actually, it was mostly Inuyasha" Iris said. "So, tell me. Are you three real live princesses?" Jessica asked in excitement. "Woah, easy Jess. Take it easy" Lucas said as they all left the cave and the park.

Later that night after the Lords of Nature took a veil home, Lincoln and Inuyasha's group were at Lolirock's concert where they sang their song: "Lolistep" that is for Inuyasha and Tessaiga.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?

Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no


	12. Chp 12: Chi of the Vampire

12:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

After taking a veil, Lincoln, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. were heading towards an abandoned mansion on a night with thunder clouds. "So, I assume this is where Yan Lin needs us to go" Miroku spoke. "Do you think your grandma wants something dealt with, Hay Lin?" Sango asked. "I don't know. But my grandma did say she use to come here once" Hay Lin answered. "This place is like a Chinese version of both Transylvania and "Arrgh!"" Lincoln said amazed. "I guess you could put it that way, it could be" Kagome said. "You don't think it's h-h-haunted, do you? A few days ago, when we went into an abandoned mansion, it was haunted because of two demon chi in the same place in it" Shippo remembered shivering in fear. "Relax Shippo, I sure there's no magic involved this time" Taranee said. "And besides, Lincoln and Irma have been watching too many episodes of "Arrgh!". Right Irma?" Will asked with Irma nowhere to be found. "Irma? Irma?" Will asked again when Irma was sneaking up on Shippo. "Boo!" Irma shouted scaring Shippo. "Ah! Help!" Shippo cried when he noticed he grabbed Kilala's head. "Hehe. Sorry Kilala" Shippo apologized. "That so wasn't funny" Cornelia scowled. "Oh, come on, I'm just lightening up the mood" Irma said when they reached the entrance.

A moment later, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. were about to go to the main gate. "Man, Lucy would love to search for vampires and lycanthropes here" Lincoln mentioned. "Lycan-what now?" Irma asked. "Lycanthrope is a name for werewolf or wolfman. But I'm sure we won't see one" Taranee informed when they noticed what looked like a werewolf. "Aaah! Wolfman!" Shippo and Cornelia cried in fear. "Come down. It's a rug" Sango said when it was a rug being held by a man. "You're the ones sent by Yan Lin, yes?" The man asked. "Okay, you shouldn't sneak up on anyone like that. That's Lucy Loud's job" Irma responded when they saw another man. "Ah! Please don't do that!" Shippo cried in fear. "I'm Mr. Lam, executer of the estate. My assistant will put these antiques in your cart for Yan Lin" Mr. Lam introduced when his assistant was stopped by Miroku. "Not so fast, good sir. I'm pretty sure Yan Lin did not send us here to obtain this junk" Miroku refused. "I'd take Miroku's word for it" Irma said while Miroku and Mr. Lam argued until Miroku won. "We will settle this with Yan Lin's calls when you're satisfied. Enjoy your stay in the manor" Mr. Lam accepted when Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. went inside while Mr. Lam and his assistant left the manor. "Perhaps we should… warn them. Especially the half-demon" Mr. Lam's assistant said. "Don't be foolish. If they knew what was lying among those relics, Yan Lin would never have them take it off our hands" Mr. Lam denied as they left.

When they entered the manor, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. inspect the inside. "Who knew that your grandma knows the creepiest place to search for something, Hay Lin" Will spoke. "Yeah. I didn't know at first either" Hay Lin said. "Man, can you believe Lucy's missing out?" Lincoln asked. "Y-yeah. B-but can you tell when it's passed my…" Shippo started while shaking. "Bedtime?" Irma asked when the echo scared Shippo. "Irma!" Taranee and Sango said. "Calm down. Besides, I'm just gonna take Lincoln and Shippo out for a little ghost hunting. And other creatures of the night. Muwahha!" Irma laughed evilly while taking Lincoln and Shippo upstairs with her until they found a room with a strange chest. "What's in that chest?" Shippo asked in shiver. "I don't know but we're gonna find out" Irma decided trying to open it. "I don't know, Irma. That looks like a coffin. Something must be in it" Lincoln observed. "Chill out will ya? Now help me get this thing open" Irma told when she, Lincoln and Shippo opened the coffin as they saw a corpse. "Uh, please tell me it's not what I think it is" Lincoln begged when the corpse suddenly opened its eyes and tried to attack Lincoln, Irma and Shippo. "Aah! Yes, it is! It's a vampire!" Shippo cried in feared as they closed the coffin back on the vampire and ran out the room and bump into Will. Taranee and Sango. "Guys, we just this vampire and he's trapped in the coffin!" Shippo alerted when they noticed the coffin was open again. "Oh no. The vampire is on the loose!" Lincoln responded in worry. "Lincoln, it's okay. Irma, what did you do?!" Will asked. "Me?! I was with them and saw that thing too!" Irma answered. "Irma, this is not funny. I bet you're the one that scared Lincoln and Shippo to death" Taranee accused. "Oh no! No way I'm the one about to suck the blood outta them and myself!" Irma denied when they left, then moments later Cornelia came into the room. "Hello? Guys? Where are you? Irma, if you're playing a trick, it's so not funny" Cornelia said when the vampire attacked her and started to drain her chi.

Moments later in another room, Lincoln calmed down while Shippo begged Kagome, Sango and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. to stay. "Please Sango. I don't want to lose my blood" Shippo begged when they heard a thump and went back into the room of the coffin and saw Cornelia motionlessly on the floor. "Cornelia?! What happened to her?!" Will asked in shock. "The vampire got Cornelia!" Shippo cried in fear. "Calm down. I'm sure she's just tired" Kagome spoke when Lincoln feels Cornelia's body all motionless. "Uh, I don't think she's tired" Lincoln doubted when Inuyasha and Miroku came in. "Is everyone okay? We heard a lot of yelling" Miroku asked when he noticed Cornelia being motionless and the coffin opened. "Oh no! Inuyasha, draw Tessaiga and guard the door in case it returns!" Miroku warned. "It?" Inuyasha asked. "I should've realized it. Mr. Lam tried to trick into getting Yan Lin a Jiangshi, a Chinese vampire! Chinese vampires absorb chi from whoever they prey. The more chi they absorb, the stronger their power gets!" Miroku identified. "Told you" Lincoln, Shippo and Irma said. "I've once researched after absorbing their chi, the Chinese vampires' victims will become their servants" Taranee mentioned. "Ooh. As if my grandma's stories about them didn't freak me out enough. Without her chi, Cornelia will become a dark fiendish minion" Hay Lin shivered. "That's why we need a chi transfusion" Miroku added. "Wait. Does that mean you'll put someone else's chi into Cornelia's body?" Sango asked. "How are you going to do that?" Lincoln asked when Miroku brought him closer. "Lincoln, you might have some chi in your Dom magic. It might keep Cornelia stable. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted as Lincoln's Dom magic release some chi that went into Cornelia. "Woah. Didn't expect that" Will said when Inuyasha smelled something. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "This scent. Get back!" Inuyasha warned when he got out of the room and saw the Jiangshi. "So, you're the Chinese vampire stealing someone's chi" Inuyasha guessed as he drew Tessaiga and was about to attack when Cornelia came in and used her power of Earth and threw the Jiangshi out a door. "Heh. Thanks." Inuyasha thanked. "No problem. I always come up with a plan" Cornelia said sounding a bit like Lincoln. "Okay, since when does Cornelia always have a plan?" Irma asked. "I think getting someone else's personality and traits or even the way they naturally speak for that matter" Will guessed. "Looks like the chi transfusion was successful" Miroku said. "Great job, Lincoln and Miroku" Hay Lin complimented. "Thanks. But I don't it's down" Lincoln said when they saw the Jiangshi flying towards them. "It can fly?" Kagome asked. "Not for long. Let's see if this works" Cornelia decided using her telekinesis to live a piece of the wooden stairs. "No Cornelia! This is not like in the movies you've seen. It's a Chinese vampire, so wooden sticks are useless!" Miroku denied stopping Cornelia. "Then how do we get rid of that thing?!" Will asked when the Jiangshi approached them and tried to smell them. "Don't breathe. The Jiangshi is blind it can only find you by smelling your breath" Miroku warned when everyone held their breath except Inuyasha. "Why you… I'll take him on!" Inuyasha volunteered when Lincoln saved him from the Jiangshi by closing his mouth, making it impossible for the Jiangshi to find them.

Then when Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. tried to sneak out the front door, Hay Lin and Shippo bumped into a bear statue releasing dust that was about to make them sneeze. "Ah, ah, ah…" Shippo and Hay Lin started when Lincoln stopped them. "Achoo!" Lincoln sneezed instead when Jiangshi smelled it and grabbed him. "Look out!" Shippo alerted when the Jiangshi started to absorb Lincoln's chi. "Oh no!" Will gasped. "Lincoln!" Kagome shouted when the Jiangshi finished and threw Lincoln when Inuyasha caught him. "You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha vowed when the Jiangshi grew more muscular. "That's it! Give it back you chi hog!" Taranee demanded shooting fire when the Jiangshi evaded it and pushed W.I.T.C.H. outside. "Okay, I think might be a good time to transform" Irma responded. "Right. Guardians Unite!" Will called out when each of W.I.T.C.H. transformed. "Water!" Irma started. "Fire!" Taranee picked off. "Earth!" Cornelia joined in. "Air!" Hay Lin added. "Quintessence!" Will finished while Inuyasha's group came out running with the Jiangshi behind them.

"So, what now?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha, get Lincoln in the cart so I can do another transfusion spell! Kagome don't let the Jiangshi near you! It might use your chi and spiritual powers!" Miroku warned. "Right." Kagome agreed as they try to move the cart. "How come Lincoln can't hold his breath anymore?" Shippo asked. "Lincoln can't after losing his chi. The Jiangshi will follow him and I fear it would try to get his Dom magic too" Miroku answered. "Save Kilala's strength for the fighting. I'm getting us rolling" Cornelia volunteered as she made her powers move the cart forward while they were being chased by the Jiangshi. "We must get to the other side of the river! The Jiangshi won't follow us!" Miroku informed. "Where exactly did you get this information?" Irma asked. "Well, just like Taranee, he does a lot of research and got some research from Lucy" Shippo explained. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted when the Jiangshi ripped a hole through the cart when Inuyasha and W.I.T.C.H. tried to stop it. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku finished as the transfusion spell gave some of Miroku's chi into Lincoln's body (mixing with his Dom magic) when Lincoln woke up. "Yes. The transfusion spell is completed. Ah!" Miroku grunted when the Jiangshi grabbed him. "Miroku!" Sango cried when the Jiangshi absorbed Miroku's chi, giving it eyes. "Okay, that's bad" Irma responded when Hay Lin noticed a tree branch. "Everyone duck!" Hay Lin alerted when they all ducked while the Jiangshi got hit by the branch. "Guys, I see the bridge. Let's just cross it and…" Cornelia started when the bridge was destroyed by overflowing water in the river. "You were saying?" Irma said. "How do we save Miroku without Miroku?" Kagome asked with Miroku unconscious. "Very simple. We must do some research" Lincoln answered now sounding like Miroku. "You've got to be kidding me. First Cornelia sounds like Lincoln and now Lincoln now sounds like Miroku" Irma responded while annoyed.

Moments later back at the manor, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. all went back into the library while Cornelia and Hay Lin carried Miroku. "Okay, Miroku's teeth are so fang-like right now. Almost looks like Lucy's" Cornelia observed with Miroku's teeth turning into fangs. "Miroku's about to become the Jiangshi's servant" Sango said with worry. "Lincoln, see if you can make use a transfusion spell on Inuyasha" Kagome told. "Sorry, but I have only Miroku's chi not his brain" Lincoln apologized when he picked up a book while Miroku's ears changed. "Okay. Now he's freaking me out" Will said. "Hey, look at this!" Lincoln called out. "Did you find a transfusion spell?" Sango asked. "No, but I found a way to get our chi back from the vampire" Lincoln answered. "But we need the transfusion spell now" Kagome said. "Uh, there's a slight problem with that, Kagome" Hay Lin spoke up when they witness Miroku turn into the Jiangshi's servant. "I will vanquish you and feed all your chi to my master" Miroku vowed in raspy voice. "Oh no! Miroku's turned into a servant of the vampire!" Shippo cried in fear. "Now we have to stop him too" Taranee added. "Miroku, please it's me, Sango, your wife" Sango said in reason when she was saved by everyone else. "Miroku, listen. I don't wanna fight you, especially with Tessaiga!" Inuyasha told. "As if he's giving us a choice, Inuyasha" Irma said. "Inuyasha, see if you can keep him busy while Taranee, Sango and I find a way to subdue Miroku" Lincoln instructed. "My master will feed upon your chi" Miroku said when he attacked everyone else. "Then learn it fast, Lincoln!" Will alerted when Lincoln and Taranee found a spell to subdue Miroku and wrote on a sutra and stick it his face, stopping his movement. "As long as the parthment spell is in place, Miroku is prevented from moving" Lincoln said while Hay Lin looks at Miroku. "Your doomed!" Miroku spoke frightening Hay Lin. "Only problem is he can still talk" Taranee added.

Moments after they exited the library, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. took Miroku down to the front door. "We must use the spell before sunrise or the Jiangshi will have them forever" Lincoln warned. "So, how do we take back the chi?" Will asked. "We must collect a toadstool from the graveyard, place it in Miroku's left sock and then throw it into the river" Taranee informed. "Then we must hurry. The sun will rise in thirty minutes" Sango warned. "Now that's why I'm holding the chi of the man with a plan" Cornelia said. "Okay, now it's getting too weird for us" Irma commented as they got outside.

 _(Background music: Ghost by Michael Jackson plays)_

Later at the graveyard, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. were searching for a toadstool. "Now we to find the toadstools before the vampire finds us" Inuyasha spoke when an invisible Hay Lin reappeared in front of Shippo. "Aah!" Shippo screamed. "Oops. Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Hay Lin apologized. "It is the master would help himself absorb all your chi" Miroku said. "Are we gonna hurry up and get rid of vampire-servant Miroku or what?" Irma asked while Lincoln found a toadstool under a rock. "I found a toadstool" Lincoln called out. "Good now we just have to…" Inuyasha started. "Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome warned when Inuyasha saw the Jiangshi. "Inuyasha!" Sango and W.I.T.C.H. both started. "The vampire!" Lincoln and Shippo both added. "Master" Miroku ended as Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "I see you" The Jiangshi suddenly spoke. "So, you can see, and you can talk now, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "With so much chi to nourish me, I have grown stronger, I can withstand anything, even the light of day" The Jiangshi explained. "When that ends now because you're facing me!" Inuyasha said when Tessaiga became Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga and he started fighting the Jiangshi while Irma snatched a sock from it. "Got it!" Irma said. "The other left sock, Irma!" Lincoln and Taranee told when Irma saw she got the right sock and got kicked by Jiangshi making her push Miroku to the ground. "Master, I have fallen, and I can't get up!" Miroku responded when the sun begins to rise. "In moments, the chi I collected will be mine forever" The Jiangshi said when he noticed Inuyasha aiming Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga's blade at it's left shoe. "Not if I swipe you sockless first!" Inuyasha denied trying to get the left shoe when the Jiangshi grabbed him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out while Lincoln witnessed the beginning of the sunrise. "I may have Miroku's chi, but I'm still Lincoln Loud" Lincoln said when the Jiangshi started to absorb Inuyasha's chi. "The vampire's sucking Inuyasha's chi away!" Shippo observed when Lincoln shot his Energy Dom at the Jiangshi, helping Inuyasha and Will get the left sock. "Got it! Chant the spell now!" Inuyasha alerted holding the left sock while approaching Lincoln holding the toadstool. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Lincoln chanted as he put the good chi coated toadstool in the sock. "Okay, I'll try to take it from here" Kagome volunteered taking the sock to the river. "Hurry Kagome! The sun's coming up fast!" Shippo alerted with the Jiangshi flying after Kagome while Kagome was about to shoot an arrow with the spell of the toadstool in the sock in it. "I only got one chance and one shot. Now go!" Kagome signaled as she shot the arrow when it successfully had the sock land in the river, causing the chi spell to erupt from the river, make the Jiangshi lose all the chi it stolen and transfer the chi back to their respective owners: Lincoln, Cornelia and Miroku. "Why was there a special parchment stuck to my head?" Miroku asked back to normal and the Jiangshi got weakened and the sun came up. "Looks like your chi absorbing time is up!" Inuyasha observed when the sunrise made the Jiangshi dissipate from existence.

 _(Background music ends)_

A few moments later, Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. were heading down a path away from the manor. "Does this mean everyone got their chi back?" Kagome asked. "Thanks for the lend, Lincoln. It kinda make me feel like a kid again" Cornelia thanked. "You're welcome. I'm just glad Miroku got his chi back and I have mine back" Lincoln accepted. "So am I, Lincoln" Sango agreed hugging Miroku. "Hey Will, can you fold a veil back home?" Inuyasha asked. "No problem" Will accepted as she opened a veil. "Well, I'm just glad this horrible nightmare of a trip is over" Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Me too. I'm gonna be happy we'll be taking a veil back to Royal Woods" Shippo agreed. "With all due respect Hay Lin, I need to have a word with your grandmother when we get to the Silver Dragon" Miroku mentioned. "Okay. Just go easy on my grandma, okay Miroku?" Hay Lin asked. "Young and current Guardian of Air, you have my word. Plus, I know how to be assertive without being rude. I guarantee it." Miroku promised as they went through the veil the took them home back to both Heatherfield and then Royal Woods.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no _


	13. cHP 13: A Complete Meido

13:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

Two days after Inuyasha's group and W.I.T.C.H. got home from the manor in China, Sesshomaru's group along W.I.T.C.H. (who ran into them thanks to the Heart of Kandrakar) were walking through a field in Royal Woods, while Jaken was a little depressed. "What's the matter, Master Jaken?" Rin asked. "Yeah, you look a little moody" Irma added. "What's the matter?! Do you not sense anything?!" Jaken asked when he had some flashbacks of Sesshomaru and Tenseiga in the underworld. 'It is true that Tenseiga's Meido has increased size back in the underworld but even the Heart of Kandrakar knows it's still cannot form a complete circle. I've noticed that both of them made Lord Sesshomaru impatient and ill-tempered since. I'm scared.' Jaken remembered in thought when they noticed a child with complete dark eyes standing in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you wish to know the secret between the Heart of Kandrakar and your sword? Do you wish to know what the heart and Tenseiga are lacking?" The child asked. "What?" Jaken asked. "You're gonna tell me what the Heart of Kandrakar and Tenseiga are lacking? Really?" Sesshomaru asked. "What does he mean by lacking?" Hay Lin asked in whisper. "I don't know but I think we should find out" Taranee answered. "Yes. I'm sure it is troubling you greatly. That the fact that Tenseiga is yet to form a complete circle with the heart nearby" The child answered. "What do you mean "nearby"?" Will asked. "How dare you?! How do you even know about that?!" Jaken furiously asked. "Silence Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered. "Who, me? I didn't say anything my lord" Jaken said shutting up. "Why do always have to lie, master Jaken?" Rin asked. "Easy. To save his skin" Irma answered making Jaken sweat nervously. "If you wish to know more then I suggest you and the guardians follow me, Lord Sesshomaru" The child suggested having Sesshomaru's group and W.I.T.C.H. follow him.

Moments later, Inuyasha's group was running through a trail at the Royal Woods park. "Anything yet, Kagome?" Lincoln asked. "Yes. This way. I can sense what the Rainbooms said they sense on the phone this morning. It's the Heart of Kandrakar" Kagome answered. "I can smell Sesshomaru too. He and W.I.T.C.H. are working together" Inuyasha smelled. "That does make it harder for Drago and the Ice Crew to find demon chi there. A very wise decision" Miroku mentioned when Sango noticed something. "Hey look" Sango said when they noticed the Rainbooms' bus was following them. "Hey. Did we miss anything?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Hey you guys. So, I guess your looking here too, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. For some reason our geodes started acting up. And then it felt like we had to come here" Rainbow Dash nodded. "I keep getting the feeling it's the Heart of Kandrakar. Right now, it's with Tenseiga" Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "Big Mac, I know a safe place you can park. Just keep going. There are two paths ahead and the top one is flat safe by a cliff" Twilight Sparkle instructed as Big Macintosh nodded. "Hey Lincoln. You okay, sugar cube? You look like you've been shookin' up" Applejack observed on Lincoln's face expression. "I must agree darling. What is wrong?" Rarity asked. "It's nothing. I'm fine" Lincoln answered. 'I hope I can tell them what you told me, Great-grandfather Toga' Lincoln said in thought as they continued the trail and parked the Rainbooms' bus safely.

Meanwhile at the canyon of Royal Woods Park, Sesshomaru's group and W.I.T.C.H. were still following the mysterious child. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you acquainted with this odd child we're following?" Jaken asked. "No" Sesshomaru answered. "So, don't you think we're following into a trap or something?" Jaken asked again. "A trap?" Rin asked. "I don't know. Promising to reveal something Tenseiga and the Heart of Kandrakar lack and then leading Lord Sesshomaru to his death?" Jaken asked. "Then I'll have to kill him" Sesshomaru decided. "Guys, look. That little child is gone" Hay Lin noticed as they saw the child gone. "Okay, that is so weird" Cornelia commented. "Oh no! Watch out!" Taranee alerted when a complete Meido was heading towards them. "Guardians Unite!" Will shouted as each of W.I.T.C.H. transformed. "Water" Irma started. "Fire" Taranee continued. "Earth" Cornelia joined in. "Air" Hay Lin added. "Quintessence" Will finished as they all dodged the attack while Jaken started falling while Sesshomaru saw it was a Lava Gormiti like Magmion, only he has metal on his body. "There you are! _MEIDO ZANGETSHUA!_ " Sesshomaru shouted unleashing his Meido towards the Gormiti. "Hold on Jaken, I'll get you" Hay Lin said as she saved Jaken from falling. "Didn't I tell this would be a trap?" Jaken asked. "You're still alive, master Jaken?" Rin asked being settled on A-Un by Irma. "Are you disappointed?! Did you want me to die?!" Jaken asked surprised. "Yeah, I kinda do" Irma commented when Sesshomaru's Meido disappeared. "Master Magor was genius with this spell. Are you ware that you've fallen into my trap, Sesshomaru?" The Gormiti asked. "Just who do you think you are?!" Jaken asked. "It's a Lava Gormiti. Only it's body is metal" Taranee observed. "I do not care who you are! Now, tell me why do you know about the Heart Of Kandrakar and Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because long ago, my master Magor faced them in battle. Although they looked nothing as it was now. When Magor faced your father, they were both in a different form" The metallic Lava Gormiti answered. "Against father?" Sesshomaru asked. "What does he mean by a different form?" Will asked. "How dare you and your master make yourselves look so young?!" Jaken asked. "Uh, Jaken, save the ridicules questions for later" Irma said. 'The sword and the heart had a different form?" Sesshomaru asked in thought as he tried to hit the Gormiti with his claws when he destroy the child which was an illusion. "I see why your tactics amuse my master. You wish to fight without your sword to learn its secret? Don't underestimate me and my master with his knowledge on dark magic. A deadly mistake!" The Gormiti said shooting another complete Meido which luckily missed. 'The Meido!' Sesshomaru witnessed in thought as the Meido disappeared. "Not bad, but Lord Sesshomaru's is bigger" Jaken responded. "Yeah, but it's not a complete circle" Hay Lin pointed out. "I'll have you Guardians know it originally Shishinki's technique, before your father stole it from the fool and almost humiliate Magor with it. He took it along Shishinki's face and half of Magor's dark chi magic" The Gormiti mentioned. "Heh. From what I heard thus far. You brought me here not to learn about the secret but to hear you whine about your Lava Gormiti of a master's dark chi being stolen" Sesshomaru commented. "Only one fighter is needed for each technique, especially when unlike the Heart of Kandrakar as a heart shows Tenseiga is an incomplete sword" The Gormiti mentioned when he attacked again. 'Incomplete?!' Sesshomaru and Will both asked in thought. "Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken both alerted when Sesshomaru dodged the complete Meido at the last few seconds. "Well?! What is this secret?!" Sesshomaru asked. "Guess you're curious still even when it leads to your death and the Guardians' destruction" The Gormiti said. "Very well. As you have no intention of answering me. In which case, you are no longer needed!" Sesshomaru decided when he unleashed his Meido. "Pathetic. You'll see Shishinki was not the only one who knows the Meido, which my master taught me how!" The Gormiti said shooting a complete Meido that surprisingly absorbed Sesshomaru's Meido. "What?!" Jaken asked in shock. "Okay, was it just me or did his Meido just absorbed Sesshomaru's Meido?" Irma asked when Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms arrived. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out when Sesshomaru noticed him. 'Inuyasha!' Sesshomaru growled in thought. "Hey W.I.T.C.H., what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked getting W.I.T.C.H.'s attention. "Oh hey. We're just dealing with this weird looking Lava Gormiti here" Irma greeted. "Fascinating. I've heard of Lava Gormiti from Lincoln recently but not one made of metal" Twilight Sparkle observed. "Yeah. Magor's dark magic must have created this Lava Gormiti with strong metal armor to protect it against the Lords of Nature" Taranee added. "Please. Magor could've at least given this servant of his a better look" Cornelia commented. "I must agree, darling. He does care less about fashion sense" Rarity agreed. "Um, guys, now is not the time for talking about fashion about a Lava Gormiti" Lincoln told preparing his Dom magic when the Gormiti noticed it, the Rainbooms' geodes and Tessaiga. "Could it be?" The Gormiti asked.

"Metalloid!" Myoga suddenly spoke on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What is it, Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Wait, you're still here?" Shippo asked. "I'm surprised he didn't run, yet" Fluttershy said. "What was that, Myoga? You know who Sesshomaru and W.I.T.C.H. are fighting?" Inuyasha asked. "I do. He's known as Metalloid, Magor's first servant to made out of metal from here on Earth. He knows that his master was defeated by your father many centuries ago. Magor was a dangerous opponent among his army of evil Gormiti as I recall" Myoga identified. "Guess he knows how to use dark magic very well to make a Gormiti servant like that" Lincoln observed. 'It's impossible. How's is Magor still alive and his servants know as much as himself? Oh dear, this isn't good at all! If the Rainbooms', W.I.T.C.H. and Lord Sesshomaru learn the secret behind the Equestrian geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar, Lolirock and the Lords of Nature's artifacts and Tenseiga, there's no telling what they'll do!' Myoga feared in thought. "So, the old flea, Myoga is here. If that's true, there's mistake from Magor" Metalloid recognized shooting another complete Meido. "What is that?!" Lincoln asked. "That is Meido Zangetsuha!" Myoga identified. "Watch out!" Sunset Shimmer alerted as Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms took cover while the Meido disappeared. "That's it! Lincoln stay with Kagome!" Inuyasha told as he drew Tessaiga. "You're gonna regret doing that! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar which turned part of the rocky mountain into rubble. "So, it is Tessaiga, the good Dom magic, and the Equestrian magic geodes. I heard from my master's greatest enemy had two sons, an American descendant from born in the 21st Century, along with those artifacts and the heart's chosen teenage girls as wielders and now here you are. Yet for the Great Dog Demon's sons, he gave Tessaiga to his youngest" Metalloid said. "Hey Sesshomaru, what the heck and hell is going on? Why are fighting with this guy?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru, did you not find it strange? Shouldn't the elder brother receive Tessaiga? Why would your father give to your younger brother instead?" Metalloid asked with Sesshomaru glaring. "Okay, what is going on now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Such cruelty! Bringing up the one thing that has tortured Lord Sesshomaru! Back in the feudal era, he tried to take Tessaiga many times without success! He even sacrificed his arm! He'd finally given up and centuries later to today, he decided to train Tenseiga with W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms and now this!" Jaken remembered. "Guess that makes sense" Will said. "Oh, poor thing" Hay Lin added. "But if Lord Sesshomaru heard it, he would make you suffer for saying that" Rin said that made Jaken shut up. "Metalloid, your master had you summon me here to fight, did he not? Then what are you waiting for? There's no need minor chatter!" Sesshomaru said unleashing his Meido which got absorbed by Metalloid's Meido. "Woah. Sesshomaru's doin' it now" Applejack responded. "His is waaaay bigger" Pinkie Pie observed. "Bigger yes, but it is incomplete" Myoga said while on Kagome's shoulder. "Uh, Myoga, weren't you with Inuyasha a minute ago?" Miroku asked. "He ditched him" Lincoln and Shippo both noticed. "Not surprising since it's Myoga" Sunset Shimmer commented. "Sesshomaru, what do you know about those girls' magical artifacts and your sword? Do you have any idea how they and Tenseiga were born?" Metalloid asked getting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's attention. "As I said, those Equestrian geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar and Tenseiga was nothing like they are now. They were in a different form when my master Magor fought your father. The truth is those along with the Lords of Nature's medallions, the three Ephedian princesses' artifacts and Tenseiga didn't exactly exist at the time. The sword and object Magor fought against was none other than Tessaiga" Metalloid revealed. 'Is he saying Tessaiga fought Magor after stealing Meido Zangetsuha?' Inuyasha asked with Sesshomaru glaring in surprise. "So, you didn't know, Sesshomaru. How should I put this? Those geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar, those other artifacts and Tenseiga were originally Tessaiga" Metalloid revealed again. "Silence!" Sesshomaru ordered furiously when he unleashed another Meido which got absorbed by Metalloid's Meido again. "I see of cursive dog was unable to control it after almost destroying my master, especially with most of those artifacts" Metalloid said. "Is all that true, Myoga?" Kagome asked. "Yes! Yes! Yes! It is true was pondering how to use this technique once he acquired it" Myoga agreed. "That's why he cast it away from Tessaiga while protecting the Heart of Kandrakar and those other artifacts and magical jewelry from it and so that unwanted technique, the one Tessaiga and those other magical objects have no use for was given to your Tenseiga instead" Metalloid revealed. _'Unwanted technique?'_ Sesshomaru, Sunset Shimmer and Will all asked in thought. "So, the Rainbooms geodes, The Heart of Kandrakar, Lolirock's jewelry, the Lords of Nature's medallions and Tenseiga were cast off from Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked. "Woah! Wait a minute. Our geodes cast of from Tessaiga?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock. "And the Heart of Kandrakar?" Hay Lin asked. "If that's true then all of them were originally one sword!" Kagome realized. "Wait just a dog on minute. Lincoln, you've been acting all silent the whole time. Does that mean you know about this, sugar cube?" Applejack asked with Lincoln getting a little attention. "Yes, I knew about this just two days after we got home" Lincoln admitted in defeat. "Why didn't you tell us anything in the first place?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Because I was worry you guys would be mad and but the only I noticed is mad is Sesshomaru" Lincoln answered. "Honestly darling, I don't know why you would think about that. We're not mad at you" Rarity said "Oh my. I don't think Sesshomaru's taking it very well" Fluttershy observed. _'Why?! Why would father do this?!'_ Sesshomaru asked in thought. "Also, if I'm not mistaken as what I've heard from Magor, the American-born descendant, the Rainbooms and the Guardians smell fully while the younger brother smells part human. It seems unthinkable. Why would the old mutt bequeath those objects to two groups of human teenage girls and Tessaiga, his original sword to a mere Half-Demon? Poor Sesshomaru. It looks like your father passed you by and favor your younger brother instead" Metalloid said with Sesshomaru getting angry.

 _'Why?'_ Sesshomaru asked in thought remembering all his battles against Inuyasha for Tessaiga. _'First, I was given Tenseiga, a sword meant for healing, not fighting. Now I find out the technique I've finally learned Meido Zangetsuha was the one the Heart of Kandrakar, the Rainbooms' Equestrian geodes and even Tessaiga no longer needed. Why father? Why would you treat me this way?!'_ Sesshomaru asked in thought. Do you understand now? Tenseiga is an incomplete sword. It cannot perform Shishinki's technique. What you wield is a part from Tessaiga. As such, it will never be able to perform a complete Meido. No amount of training will change that!" Metalloid said shooting another Meido at Sesshomaru. "Look out, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken alerted. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted when the Wind Scar stopped the Meido. "So, trying to save your older brother, are you half-demon? Well, no matter. I'll deal with you on my master's orders after I bury Sesshomaru" Metalloid said. "Shut up!" Inuyasha told when Sesshomaru punched him in the face. "What the hell was that for, huh?!" Inuyasha asked. "Do not interfere!" Sesshomaru demanded shocking everybody else. "I can't believe he just did that!" Applejack responded appalled. "Yeah. Dramatic much?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What's his problem?!" Shippo asked. "Well, if all that's true than it's tough for one man to bare" Miroku answered. "You can't blame Sesshomaru for being angry" Sango said. "Still if the technique was unwanted, then why not just get rid of it for good? Instead their father decided to leave it in Tenseiga and entrust Sesshomaru with it" Kagome pointed out. 'That he did, Kagome. But if Lord Sesshomaru ever to learn the real reason why my lord left him with Tenseiga, I fear he would not be able to accept it. Especially not in this current state of mind' Myoga feared in thought when Sesshomaru zoomed towards Metalloid.

"To hell with you!" Metalloid shouted shooting another Meido which Sesshomaru dodged. "Metalloid's Meido is powerful but small. He just have to avoid it" Miroku said. "How long can you keep this up?" Metalloid asked when he suddenly shot several Meido. "He can fire a bunch of them at once?!" Shippo asked when Sesshomaru dodged the several Meido. "Stop it Sesshomaru! Even you won't be able to dodge them!" Inuyasha warned with Sesshomaru ignoring him. "Looks like that despair clouded your judgement, Sesshomaru. Well, that works for me!" Metalloid said shooting more Meido which Sesshomaru dodged again. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out when she, Jaken, A-Un and W.I.T.C.H. avoided a Meido. "Hey, I think we should back up here!" Irma responded when Sesshomaru's claws missed Metalloid. "How foolish. You think you can defeat me with your claws?" Metalloid asked as he shot more Meido while Sesshomaru kept dodging. "What's gonna happen to him?" Fluttershy asked. "He's doing a good job at dodging them" Miroku spoke. "But his movements are becoming more predictable" Sango added. "It's only a matter of time before one of those hits him" Shippo added. "Kagome, any ideas?" Will asked. "Plus, it looks like all that stuff Metalloid said about his father is getting to him. He's not thinking clearly right now" Kagome observed. "So, what now?" Lincoln asked. "I must tell him what my lord really had in mind! It's only right that he know. Sadly, I lack the means to approach. Could it be the end for him?" Myoga asked cowardly. "I can help with that. Pinkie Pie, Hay Lin, I'll need some assistance. _Now_ you have the means" Miroku said putting Myoga on one of his sutras and with Hay Lin using air and Pinkie Pie's explosive sprinkles. "See ya!" Miroku, Pinkie Pie and Hay Lin all said sending Myoga flying towards the battle. "I don't wanna!" Myoga cried in fear. "Ha! At least you're good at running away" Metalloid mocked. "You're wrong. I have no intention of running away from scum like you" Sesshomaru denied. "Lord Sesshomaru, please! You have to listen to what I have to say! I came over because I couldn't stay silent any longer!" Myoga said landing on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru, you were not sided! On the contrary, just like Lincoln inheriting the Dom magic from him or the girls with their artifacts and powers, your father bequeathed Tenseiga to you because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fearsome attack which sends its foes to the underworld! It is not a technique that just anyone can use!" Myoga explained. "That's true. Your half-demon brother wouldn't be able to endure the demonic energy from the underworld like even Magor can tell" Metalloid agreed. "Knowing that you're a true demon, your father was betting on your strength, Lord Sesshomaru! You see, he believed that you would eventually master Meido Zangetsuha and use Tenseiga as it is intended to be used!" Myoga continued. "And you would have me believe that was the reason he cast Tenseiga off of Tessaiga, would you?" Sesshomaru asked getting Inuyasha and Myoga's attention. "Good question. If his faith in Sesshomaru, could he have bequeathed Tessaiga along with Meido Zangetsuha? He could have if you were promising enough" Metalloid said. "Well, you have a point there" Myoga said losing the argument. "Hey, you can't let him win the argument" Inuyasha said squishing Myoga. "Well, frankly, now even I'm starting to fell sorry for him" Myoga said. "Silence Myoga!" Sesshomaru told. _'There's no longer anything to discuss!'_ Sesshomaru decided flying towards Metalloid when he shot more Meido which Sesshomaru barely dodged. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out when Sesshomaru barely dodged again and almost lost his arm a second time. "Guess he remember when he had one arm" Metalloid guessed. 'I already once lost my left arm to Tessaiga, the sword that my father bequeathed to Inuyasha. However!' Sesshomaru remembered in thought pressing his claws into Metalloid and damaged his face. "I'm not one to hold a grudge. After all, that happened in the heat of battle' Sesshomaru finished in thought. "He actually damaged the face" Lincoln observed. "How dare you hit my face?" Metalloid asked. "The secret behind Tenseiga. It is not meant to be uttered by a mouth as reached and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it" Sesshomaru said. "Silence you insolent brat! I will make you regret hitting my face made by my master Magor as your father did humiliating him!" Metalloid vowed preparing to attack again. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out running to assist Sesshomaru. "I told you not to interfere!" Sesshomaru reminded in anger. "I don't care!" Inuyasha argued when Tessaiga transformed into Diamond Tessaiga while Metalloid shot more Meido. _"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Adamant Barrage clashed with the Meido giving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru enough time to dodge them.

Then all of a sudden, Tenseiga started glowing and pulsing. "Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked when Tessaiga pulsed also. "Huh? Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked while the Rainbooms' geodes and The Heart of Kandrakar glowed and pulsed. "Okay, what's happening to our geodes?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why is the Heart of Kandrakar pulsing like this?" Will asked when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "Sesshomaru, you should draw Tenseiga! Try it! Something might happen!" Inuyasha suggested while Sesshomaru looked at Tenseiga. 'What do you want? Are you telling to fight alongside Tessaiga? Worst yet, are you telling me to help Tessaiga?! To help Inuyasha?!' Sesshomaru asked in thought with Tenseiga pulsing more. "There's no where to run! Prepare to go straight into the underworld!" Metalloid said. 'Tenseiga was only cast off of Tessaiga to be rid of Meido Zangetsuha. Now, after receiving this unwanted sword from my father, I'm supposed to aid Inuyasha?!' Sesshomaru asked in thought. "Are you ready for it? Now you and your father's swords shall spend eternity in the underworld!" Metalloid said shooting more Meido at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!" Kagome and Lincoln cried out. "There's so many!" Miroku observed. "He'll never make it" Jaken feared. "No, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out with the Meido coming closer. 'I still don't know what father was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga. Perhaps, I'll never will. But I know longer care about that!' Sesshomaru said in thought when he drew Tenseiga. "Never Metalloid! I will not allow my life to be taken by any of Magor's scum like you!" Sesshomaru vowed unleashing his Meido which absorbed the other Meido as it was finally a complete circle. "Lord Sesshomaru's Meido has just formed a complete circle!" Jaken responded. "And it's swallowing Metalloid's Meido!" Irma observed. "Woah nelly. That's big" Applejack added. "This can't be! Tenseiga is supposed to be incomplete like Magor said!" Metalloid responded getting sucked into the Meido. "Now I see. I pity you Sesshomaru. What your father did was cruel! It was cruel, do you hear?!" Metalloid asked getting sucked into the Meido as it closed. "Wow" Kagome responded. "Such power" Sango observed. "Yeah, no kidding. I mean just look at this place" Shippo added. "Still, it was too close. A moment later and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would've been banished to the netherworld forever" Miroku pointed out. "Just witnessing it took years off my life!" Myoga said back on Kagome's shoulder. "Oh hey, Myoga" Lincoln greeted. "How did you get here?" Kagome asked. "What do you know? Myoga ended up somewhere safe" Miroku said not surprised. "Again" Shippo added when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their respective swords back into their sheaths.

"Sesshomaru, that thing you just did. That was a complete Meido Zangetsuha, wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru ignored him and began to walk away. "Wait up, Sesshomaru. This means you've mastered Tenseiga now. I assume that, right?" Inuyasha asked as they both remembered an image of their father's grave. "Look, father died before I was old enough to remember him. I didn't know what he was thinking back then. But all the things Metalloid said about Tenseiga was something that Tessaiga didn't need that it was incomplete, those were lies, right? I mean father left you Tenseiga because he trusted you and you're a full demon" Inuyasha said when Inuyasha's group, the Rainbooms and W.I.T.C.H. came to them. "Inuyasha" Kagome said. "Why do ask anyway?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why?! Because I'm sick and tired of you giving me trouble with this sword! Let's just agree that Tenseiga was your proper inheritance from father and let that be the end of it!" Inuyasha answered. "Can we agree, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, are you blind? Can you not see it?" Sesshomaru asked. "See what?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, like it or not, you and I are destined to fight each other until the day we die. Do not forget that" Sesshomaru said walking away. "Please wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru. Don't leave us behind" Jaken begged as he, Rin and A-Un followed. "Sheesh. Issues much?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack glared. "Sorry. Just asking" Rainbow Dash apologized. "Well, we'll just be heading home now. "See you guys later" Will said when she folded a veil that took W.I.T.C.H. back to Heatherfield. "Maybe we can ask my grandma for more questions" Hay Lin said as the veil closed while Kagome, Shippo and Lincoln approached Inuyasha. "Let there be no mistake. My lord entrusted Lord Sesshomaru with Tenseiga because he trusted him" Myoga said. 'However, it would appear that Lord Sesshomaru has finally realized my lord's true intention for doing so' Myoga feared in thought. 'Sesshomaru' Inuyasha concerned in thought when Lincoln approached him. "Hey Inuyasha, since Lolirock went back home to Sunny Bay, I think the Rainbooms might have a way to make you feel better." Lincoln said getting Inuyasha's attention.

Later that night, the Rainbooms were performing at the Royal Woods stadium, playing "I'm In Love With A Monster", after announcing it's for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their father while Lincoln was happy cheering Inuyasha up.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?

Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no

 _(HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2018)_


	14. Chp 14: Inner Hero or Demon

14:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a beautiful day at the Canterlot city mall, the Rainbooms were sitting together remembering what happened yesterday. "I still can't believe that our geodes were cast off from Tessaiga, just like Tenseiga" Applejack spoke. "Honestly darling, I do not mind at all. It is a dazzling choice after all" Rarity complimented. "And that's what makes it twice as awesome" Rainbow Dash said. "Do you think that Sesshomaru can handle it all after yesterday?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "The big is just suffering from big blues. And I think I got some ways of making him a party" Pinkie Pie said. "Maybe not now. I think we should just wait for a while" Sunset Shimmer suggested. "How long do we wait? Seeing Sesshomaru angry made me very nervous" Fluttershy said remember nervously. "I think we should at least give Sesshomaru some time to think about it and so he can accept it. Plus, he still got his Bakusaiga. Besides, let's just focus on keeping any lose Equestrian magic or Demon Chi at bay. Never know where either one will turn up" Sunset Shimmer explained with the rest of the Rainbooms agreeing.

Later at the Royal Woods comic bookstore, Lincoln and Inuyasha were there while Lincoln talks to his friends: Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty and Stella along with other customers about their battle against Metalloid. "And that's how we and mostly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru defeated the evil Gormiti: Metalloid. All thanks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's teamwork along with the power of a complete Meido" Lincoln finished with his friends and the customers their age all impressed. "Wow, buddy. Looks like you guys have been facing a lot of tough challenges even after they went viral on the internet. Everybody knows it was all real-life" Clyde spoke impressed. "Man, Lincoln, especially with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and their groups all part of your family, you guys, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms sure are lucky. I wish I could go on an adventure like that" Rusty wished. "You can start by learning a few strength lessons from them or at least Applejack" A kid teased making a few customers laugh. "Aw cheer up, Rusty. The comic book convention is this weekend" Liam said. "Yeah, we promised Lincoln we'd all join him there. Plus, there are tons of people who've seen Lincoln and Inuyasha in action might die to see them there, so we kinda gotta keep them low" Zach added. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But just once, I wanna go to that place with a story like your adventures that even got the popularity of Royal Woods, the secret behind Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords from the choice of their dad, your ancestor. I wanna be a hero, like Ace Savvy or the Rainbooms or W.I.T.C.H. or you Lincoln or even Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" Rusty desired. "Sesshomaru and I aren't even close-nit right now" Inuyasha spoke. "I know how you feel, Rusty. Kagome tried to keep me from the action of our adventures a few times before" Lincoln mentioned. "But you guys don't take "no" for an answer, you guys go after what you want all the time. You two and Inuyasha's group even made a lot bad guys in Royal Woods afraid of you" Rusty said. "Yeah, and you might too, Rusty. Just be like Lincoln, Inuyasha or even Ace Savvy. Free the hero inside you, like Lincoln, Inuyasha and their group have been doing. That's all" Stella advised. "Thanks. But I don't there's a hero inside me" Rusty doubted with a frown.

The next morning, Jaken, Rin and A-Un were with Kohaku while he visits Leni's job at the mall. "Hey master Jaken, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked. "It pains me to consider how Lord Sesshomaru must be feeling right now" Jaken sighed remembering what was now two days ago. "After painstakingly training even W.I.T.C.H. with Tenseiga, he learns that it, the Heart of Kandrakar and the Rainbooms' geodes were a part of Tessaiga, the sword bequeathed to Inuyasha of all people. I cannot be sure were Lord Sesshomaru went. Having said that, I got a pretty good idea" Jaken said thinking he figured out Sesshomaru's location.

Meanwhile at Totosai's hut, Yan Lin, Obsidian and Krampus were helping Totosai escape from Sesshomaru. "I have moved. Well, that should do it" Totosai spoke leaving a sign. "Good. Now, I say we get you out of here before Sesshomaru finds you" Yan Lin suggested. "I must agree with Yan Lin. After we heard from Myoga, I doubt Sesshomaru will leave off the hook" Obsidian agreed when they noticed a complete Meido was in front of them. "Too late" Krampus responded when the Meido left nose of Totosai's hut damaged. "What have you done to my home?!" Totosai asked with Sesshomaru in front of them with Tenseiga. "Did you really think you can escape, Totosai?" Sesshomaru asked. "No. I figured you'd show up sooner or later" Totosai answered.

Moments later at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, things were peaceful when an earthquake suddenly started, even shaking everything within the vault, making the containment crack and cause the demon chi to get loose. "Is that an earthquake?" Miroku asked with him and Sango woken up seeing the chi detector triggered. "Oh no! The demon chi is loose in the house!" Miroku alerted as they woke up everyone else. "Everyone, the demon chi is still near, Sango and I will repair the containment. You guys search for the remaining demon powers" Miroku instructed. "Remember guys. The chi detector can hold one demon chi at a time. Just make sure each one you catch gets put back in the containment" Sango warned as Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Shippo re-collected each of the loose demon chi and put them back in the containment. "Okay. Water, Moon, Sky, Wind. Wait, that's only four of them!" Miroku quickly noticed. "That means the Earth demon chi is loose!" Sango added with the Earth demon chi missing.

Moments later at the Royal Woods junkyard, Drago and the Ice Crew were sleeping when Drago sensed the Earth demon chi, saw a vision of his uncle Dai Gui, the demon chi itself and the location: the skatepark, then he woke up the Ice Crew. "Yo. Why you gotta wake me up, dog? My dream was off the hook" StrikeMaster Ice woke up in complaint. "We have work to do" Drago spoke taking the Ice Crew to find the Earth demon chi.

Back at the mall, Rin, Jaken and Kohaku were still waiting for Sesshomaru to return. "Lord Sesshomaru's late. I wonder where he is" Rin sang. "Will you shut up?! How long are you gonna repeat that song?!" Jaken asked annoyed. "I'll sing one about you instead" Rin decided when Kohaku sensed something. 'What is this sensation?' Kohaku asked in thought. "What's the matter, Kohaku?" Rin asked. 'This is dark chi I'm feeling. An evil presence is nearby' Kohaku sensed. "Both of you go find Leni and stay inside!" Kohaku told. "Drago is lurking and so is a demon chi" He added.

An hour later, the Earth demon chi arrived at the Royal Woods skateboard where Lincoln's friends arrived also. "Aw, cheer up, Rusty. Don't be like that" Liam spoke. "Easy for you to say. Where am I gonna find my inner hero?" Rusty asked with the Earth demon chi following them. "Just be patient and maybe it'll come to you. Besides, it happened to Lincoln, remember?" Zach asked when they all sat on the Earth demon chi, causing parts of it to go into their bodies. "Oh. Tingly" Rusty commented when they noticed everyone else in the skatepark ran away. "What are they running away from?" Zach asked. "I think that would be the answer!" Clyde answered when they saw the Ice Crew on skateboards. "Who in tarnation are those lizard men?" Liam asked. "Did you look up the news or the internet? That must be the Ice Crew led by this Drago, Lincoln and Inuyasha told us about" Stella identified when Drago walked in. "You have something I want. And what I want, I take!" Drago said as he breathed fire which unknowingly Rusty blocked with a pile of rocks, he summoned from underground. "Woah! What just happened?" Liam asked. "What's the dealeo?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "They're using the powers of Dai Gui, the Earth Demon" Drago identified when he allowed MC Cobra to use a skateboard stunt to attack from above. "Watch out!" Clyde alerted when he used the Earth demon chi's power to take them underground, which caused MC Cobra to miss and hit a tree while Lincoln's friends came back up. "Okay, what's going on?" Stella asked when DJ Fist was about to attack. "Let's do that thing again" Zach told. "Do what again?" Rusty asked as Zach made the rock pile fall on DJ Fist. "I'm so gonna burn your crust! You know what I'm sayin'" StrikeMaster Ice threatened about to breath fire when Stella stopped him by using the Earth demon chi power then Drago kicked them all to the ground. "Playtime's over, brats!" Drago said about to take the Earth demon chi when he blast back by the Wind Scar and Lincoln's Energy Dom. "Stop right there, Lizard Lips! Guys? You each have a fraction of the Earth Demon Chi?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry, little man. They won't have it for long!" Drago said with the Ice Crew skateboarding to attack again. "Hope what I learned from Ronnie Anne paid off. Leave my friends alone!" Lincoln demanded when he summoned an energy blade and a shield and attacked the Ice Crew and then Drago with them whole skateboarding. "Why are these two white-haired mutts still breathing?!" Drago asked. "Looks like you'll have to get through us first, Drago!" Inuyasha said fighting Drago while Miroku and Sango dealt with DJ Fist. "Guys, listen! Each of you has a fraction of the Earth Demon Chi!" Lincoln said. "Wait, how is that possible? I mean when your sister, Lana got a demon chi in her body it was one person" Clyde remembered. "Maybe because the chi decided makes its powers go into each of you" Lincoln hinted while Inuyasha continued fighting Drago. "That explains it" Zach said when they noticed the battle still going on. "Well, I'm not gonna be barbequed by a demon. I'm out" Rusty said about to escape. "Guys no!" Lincoln told. "Don't worry, Lincoln. Until you guys find a way to cure us, Clyde and I will keep us out of trouble. I promise" Stella promised as she, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach escaped underground. "Let's go boys! The chi's gone underground!" Drago ordered as he and the Ice Crew went after Lincoln's friends. "I gotta go after my friends, before Drago does" Lincoln said when Kagome stopped him. "Lincoln, you can't. you'll get trapped when the tunnel they made collapses" Kagome refused. "But still, Lincoln is right. We gotta find his friends before Drago finds them" Shippo said. "And before the Earth Demon Chi corrupts them and turns them into demons and their own versions of Dai Gui" Miroku added. "And if either one happens; the results will end up catastrophic" Sango finished as they went to find Lincoln's friends and the Earth Demon Chi.

Back at Totosai's hut, Totosai, Yan Lin, Obsidian and Krampus were confronted by Sesshomaru. "Well Totosai, you've known about this from the beginning, haven't you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course, I did. After all, I was the one who separated the Rainbooms' geodes, the Heart of Kandrakar and Tenseiga from Tessaiga and forged them into either a mystical source of the Guardians of the Veil or the Rainbooms' magic and transformations or a weapon all those years ago, Sesshomaru. So, what are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" Totosai asked when Sesshomaru was about swing Tenseiga. "You had to ask" Yan Lin responded. "Hold on. Now let me guess, you met one of Magor's servants, right?" Obsidian asked with Sesshomaru remembering Metalloid's words. "Look here. I don't know what nonsense that trouble maker: Metalloid told you, but you were able to master Meido Zangetsuha in the end. Were you not? Your father was correct when you were able to do so. You and the girls have lived up to his every expectation" Totosai said. "Huh. Totosai, do you honestly believe that I don't know what the next step in all of this is?" Sesshomaru asked. "Next step you say?" Totosai asked. "Well, now he's on to you" Yan Lin said.

Moments later, Drago and the Ice Crew were searching for the Earth Demon chi while on a construction site. "Yo, we would've had that chi if you hadn't tried that vetitive 7-20 off the vert ramp" StrikeMaster Ice blamed towards MC Cobra when Drago silenced them with his fire. "Quiet! That Earth Demon Chi is still out there. We're gonna find it, take it and bury Inuyasha!" Drago planned.

A moment later, Inuyasha's group was searching for Lincoln's friends until they reached Gus' Games & Grub. "Well, Clyde said this is where they meet me at today" Lincoln spoke. "Thank you, Lincoln. We'll take it from here" Kagome said when they entered and found Lincoln's friends. "Hey buddy" Clyde greeted. "Hey guys. Is everyone of you guys here?" Lincoln asked. "Well, all of us… except Rusty" Liam said. "What? Where did Rusty go?" Shippo asked. "We called him earlier to meet us here, but he didn't show up. So, I went to his house" Zach explained. "Then, Zach told us that Rusty's little brother said he went off after trying out his new costume" Stella finished. "We're too late. He's out there while I can smell his scent" Inuyasha said with the Chi Detector sensing the Earth Demon Chi. "There's a very strong reading. Rusty's fraction of the demon chi is now above ground" Miroku said. "Man, I hope Rusty doesn't do anything crazy" Lincoln hoped when Kagome crouched to him. "Don't worry, Lincoln. We'll find Rusty and remove the Earth Demon Chi from all of your friends. I promise, sweetie" Kagome promised giving Lincoln a motherly kiss on the check. Then while out in Royal Woods, Rusty was in a superhero costume and tries to use some of the Earth Demon Chi to be a hero, but many places get messed up in the process, before Inuyasha's group and the rest of Lincoln's friends went searching for him, then Lincoln hinted a place where they'll be ahead of Rusty.

Back at Totosai's hut, Sesshomaru was telling Totosai, Yan Lin, Obsidian and Krampus about what he learned. "Tessaiga has the ability to steal techniques of the weapons of its foes. Just like the Heart of Kandrakar and the Equestrian geodes and many other creations, Tenseiga on the other hand has no such power. All of us now that father's true intention from the beginning was for me to train those chosen by their magical arsenal and perfect Meido Zangetsuha. But _only_ so that Tenseiga could be absorbed back into Tessaiga. That is the truth, isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked. "Ah. Wow, I'm impressed. You figured that out all by yourself, huh?" Totosai asked impressed. "Well, you are exactly right. Are you disappointed?" Yan Lin asked. "Huh. I'd actually be disappointed if Tessaiga can actually cut me down. But that shall never happen!" Sesshomaru answered about swing Tenseiga. Woah there!" Totosai responded slamming his hammer to the ground causing fire to surround Sesshomaru. "Say, Sesshomaru, why do you think your father set your swords and the girls and the Lords of Nature's magical artifacts in the first place, huh?" Totosai asked. "Do you really believe that he'd favor Inuyasha and simply left you the end of the stick, so to speak?" Yan Lin asked. "Either way, your thoughts are too clouded right now to see the truth. As long as you narrowly focus on the heirloom Tessaiga, you'll never understand yours or Lincoln's or W.I.T.C.H and the Rainbooms' or even Lolirock's role in your father's long-term plan" Krampus said. "Silence!" Sesshomaru told unleashing a complete Meido that got rid of the fire while Totosai, Yan Lin, Obsidian and Krampus escaped. 'What was W.I.T.C.H., the Rainbooms, Lolirock, Lincoln's and my role in father's long-term plan?' Sesshomaru asked in thought. "Sesshomaru, abandon these attachments. Abandon your attachment to the sword as well as your hatred for Inuyasha. Once you do, you may very well surpass your father" Obsidian mentioned as Sesshomaru left while they were hiding behind a rock. "Well, I thought that was it for us. Hehehe" Totosai spoke. "Well, consider yourself lucky you got us to escape while he was distracted" Yan Lin commented.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Mall, Inuyasha's group and Lincoln's friends arrived at the comic-book convention. "Cool. I bet there's some Ace-Savvy comics" Lincoln spoke. "We must hurry. If Zach's statement is correct, then we should look for Rusty in a costume" Miroku said when they noticed a lot of people in costumes. "Well, at this rate it will be difficult" Clyde observed. "Yeah, that is everyone here in this place" Liam added. "We'll worry about that later. Let's start looking" Sango said as they each split up. First, it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Lincoln and Clyde, who ran into a trio of boys who speak a foreign language. "I don't what you're talking about. But we're in a hurry" Inuyasha told. "You have offended our honor! Now you must apologize!" One of the boys demand. "Right. We're sorry about that. He's like that sometimes" Lincoln apologized. "In our language!" The boy finished. "Only, we don't know what it is your language. Lincoln, you and Clyde go ahead with the rest of your friends" Kagome said. "This could be a little difficult" Clyde commented as he and Lincoln went ahead to search for Rusty. Next, there was Liam, Zach and Stella. "Hey guys, look at this" Zach said showing Liam and Stella a picture of Sumo Girl. "Wow. It's Sumo Girl. She was my favorite show where I grew up" Stella mentioned. "Mine too" A voice said as they saw a women who looks like Sumo Girl. "What's your name, little one?" Sumo Girl asked. "Hi, my name is Stella. I'm a big fan" Stella greeted when Lincoln and Clyde came. "Come on, guys. Let's keep looking" Clyde told. "Sorry ma'am. We gotta keep searching for something" Lincoln apologized as he and his friends left and split up again. "A few fans on a mission. I like that" Sumo Girl complimented. Then, there was Miroku, Sango, Shippo & Kilala when they noticed two kids playing a card game. "Okay. I'm attacking your wizard with my swordsman" One of the kids spoke. "My wizard cast a batiks spell. Your sword is slag" The other kid respond winning. "Well that won't do you any good. Magic must defeat magic. If you please?" Miroku asked taking one of the kids' place. "Looks like it's my turn to play" Miroku said. "I didn't know Miroku could play this kind of card game" Shippo said. "I've seen him win a several times. He knows what he's doing" Sango said watching. Last, there was Lincoln and Clyde. "Wow, Clyde. It's a new Ace-Savvy comic book new edition" Lincoln identified. "Yeah, here's some more copies. Let's buy these" Clyde agreed excitedly about to pay for the new Ace-Savvy comics when they saw Rusty come out of the ground while looking more bulky. "Behold! I am Ultra-Rusty!" Rusty announced as Lincoln and the rest of his friends along with Inuyasha and Kagome approached him. "Rusty, please listen! You're not a superhero!" Kagome told. "Kagome's right. You have these powers because the Earth Demon Chi is taking control of you!" Lincoln added. "That's where you're wrong, Lincoln. I know what's happening. I'm turning into Ace-Savvy!" Rusty believed. "What you're turning into is a major pain in my tail!" Drago spoke with him and the Ice Crew approaching. "Dude. Weak costume. I can totally see the latex" The boy from earlier whispered. "Kagome, do you have the Chi Detector?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I don't. Miroku and Sango have it" Kagome said. "Guys, you go find Miroku, Sango and Shippo. We'll prevent Drago from absorbing the Earth Demon Chi" Lincoln ordered. "What? And miss out on the action?" Clyde asked when Drago breathed fire at them. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha denied as he drew Tessaiga. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar blocked Drago's fire and pushed everyone back. "Lincoln, how about you help you friends find Miroku, Sango and Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Got it" Lincoln accepted with him and his friends going to find Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Over here!" Kohaku called out with him, Leni Loud, Rin and Jaken riding A-Un. "Kohaku? Leni? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked while the Rainbooms arrived also. "I work here at the store where I do the clothes. Then I told Kohaku and the Rainbooms where you'd be at so, he gave me a ride and here we are" Leni answered. "The Rainbooms, too?" Kagome asked. "Hey guys. Did we missed the party?" Rainbow Dash greeted. "Yay! We're at the Royal Woods Mall comic-book convention!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly. "Pinkie Pie, we'll do comics later. A loose demon chi is here" Sunset Shimmer spoke. "Nice work, Rusty lad! Now let a real hero do his job!" Rusty volunteered about to fight Drago. "Rusty lad?" Fluttershy asked. "What in tarnation happened to Lincoln's friend: Rusty?" Applejack asked. "To cut the story short, Rusty and the rest of Lincoln's friends each has a piece of the Earth Demon Chi!" Kagome answered. "So, when Rusty possesses its power, he thinks he's now a superhero and came to the convention to prove it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I must admit. Many of the costume designs are perfectly unique. Some could use a little work" Rarity commented. "I don't think that's important, Rarity. It looks like the Earth Demon Chi was able to split into fractions for Lincoln's friends to absorb" Twilight Sparkle said. "But the worst of it is the longer it stays inside them, the more demon-like they become. Plus, Drago is here trying to take it by force" Sunset Shimmer added with Inuyasha and Kohaku going into battle.

"A hero ain't nothing but a sandwich, mama's boy" Drago threatened with his claws becoming hot. "Guess again, lizard-man. Take this!" Rusty said using the Earth Demon Chi to make a mountain of rocks erupt from the ground and fall on Drago and the Ice Crew. "You're more powerful than what Lincoln told me, villains. But Ultra-Rusty has mights to spare!" Rusty bragged as Drago roared in anger and tried to attack Rusty but got stopped by Inuyasha and Kohaku. "Not on our watch" Inuyasha growled. "We'll have to keep protecting Rusty" Kohaku said. "Yo, we ain't playing dress-up, mama's boy" StrikeMaster Ice said as the Ice Crew was about to attack when Lincoln's other friends arrived, and Applejack pushed them out of the way. "Who wants Ultra-Rusty's autograph?" Rusty asked when he started signing autographs. "Yo, it's time to turn this cowgirl chunky into a lot of little cowgirl chunkies!" StrikeMaster Ice threatened when Sumo-Girl flattened the Ice Crew and saved Applejack. "You can thank Lincoln Loud's friend, Stella. May I join you?" Sumo-Girl asked. "Well, I'll be. Sumo-Girl. Please, by all means" Applejack accepted.

Back at the card game, Miroku was still playing and was winning. "My Lustriava Sword paralyzes your Cleric Ranger" The kid said trying to outsmart Miroku. "Ah, but my Cleric Ranger is equipped by a blowfish" Miroku respond with a blowfish card and winning. "Miroku's really good at this" Shippo said when Lincoln came in. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome are in trouble and the rest of my friends went to help Rusty" Lincoln spoke out of breath. "In a minute, Lincoln. Just let me win a few more rounds" Miroku said. "But Drago is here and he's gonna hurt my friends to get the Earth Demon Chi!" Lincoln alerted. "Alright. I'll be right back. And don't take my cards" Miroku decided as he, Sango, Shippo and Lincoln left to stop Drago.

Back at the battle Lincoln's friends (mostly Rusty) were magically beginning to look and form more and more like Dai Gui and caused more rocks and soil to erupt and destroy the convention with Rusty trying to get rid of Drago. "Rusty, that's enough! Right now!" Inuyasha told. "This has to stop!" Twilight Sparkle added. "Stand aside, Rusty lad. While I eradicate these evil doers!" Rusty refused. "Hey Kohaku, why not use the end of your weapon like a lasso?" Leni asked. "Got it. Thanks Leni" Kohaku thanked using his weapon to tie up Rusty's hands, even he still blasted Drago and the Ice Crew away. "How do we stop Rusty? Right now, we're all starting to look more demon-like" Clyde said when Lincoln came in. "Rusty, we don't wanna fight you" Sunset Shimmer said. "Guess I don't have a choice then" Lincoln said shooting his Energy Dom while Tessaiga turned into Diamond Tessaiga. "Same with me. _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted when the Adamant Barrage barely made contact. "You dare raise your hand and put my friends against me, Rusty lad?! I'm the hero!" Rusty responded in anger. "Only because you're forcing us to do so" Kagome said when Miroku, Sango, Shippo arrived. "Kohaku!" Sango called out. "Sister" Kohaku recognized. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted. "What trickery is this?!" Rusty asked. "Miroku's gonna take away our friends and your powers, Rusty. It's for you good" Lincoln answered. "Lincoln's right. You're letting this go to your head so much, it's controlling you" Clyde agreed. "And boy, you're causin' one heck of a ruckus" Liam added. "Plus, you're looking more demon-like now" Zach said. "You're destroying everything instead of protecting it. That's why Miroku's gonna remove our powers from the Earth Demon Chi" Stella finished. "I thought I could trust you! But you have betrayed me!" Rusty responded in rage causing more earth to erupt and made Miroku drop the Chi Detector. "Once my friends, now my _enemies!_ " Rusty decided making the ground crack and trap everyone. "Miroku, could you please explain what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rusty's and Lincoln's other friends' transformation into the Earth Demon Sorcerer: Dai Gui is nearly complete!" Miroku alerted. "Well, Rusty's starting to look more and more like Dai Gui now" Sunset Shimmer. "Guys, please. Rusty's still in there. I gotta reach him!" Lincoln said. "Excuse me, Ultra-Rusty. This isn't how a superhero acts" Lincoln told getting Rusty's attention. "How do you know, Lincoln? You're not a superhero" Rusty asked. "No. But not only have I read a lot of Ace-Savvy comics just like Clyde and you, I also had past adventures with Inuyasha and Kagome! Remember when I told you about what happened on New Years Eve?" Lincoln asked. "The time when you guys first met and fought that lizard: Drago" Rusty answered. "Inuyasha's mind was almost controlled by the demon blood within him and almost turned against us. But when Kagome made Inuyasha remember to trust the hero inside, he was able to save the day" Lincoln remembered. "Hero inside" Rusty said holding his head. "Just look around you, Rusty. Would both Inuyasha and Ace-Savvy trash this place and scare everyone? Is this acting like the hero inside?" Lincoln asked making Rusty witness the destruction he caused and realized what he'd done. "What have I done?" Rusty asked in sadness. "It's now you. It's the Earth Demon Chi. We gonna help you!" Lincoln answered when Clyde, Liam, Zach and Stella got closer to Rusty. "Mustn't give in to demon! Still a hero inside! And his name is Rusty Spokes!" Rusty said as he freed Inuyasha's group, the Rainbooms, Leni, Kohaku and Rin and Jaken. "We knew you could do it, Rusty" Stella responded with Applejack holding the Chi Detector. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted again only this time it worked having the Chi Detector absorb the all of the fractions of the Earth Demon Chi all turning back into whole again and turning all of Lincoln's friends (including Rusty) back to normal. "Hey guys. Are you all okay?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. I feel all tingly" Rusty answered. "Thanks for saving us, buddy" Clyde thanked hugging Lincoln. "Where's Rin? Is she okay?" Jaken asked stuck to Inuyasha's foot. "Oh hey, Jaken. How'd you get stuck to my foot?" Inuyasha asked. "Because, you stepped on me" Jaken complained with Rin helping Kohaku and Leni. "Well. I'm glad that's over with" Sunset Shimmer said. "Yep. Hope we can make a concert that can pay for all the damages" Applejack asked. "And Sango, Kohaku was protecting Leni from the Earth Demon Chi and Drago" Rin mentioned. "Rin" Kohaku started. "Well, you almost died Kohaku!" Rin and Leni both pointed out. "Don't listen to them. I'm fine. I know the demon chi can control it's living vessel. That's why…" Kohaku said. "Enough!" Inuyasha said punching Kohaku's head. "Inuyasha!" Kagome responded. "Give me a break. We barely got out of there. Sango, you and Leni tell it to him straight. It's a pain in the butt trying to stop a demon chi on his own just like it is with Lincoln's sisters or one of his or our friends becomes a vessel of demon chi" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha…" Sango started. "Err. Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded making Inuyasha slam into the ground. "It wasn't Lincoln's friends' or Kohaku's fault this time. Sesshomaru left him and the little ones all alone" Kagome pointed. "The little ones?! Who are you calling little?!" Jaken asked annoyed. "Well, your height, your heart, your personality. So, all things about you are little" Rin answered upsetting Jaken. "In any case, let's just deal with this mess" Applejack said as the Rainbooms prepare a concert while Miroku wins the card game, Stella and Applejack get an autograph from Sumo-Girl and Lincoln and Clyde got Ace-Savvy comics.

The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome took Lincoln to the comic book store. "After all we've been through yesterday, you still want another comic book?" Kagome asked. "Not just any comic book" Lincoln answered when they went inside. "Hey Lincoln. Over here" Rusty called out as they noticed customers getting their comic books signed by Lincoln's friends. "Check it out, partner" Liam said. "It the "Amazing Adventures of Lincoln-Demon, Ultra-Rusty and friends"" Lincoln read. "Huh. Figures" Inuyasha huffed. "Thanks again for saving us, Lincoln" Clyde thanked. "Yeah. We all appreciate it" Zach added. "You make one cool hero for us and our new comic" Stella complimented. "You're welcome guys. Hey, I got a lot of story ideas. Like when Drago and the Ice Crew tried to turn the Earth into a world of demons, but Lincoln-Demon's teammates get kidnapped by Drago trying to stop them, so Lincoln-Demon called the Full House-Gang, the Rainbooms and Inuyasha and Kagome's group to start a rescue mission." Lincoln hinted knowing he and his friends have made a new comic book.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no _


	15. Chp 15: True Heir

15:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln use the Energy Dom the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a peaceful morning, Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms met up with Kohaku, Rin and Jaken while they arrived at a hill a few miles near the playground. "Hey, Sunset Shimmer, thanks for coming to Royal Woods to help us again." Lincoln thanked. "No problem. We're very proud of you for what you did before yesterday" Sunset Shimmer spoke. "You did a great job makin' your friends realize the harm they could do with the Earth Demon Chi, so Miroku can turn them back to normal" Applejack added. "Really? Even what my friends were doing to make up for it?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. Saving your friends from being like Dai Gui and making a comic book of you guys and us was awesome. You even made me awesome" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Plus, we're lucky to have also saved Kohaku, Rin and Jaken" Twilight Sparkle said. "Honestly, I don't what Sesshomaru was thinking leaving them alone" Rarity said in disbelief. "Do you think he is still angry about Tenseiga?" Fluttershy asked in fear. "Maybe, he's just have some angry blues and needs time to cool down" Pinkie Pie guessed. "Let's just give him time. I'm sure he's finding a way to handle it" Sunset Shimmer suggested.

"Don't you and the Rainbooms have somewhere else to go?! Scram! Be on your way!" Jaken demanded. "Watch it, Jaken! Remember, we let you spend the night our house, then followed you here with the Rainbooms because you squirts couldn't defend for yourselves" Inuyasha responded. "Who are you calling a squirt?!" Jaken asked when Inuyasha grabbed him. "Here! I'll make you taller!" Inuyasha decided stretching Jaken's body. "Stop this at once, you animal!" Jaken cried in pain. "Inuyasha, why do you always have to be such a bully?" Shippo asked. "I get the feeling it's because he does it because not only because he can get some pride, but also because he's scared of losing someone close to him. Trust me, I used my magic on him once, so I can tell" Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "Well, the truth is, he never does that to me" Lincoln said. "Hey, you're getting pretty stretchy there, Jaken" Inuyasha said stretching Jaken more. "Cut it out, Inuyasha!" Kagome told but Inuyasha wasn't listening. "Sit Boy!" Kagome commanded making Inuyasha slam into the ground. "Goodness. Are you okay, Jaken?" Fluttershy asked with Jaken under Inuyasha. "I can't feel my legs" Jaken answered in pain. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out when they noticed Sesshomaru approaching. 'Sesshomaru' Inuyasha said in thought as Sesshomaru remembered getting a piece of Magor's magic from Obscurio then drew Tenseiga. "Draw Inuyasha" Sesshomaru spoke. 'This must be Magor's idea. He wishes to pit me against Inuyasha, in hoping we would eliminate each other. There's no other reason for him to help me. An obvious trap. However, it is a trap that has springing' Sesshomaru figured in thought. "Sesshomaru, what's going on? Have you lost your mind?" Inuyasha asked. "Silence! I said draw!" Sesshomaru demanded. "Heh. Idiot. You're still hung up about Tessaiga, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru unleashed a complete meido which nearly hit Inuyasha and Jaken. "Alright! If that's the way it's gonna be then I won't hold back either, bastard!" Inuyasha decided as he drew Tessaiga while Tenseiga was glowing. "Take this! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted but the Wind Scar didn't work. "The Wind Scar isn't working!" Shippo responded in shock. "Okay, what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asked when Tenseiga's blade took the form of Tessaiga. 'The scent from Tenseiga's blade. It couldn't be' Inuyasha smelled in thought. _"WIND SCAR!"_ Sesshomaru shouted when Tenseiga unleashed the Wind Scar which Inuyasha dodged. "What's going on, Sesshomaru?! All right. Why could I smell Magor's and Nerissa's scent on your sword?!" Inuyasha asked. "Actually, that would be Nerissa's with Simon's and my scent" Obscurio spoke when they noticed him in the air. "It's Obscurio!" Sango observed. "The one and only. One time, Nerissa's Quintessence was mixed with Magor's spell. So, I passed its power and a mix of Simon's absorbing spell onto Sesshomaru. Hope you don't mind" Obscurio mentioned. "Guess that explains why Tenseiga stole Tessaiga's energy and magic" Twilight Sparkle figured. "But Lord Sesshomaru, why? While you were gone, Drago tried to kill Lincoln's friends for a Demon Chi like Magor tried to do with you! Magor's evil! You can't trust him! Don't listen to what a word he says!" Rin told upset. "Those petty opinions won't stop this. Now, let's give your fight won't be interrupted" Obscurio said as he used dark lava to trap Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the form of a full moon. "Is that the moon?" Kagome asked when the moon flew up and disappeared. "Now, it just disappeared" Lincoln observed. "Oh no! Where's he sending Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "That's a question you'll have to figure out on your own" Obscurio said. "Damn you! _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted when Obscurio fled and escaped. "He got away" Sango responded. "I makes no sense. Why in the hay would Sesshomaru be borrowin' Magor's, Nerissa's and Simon's powers like that?" Applejack asked. "He must be doing it because of Tenseiga was cast off of Tessaiga" Fluttershy guessed as they wondered where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went.

A moment later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ended up in some kind of void infested with demons. "This is good. There's no one here to interrupt our battle" Sesshomaru spoke. "You disappoint me, Sesshomaru. I'd never imagined you'd sink this low" Inuyasha said when Tenseiga's blade gets covered in Tessaiga's diamonds. " _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Sesshomaru shouted unleashing the Adamant Barrage which Inuyasha was trying to block. ' _You disappoint me too, Inuyasha. Is this really the extent of your abilities? If so, then it shows that you don't deserve to wield Tessaiga in the first place_ ' Sesshomaru said in thought when from out of the dust cloud, he noticed Inuyasha was saved by Tessaiga's sheath's barrier. "It appears that the scabbard's barrier protected you" Sesshomaru observed. "Sesshomaru! You, you were actually trying to kill me!" Inuyasha noticed when Tenseiga's blade turned red and Sesshomaru used it break Inuyasha's barrier while Inuyasha dodged before he and Sesshomaru clashed blades. "If you prove yourself weak, I'll kill you. Then I'll get rid of Tessaiga & Tenseiga for good! Prove yourself, Inuyasha! Prove it is you who is the rightful heir to Tessaiga! That is all I ask!" Sesshomaru planned. "Heh. So, you're telling me if I win, you'll let this go" Inuyasha guessed. "Something like that" Sesshomaru said unleashing another Wind Scar which Inuyasha struggles to block.

Back at the hills, Inuyasha's group, Rin, Jaken, Kohaku & the Rainbooms were waiting patiently. "I hope Inuyasha's okay" Kagome hoped. "Come on now. I'm he survived worse things then that" Applejack said. "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin spoke when the sky gets covered in dark clouds. "The sky is sure is getting darker" Shippo observed when a lightning strike caused Totosai to appear. "Master Totosai" Sango said. "Well now, it appears they've already begun" Totosai spoke. "Can you see them? What's happening?" Kagome asked. "You wanna see?" Totosai asked. "Yes, if you don't mind" Miroku answered. "Okay" Totosai agreed hitting his hammer on Momo's head, causing his eyes to make a projection screen. "Wow. It's like a projection screen" Lincoln responded as they began to witness the battle.

Back at the void, Sesshomaru was waiting for Inuyasha, when a demon jumped towards him before he sliced it in half. Then, Inuyasha came back to fight while he turned into his Yokai form. "Huh. You turned into a demon out of desperation?" Sesshomaru asked while Tessaiga pulsed.

A moment later at the hills, everyone else noticed it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Look at his face" Sango said. "Yes, it appears that his blood must have flown over to protect him" Miroku observed. "Never thought I'd seen Inuyasha with that face before" Rainbow Dash said.

Back in the void, Inuyasha notices Tessaiga pulsing. _'The Tessaiga's seeking my demonic energy'_ Inuyasha sensed in thought while Tenseiga also pulsed. _'It's resonating with Inuyasha's sword'_ Sesshomaru observed in thought. _'The demonic energy which Tessaiga should've lost is flowing through me instead'_ Inuyasha felt. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted when he and Sesshomaru clashed blades again. 'The energy he stole is flowing into me!' Inuyasha felt as they separated. "I can do this!" Inuyasha determined. "Huh. Just crossing blades with him caused all the demonic energy to escape" Sesshomaru spoke when Tenseiga pulsed. 'You really want to return to Inuyasha, don't you?' Sesshomaru asked. " _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted finally unleashing the Wind Scar. " _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Sesshomaru shouted unleashing the Backlash Wave which overcame the Wind Scar. "Is that all you got? Come on, Tessaiga! _BACKLASH WAVE!_ " Inuyasha shouted as his Backlash Wave and Sesshomaru's Backlash Wave clashed which caused a kinds of havoc in the void. "This time, I'm gonna take back Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha planned when he charged towards Sesshomaru. " _MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!_ " Sesshomaru shouted as he unleashed a complete meido which pulled Inuyasha into it. 'Meido Zangetsuha is a technique I've developed and trained for. If you are truly fated to inherit it, show me right here and now' Sesshomaru demanded in thought. 'Damn it. I can't do a thing. Isn't there anything? There must be. What should I do now? Tessaiga?' Inuyasha asked in thought as he kept getting pulled in. 'Is that all you got Inuyasha? And to think you were supposed to be the true heir to Tessaiga. Father, this is the end! Fair well! Begone to the underworld along with Inuyasha!' Sesshomaru decided when he threw Tenseiga into the meido when it pulsed then Tessaiga pulsed. "Huh? Tessaiga" Inuyasha spoke when Tessaiga transformed into Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "This is Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga" Inuyasha spoke when he stopped & his demon vortex appeared behind him. "Why is this happening? Am I supposed to cut through it? But where is it? The only demonic energy I see is my own" Inuyasha observed. 'What am I supposed to cut with Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga?' Inuyasha asked in thought. 'That's Inuyasha's demonic energy' Sesshomaru observed in thought.

Meanwhile at the hills, Totosai witnessed what is happening. "I wonder. Will he be able to understand Tessaiga's desire?" Totosai asked getting everyone's attention. "It's desire?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha won't be able to escape this predicament unless he fully understands Tessaiga's will" Totosai explained. "He can do it! Inuyasha and that sword have together a long time! It's only a matter of time until he figures it out!" Kagome believed. "Even if his does, will he be able to execute it?" Totosai asked. "He'll be fine!" Kagome believed. "Yes! Inuyasha can do it!" Sango agreed. "Yeah. I agree" Kohaku joined in while Rin nodded. "Maybe. But Inuyasha is stupid and thick-headed" Shippo insulted. "And he's got a mean streak!" Jaken added. "That's where I have to disagree with you Shippo and Jaken. Inuyasha's known to be more than that. He's courageous, kind-hearted and determined. Perfect examples of a family member and a friend. We know he can do it. Agreed Rainbooms?" Lincoln asked in confident. "Agreed!" The Rainbooms all agreed while Lincoln's & their geodes began to glow.

Back in the meido, Inuyasha began to look at his demon vortex. 'My demon vortex. Am I supposed to cut through it?' Inuyasha asked. 'I'm sure you realize that to cut through your demon vortex would mean talking your life. So, Inuyasha, are you capable of doing that?' Sesshomaru asked when Inuyasha was about to swing Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga. "Come on, Tessaiga! I believe in you! I'll do this!" Inuyasha decided cutting through his demon vortex. "I can feel it! The demonic energy is flowing through me and Tessaiga!" Inuyasha felt as his demon vortex was getting bigger. 'This is it. This is proof that Inuyasha is the rightful heir to the sword' Sesshomaru observed in thought.

Back at the hills, everyone else is witnessing the whole thing. "Well, that was faster than I expected. Tessaiga & Tenseiga. Can't you see they're willing to join together as one?" Totosai asked. "Hey guys, something's going on with our geodes" Sunset Shimmer observed. "Yeah. But why is the one you made for me glowing brighter than yours?" Lincoln asked with his geode glowing brighter.

Meanwhile in the void, Inuyasha was still cutting through his demon vortex. "Okay. Good Tessaiga. Keep this up and we'll be free from the path to the underworld!" Inuyasha determined as his demon vortex and the meido disappeared when suddenly, he was attacked from behind by speared diamonds. 'Huh? That's Sesshomaru's sword' Inuyasha said as it was Tenseiga possessing Tessaiga's diamond form when he heard Magor's evil laughter. "The power of Simon's spell and Nerissa's Quintessence is still on this sword" Magor spoke. "Magor!" Inuyasha identified. "Yes. They both helped me remember this spell and how to use it. It is under my control!" Magor explained trying to kill Inuyasha. 'Magor!' Sesshomaru said in thought as he flew and retrieved Tenseiga, changing it back to Tessaiga's normal blade. "Well now, Sesshomaru, I guess I let you finish off Inuyasha then" Magor said. 'Magor, I already know what must be done' Sesshomaru said in thought. "Raise your sword Inuyasha" Sesshomaru demanded. "As if you had to ask" Inuyasha growled as he and Sesshomaru clashed blades. 'This fight is between myself and Inuyasha! Magor, you no longer have a part to play in this!' Sesshomaru determined in thought as the fight between and Inuyasha continues.

 _(Background music: Returns, King of Pride Rock (#2)-Lion King Complete Score plays)_

A few minutes later as they continued fighting, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clashed swords over and over until one clash caused Magor's spell to be removed from Tenseiga. "What? My spell made by Simon's dark magic & Nerissa's Quintessence! No!" Magor responded. Then while Tenseiga was back to normal, Tessaiga snapped Tenseiga's blade. 'Huh? Tenseiga' Inuyasha witnessed in thought as the demonic energy turn Inuyasha back to normal and made Tessaiga's blade black while looking like the universe. 'A black blade? What is this?' Inuyasha asked in thought. 'Meido Zangetsuha' Sesshomaru identified in thought.

Back at the hills, Totosai noticed what happened. "They have become one" Totosai spoke as he jumped off Momo. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it almost looked like Sesshomaru broke Tenseiga on purpose" Kagome hinted.

Moments later, the void turned into the inside of the meido while Inuyasha exhaustedly faints. "Succumbing to Magor's & Simon's dark magic mixed with Nerissa's Quintessence. Your nature is weak, Half-Demon" Sesshomaru judged as he pulled the diamonds out of Inuyasha's back and punched him.

Back at the hill, everyone else was beginning to worry. "Hey! How will they escape from the path to the underworld?!" Kagome asked shaking Totosai. "There's no way. I'm afraid it's impossible now" Totosai denied. "What?!" Jaken asked. "Oh no!" Rin responded in shock. "You gotta be kidding me!" Rainbow Dash added.

Back in the meido, Inuyasha woke up. "Sesshomaru. What? You still wanna fight?" Inuyasha asked. "The path has been closed" Sesshomaru spoke. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Will we stay in the path to the underworld or will we find someway to return to the world of the living?" Sesshomaru asked. "Inuyasha, it all depends on you" He added. "It depends on me? But how? Are you telling me I need to use this new Tessaiga? This Black Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked. "We don't have any time to waste on conversation" Sesshomaru said. 'What do I do? Where am I supposed to cut?' Inuyasha asked. 'Inuyasha, that sword belongs to you now. You must wield it your own way' Sesshomaru said in thought about to fade away. "Don't you disappear on me! I won't be able to live with myself if you die now! It's bad enough that I got your sword!" Inuyasha demanded as they're being pulled in while Black Tessaiga pulsed causing Inuyasha to see light. 'A light?' Inuyasha asked in thought realizing it's from Tenseiga. "Over there!" Inuyasha decided as Black Tessaiga glowed and pulsed while Inuyasha aims for the light. "Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he unleashed a meido which cut both the light and the path to the underworld as a light engulfed him and Sesshomaru.

 _(Background music ends)_

A moment later back at the hills, Lincoln's geode glowed more. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "This must be the cause of Inuyasha and Tessaiga" Twilight Sparkle witnessed. "Is this gonna be good or bad?" Applejack asked as Lincoln's geode began to cause his Dom magic to engulf him. "I get the feeling we're about to find out" Rarity said. "What's happening to me?" Lincoln asked when his geode and Dom magic made him change into something six times, which are creature called Pokémon: A Pikachu, second, a Heracross, third, a Numel, next, a Staraptor, then a Herdier, plus a Greninja & finally, a Rockruff, before turning back to normal. "Okay, what just happened?" Lincoln asked when the complete meido appeared. "The path!" Shippo identified while Totosai noticed a twinkle. "Woah. Is that…?" Totosai asked when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came out of the meido while Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome responded. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken added while Inuyasha was injured on the ground. "You're hurt" Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru, are you able to accept what has happened?" Totosai asked. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am literally sick with grief for Tenseiga to be suck into Tessaiga like that! It's unbearable!" Jaken cried. "I do not care. We're leaving, Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered. "Okay" Jaken accepted. "One moment, Sesshomaru. While you may find a little consolation in it now, I suggest you take it. It fell from the path to the underworld" Totosai suggested when Inuyasha woke up. "You okay, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked as they saw Tenseiga fully whole. "Wasn't that sword broken already?" Kagome asked. "I see. That light I was following must have come from Tenseiga" Inuyasha realized when Totosai picked up Tenseiga. "Fascinating. I guess Tenseiga must have been restored and what we just saw Lincoln turn into were Pokémon" Twilight Sparkle identified. "Tenseiga broke but was able to be restored while the purpose of the geode we made for Lincoln was so as a result of Inuyasha using the Meido Zangetsuha, his Dom magic could make change into different Pokémon the _whole time?!_ " Sunset Shimmer asked in shock. "So, you guys didn't know that?" Pinkie Pie asked while Sunset Shimmer's face turned red in irritation. "You may not be satisfied with a sword that cannot cut, but Tenseiga is powerful for it heals" Totosai said. "So, what? I'm supposed to go around healing people now?! Do be ridiculous!" Sesshomaru turned down walking away. "Hey" Totosai responded before giving it to Rin. "I'll give it to him when he's in a better mood. I promise" Rin promised. "Goodbye. Take care, sister" Kohaku said in 'goodbye'. "There goes Kohaku" Sango said. "I guess he made up his mind" Shippo said. "Can you believe how Sesshomaru responded? What a sore loser" Rainbow Dash commented. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scowled nudging Rainbow Dash. "Ow! Sorry. I'm just throwing it out there" Rainbow Dash responded. "I think he needs some alone time, guys" Sunset Shimmer suggested. "Yeah. You're probably right" Lincoln agreed.

"Totosai, what's gonna happen to Sesshomaru? Everything father gave us is now mine, or our friends or even Lincoln" Inuyasha asked. "If I were you, I'd start worrying less about my brother and more about helping Lincoln master his ability to transform into Pokémon and know how use their abilities while mastering a new Tessaiga. You do realize you had help, right? You didn't escape from the path to the underworld on your own" Totosai pointed out. "Yeah" Inuyasha agreed. 'If I hadn't been guided by Tenseiga's light, I've never would've made it back' Inuyasha remembered in thought. "Sesshomaru doesn't realize but he's one step closer to helping Lincoln and many others while wielding a weapon of his own and will be pleased that it is not an heirloom from his father." Totosai informed while Sesshomaru looked to the sky.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. __Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no _


	16. Chp 16: Battle in the Artic

16:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was a nice and quiet day at Inuyasha and Kagome's house during the winter solstice. "AC-CHOO!" A loud sneeze was suddenly heard as it was Miroku. "Inuyasha, could you please come here?" Miroku asked all sickly as Inuyasha walked into his & Sango's room. "Yes, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Could you please bring me some tea?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha left to the kitchen as Miroku rang his bell. "Lincoln could you do me a favor, please?" Miroku called when Lincoln came in this time. "Yes?" Lincoln asked. "Could you check the thermostat to see if it's high enough, please? I don't want to make you waste your new powers" Miroku asked. "Okay. Just stay in bed and you'll be fine. Kagome said you'd suffering from a cold" Lincoln agreed making Miroku's pillow and blanket more common and left. "Thank you" Miroku thanked when Inuyasha came in with the tea. "Thank you, Inuyasha" Miroku thanked again. "Sure. No problem" Inuyasha said about to leave the room. "One more thing, Inuyasha" Miroku said. "What?" Inuyasha asked starting to get annoyed. "I'm afraid it's an emergency. A demon chi has been activated!" Miroku alerted when Inuyasha brought Lincoln, Kagome and Shippo up into the room. "Which Demon Chi is it this time?" Shippo asked when the Chi Detector showed a vision of Tchang Zu being defeated and then a castanet. "It is Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon Sorcerer which means it has to be the castanet of the Immortals" Miroku identified when the vision of the location shows a sunken ship that has a second half of its name that's a little familiar. "Wait a minute. Is that the Titanic?" Kagome asked in shock. "You mean the famous ship that sank last century?" Shippo asked. "I don't know but we'll need good transportation. And I think we know another high school besides Canterlot High school that can help us" Lincoln said with an idea.

Moments later, Inuyasha's group was later at a city called Metropolis while they get help while at Super Hero High School. "Thanks again for the help, Batgirl. But what do you mean it's not the Titanic?" Lincoln asked talking to Batgirl. "Well, even though it ends with A-N-I-C, it's actually for Oceanic. Sank in the water in 1932, decades after the Titanic. There were also flamenco dancers who used castanets" Batgirl explained. "Potato, potato. Lincoln & Inuyasha's group and bringing us along will be cool" Harley Quinn said. "But it'll still be dangerous too. The location is in an icy ocean. That's why we're bringing along Frost and Mera, so we could help you guys" Supergirl spoke. "But since Miroku is back at home in bed rest, who'll do the removal spell?" Shippo asked. "Don't worry, guys. Frost is also intelligent like Batgirl. She could make sure the removal spell is ready" Wonder Woman answered coming over with Frost and Mera. "Right. Since Miroku filled me in over the phone and I got the ingredients, we can fill in for him while he's in bed and Sango is at her job. Besides, the Thunder Chi is very powerful, so we'll be coming along" Frost explained. "Pow! I'll go prepare the submarine for the job" Batgirl said.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Junkyard, the Ice Crew was preparing to go to a snowy location. "Y'all ready to shred?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "Ti ho! It's gonna be off the hook!" MC Cobra said. "And where do you snow bunnies think you're off to?" Drago asked. "Gonna bust some move on some fresh powder dog" StrikeMaster Ice answered. "Wrong answer, "dog"" Drago responded breathing fire which barely missed the Ice Crew and destroyed a car. "Alright. I feel ya, D. You viven on some new Demon Chi?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "Big time. The power of Thunder. Contained in a pair of Immortal castanets" Drago answered. "Castanets, huh? Ole. So, where they gonna be at? Cabo?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "Sweet. Yeah, we can catch some primo-rays" MC Cobra said. "The castanets are underwater. Not my cup of Chi" Drago informed. "Why you say that, D? Don't tell me you're scared of a little surf" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "Scared? No. I just dislike being underwater or the fact that Lincoln Loud has gotten a new power I sensed a week ago that might help him, because then I can't do this!" Drago denied as he breathed fire and destroyed a car again. "Just because I won't be going on this little sea hunt doesn't mean _you_ can't. You need a submarine" Drago said. "A sub? See, that's kinda tricky yo" StrikeMaster Ice said. "Yeah. Not like we're gonna find one with the key still in the ignition" MC Cobra added when Drago was about to breathed fire again when DJ Fist whispered to StrikeMaster Ice's ear. "Yo, hold up, chief. MY boy DJ Fist got a bright one" StrikeMaster Ice said with DJ Fist having a plan.

Back Super Hero High School, Batgirl and the rest of the Superhero girls got her submarine at the bay. "There we go. All perfect and ready for action" Batgirl said. "So, why are Frost and Mera gonna help me?" Lincoln asked. "Well Lincoln, it's because even though you've been adapting to your new powers, Frost and Mera could take turns on helping you for this mission" Kagome explained. "Well, it has been two weeks since I've got my new powers to turn into Pokémon. Plus, I got types, body shapes and even abilities figured out" Lincoln said. "That may be. But they'll make sure you can perfectly adapt to the icy waters of the artic like a Water and an Ice-Type Pokémon. That way nothing bad happens" Inuyasha mentioned. "Well, Inuyasha, you did help with many of Lincoln's new training" Shippo remembered. "Okay. Do we have everything we need?" Wonder Woman asked. "Yep. I got the removal spell preparations prepared in the submarine lab" Frost answered. "Thanks again for coming along with us, Mera" Supergirl thanked. "You're welcome. Besides, this mission and teaching Lincoln how to adapt like a Water-Type Pokémon can give us help from the sea life there" Mera mentioned. "Well, all aboard everyone. Let's get that Chi" Batgirl called out as the Superhero girls and Inuyasha's group climbed into her submarine and headed to the artic.

Back at the Royal Woods Junkyard, Drago was waiting until the Ice Crew returned. "Well?" Drago asked. "It's all good dog. We got everything we need" StrikeMaster Ice said while DJ Fist and MC Cobra came out of the truck with tools. "You have a submarine in there?" Drago asked. "Na, we got tools. Cobra and Fist are gonna build you one" StrikeMaster Ice answered. "I wouldn't trust those two mow my lawn" Drago doubted as DJ Fist and MC Cobra began building a submarine. "Word up, D. These two got mad skills" StrikeMaster Ice mentioned. "There gonna have mad _scares_ if…" Drago started. "Hey. Somebody order a sub?" MC Cobra asked as he and DJ Fist came out with a well done and completed submarine. "Yo, that is one sweet ride. Come on, D. Give my boy some props" StrikeMaster Ice said when Drago growled. "Yo, got it. Keep it a low key" StrikeMaster Ice quickly responded.

An hour later, Batgirl's submarine arrives at the arctic ocean as Inuyasha's group and the Superhero girls searched the area for the Oceanic. "Looks like we're maintaining course, everyone" Batgirl spoke while the Chi Detector was guiding them. "Well, according to the Chi Detector, the Oceanic show be below us" Kagome said. "What's up, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "I'm picking up a scent. And it's somewhere in here" Inuyasha sniffed when he and Lincoln went towards one of the cellars and listened closely. "Wait a minute. There's someone doing a conversation in there and I think I know who it is" Lincoln realized as he opened the cellar revealing three of his sisters: Lucy, Lana and Lola. "Hi Lincoln" Lucy, Lana and Lola greeted nervously. "Lucy? Lana? Lola? What are you guys doing here?!" Lincoln asked while shocked. "Did you girls follow us?" Kagome asked. "Actually yes. It was mostly Lana and Lola's idea and they talked me into it, saying Batgirl would be there" Lucy answered honestly. "Traitor. Linky, did you honestly think I missed a chance to be with a Super High School princess?" Lola asked. "No, I didn't. Plus, I think you guys would follow us" Lincoln answered. "Well, I'm jealous that thanks to Inuyasha's fight with Sesshomaru, you can turn into creatures called Pokémon at will. And I don't wanna miss another adventure" Lana mentioned while Inuyasha started sniffing again. "What you picked up now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Someone else behind this other cellar" Inuyasha sniffed opening the other cellar, revealing Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. "Hi Wondy" Harley greeted. "Harley? Ivy?" Wonder Woman asked. "Harley talked me into it" Ivy explained. "We thought you guys were back at Super Hero High" Supergirl said. "We snuck on board, duh. You didn't think I'd miss out on the action did ya?" Harley asked. "Does your principle know at least?" Shippo asked. "Yes. She gave us a pass for this is an emergency. I'm gonna go help Frost with the removal spell" Ivy volunteered.

Moments later, the Ice Crew also arrived with their submarine. "Drop zone dead ahead, homies. Yo, Fist, Drago said east or west of the glacier?" StrikeMaster Ice asked seeing DJ Fist jet skiing when he made him stop. "Yo. We don't ski 'til we get the Chi. You feel me?" StrikeMaster Ice asked.

Meanwhile at the bottom, Batgirl's submarine was getting everyone to the location peacefully when suddenly they were hit. "Woah. Batgirl, did we hit something?" Supergirl asked. "No. There are no rock formats in this area" Batgirl doubted when they were hit again. "Then what was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh, I think you guys should look outside" Ivy spoke when they all peeked outside the window. "Cool/Oh no! A giant crab monster!" Lana and Mera both said in unison. "I'd never imagined a crab to be this big" Kagome said while the crab monster tries to destroy the submarine. "It's trying to break in!" Shippo cried in fear. "I can't use the magic removal spell because I might need for the Thunder Demon Chi. Ivy, I need help" Frost told. "Right. Coming" Ivy agreed going with Frost to the lab. "Oh, my hera! If this keeps up, it'll destroy us" Wonder Woman alerted. "You think I could turn into a Gyarados?" Lincoln asked. "I don't think so, Lincoln. Gyarados are known to easily go on a rampage, which could make it worse" Mera warned. "Can we stop talking and start getting out of here?!" Lola cried out. "Guess there's Plan B. Hey Batgirl, can I help?" Lincoln asked helping Batgirl with the steering. "Sure, go for it. It might be our best option" Batgirl agreed as she and Lincoln outsmarted the crab monster and made it retreat. "Great job, Lincoln" Batgirl complimented as she and Lincoln hive-fived. "Well, that's not you guys did. Look" Wonder Woman pointed as they saw the sunken Oceanic. "It's the Oceanic" Kagome witnessed in surprise while Inuyasha puts on a diving suit. "Okay then. Inuyasha, you might wanna put this on" Wonder Woman suggested helping Inuyasha with his diving suit. "Well, Inuyasha, you can move fast in the water now. And you can draw Tessaiga with ease" Mera informed. "Got it. Thanks." Inuyasha thanked with Tessaiga and its sheath easily equipped to his diving suit. "Lincoln, could you please go help Inuyasha, Wonder Woman and Mera in case they need it?" Kagome asked. "Sure, Kagome. Plus, thanks to Mera and Frost, I think I got the Water-Type and Ice-Type Pokémon abilities and adaptations figured out" Lincoln nodded putting on his diving suit. "Here, you might need the Chi Detector. Got it in a fresh water-proof bag seal" Shippo said giving them the Chi Detector protected by a sealed bag.

Moments later, Inuyasha, Wonder Woman & Mera along with Lincoln as a Dewgong went into the Oceanic to find the castanets. Then after finding the castanets in a hole, Lincoln grabbed it and hand it to Inuyasha. Then suddenly, the Ice Crew attacked. Lincoln and Mera get chased by MC Cobra while Inuyasha and Wonder Woman fought StrikeMaster Ice and DJ Fist. As Mera lured MC Cobra and got him stuck in a steering wheel, Lincoln knocked him into the wall with an Aqua Jet. "Woah" Lincoln responded as they swam off. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Wonder Woman were fighting StrikeMaster Ice and DJ Fist and won while they swam off.

Moments later back in the submarine, Inuyasha, Lincoln, Wonder Woman and Mera returned with the castanets. "Well, here's the Thunder Demon Chi" Inuyasha spoke. "Yeah, except that the chi detector is soaked" Wonder Woman said with the chi detector all wet. "Guess it has to dry in order for the removal spell to work" Frost added. "We got bigger problems. From the attack of the crab monster, the submarine got damaged" Batgirl informed. "Guess we're gonna have to lose some wait" Supergirl suggested. "But who's gonna go up to the surface?" Wonder Woman asked. "I will go up there. Someone's gotta distract the Ice Crew while the rest of you get to the surface" Inuyasha volunteered. "I'll help you too, Inuyasha. You might need me" Lincoln said while Inuyasha nodded. "I could assist you guys" Mera joined in. "Pow! Then let's get busy" Batgirl said as Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera left the submarine and swam towards the surface.

Moments later, Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera were swimming while the Ice Crew were following them. "Yo, peek this, dogs. The Half-Demon with the castanets. And after we get those clackers, Inuyasha and Loud and their water friend to sleep with the fishes" StrikeMaster Ice planned when he launched torpedoes which Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera noticed and dodged them. "Ah, that's whack. You lost 'em, bro" MC Cobra responded. "Yo, Inuyasha and them must be busting for the surface. But that's all right. We'll be waitin'" StrikeMaster Ice said as the Ice Crew's submarine left. "That was close. Thank goodness for turning into a Mantine" Lincoln sighed as a Mantine when he, Lincoln and saw the same crab monster coming after them. "I think you should keep using it then!" Mera alerted as she, Lincoln and Inuyasha tried to avoid getting caught. "Guess Miroku's Pokémon encyclopedia book was kidding about Mantine being so fast. To the surface we go!" Lincoln shouted when he swiftly got himself, Inuyasha and Mera up to the surface. "Uh, that was faster than I expected" Lincoln said as he changed back. "Well, at least you got us to the surface in one piece" Mera pointed out. "Wow. This is new. The snow banks are looking very different now" Inuyasha spoke all dizzy. "Oops. Sorry Inuyasha. Didn't mean to make you get the bends" Lincoln apologized.

Back at the submarine, Batgirl struggles to get everyone to the surface. "Can this thing go any faster, Batgirl?" Kagome asked. "No, I'm afraid not" Batgirl denied. "Don't worry Mera will help Lincoln and Inuyasha, Kagome" Wonder Woman said. "Well, in the meantime, Ivy and I are trying to dry the chi detector" Frost mentioned. "Well, it definitely needs to dry off or it won't work probably" Lana noticed. "And yet, we're down here in a dark bottom of an ocean. Kinda my kind of place" Lucy observed. "Well, at least we got the removal spell ready. Supergirl do you think you can dry the chi detector?" Ivy asked. "I could easily do it with my heat vision, but I worry I might destroy it" Supergirl doubted. "Well, it's not like we got a blow dryer or something" Harley said. "Why don't you use this?" Lola asked pulling out a hair dryer. "You brought a hair dryer? Really?" Shippo asked in disbelief. "What? I don't want the sea air to make my hair frizzy" Lola answered. "It's better than nothing, I guess. Might as well use it" Lana accepted.

Back at the surface, the Ice Crew was about to attack Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera. "Let's do some thrashing" StrikeMaster Ice called out as they snowboarded towards them. "Guess, it's nice day for snowboarding, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Oh yeah. Nice day to bust open a can of whoop Inuyasha and Loud" StrikeMaster Ice planned. "Guess we're gonna have to fight" Lincoln decided as he became a Buizel. "Let's see if you like this!" Lincoln shouted hitting StrikeMaster Ice with a sonic boom and MC Cobra with an Ice Punch. "Cool. Now watch this" Mera said as she used her water powers to hit DJ Fist. "Wow, Lincoln. You make good snow angels, little buddy" Inuyasha complimented while dizzy. "Okay, enough Reindeer games! Hand over the castanets!" StrikeMaster Ice ordered. "Wow, castanets huh? I like music, even when fishing" Inuyasha dizzily said. "Yo, Inuyasha. You feeling alright?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "We're filling in for him" Mera answered.

Moments later, Batgirl's submarine got everyone else to the surface. "Come on! We gotta help Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera" Kagome spoke. "You guys go ahead. I'll make sure the sub's not damaged while Frost and Ivy finish the chi detector" Batgirl instructed. "Thanks guys. Let's go!" Wonder Woman ordered as everyone else left the submarine except Batgirl, Frost and Ivy.

Back at the battle, the Ice Crew corners Lincoln, Inuyasha and Mera. "Yo, got me burning for those castanets, Loud" StrikeMaster Ice said with fire in his hand. "Not if I can help it" Lincoln when Lucy, Lana, Lola and Harley threw snowballs at StrikeMaster Ice. "Hey. Didn't anyone tell you it's bad to smoke?" Harley asked. "Little pretty lady and little shrimps, you heading for the barbie" StrikeMaster Ice threatened going after them. "Now let's try Aqua Jet" Lincoln said hitting MC Cobra with an Aqua Jet. "Nice" Mera complimented while StrikeMaster Ice attacks Lincoln's younger sisters and Harley. "Guess what. Avalanche" Lana called out when slammed StrikeMaster Ice into the snowy surface. "You guys okay?" Wonder Woman asked approaching Inuyasha, Lincoln and Mera. "We're fine but Inuyasha is suffering the bends" Mera answered while DJ Fist was heading towards them. "Oh no you don't" Lincoln responded turning into a Glalie and unleashed an Ice Beam that made DJ Fist fall into the snow. "Man. Now that's just cold" Harley joked .

Back in the submarine, Batgirl was checking for damages while Frost and Ivy were doing the removal spell. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Frost & Ivy both chanted when they heard an explosion from the back door. "Something just burst in!" Batgirl alerted as it was Drago. "Crunchy metal outside, gooey chi filling inside" Drago spoke approaching Batgirl, Frost and Ivy. "Back off! Don't come any closer!" Ivy warned unleashing vines which Drago dodged. "You want a piece of us, Drago?" Batgirl asked preparing her shuriken. "There will be plenty of pieces of you super heroes when I'm done" Drago threatened when he threw them out of the submarine. "Woah!" Batgirl, Frost and Ivy all yelled when they used either their technology or powers to land safely. "Are you guys okay?" Supergirl asked as everyone else came over to them. "Yeah, but we got some bad news" Batgirl said. "And it's about to get worse" Mera added as they saw Drago wearing the castanets. "Anyone up for some flamenco dancing?" Drago asked using his fire to trap Inuyasha's group and the Superhero girls on a large piece of ice. "That's gotta be the worst flamenco dancing joke yet" Harley said. "And now for the main attraction!" Drago declared when he started absorbing the Thunder Demon Chi. "Oh my hierra!" Wonder Woman cried in fear. "Drago is absorbing the power of Tchang Zu, the Thunder Demon Sorcerer!" Shippo alerted as Drago fully absorbed the Thunder Demon Chi. "Tchang Zu. Tchang Zu very much. And don't even think about following me" Drago said as he blew up the submarine. "Much as I love to stay and chill, I'll leave that to you" Drago said as he and the Ice Crew left. "Hey Oracle, can you have the bat jet give us a lift in a snap?" Batgirl asked. "Bat jet on its way now, Batgirl" The computer Oracle accepted when the Bat jet came and picked up Inuyasha's group and the superhero girls.

Moments later, Batgirl was flying everyone back safely. "Is Inuyasha going to be okay?" Kagome asked. "He's suffering the bends so he'll have to be in the containment for a few hours. "Listen guys, I'm very sorry for letting Drago get away" Lincoln apologized. "It's okay. As long as we're going home in one piece" Wonder Woman accepted. "Besides Lincoln, when we're ready, we'll find Drago and get the Thunder Demon Chi back. I promise" Kagome promised hugging Lincoln knowing they'll get the Thunder Demon Chi back.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. __Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no _

(A/N: Lincoln Loud's new ability to turn into different Pokémon at will was an inspiration from GokuSannin9000, ChaosMagemon & Ninjamon1228 & Samurai Pikachu)

(MERRY CHRISTMAS)


	17. Chp 17: Stealing Thunder

17:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC SuperHero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

At the Royal Woods Junkyard during a winter storm, Drago was now beginning to take form of Tchang Zu while having the Thunder Demon Chi. "Now that I posses the Thunder Chi of Tchang Zu and my own Fire Chi, there will be no stopping me" Drago planned. "Yo, you going down, clown!" StrikeMaster Ice spoke playing a video game against MC Cobra. "Yeah, you wish. Be dropping you like a bad habit" MC Cobra doubted when Drago zapped and melted their games. "Now, do I have your attention?" Drago asked. "This dude needs to chill" StrikeMaster Ice murmured when they noticed it's beginning to rain. "It's not really convertible weather, D man!" MC Cobra noticed as they were on top of an old bus. "Time to dump this dump" Drago decided.

Moments later, Inuyasha's group was also at the junkyard looking for the Thunder Demon Chi. "This is bad weather" Sango spoke. "Yes. The Chi Detector senses two demon chi. Drago has to be nearby" Miroku said. "Do you think we can handle Drago this time?" Lincoln asked. "Well, I can smell him easily here" Inuyasha sniffed. "Okay. I think we should stay on alert. Drago could be more dangerous than before" Kagome warned when Shippo accidently made a pile of cars make a noise. "Ahh! What was that?" Shippo feared when Drago heard the noise. "It sounds like we have some junkyard rats" Drago sneered as he zapped a car to oblivion, causing Inuyasha's group to be out in the open. "Time to put you all out of my misery!" Drago threatened he tried to zap Inuyasha's group but missed. "Yo, it's time to throw down" StrikeMaster Ice said as the Ice Crew starts to attack. "Inuyasha, I must get closer to remove the Thunder Demon Chi from Drago. I need you to make a distraction" Miroku planned. "Right" Inuyasha nodded as he drew Tessaiga and begins to fight Drago while Miroku sneaks towards him. "Oh boy" Shippo cringed in fear when Sango protects him from DJ Fist. "I got this guy" Sango volunteered fighting DJ Fist. "Yo, kid. You disrespecting my hizzhouse!" MC Cobra said to Lincoln. "Guess that means I have to dis you!" Lincoln responded turning into a Seismitoad and used the ability: Swift Swim while MC Cobra tries to out run him. "You can run but you can't hide!" MC Cobra said. "That's where you're wrong" Lincoln doubted using Hydro Pump and hid with Shippo while MC Cobra tries to find them. "Peekaboo!" Shippo teased as he continues hiding. "Man, I can't even get a timing for my Wind Scar" Inuyasha growled trying to fight back against Drago, while Miroku sneaks up quietly. "You're way out of your league, monk" StrikeMaster Ice said blocking Miroku. "So, guess you want a piece of me, StrikeMaster Ice? A big mistake" Miroku responded using both his staff and a steering wheel to flip StrikeMaster Ice to the ground while Sango took down DJ Fist. "Up high. Down low…" Shippo teased when MC Cobra was about to catch him. "Too slow" MC Cobra ended when Lincoln swiftly came and used Drain Punch on him. "Oh. Thank goodness you two are okay" Kagome sighed in relief while Drago sees Inuyasha and Miroku. "Two pests for the price of one" Drago said about to attack when lightning hit him. "How come Drago isn't zapped?" Shippo asked. "The Thunder Demon Chi allows Drago to absorb the power of this storm and electricity" Miroku answered as Drago's lightning hits every car around Inuyasha's group. "We have to find something that won't conduct Drago's lightning!" Sango told when Kagome noticed a pile of tires. "Quick! Into the tires!" Kagome alerted as everyone except Lincoln hid in the pile of tires. "Good thing as a Seismitoad, I'm part Ground-Type. But just for good measure" Lincoln remembered as he curled himself while in the tires when Drago's lightning hit it. "Epic light show, D dude" StrikeMaster Ice chuckled. "Woah, They gotta be charcoal briquettes under there" MC Cobra guessed. "Let's go. It's moving day" Drago told as he and the Ice Crew left in their truck. "That was close. Plus, I didn't even feel a thing" Lincoln responded unaffected when everyone else came out of the tires. "Is everybody okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. We're fine" Kagome answered. "So are we. But since the longer Drago possesses the demon chi, the more difficult it will be for me to remove it, Royal Woods probably won't be" Miroku worried.

The next day at the Loud House, Lincoln was testing his transformations on Lisa's targets. First, Lincoln turned into a Magnemite and used Discharge, destroying the first target. "Good start" Lisa spoke as Lincoln turned into a Heracross then flew and used Megahorn shattering the second target. "Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee" Lisa continued as Lincoln then turned into a Glalie and used Ice Beam and then turned into a Monferno and used Flamethrower to destroy two more targets. "Excellent" Lisa added as Lincoln turned into a Whirlipede and used Sludge Bomb on the next target. "One more time" Lisa told when Lincoln turned into a Greninja and used Water Shuriken, destroying the final target. "Perfect. That will be all" Lisa said when Lincoln changed back. "All the targets have been destroyed perfectly, older brother. And some of your forms and attacks have been getting stronger since the past two-to-three weeks" Lisa informed. "Phew. Looks like that worked out well. Thanks Lisa" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome, older sibling. Now you go back to Inuyasha's house and enjoy the winter solstice until Drago attacks again" Lisa concluded as Lincoln went back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.

Meanwhile at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Miroku and Sango were in the vault trying to make a Fire Demon Chi removal spell. "Creating a Fire Chi removal spell is a very difficult task. Just needs patience and concentration in order to make it a success" Miroku informed while he and Sango started making a removal spell. "Ow. Why does every time I turn into a Heracross, using Megahorn gives me a headache?" Lincoln asked with a little migraine while with Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well, the same thing did happen to me and Tessaiga more than once. It took great battles and training to get used to it" Inuyasha spoke. "I know. Plus, many of Pokémon abilities and attacks I'm trying to use carefully. It's a little difficult even after all that training" Lincoln remembered. "It's very simple, sweetie. Just remember to stay focus, practice and train a bit more and do your best. Whether you succeed or fail, you do your best even while your back is to the wall and you might become the eye of the storm" Kagome advised. "Right. I'll remember that. Thanks guys" Lincoln thanked. "Maybe adding a drop of Black Widow saliva" Sango said adding a drop of Black Widow saliva. "Wait, Sango! No!" Miroku warned when it caused fire to shoot out of the kettle and made the vault's fire extinguisher turn on. "Well, at least Lisa made the vault water proof" Miroku mentioned. "Oops. Sorry about that, honey" Sango apologized. "Great. Now there's indoor rain" Shippo murmured in misery while getting soaked.

At the Royal Woods space needle, a security guard was watching the gate. "Keep moving boys. Closed for renovation" The guard told when he saw Drago and the Ice Crew. "Right. Ours" Drago spoke as he threw the security guard into a dumpster and use his fire to break in. "Yo, Major D, why don't you let me, and the posse trick out your new digs?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my plans" Drago accepted. "Sweet" StrikeMaster Ice said.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Inuyasha's group got a video chat on Lincoln's laptop from Sarah. "A surveillance camera took this at a Seattle. Sheep metal, steel girders and iron pipes. Plus, they've been stealing roller-coaster cars, a prefab swimming pool and the sound system at Royal Woods stadium" Sarah explained on the video chat with videos of thefts caused by the Ice Crew. "Looks like the Ice Crew has been have doing some shopping" Lincoln observed. "Why would StrikeMaster Ice steal those things?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. But wherever there's Ice, there's a Fire Demon" Sarah answered. "Okay. Thanks Sarah" Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome" Sarah accepted when she turned off her video chat.

Moments later, Inuyasha's group arrives at an area near the space needle. "Great. It's very gray here too" Shippo complained. "Don't worry, Shippo, we just have to find the Thunder Demon Chi" Sango spoke. "And it might be the biggest storm of the century if the weather channel's correct" Kagome added. "And units please respond. Royal Woods Aircraft manure factory, three youths on skateboards appeared armed and dangerous. Possibly using some sort of flamethrower" A police radio spoke. "Heh. StrikeMaster Ice" Inuyasha sneered.

Moments later, the Ice Crew was robbing the Aircraft manure. "Sorry Ice Crew, but your flight has just been grounded" Lincoln spoke as Inuyasha's group arrived. "I thought we put you dogs to sleep" StrikeMaster Ice responded breathing fire which Inuyasha's group dodged. "You'll regret that, Ice!" Inuyasha responded as he fights StrikeMaster Ice while Sango fights MC Cobra and gets tied in wire. "Hands off!" Miroku warned pushing MC Cobra when DJ Fist grabbed him. "Let's try this" Lincoln said turning into a Weavile and got DJ Fist to chase him into a plane. "Alright, where is Drago?" Inuyasha asked. "Kickin' in his new digs, where else? Love to stay and ja, but we burnin' daylight as it is. Peace" StrikeMaster Ice answered trying to escape but Inuyasha stopped him with Tessaiga while Lincoln deals with DJ Fist. "Woah!" Lincoln said quickly dodging DJ Fist's attacks while it made a turbine engine turn on. "You want strength? Here you go!" Lincoln said using Shadow Ball on DJ Fist while StrikeMaster Ice made Inuyasha nearly get caught in the turbine engine. "Damnit. I gotta get away" Inuyasha struggled while StrikeMaster Ice got away with another turbine when Kagome saved him by using a hook rope. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Inuyasha answered while Lincoln used the emergency slide to exit the plane and moved it so DJ Fist won't use it to follow him. "Now how about a little Metal Claw?" Lincoln asked using Metal Claw make DJ Fist fall hard into the ground. "Guess I left a mark or two" Lincoln commented when StrikeMaster Ice came in front of DJ Fist. "We outta here!" StrikeMaster Ice told as the Ice Crew drove to escape. "You're not getting away!" Inuyasha denied using a hook to grab on when it pulled him and Lincoln instead. "Hang on tight, Lincoln!" Inuyasha warned. "I'll try at least" Lincoln said as he turned into Noivern to support air resistance. "One Inuyasha and Loud cabob coming up!" StrikeMaster Ice planned breathing fire to burn off the rope while Inuyasha and Lincoln landed safely. "Well, that backfired" Lincoln commented when they saw Drago coming down in a helicopter, hook a rope to the stolen turbine and the Ice Crew climbed in. "Yo, D, check out the windage we snagged!" StrikeMaster Ice said. "Oh no you don't" Lincoln denied turning into a Talonflame to fly towards and perch in the turbine. "Lincoln!" Inuyasha shouted trying to reach Lincoln but failed. "Well, at least as a Flying-Type, I got up here" Lincoln said when the helicopter left.

Moments later, the rest of Inuyasha's group tries to find ways to find Lincoln. "Drago could've taken Lincoln anywhere here in Royal Woods" Kagome spoke with worry. "Actually, Drago came to the Seattle with a purpose. Lincoln's location will become clear by discovering this" Miroku mentioned. "Perhaps, Drago came for the weather" Sango guessed. "What are you talking about?" Shippo asked. "Drago's power from the Thunder Demon Chi was magnified when he was struck by the lightning at the junkyard!" Inuyasha started. "So, his new hideout would be accessible to the Seattle's frequent thunder storms" Sango completed. "And that's not all. Being tall is better for lightning rods" Kagome added beginning to figure out Drago's new lair.

A moment later, Lincoln saw the Royal Woods space needle. "Drago's new lair is the Royal Woods space needle. Probably the perfect place for a thunder storm" Lincoln suspected as the helicopter lands. Then inside the space needle, Lincoln snuck in while the Ice Crew was finishing adjustments to their new lair. "Guess this explains the robberies. Gotta admit it's cool though" Lincoln spoke as he saw StrikeMaster Ice and MC Cobra playing inside large robo-murks" Lincoln said. "Ice!" Drago called on the speaker. "Yo" StrikeMaster Ice responded. "Play time's over" Drago announced as the Ice Crew came to Drago at the surveillance cameras. "The storm's almost here. Finish the lightning rod" Drago ordered. "You got it, dog" MC Cobra accepted getting a growl from Drago. "I mean sir, dog. Dog sir" MC Cobra nervously responded. "Once I have the storms lightning, I'll be able to wipe out Royal Woods and entire cities! No one will dare oppose me!" Drago planned when he sees a surveillance camera of Inuyasha's group. "Except for Inuyasha! I'll make the adjustments up on the roof. You three can deal with our party crashers" Drago ordered as he left to the roof. "I gotta warn Inuyasha" Lincoln said as he went towards the speaker.

Moments later, the rest of Inuyasha's group arrived at the same floor. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Come in, please!" Lincoln called out on the speaker. "Lincoln, where are you?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha! Kagome! It's a trap! StrikeMaster Ice and his crew are gonna…!" Lincoln alerted when StrikeMaster Ice burned the speaker. "Lincoln! Can you hear me, sweetie?" Kagome asked desperately when MC Cobra and DJ Fist land in front of Inuyasha's group. "We got company. And not the god kind" Sango observed while StrikeMaster Ice corners Lincoln. "Yeah. Nothing like a hot fire to warm up on a winter rainy day" StrikeMaster Ice said breathing fire at Lincoln when he turned into a Ninjask and swiftly dodged and hid behind two speakers. "Give it up, runt. No way you getting outta this room alive" StrikeMaster Ice threatened when Lincoln turned on the speaker while turning into a Noivern and then turned up the volume to real loud while he used Boomburst. "Argh! Woah!" StrikeMaster Ice cringed in pain as he was knocked to the ground. "Guess as a Noivern, I don't need ear plugs" Lincoln noticed as he flew to Inuyasha. "Stand your ground, Kilala" Sango told Kilala when DJ Fist tried to smash them, Kagome and Inuyasha with a rollercoaster car. "Guess, I'll have to teach you the hard way" Miroku spoke when MC Cobra speedily grabbed him and spun him. "Aiyah!" Miroku yelled as he dizzily sat on the rollercoaster track with the Rollercoaster heading right for him. "Miroku!" Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha all cried out when Miroku immediately got off the track. "Sorry. Just needed to clear my head" Miroku apologized as he struck DJ Fist with good chi magic. "Though I can't do everything" Miroku added when MC Cobra zooms towards Sango and Kagome when they used perfect timing hit MC Cobra with the Hiraikotsu and then Kagome's bow. "Inuyasha, Drago is on the roof trying to get a super charge from the storm!" Lincoln alerted. "Miroku and I will handle Drago! The rest of you will go outside!" Inuyasha ordered when he and Miroku went into the elevator to the roof.

A minute later on the roof, Drago was about to absorb lightning when he noticed the elevator. "No visitors" Drago sneered using lightning to stop the elevator. "Damn. Looks like Drago knows we're here" Inuyasha growled.

At the basement floor, the rest of Inuyasha's group was outside the exit when Sango was grabbed and thrown over by StrikeMaster Ice in a Robo-Murk. "Sango!" Kagome and Shippo cried aiding Sango. "Yo, pee-wee, you and I got some unfinished business" StrikeMaster Ice spoke. "Well, sorry to keep you waiting" Lincoln opposed as he turned into a Charizard while breathing a Flamethrower into the air. "That had to be one of your coolest Fire-Type forms yet. And your flame's not even getting wet" Shippo observed when StrikeMaster Ice was about to grab them when he was stopped by Sango and Kilala. "Guys, you gotta run!" Sango told. "Don't worry, Sango. We got your back" Kagome said taking Shippo inside. "No! I mean the other way!" Sango responded. "Sorry, Sango. But someone else needs me" Lincoln apologized flying up. "Looks like it's just you and me, woman. Mono to demon slayer" StrikeMaster Ice said.

Meanwhile at the elevator, Inuyasha and Miroku were trying to get to the top. "This is why I mostly prefer riding with Sango and Kilala" Miroku spoke knowing how high they are.

Back inside the space needle, Sango and Kilala struggled to stop StrikeMaster Ice in his Robo-Murk. "Aw snap! Game over" StrikeMaster Ice laughed. "Hey! You better pick on somebody your own size?" Kagome asked with her and Shippo in the green Robo-Murk. "Yeah. Think you got game? Bring it on" Shippo dared as they began to fight StrikeMaster Ice.

Up on the elevator, Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed the rope when Miroku detached it with his good chi magic, causing them to go up. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as they were going up too fast. "Yep. This is going too fast!" Miroku agreed as they got up to the roof. "Time to pull your plug, Drago!" Inuyasha told as he drew Tessaiga. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku began chanting as Drago noticed it. "Too late! The storm has arrived!" Drago denied shooting lightning at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "Right. I'll distract him! Here goes!" Inuyasha agreed as Tessaiga became Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga while Lincoln was flying really close to the top. "I know this is risky for me, but I don't have a choice. Drago must be stopped. No matter the cost. Mega Evolution!" Lincoln shouted as he Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X.

 _(Background music:_ **THE TOUCH** _-Stan Bush begins to play)_

Just a moment later, Lincoln made it to the roof. "Hey Inuyasha, you need a hand?" Lincoln asked. "Lincoln, is that you?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't believe what I'm seeing. A Charizard with the power of Mega Evolution" Miroku observed in surprise. "Drago, one shall stand, one shall fall!" Lincoln decided he unleashed a Flamethrower that clashes with Drago's Fire Chi.

Back inside the space needle, Kagome and Shippo were still fighting StrikeMaster Ice's Robo-Murk with theirs. "Not bad for a woman and a short stack, but today, first is first and second is dead last" StrikeMaster Ice spoke opening his hatch and breathed fire, which Kagome and Shippo dodged and tripped StrikeMaster Ice's Robo-Murk into the pool. "Nice season and weather for an indoor swim" Shippo said when StrikeMaster Ice came out of his Robo-Murk and came up for air. "Aw. Is StrikeMaster Ice all wet? Well, let's dry you up then" Kagome decided putting StrikeMaster Ice in the turbine's engine air.

Back on top of the roof, Lincoln was still fighting Drago hardly without any trouble. "Taste my Dragon Claw, Drago!" Lincoln told using Dragon Claw to slash Drago's lightning. "Let's hope this works" Miroku hoped about to use the removal spell when Drago's lightning nearly hit him when Inuyasha saved Miroku. "You'll regret that!" Lincoln swore using Steel Wing to hit Drago and struck again with Dragon Tail. "Now for my Dragon Claw!" Lincoln continued hitting him multiple times with Dragon Claw. "Okay, Lincoln. You can move out of the way now" Inuyasha signaled as Lincoln flew aside. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted which this time actually worked and removed the Thunder Demon Chi from Drago. "No! Not now!" Drago denied in shock when lightning struck the antennae and him, which shocks him. "Now, it's my turn! Fire Blast!" Lincoln shouted unleashing a Fire Blast which strengthen the power of the lightning and hit Drago. "Aah!" Drago roared in pain when Kagome, Shippo along with Sango and Kilala. "Aw man. We missed all the action" Shippo complained. "You can't defeat me! I'm on top of the world!" Drago roared about to attack Inuyasha when Lincoln grabbed him and flew up. "Not anymore, you're not! Seismic Toss!" Lincoln shouted when he used a Seismic Toss and tossed Drago into the roof hard. "Arrgh!" Drago growled in pain as he nearly fell of the space needle and used his claws on it to slow down, then jumped of to the ground and he and the Ice Crew retreated. "Lincoln, you did! Awesome!" Shippo cheered as Lincoln shot a Flamethrower to the sky in victory.

 _(Background music ends)_

An hour later, Inuyasha's group was heading to the car while Lincoln returned to normal. "Lincoln, I've very proud of you. You took the advice I gave you and you used it against Drago" Kagome spoke. "Well it was your advice. So, I should thank you for it" Lincoln said. "Well, you were the one who turned into a Charizard and Mega Evolved. You showed Drago you were the eye of the storm. I'm proud of you, bud" Inuyasha complimented. "Thanks guys. Wait until my sisters, cousins and our friends here about this" Lincoln thanked in excitement. "Too bad though. I would like to play with you in that Robo-Murk" Shippo said observing the Robo-Murk. "Yes. But I don't think it would fit in the trunk" Sango observed trying to carry the legs. "You have a point there" Miroku agreed knowing they got the Thunder Demon Chi back.

 _Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo  
Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. __Wagamama ni narezu ni_

 _Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?_

 _Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no_


	18. Chp 18: Holidays Karaoke

18:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

(A/N: This chapter will be different because it will mostly be Christmas and Holidays music)

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Inuyasha's group and the Loud Family were on their way to the Casagrande Bodega. "Hey there. Yep, it's that time of the year again. Christmas Eve. The rest if Inuyasha's group and my family and I are going to spend Christmas with the Casagrande family. Plus, Ronnie Anne and I have plans. One of them is inviting the Rainbooms over. Because for Christmas Eve, we're having karaoke night" Lincoln spoke breaking the 4th wall. "This is so awesome. It's already Christmas Eve" Kagome said. "Yeah. I wonder what presents we'll get this year" Shippo nodded excitedly. "Just remember Shippo, Christmas is not about decorations and presents and materials we use for it. It's about compassion, harmony, peace, love and equality to all" Miroku advised. "He's right. Besides, we'll gonna have a great time tonight" Sango agreed. "So, what do you have for Kagome this year, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked in whisper. "It's a surprise. You'll have to until tomorrow morning" Inuyasha whispered back. "So, while we set up Christmas karaoke night, you're just gonna be with Ronnie Anne?" Shippo teased a bit. "Shippo, don't tease him. It's their business" Kagome told. "Right. Sorry" Shippo apologized. "Well, I missed her. We're gonna have a blast" Lincoln said as they and the Loud family arrived at the Casagrande residence.

A few moments later when the Loud family and Inuyasha's group parked at a parking zone at the Casagrande Bodega, they first noticed Bobby. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori called out hugging Bobby. "Hey Babe. You guys got here just in time. We're hoping you'd help us set up before the Rainbooms arrive" Bobby greeted. "Hi Bobby. We're here" Shippo greeted with Lincoln behind him. "Hey Shippo and Little Loud. Glad, you could make it" Bobby greeted back. "It's good to see you again too, Bobby. Shall we?" Miroku asked as they all went inside the Casagrande building.

As they went into the living room, the Louds and Inuyasha's group were greeting by the Casagrandes. "Wow. This Christmas is going to be amazing. The decorations and everything is being set up perfectly" Kagome spoke. "Yeah, Rosa is even getting help from you and my dad" Lincoln noticed with Rosa Casagrande and Lynn Loud Sr. in the kitchen. "Oh, Lincoln. That's not the only thing you should notice" Kagome smug. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked when Ronnie Anne playfully punched his arm. "Hey there, Lame-O. Good to see you" Ronnie Anne greeted. "Hey Ronnie Anne. It's been a while. I missed you" Lincoln greeted back. "Missed you too. Ready to go?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Yep. I'm off with Ronnie Anne, Kagome" Lincoln told as he and Ronnie Anne put on their winter outfits. "Okay. I'll let everyone else know where you went" Kagome said. "Thanks. See you when we get back" Lincoln thanked with him and Ronnie Anne out the door. "Wanna go to the arcade? There are cool games there" Ronnie Anne asked. "Sure. I think we can start from there" Lincoln nodded as they went to the arcade.

 _(Background music: Through Heavens Eyes by Brian Strokes Mitchell (Mormon Tabernacle choir version) plays)_

"So, Kagome, are you sure they'll be okay by themselves?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, of course. I mean Ronnie Anne can guide Lincoln. And Lincoln has those new powers" Kagome answered. "Lincoln did fought bravely against Drago and won. Guess turning into Pokémon has it advantages. Especially things like Mega Evolution" Inuyasha remembered. "Well, there is a bright side. Lincoln's been doing it perfectly, he can turn into any Pokémon that can Mega Evolve and we now got six Demon Chi" Kagome said. "That's good. Besides, I'm glad you're safe too. Especially today" Inuyasha calmly said. "Yeah. I've even got a Christmas present for you and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne too. Huh?" Kagome mentioned when she noticed Inuyasha about to go out the window. "Well, I'm just gonna make sure Lincoln and Ronnie Anne don't get into trouble. Later" Inuyasha decided when Kagome was about to stop him. "Sit Boy!" Kagome quickly commanded causing the beads to make Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Why?!" Inuyasha asked in pain.

Moments later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were about to reach the arcade. "So, I just wanna say thanks" Lincoln spoke. "Thanks for what?" Ronnie Anne asked. "For being my best friend. I wouldn't know the real you if you hadn't help me" Lincoln explained. "No problem. Thanks for caring for me. I appreciate it" Ronnie Anne accepted with them both blushing. "Hey, check this out. I wanna show you something" Ronnie Anne said when she started magically levitating a trash can covered in purple-pink aura. "Cool. You can do magic now" Lincoln responded impressed when Ronnie Anne put down the trash can. "Just wanted to surprise you. My grandmother let me keep a spell book with good magic. Glad you like it" Ronnie Anne explained before she kissed Lincoln's cheeks. "You wanna play in the arcade now?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah, sure. Bet I can still beat you" Ronnie Anne challenged competitively. "Not if I beat you this time. I'm gonna win tonight" Lincoln accepted. "Oh, you're on" Ronnie Anne said as they went inside the arcade to play. Then afterwards, they spend time together eating at a burger restaurant, having a snowball fight and even made snow angels as the day went on. Plus, Ronnie Anne shows Lincoln more of her new magic before they had fun when Lincoln turned into different Ice-Type Pokémon, including Articuno. Then, when the sun was setting, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked back while holding hands and blushed as it was about to snow.

 _(Background music ends)_

An hour later after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got back, the Rainbooms arrived for the karaoke. "Hey guys" Rainbow Dash greeted. "Hey Rainbooms. You ready to do this?" Lincoln asked. "You bet we are, sugar cube" Applejack nodded. "Plus, there's this song we have been practicing for tonight" Sunset Shimmer mentioned before whispering in Lincoln's ear. "Really. You're perform with that?" Lincoln asked. "Yes. It could be perfect for when it's our turn" Fluttershy answered. "Plus, Sunset Shimmer and I will start it off. She'll go first since she won the coin toss" Twilight Sparkle mentioned. "Let's get this party started! Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered excitedly. "Now hold your horses, Pinkie Pie. I believe it's Miroku's turn now. Hey Miroku, give it all you got, partner" Applejack supported. "Why thank you so kindly, Applejack. This one song I know will be inspirationally soothing. Mostly for Lily Loud and Carlinos Casagrande. Here goes" Miroku noted as he began his turn for the karaoke singing.

 **Miroku:**

 _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe_

 __ _Trains move quickly to their journey's end_ _  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe Just believe (x6)_

When Miroku was finished, he got applause from the Louds, the Casagrandes, the rest of Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms. "That was amazing, Miroku" Sango complimented. "Oh my. It was very soothing" Fluttershy added. "Why thank you. Now, Kagome, didn't you say your turn is after mine?" Miroku asked. "Aw man. But I was already pumped" Rainbow Dash complained. "Try not to complain, Rainbow Dash" Applejack nudged. "Oh, Ronnie Anne darling, isn't that Lincoln waiting for you under the mistletoe?" Rarity teasingly asked with Ronnie Anne seeing Lincoln under the mistletoe. "Wait. You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Yep. Aren't you gonna join him?" Pinkie Pie asked smugly. "Come on, girls. Leave them alone. I think you might have a chance of doing it now, Ronnie Anne. Just to be on the safe side" Sunset Shimmer advised. "Okay fine" Ronnie Anne accepted going up to Lincoln under the mistletoe. "You sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't want to" Lincoln asked blushing madly. "Well, like Sunset Shimmer said, we should get this over with. Besides, I think we good on being official" Ronnie Anne decided also red in embarrassment. "Good point" Lincoln agreed. "Let's just do this, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said as they actually kissed under the mistletoe (without both their families watching). "Aww!" The Rainbooms all cooed in whisper when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's kiss ended. "Thanks. Just wanna let you know, I love you" Lincoln admitted in whisper, making his and Ronnie Anne's hearts skip beat. "I love you too, Lame-O" Ronnie Anne admitted back while they were blushing. "Adorable" Rarity responded. "Told you it would work" Sunset Shimmer said. "Well, even though you guys were watching us quietly, thanks for the encouragement and moral support" Lincoln thanked. "Since it's the Rainbooms and not our families, I'm okay with it. Come on. I think we can catch Kagome's turn" Ronnie Anne agreed as Kagome's turn for the karaoke singing.

 **Kagome** :

 _Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

 _Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

 _Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

 _I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

 _Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love_

Kagome then finished her singing and got so many applause for her beautiful voice, even from Inuyasha. "That was amazing, Kagome" Shippo complimented. "Yes. Very perfect. You did very well" Miroku agreed. "Your voice was beautiful" Sango added. "Thanks guys" Kagome thanked. "So, what do you think, Inuyasha? Was she great or what?" Lincoln asked. "Well, yes she was. You did great Kagome" Inuyasha answered with a smile. "Oh, thanks honey. Oh, and Lincoln, I got presents for you and Ronnie Anne" Kagome mentioned giving Lincoln and Ronnie Anne their gifts, which they opened to see they were two Pokédex (Generation VI). "Wow! What are these?" Lincoln asked turning on his Pokédex. "It's called a Pokédex, build by those from the Regions they were made. Plus, I've persuaded Totosai and Batgirl to help" Kagome explained. "So cool. Thank you" Ronnie Anne thanked. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas to you too" Kagome said back. "Hey Rainbooms, I think it's you're turn now" Lincoln told. "Sweet. Finally!" Rainbow Dash said as the Rainbooms were about to perform a song that starts with a duet between Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle.

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now, we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

 _There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 _In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say _

**Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer:**

 _There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe _

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice says, "Help is very near!"_

 **The Rainbooms (along with everyone else):**

 _There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve?  
When you believe, somehow you will  
Now, you will, you will when you believe  
You will when you believe, just believe  
Just believe, you will when you believe _

When the Rainbooms finished their songs, it got so many applause and comments. "Well, there you have it. Christmas Eve Karaoke night's becoming a success, Ronnie Anne and I got cool gifts from Kagome, we kissed under the mistletoe and Ronnie Anne and I are official now. Now, if you excuse me, we'll see who else's turn it's gonna be" Lincoln said breaking the 4th wall again. "Merry Christmas, Lame-O" Ronnie Anne told resting her head on Lincoln's shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you too, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln told back rest his head on top of hers as snow continues to fall on the night on Christmas Eve.

(A/N: Unlike last chapter, the end credits will be different this time too. Just this one time. Since the song is from Boyz II Men (Build Up Mix Version))

 _I will get there (I will get there)_

 _I will get there (Ooh) somehow (Somehow)_

 _Cross that river (Cross that river)_

 _Nothing's stoppin' me now_

 _I will get through the night_

 _And make it through to the other side_

 _(Ooh, get there) Get there_

 _(Get there) Get there_

 _Well, the night is cold and dark_

 _But somewhere the sun is shining_

 _And I'll feel it shine on me_

 _I'll keep tryin', I'll keep tryin'_

 _I will get there (I will get there)_

 _I will get there somehow_ _  
_ _Cross that river (Cross that river)_

 _Nothing's stoppin' me now_

 _I will get through the night_

 _And make it through to the other side_

 _Get there, get there_

 _I will get there (I will get there)_

 _I will get there somehow (Somehow)_

 _Cross that river (I'll cross that river for you)_

 _Nothing's stoppin' me now (Oh whoa)_

 _I will get through (Through) the night_

 _And make it through to the other side (Ohohohohoh)_

 _(Get there) Get there_

 _(Ooh, get there) Get there (Whoa oh)_

 _I will get there (I will get there)_

 _I will get there somehow (Somehow)_

 _Cross that river (I'll cross it for your love)_

 _Nothing's stoppin' me now (No matter what)_

 _I will get through the night (I will get through the night)_

 _And make it through to the other side_

 _(Get there) Get there_

 _(Ooh, get there) Get there_

 _Get there_

 _Ohhooh_

 _I'll get there_ _  
_


	19. Chp 19: Abomidable Snow Adventure

19:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

On a beautiful day in the Artic, Lincoln, Sabrina, Inuyasha and Kagome were riding a sleigh being pulled by sled dogs. "Three days ago, Paul Colo told Miroku and Lisa he made a major discovery." Kagome spoke. "Well, thanks to Lincoln, I too made a major discovery. Unless you're a Fire-Type or an Ice-Type Pokémon, it's easier to get frost bite on your butt." Sabrina commented. "Mr. Colo told Miroku that it's described as a prehistoric humanoid frozen in ice." Kagome continued. "Cool. A caveman or probably called a nomad." Lincoln said. "That was the last time Miroku, Lisa and the museum heard from him. He suspects that Colo and his Innuit labor have been…" Inuyasha started. "Eaten?" Sabrina guessed. "Frightened. It would explain why no one was at the research lab when we arrived there while their scent is gone." Inuyasha corrected. "This place can creep anyone out from the looks of it." Sabrina observed. "We should enter this cave with…" Kagome started. "Flashlights. And yes Lincoln, I won't use magic." Sabrina interrupted as she and Lincoln went in. "Respect." Kagome finished. "Well, what they has it scent in here." Inuyasha sniffed as he and Kagome went in also when Lincoln found the frozen nomad. "Woah." Lincoln witnessed when Sabrina, Inuyasha and Kagome saw it too. "Woah is right. Never seen anything like this before." Sabrina agreed. "We must take him back to the research lab for study." Kagome said while Inuyasha removes base of the ice with Tessaiga. "Okay. I think this is good." Kagome said when they hook the sled with the frozen nomad to the other one. "Look at the expression he's making. I wonder what he's thinking about." Sabrina observed when Lincoln noticed something. "Look out behind you?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. Probably that." Sabrina agreed. "No! He means look behind you!" Inuyasha alerted when they saw some natives with spears. "Listen, we mean no harm. One of my descendant's sisters says this is an important prehistoric discovery. We're taking him back to the lab for her and my friend to study. Okay?" Kagome asked when the men pointed spears at them. "You've disturbed that which should not be disturbed." The elder among the natives spoke. "Kagome, you and Sabrina get on the sled! Lincoln, I might need help!" Inuyasha told drawing Tessaiga. "Be careful." Kagome said with her and Sabrina riding the sled away while one of the natives attacks. "Nice boots. Are they elk skin?" Lincoln asked making the native look at his boots. "Moose." The native answered when Lincoln turned into a Swinub and hit him with a Take Down. "Watch your back, Lincoln!" Inuyasha alerted using Tessaiga to trip two more natives. Thanks. My turn." Lincoln thanked unleashing an Ice Shard on another native while he almost got speared by the big one. "Inuyasha! Lincoln!" Kagome called out giving Inuyasha a chance to grab on to the frozen nomad while carrying Lincoln. "We just found a stowaway." Sabrina said with Lana driving. "Hey guys. Perfect save, huh?" Lana asked. "Yes. But can you please be careful?" Lincoln asked. "Wait until Miroku, Lisa, Fluttershy and Frost see this. They'll flip." Lana said when Lincoln and Inuyasha along with the frozen nomad detached from the sled. "Lincoln, hold on to me tightly!" Inuyasha told as they were sledding on the upper hills and stopped at a cliff. "Phew. For a second I thought we were gonna…fall!" Lincoln yelled when they went over. "Lana, steer to the right!" Sabrina told when Lana reattached the sled to the frozen nomad's when they stopped safely (while some snow falls on Inuyasha and Lincoln). "That's two saves. I like sledding." Lana said. "Are you two okay?" Kagome asked as Lincoln and Inuyasha come out of the snow. "Yeah, we're good. And from now on, you and I drive." Inuyasha decided. "Dang it." Lana responded as they left to the research lab.

Back at the research lab, Miroku, Lisa and Frost were studying the frozen nomad while Fluttershy was feeling the ice. "This is pretty amazing. But Lisa, did you and Frost have to turn down the temperature? I'm sure nobody wants to end up like him." Miroku asked looking at the thermostat. "This is a scientific discovery. Therefore, this specimen must be kept in ice for preservation." Lisa answered. "Guess this old timer gonna have to stay in ice." Sabrina said when Frost got something from the ice. "Hey, look what I found. Looks like a tribal artifact." Frost observed. "But I wonder what those markings on it are." Kagome noticed when Miroku tries to translate. "Ancient Innuit hieroglyphics. Never thought I'd seen this kind." Miroku identified. "What does that mean, Miroku?" Frost asked. "It means we must study it to make better translation." Miroku answered while he, Lisa and Frost were trying to figure out the hieroglyphics while Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping. "Found any luck on translations yet?" Lisa asked. "I believe the little man represents day while the bird represents life." Miroku tried translating. "It might be impossible to translate under these conditions. Without sleep." Frost yawned while Lincoln and Sabrina watch Lana and Fluttershy reading to the frozen nomad. "This is tree. They are much different from when you were running around." Lana said to him. "Lincoln, why are you and the girls still up?" Miroku asked. "We're not sleepy. Plus, I'm helping Sabrina and Fluttershy watch Lana." Lincoln answered. "As much as I wish to keep going, I think we'll do better translation in the morning." Lisa yawned. "Come on, Lisa. Let's get you to bed." Frost decided carrying Lisa. "Good idea. Are you guys coming?" Miroku asked. "Pretty soon. You guys go ahead. We'll teach him about snow boarding equipment." Sabrina answered with Miroku going to bed also. "So, what do you think the hieroglyphics really mean?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know. Maybe they're in the book." Lana shrugged while Fluttershy looked through the pages. "I think I found something. It says: "When cold turns to heat, something will arise. When night turns to day, this being will run free."" Fluttershy translated when they noticed her geode glowing. "Fluttershy, your geode is glowing. And what does the translation mean?" Sabrina asked when they saw the frozen nomad open and close his eyes. "Wait. Did you just…? Are you alive?" Lana asked when Lincoln looked at the thermostat. "Girls, I got an idea. Lana, turn up the thermostat." Lincoln told when he turned into a Cyndaquil and used Flamethrower.

An hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome woke up when they noticed the thermostat says 90 degrees. "90 degrees? Miroku, wake up!" Kagome told waking up Miroku. "Man, it feels like we're back in Royal Woods." Miroku spoke while sweating. "Did you turn up the thermostat?" Inuyasha asked while Lisa's gets out of bed. "I'm afraid I did no such thing." Miroku denied. "Frost? Did you turn up the heat?" Kagome asked. "No. I was sleeping with Lisa the whole time." Frost answered when Lisa's eyes widened. "Oh no! The specimen!" Lisa gasped when they noticed the ice was already melted. "The artic creature has risen. This could be a bad omen." Frost feared. "Frozen prehistoric creatures don't just walk away. Someone must have broken in and…" Miroku started when they heard burping. "The specimen! It's in the kitchen!" Lisa heard. "Lincoln, Lana, Sabrina and Fluttershy must be in there. Their scent is nearby." Inuyasha sniffed when they went into the kitchen. "I don't believe it." Frost said when they saw Lincoln, Lana, Sabrina and Fluttershy feeding the now freed nomad. "Or the fact that they found cereal." Miroku added. "Sorry, guys. All gone. Being frozen in ice for millions of years in a deep sleep could work an appetite." Sabrina mentioned. "Older siblings, older cousin and Fluttershy, what have you done?!" Lisa asked in shock. "We defrost him. I had Lana turn up the thermostat while I turned into a Cyndaquil. Didn't we, Dwayne?" Lincoln asked when the nomad nodded. "Dwayne?" Frost asked. "Named him after one the animals I've met at Camp Everfree. You see the hair on his back…" Fluttershy started. "Fluttershy, this isn't a furry animal. This prehistoric humanoid could be dangerous." Kagome whispered while Dwayne inspected a can. "What are you talking about, Kagome? Dwayne is completely mellow." Lana doubted when Dwayne ate the can and burped. "Except Lana was suppose to teach him table manners. But that's where we and Fluttershy come in. We'll teach him all kinds of stuff and Fluttershy could teach him how to be kind." Sabrina plotted. "Excuse me? You won't be teaching him anything. He is a scientific discovery! He should be a specimen on ice!" Lisa believed when Dwayne noticed an ice cube melting which angers him before grabbing the refrigerator and the threw it into the wall and escaped. "Dwayne, come back! Please!" Fluttershy begged seeing Dwayne disappeared. "Nice going, Lisa. You hurt his feelings!" Lana responded in anger. "Come on. We gotta find him." Inuyasha told.

Moments later, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sabrina were riding the sled dogs to find Dwayne while Lincoln pulls Lana, Lisa, Fluttershy's sled as a Piloswine. "We gotta find Dwayne. The poor thing could get lost or hurt." Fluttershy worried. "Or hurt somebody else." Kagome feared. "I still can't believe you let the specimen out." Lisa said annoyed. "Hey, Dwayne is alive, even millions of years out of circulation! You think we were just gonna stand by and let you experiment on him?!" Lana asked in anger. "This prehistoric beast is a scientific specimen and for scientific discovery, I wish you do some experimental test." Lisa argued. "Now is not the time to fight, you two. We gotta find him. Look, there he is!" Sabrina alerted when they noticed an unknown man luring him with fish. "Better take a look at this. Something's not right." Lincoln suggested when they investigate the trail. "This Innuit is using fish to lure Dwayne somewhere." Inuyasha sniffed. "Well, I did give Dwayne a fish earlier. I can tell he loves it just like Salem does." Sabrina mentioned. "Yeah, but the Innuits were terrified of Dwayne. Why would they…?" Lincoln asked when they noticed a snowmobile move on top of the hill which caused an avalanche. "Avalanche!" They all cried in fear as they started running from the avalanche. "We gotta get outta this! I'll take care of it!" Lana told as she and Fluttershy whistled which called the sled dogs to help them escape. "I really hope these Piloswine feet don't fail me." Lincoln hoped when they were all safe. "I'll admit, that was a danger I don't want to get into." Lisa breathed. "See? You guys really are a man's best friend." Lana complimented to the sled dogs. "And you too, Lincoln. You helped saved us." Sabrina added. "Thanks. I'll admit that was pretty cool, even when we almost got crushed." Lincoln sighed in relief. "I suspect the avalanche was no accident. Lincoln, Fluttershy and I saw a snowmobile at the top of the hill." Kagome remembered when they heard footsteps. "Um, someone is coming. Ahh!" Fluttershy screamed when they saw Miroku and Frost. "Miroku? Frost? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. "Frost and I were just Ice Fishing. We finished translations for the hieroglyphics." Miroku answered. "And that's not all. Dwayne, the ancient nomad is not dangerous. And he is _not_ a scientific experiment _either_." Frost added. "Told ya!" Lincoln, Lana, Sabrina and Fluttershy all said in unison. "Thanks a lot for that, Miroku and Frost." Lisa said in sarcasm. "Dwayne may not be dangerous, but whoever kidnapped him is. There's more than one scent. Miroku, we might need you and Frost too." Inuyasha told. "Huh. I never get to do what I want." Miroku sighed. "Less complaining, more searching." Frost responded as they all left to find Dwayne.

Moments later, Inuyasha's group (including Sabrina), Lana, Lisa, Fluttershy and Frost arrived at the Innuit village. "Hey, that must be the elder here." Lincoln remembered seeing the elder. "I bet he's got Dwayne locked up." Lana suspected. "Lincoln, Sabrina will go with me and Kagome as we try to sneak around." Inuyasha instructed sneaking into the village with Kagome, Lincoln and Sabrina. "I don't think I wanna stay out in the cold, Frost." Lana doubted. "Nether do I. Come on." Frost agreed as she, Miroku, Fluttershy and the two Loud sisters sneak into the village also. "I think we should keep going before someone sees us." Lincoln suggested as he, Sabrina, Inuyasha and Kagome were about to enter the elder's tent when he caught them. "Need to work on your sneaking around. Innuits can here footsteps in snow a mile away." The elder spoke. "Is that so?" Miroku asked behind the elder with the Loud sisters, Fluttershy and Frost. "Listen. We're not armed. At least not now." Kagome said. "But that doesn't mean my big brother won't smash or freeze your butt if you don't let Dwayne go!" Lana threatened. "Lana, please calm down. She means the prehistoric creature from the cave." Fluttershy told. "No such creature here." The elder denied. "And I suspect your sister has big feet?" Lisa asked pointing to Dwayne's footprints. "My sister has tiny feet. She is delicate. Come inside." The elder gave up as he let Inuyasha's group, the Loud sisters, Fluttershy and Frost into his tent. "Ancient legend tells of an evil snow spirit who many moons past have bring ice among the world. Would have frozen the world if Innuit ancestors have not defeated it." The elder explained. "And that's what you think the creature we found is? A snow spirit?" Kagome asked. "Must be returned to the ice cave before he destroys the world." The elder believed. "But Dwayne isn't an evil spirit. He's a living innocent creature. He's a big sweetheart." Fluttershy opposed. "Yeah. We feed him cereal. He wouldn't hurt anybody." Lana agreed. "Lana and Fluttershy speak the truth. The ice man is not evil. And he's not even a spirit." Frost joined in. "I am not familiar with this legend. Where did you hear it?" Miroku asked. "From the great shaman. Only last week, he foretold of the evil spirit's return." The elder answered. "Wait. You said last week, huh?" Lincoln asked. "Shaman, huh? Yet, you're being old but superstitious." Miroku said. "Take's one to know one." The elder argued. "Well, everything you say is like glue. It sticks back to you!" Miroku argued back. "That does not even make sense!" The elder argued back. "Please, let's not fight." Kagome told when Miroku pulled out the artifact. "The artifact tells about when the ice man was trapped and frozen in a cave. The Innuits tried to free him, but they could not but foretold the day he will one day be free to run across the tundra." Miroku told showing the elder the artifact. "If he was an evil spirit, why would they try to set him free?" Lincoln asked. "You make a good point. But the great shaman says different, says it is an evil spirit and must be destroyed." The elder mentioned. "And where exactly is this so-called shaman?" Inuyasha asked when the elder show them that the so-called shaman was actually the same man with the snowmobile while he was loading Dwayne on to it. "Dwayne!" Lincoln, Lana, Sabrina and Fluttershy all cried out. "That is no shaman! That is Peter Bailey, a black marketeer! In Super Hero High's information on criminals, he steals artifacts and sells them to the highest bidder!" Frost identified in anger. "But the shaman has great powers. He can speak to other shamans across the sea through a black magical box." The shaman believed when Lincoln, his little sisters, Sabrina, Fluttershy and Frost pulled out their phones. "You mean these? These are cellphones. Everybody's got those back where we come from." Lana told when Lincoln started looking through his contacts. "Fluttershy, don't answer your phone yet." Lincoln told as he called Fluttershy's phone and handed his to the shaman. "Um, hello. This is Fluttershy. I'm sorry I'm not available. Please leave a message or hang up." Fluttershy's voicemail said which caused the elder to realized he was deceived.

"Stop!" The elder demanded approaching Peter Bailey. "Many moons have past. Must return evil spirit creature to ice." Peter Bailey made up. "You lie. The ice man is harmless." The elder said not falling for it again. "You believe them? These are evil ones who set evil spirit free." Peter Bailey made up again. "That's just all phony-baloney legend you made up. Maybe you wanna show me the trick with the cellphone again." The elder said showing Lincoln's cellphone which made Peter Bailey realize his trick failed. "He's got your number, Bailey! Now stop and face the consequences!" Lana warned. "You wanna talk numbers, girlie? That harry missing link's worth ten times more than what I came for." Peter Bailey plotted. "He's a living creature, not some coat! You can't sell Dwayne! Especially to the highest bidder!" Fluttershy opposed. "Hah! Just try and stop me, mates." Peter Bailey dared as he drove his snowmobile away. "Miroku, watch Kagome and the girls! Inuyasha, I need you and Lincoln for this!" Frost told as she, Inuyasha and Lincoln left to catch Peter Bailey. "Wait, Lana and Fluttershy are missing!" Sabrina noticed with Lana and Fluttershy gone. "Sabrina, see if you can teleport us!" Kagome said. "Okay. Here goes." Sabrina agreed teleporting herself, Kagome and Lisa. "Sabrina's half-witch, the good kind. So, do you fish?" Miroku asked. "What do you think? I go to a drive-thru burger place?" The elder asked back while Inuyasha, Lincoln and Frost were trying to stop Peter Bailey.

"Six times fast as a hundred horse power! Don't think so, palely!" Peter Bailey laughed as his snowmobile is much faster. "We need less weight!" Inuyasha told removing the objects off the sled. "Don't worry about me. Watch this." Lincoln said when he jumped off the sled and turned into a Mamoswine. "A Mamoswine." Frost identified when she, and Inuyasha found Lana and Fluttershy in one of the cases. "Um, hi Frost." Fluttershy chuckled nervously. "What are you two doing here?!" Lincoln asked. "Dwayne's our friend too. We thawed him out, fed him and…" Lana started. "No time, Lana, stay with Kagome! Lincoln, carry Fluttershy!" Inuyasha ordered dropping Lana off with Kagome, Lisa and Sabrina (who teleported back). "Uh, we found some moose jerky." Sabrina mentioned while Lincoln kept running along with Inuyasha and Frost with Fluttershy on his back. "Oh dear. This is gonna be risky!" Fluttershy feared while Peter Bailey tries to push off Inuyasha and Frost's sled. "Hey!" Frost responded while Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. "You're not getting away! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted as the Wind Scar broke the front right leg of the snowmobile causing Peter Bailey and Dwayne to fall off it while Inuyasha, Lincoln, Fluttershy and Frost stopped at a snow hill and covered in snow again. "Everyone okay?" Fluttershy asked when Peter Bailey started shooting his dart gun. "Not unless we stop him!" Inuyasha answered as he and Frost began dodging and counter attack. "You're under arrest, Peter Bailey!" Frost told. "If you're smart, you surrender so Frost can take you in!" Inuyasha warned. "You're about to join the Polar Bear club, palely. But hey, look on the bright side. Maybe someone will dig _you_ up in about a thousand years." Peter Bailey plotted when saw Dwayne about to crush him a pile of snow while Lincoln was about to do the same using Ice Fang. "Get back you hairy beasts! I'm warning you!" Peter Bailey warned when Frost shot ice while Fluttershy threw a snowball which both knocked the dart gun out of Peter Bailey's hands while it made Lincoln and Dwayne break a piece of ice Peter Bailey was on to adrift with him on it. "No! Please! Help me!" Peter Bailey begged. "I hear Ice Fishing is perfect this time of year." Frost called out throwing Peter Bailey a fishing rod. "Don't you're heading east. It should get you on dry land in two days!" Lincoln added.

"Hey guys! We came as fast as we could for one more save!" Sabrina called out as she along with Kagome, Lana and Lisa caught up. "Too late. Lincoln, Frost Fluttershy and I were already assisted by a friend." Inuyasha said when Dwayne came up. "Dwayne!" Lana, Sabrina and Fluttershy all greeted hugging Dwayne while Lincoln turned back to normal. "As much as I admire this, I think it's time we take this gentleman on to the sled and then get him to the airport." Lisa spoke. "You want to take Dwayne home with us?" Fluttershy asked. "Relax. He'll be safe at our family household. Protection, and some testing and some fat cereal to boot." Lisa promised. "Lisa, have you even seen King Kong or Mighty Joe Young? We can't take Dwayne back to civilization!" Lana opposed. "But I thought your friend." Kagome said. "He is. That's why we gotta leave him here where he belongs." Sabrina decided when the auroras appear in the sky. "Amazing. The aurora borealis." Frost witnessed when Dwayne scent the aurora. "Guys, the inscriptions. Fluttershy, this is what you translated." Lincoln reminded. "Oh, I get it now. When night turns to day, Something will run free." Fluttershy remembered. "That's right, Fluttershy. That means he will run in freedom." Frost nodded. "I have to admit you're correct and I'm sorry. And correct about Dwayne staying here, in his natural habitat." Lisa admitted in apology. "Go on, Dwayne. Go, big guy. Be free." Lana said in "goodbye" as Dwayne ran away in freedom. "Just one more question. Where's Miroku?" Lincoln asked. "Oh no! We forgot Miroku!" Kagome realized. "Aw man. He's probably at war with the Innuit elder." Inuyasha face palmed.

An hour later, Miroku was ice fishing with the Innuit elder. "Heh. My secret." The elder spoke holding up an anchovy hooked to his fishing rod. "An anchovy? That will catch nothing but minnows." Miroku doubted. "What do you fish with? Worms?" The elder asked. "Mung beans wrapped in tea leaves. Fish stick enough to get on the hook." Miroku answered holding up mung beans wrapped in tea leaves. "Heh. Big talk, no action." The elder doubted as they both started ice fishing when both their lines were tugged. "See? I got something." The elder responded. "So, do I. It's something big." Miroku said when they both had their lines tangled up. "See? My bait is gone. Yours is still on the hook." Miroku said. "So what?" the elder asked. "So, the fish we lost was mine." Miroku answered. "No, that was my fish." The elder argued. "My fish." Miroku argued back. "You're a liar." The elder argued again. "My fish." Miroku argued back. "You cheated." The elder again as it goes on through the night.

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata_ _  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru  
deai wasure wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki ni  
anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawara-nu ai mamo-ru sou  
eien ni wasure wa  
-shinai-_

 _Oh sabishisa de toki  
ga naga-rena-kunat-temo  
-Ohh,oh,oh-  
Oh dono michi mo anata  
he to tsuzuiteru kara_

 _Kanashimi wa sugu ni  
suteru no koko ni wa  
Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo_

 _Ima wo ikiru watashi no  
sugata dake todoite hoshii_

 _Furikaereba kitto  
futari no hohaba  
toonoku kara  
Musubiatta unmei yo  
ima wa toki wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Anata to futari uso no  
nai sekai kizukeru kitto_


	20. Chp 20: Lincoln, The Pseudo Legend

20:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was a beautiful morning in Royal Woods as Lincoln and Inuyasha were at a hill near the park, where they were talking to Toga's spirit in the clouds. "So, Drago had the Thunder Demon Chi for at least three days. And even after you retrieved the Thunder Chi, he still has his Fire Chi." Toga spoke. "I'm afraid so, father." Inuyasha agreed. "It's my fault, Great-Grandfather Toga. When I was a Mega Charizard X, I should've…" Lincoln started. "Even for a demon or a Pokémon, a force of nature even in the form of chi can be used for both good and evil." Toga accepted patiently. "But since we know Drago will seek revenge by finding the next demon chi, how do we defeat him?" Inuyasha asked. "The prediction of a demon chi's activation is beyond my knowledge, my son. But you two, your group and some of your friends and allies, even that have to do with the different kinds of magic have stopped Drago with whatever activated demon chi before, even after he absorbed it. Not to mention while Sesshomaru now wields the Bakusaiga as the success of my long-term plan, you once again obtained the Meido Zangetsuha, considering in your final battle against Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, the good in your heart help Tessaiga and the technique become one and evolve." Toga reminded. "But what about my new powers? The ones that can make turn into different Pokémon?" Lincoln asked. "Every Pokémon has its own way or natural abilities that make it just as unique as the others, especially since some are similar to those like the Rainbooms. Like the Pseudo-Legendary kind. Understand theirs and the Rainbooms' geodes wisdom and you'll both understand how Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon are just as important as all the others." Toga wisely advised. "Okay. Thanks, Great-Grandfather Toga." Lincoln thanked as Toga's spirit disappeared into the clouds. "So, what do you think he meant by that last part?" Lincoln asked. "Not really sure. But since we know what each of the Rainbooms and their geodes represent individually, guess we have to start with them." Inuyasha answered as they left the park.

A few hours later, Lincoln arrived back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house with Luna while exhausted. "What happened?" Sango asked with her, Miroku and Shippo being the only ones in the house. "Poor little bra's exhausted so I thought bringing him back to you guys is the best way. By the way, where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Luna asked. "First, Inuyasha and Kagome are out on their evening for a peaceful night. Second, why is Lincoln exhausted?" Miroku asked. "Well, when I got the new powers to turn into Pokémon, word gets out to my sisters when they listened to the Pokédex. Next thing you know, they all except Luna started hogging me about it endlessly." Lincoln explained sitting on the couch. "Yeah. The other dudes won't leave him alone and stop his time for it. Bogus!" Luna added telling Miroku, Sango and Shippo about when the rest of the Loud sisters began making Lincoln turn into Pokémon selfishly: Lori made Lincoln turn into a Rotom for her phone, Luan made Lincoln turn into a Chatot for stand up comedy, Lola made him turn into a Mawhile to use the jaws for a cushion while using make-up, Lana made him turn into a Sandslash to help her dig up dinosaur bones, Lynn made him turn into a Hawlucha to wrestle with her, Leni made him turn into a Leavanny for sewing and stitching clothes she makes, Lucy made him turn into a Banette to summon spirits and Lisa made him turn into a Solrock for some experimenting and studying. "Wow. That is tiring for you." Shippo spoke. "Oh, you poor thing. I can't believe most of your sisters would act like that." Sango responded appalled while rubbing Lincoln's hair. "I must agree. Lincoln's sisters should not be so hasty with his new powers. They each have important features and rolls. Hopefully, I could have a serious discussion with them." Miroku agreed when the rest of the Loud sisters burst in. "Sorry dudes. Linc might go to meet Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash for some training." Luna responded. "Well, that can wait. I need Lincoln to turn into a Rotom to fix my phone." Lori spoke. "I'll fix it later for you. Besides, I need our male sibling as a Magneton for magnetic field testing." Lisa responded. "Back off! I need him for wrestling a Machoke." Lynn opposed. "I need him as Mr. Mime for my mime performance!" Luan opposed. "I need a Kirlia to move my fashion designing equipment!" Leni joined in. "Beauty for age! I need him first! A Clefable for my tea parties!" Lola opposed. "Which is why I need him to be a Quagsire so we can play in the mud!" Lana opposed back. "I need Lincoln as a Misdreavus or a Shuppet. Either one could calm down frightened or angered spirits!" Lucy concluded as the Loud sisters (minus Luna and Lily) began fighting over Lincoln. "That's enough! I'm very just as disappointed as Luna that you girls would selfishly use your own brother as a tool because of his new powers instead of a sibling like he is your servant!" Sango yelled angrily as they stopped. "I agree with Sango. You girls should listen to Luna about treating Lincoln and whatever Pokémon he turns into as equals. So, you must respect Lincoln's rights and each Pokémon's respective and individual powers and abilities and only have him use them if necessary!" Miroku agreed. "Way to put your foot down." Shippo responded impressed. "Thanks dudes. Come on, bro. I bet Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash are probably at the mall by now. Plus, I bet they won't last without needing you." Luna betted as she took Lincoln out to the mall. "Pff. I bet we can last longer than she thinks." Lori doubted as the rest of the Loud siblings went home. "Should we keep an eye on Lincoln or any of his sisters?" Sango asked. "With Lincoln's new powers along with his third oldest sister, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash going to be with him, I'm sure it's not necessary this time." Miroku answered. "Kinda makes me wonder what Pokémon Lincoln will turn into this time in case there's trouble." Shippo wondered.

An hour later, Lincoln and Luna arrived at the Royal Woods Mall when they noticed Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash. "Hey, Sunset Shimmer! Rainbow Dash!" Lincoln called out getting their attention. "Hey Lincoln. We've been waiting for you." Sunset Shimmer greeted hugging him. "Hey, Luna. What's up?" Rainbow Dash greeted fist pumping Luna. "Everything's cool, dude. You ready to go in?" Luna asked. "Duh. I've been waiting to play some tunes here." Rainbow Dash nodded holding up her guitar. "That I'd like to see. Yeah!" Luna agreed doing the same thing. "You ready to play in the arcade, Linc?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yep. I'm bet I can beat you at whatever game we play." Lincoln dared. "Okay. You're on." Sunset Shimmer accepted as they went in.

At the Royal Woods junkyard, Drago left to the roof tops of town after telling the Ice Crew he'll be back. "First Inuyasha and his human wife, then Sesshomaru and the Rainbooms and now Lincoln Loud and his sisters!" Drago growled remembering his defeats, mostly against Lincoln. "Yet, just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Lincoln too is becoming stronger with those new powers. Meanwhile, I lost that battle on top of the space needle and the Thunder Demon Chi to him as a Pokémon and it still makes me mad!" Drago roared breathing fire into the sky in anger. "I will find Loud with his scent I picked up and let him know what defeat will really be like." Drago planned as he continued following Lincoln's scent.

Back at the Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer just got out of the arcade. "So, how did I do on the dance, dance revolution?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. You beat me fair in square at that game. But I still beat you at some of the others." Sunset Shimmer complimented. "I wonder what Luna and Rainbow Dash are doing." Lincoln wondered. "I think I might know where they are." Sunset Shimmer said taking Lincoln to the music shop. "Guess they're looking for some ideas in here." Lincoln guessed when Luna and Rainbow Dash approached them. "Hey guys. Luna just gave me an idea for a new song." Rainbow Dash greeted. "Yeah. Dudes, you're gonna love the lyrics, especially you, bro." Luna mentioned. "Maybe, when we call the girls here. Besides, I wanna help Lincoln practice with whatever Pokémon he turns into." Sunset Shimmer told when they heard an alarm. "What's up with the alarm?!" Rainbow Dash asked covering her ears. "I think it's coming from there!" Sunset Shimmer answered pointing to some robbers at the boutique. "Dudes, those guys are robbing the boutique! There are people in there!" Luna alerted. "Not if I can help it! Watch this!" Lincoln volunteered turning into a shiny Metagross. "Wow! A shiny Metagross!" Sunset Shimmer identified when Lincoln attached his arms and flew into the boutique. "You think he's gonna be okay in there? Those robbers look armed." Luna asked in worry. "Don't worry, Luna. We and Inuyasha's group help train your brother. I'm sure this won't be a problem for him." Sunset Shimmer answered in confidence. "Speaking of Lincoln, check it out." Rainbow Dash said when they Lincoln single-handedly take down the robbers with Confusion and Flash Cannon. "That'll teach them a lesson." Lincoln said flying out of the boutique and back to Luna, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash. "Told ya." Sunset Shimmer responded when Lincoln changed back. "Nice one, Linc. You nailed 'em." Rainbow Dash complimented. "Just had to use a Metagross' intelligence and strength. It is a Psychic and Steel-Type after all." Lincoln said. "You know Lincoln, the other girls, Rainbow Dash and I have been researching Pokémon the other day and it got me thinking about Metagross being a Pseudo Legendary Pokémon." Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "Yeah. I mean these Pokémon are wicked cool. Makes me want to see one in person." Rainbow Dash added. "Huh. Guess that's what Great-grandfather Toga meant about Pseudo Legends." Lincoln remembered as they left the mall.

Back at the Loud House, the rest of the Loud sisters (minus Lily) were struggling to do their own things without Lincoln's help. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I need Lincoln to fix my phone before Bobby calls back!" Lori gave in. "Join the club. I need him for my mime act." Luan agreed. "Well, I need Lincoln for my tea party and my upcoming pageant!" Lola demanded in anger. "As much as I wouldn't want to accept it, I too need our male sibling." Lisa admitted in defeat. "I too must agree. The spirits won't be relieved of stress themselves." Lucy sighed. "Then why don't we just go and ask Lincoln?" Leni asked. "You know what? Let's find him. We'll get his help by then." Lori decided. "But won't Luna brag about and gloat?" Lana asked. "It might be worth it. They're at the mall." Lori answered as they went into Vanzilla and drove to the mall.

Later at the Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln, Luna and Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash just exit the main entrance. "Sweet! The girls will love these lyrics." Rainbow Dash spoke. "Do you feel any better, bro?" Luna asked. "Yeah, I am. Thanks girls." Lincoln thanked when Sunset Shimmer stopped. "You okay, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Guys, something bad is coming. I can feel it. Watch out!" Sunset Shimmer alerted when they barely dodged a fire ball and saw it was Drago. "Drago! That was you?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock. "What a surprise seeing you girls again. And as for you Loud, my business is with you." Drago greeted looking at Lincoln. "What do you want Drago? There are no demon chi today." Lincoln asked. "It's very simple, Lincoln Loud. I want payback for back at the space needle!" Drago answered. "Wait a minute. Inuyasha told me that turn into a Mega Charizard X and beat Drago and helped Miroku get the Thunder Demon Chi." Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "Dude, you wanna attack my brother because he beat you and stopped you from using gnarly dark magic?! Bogus!" Luna asked in outrage. "I suggest you ladies step aside unless you want to be burned into a crisp." Drago threatened. "Relax guys. I'll take care of him. Don't try to threaten them, Drago!" Lincoln warned turning into a Dragonite. "Wow! A Dragonite!" Sunset Shimmer identified while amazed.

"It won't matter since I will still leave your body scorched!" Drago determined breathing fire at Lincoln. "I don't think so! Dragon Rage!" Lincoln opposed shooting a Dragon Rage that hit Drago. "You'll pay for that!" Drago swore throwing fire balls. "You're gonna have to catch me first, lizard lips!" Lincoln doubted as he flew up really fast. "Woah! Even with those small wings, being a Dragonite makes Lincoln fly like a jet!" Rainbow Dash observed amazed when Lincoln rapidly flapped his wings unleashing a Twister attack. "Ah!" Drago roared being damaged and blown into the street. "Dudes, this is so rockin'!" Luna cheered when the other Loud sisters arrived in Vanzilla. "Is that Lincoln?" Lynn asked. "Judging by the fact that he's only one to turn into Pokémon, I would say yes." Lisa when Drago tried to punch Lincoln with his fist in flames only for Lincoln to punch back with a Thunder Punch. "Well, looks like Lincoln be 'dragon' Drago around. Haha! Get it?" Luan joked earning groans from her sisters. "Okay, I literally didn't expect Lincoln to be that strong. Especially since that storm at the space needle." Lori observed in shock. "Hey Sunset Shimmer, could you give me a hand?" Lincoln asked. "Sure thing. Okay, use Twister again!" Sunset Shimmer told. "I'm on it! Twister!" Lincoln shouted unleashing another Twister dissipating Drago's flames. "This is so cool!" Lana said amazed feeling the breeze from the Twister. "Speak for yourself! My hair is getting frizzy!" Lola complained when Drago leaped into the air. "You're gonna feel pain once I clip your wings, little man!" Drago threatened throwing more fire balls. "Lincoln, you know what to do, right?" Sunset Shimmer asked with a smirk. "You bet I do! Hyper Beam!" Lincoln agreed shooting a powerful Hyper Beam that clashed with the flames in an explosion blew Drago off the ground. "Lincoln, let's show him who the better dragon is! Use Dragon Rush!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. "I'm on it!" Lincoln said engulfing himself in a dragon-shaped Dragon Rush and slammed Drago into the ground in an explosion. "Woah!" Rainbow Dash awed when the explosion cleared with Drago in a crater. "That's gotta hurt." Lynn cringed. "Never thought I've seen our male sibling with such great power." Lisa spoke while got out of the crater in pain. "This isn't over, Lincoln Loud! Tell Inuyasha, there'll be no mistake of that!" Drago swore as he retreated. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "Way to go bro!" Luna complimented when she saw the rest of the Loud sisters. "I can't believe that literally just happened." Lori responded. "Dudes, did you come here because you need Lincoln's powers?" Luna asked. "Uh, no. Maybe." Lana excused while the rest of the Loud sisters tried denying it nervously. "Ha! I knew it! I knew you wouldn't last!" Luna laughed as she gloated at them while turned back to normal. "That was amazing, Lincoln. Guess we make a great team." Sunset Shimmer said hugging Lincoln. "Yeah. I we do. Thanks." Lincoln yawned when he fell asleep in her arms. "Heh. Nap time?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Guess so. But he earned it." Sunset Shimmer nodded as they all left.

Later at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Luna, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash tuck Lincoln in his bed while he's sleeping. "You think he'd be up for our concert?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If he gets enough sleep, then yes I'm sure he will. Sweet dreams, Lincoln." Sunset Shimmer whispered leaving a kiss on his forehead. "Dudes, come down stairs. My sisters are a lecture from Miroku." Luna called over when they saw Miroku and Sango lecturing the other Loud sisters. "After hearing that you lost that bet to your sister, Luna while along with Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash seeing Lincoln defeat Drago with hardly any trouble as a Dragonite, I'm glad you girls are following their lead on respecting Lincoln's new powers and are willing to apologize for being selfish with it." Miroku expected. "We already said sorry fifteen times!" Lola complained. "He's right, Lola. We should apologize when Lincoln wakes up." Lori admitted with the other sisters agreeing. "Glad that's over with. Besides, Inuyasha and Kagome will be back in an hour so Lincoln will have plenty of rest before then." Sango mentioned. "Especially before the concert, the Rainbooms will be having in the auditorium at the mall. Too bad I wasn't there. I could've saw the whole thing." Shippo wished as the evening began while Lincoln was napping.

Later that night, Inuyasha's group and the Loud sisters arrived at the Royal Woods Mall, in the auditorium. "Let's do this, girls." Sunset Shimmer signaled. "Aw yeah. Let's thank Luna for this later." Rainbow Dash agreed. "One...two…three…four!" Pinkie Pie counted as the Rainbooms played their new song: "Pokémon: Battle Cry (Stand Up) in full version.

(AN: The end credits for this chapter will different just like one of the previous ones)

 _This may be the night that my dreams might let me know_  
 _All the stars approach you, all the stars approach you, all the stars approach you_  
 _This may be the night that my dreams might let me know_  
 _All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer_  
 _Skin covered in ego_  
 _Get to talkin' like ya involved, like a rebound_  
 _Got no end game, got no reason, got to stay down_  
 _It's the way that you making me feel_  
 _Like nobody ever loved me like you do, you do_  
 _You kinda feeling like you're tryna get away from me_  
 _If you do, I won't move_  
 _I just cry for no reason, I just pray for no reason_  
 _I give thanks for the days, for the hours_  
 _And another way, another life breathin'_  
 _I did it all 'cause it feel good_  
 _I wouldn't do it at all if it feel bad_  
 _Better live your life, we're runnin' out of time_  
 _Love, let's talk about love_  
 _Is it anything and everything you hoped for?_  
 _Or do the feeling haunt you?_  
 _I know the feeling haunt you_

 _This may be the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars approach you, all the stars approach you, all the stars approach you  
This may be the night that my dreams might let me know  
All the stars are closer, all the stars are closer, all the stars are closer _


	21. Chp 21: Weight And See, Tyranitar

21:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was a bright sunny day in Royal Woods as Lincoln was getting some exercise from the Rainbooms. "That's it, Lincoln. Only two more miles." Rainbow Dash instructed coaching Lincoln's jogging. "I know I've gotten faster, but I don't know if I can keep going." Lincoln spoke a little tired. "Well, "can't" isn't an option. Feel the burn. That's it." Rainbow Dash encouraged with Lincoln being able to keep going. "Hoowee! Keep at it, sugar cube. You'll ace your Pokémon exercising in no time!" Applejack supported. "Wahoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered while back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Miroku noticed the Chi Detector started glowing again. "Oh no. Everyone look!" Miroku alerted when the rest of Inuyasha's group came into the living room. "What is Miroku?" Inuyasha asked when the Chi Detector showed an image of Po Kong, the Mountain Demon Sorceress. "It's a drum. The Immortal relic used to defeat Po Kong, the Mountain Demon Sorceress! Her demon chi has been activated!" Miroku identified as they also saw the location. "That's Canada, in the stone walls. That must mean the location is Quebec, a walled city." Kagome identified also. "Then we better move quickly. After losing the Thunder Demon Chi, I bet Drago will be more determined than ever!" Inuyasha sensed when Lincoln came in with the Rainbooms. "Where are you guys going?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Inuyasha, Miroku and probably Lincoln are going to Canada. The Mountain Demon Chi is Quebec." Kagome answered. "Ooh yes! I've been practicing my French for a few years now. I bet the fashion will be beautiful." Rarity giggled. "Man. I just finished my exercise and now I have fight already." Lincoln sighed. "Aww, don't worry, Lincoln. I'm you'll have plenty of rest before you get there." Fluttershy mentioned trying to relax Lincoln's shoulders. "Guess Kagome, Shippo, Kilala and I will stay and help the rest of the Rainbooms keep everything under control here. You three can Rarity in case of translations." Sango suggested. "Okay. I just hope Rarity doesn't over pack." Miroku hoped. "Rarity, try to pack light this time." Lincoln told. "Oh, alright, darling. I'll at least give it a try." Rarity accepted.

Later on, Inuyasha, Miroku, Lincoln and Rarity all arrived at Quebec when the Chi Detector began acting up. "Is it broken, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked when Miroku got it working again. "Not anymore." Miroku answered as it led them to a door with a bowl of rice on it. "" Ancient rice and artifacts collection"? Rice? Aren't we searching for a drum, darling? Maybe the detector is broken. Probably the new containment jar you put on it." Rarity believed. "Since when are you the big-time expert, Rarity? The new containment jar is not the problem. I added this so the detector can contain two demon chis at once. It does not effect the way the detector works." Miroku argued as Lincoln knocked on the door. "Bonjour." The lady manager greeted as she began speaking French. "She means "How may I help you?". Allow me." Rarity translated as she used French to talk to the manager. "Guess it was a good idea to bring Rarity along." Lincoln observed when the manager let them in. "She says "We may come in and look". Let's see what we can find." Rarity translated as they went in. "You're really good at this Rarity." Lincoln complemented. "Thank you. I can teach the basics on the way back." Rarity said when they entered a room of barrels full of rice. "I know people collect many things, but rice?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, that's how people collect what was a part of ancient history." Miroku guessed when the Chi Detector started glowing again and lead them to a glass of chopsticks. "Chopsticks. Wooden chopsticks." Lincoln identified. "Carved from the ancient drum sticks used to play the Immortal drum." Miroku added. "Wow. But which one of the pairs is it?" Lincoln asked when Inuyasha and Rarity saved Lincoln and Miroku from a blast of fire which came from Drago along with the Ice Crew. "Inuyasha and Loud-Fried Rice, anyone?" Drago asked. "Drago!" Inuyasha growled as he drew Tessaiga. "I'd say it was nice you, Inuyasha? Why start the day with a big fat lie?" Drago asked breathing fire which Inuyasha, Miroku, Lincoln and Rarity began dodging. "Lincoln, Rarity, collect the chopsticks! We'll have to take them all!" Miroku told when Lincoln turned into a Pikachu and save Rarity from MC Cobra with an Iron Tail. "Thank you, darling." Rarity thanked when Inuyasha tried to escape Drago's fire. "Move out of the way!" Inuyasha alerted saving the manager while Lincoln clashed with Drago's fire with a Thunderbolt. "You gotta run, now!" Inuyasha told with the manager running to safety while he and Miroku fight StrikeMaster Ice and DJ Fist. "I think that's all of them." Rarity said picking up the chopsticks when Drago began chasing her. "So, how would you like the Rainbooms' diamond of Generosity to be cooked? Rare, Medium or Well-done?" Drago asked while Inuyasha and Miroku made StrikeMaster Ice and DJ Fist into a pile of containers. "Talk about a strike." Miroku said while Drago chases Rarity into a maze of barrels until she reached a dead end. "Oh dear! This could a good time for my magic, now!" Rarity panicked with Drago behind you. "Dead end, little lady. In more ways then one." Drago threatened when saw Lincoln jump while spill a container of rice on him. "Guess that's one way to make an entrance." Rarity guessed when Lincoln threw an Electro Ball at Drago, which electrocuted. "I do believe that must be payback for the Thunder Demon Chi. Thank you again, Lincoln." Rarity responded when they along with Inuyasha and Miroku ran out of the ancient rice shop with the chopsticks.

 _(Phil Collins: Son Of Man (2nd Version) plays in the background)_

Back in Royal Woods, the Rainbooms continue to help Lincoln train. "Come on, Lincoln! You're almost there! That's it! You got twenty!" Rainbow Dash spoke as they continued the training even with whatever Pokémon Lincoln turns into. "You know the one Pokémon we haven't tried yet is called Tyranitar. A Rock and Dark-Type." Twilight Sparkle mentioned. "Maybe we'll keep that in mind. The last thing I want to see is an angry Tyranitar." Sunset Shimmer suggested.

 _(Background music ends)_

Later that night at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Inuyasha and Miroku put the chopsticks on the kitchen table. "Man, am I ever so tired." Inuyasha yawned. "You'll have to save your yawning Inuyasha. We have work to do." Miroku told. "Right. Gotta find out which ones have the demon chi." Inuyasha agreed as their search took hours while Inuyasha and Miroku were both falling asleep. "You're falling asleep, Miroku." Inuyasha said. "You're the one to point fingers. You're doing the same thing. I'll set a tea or coffee in the kettle in a minute." Miroku yawned as they both fell asleep while Lincoln came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Yep. Dad's mac n cheese bites. Glad my sisters aren't here to snatch one. And I guess using chopsticks wouldn't hurt." Lincoln decided heating up his mac n cheese bites and took a pair of chopsticks to eat with while unaware that they contain the Mountain Demon Chi which he absorbs.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Junkyard, Drago was furiously destroying cars. "I can't believe we're back in this lame junkyard!" Drago growled breathing fire into the sky. "The Space Needle lair, gone! The Thunder Demon Chi, gone! And any faith that I had that you three were strong enough to defeat Inuyasha and Lincoln Loud, gone!" Drago roared in anger. "Yo, dude, step off the blame game. It wasn't our fault." StrikeMaster Ice opposed. "Then whose fault was it?!" Drago asked angrily. "Uh, yours." MC Cobra answered causing Drago to grab him by his outfit. "You wanna guess again?" Drago asked. "Nah. I'm cool." MC Cobra quickly denied when Drago put him down. "I'm through loosing everything to Inuyasha and Lincoln Loud! I want that Mountain Demon Chi and then it's payback time! Oh yeah! It's gonna be something Inuyasha and Loud are never gonna forget! Hear what I'm sayin'?! But first things first!" Drago vowed when he leaped off. "Uh, we supposed to follow him or what?" StrikeMaster Ice asked with MC Cobra and DJ Fist just as confused.

The next morning at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Kagome, Sango and Shippo discover Inuyasha and Miroku sleeping on the kitchen table. "Boy, guess getting the demon chi and trying to find the right pair that has it must have tuckered them out." Kagome spoke. "Wonder how long until they both wake up?" Sango asked. "What?! Five more pounds?!" Rainbow Dash suddenly shouted waking Inuyasha and Miroku up. "How the hay could you gain five more pounds, especially in two days?" Applejack asked when Inuyasha and Miroku noticed the glowing Chi Detector. "You've overeating and on our week of training, haven't you?! Haven't you?! You know what that means." Rainbow Dash asked. "Come on, Rainbow Dash. We did push ups yesterday." Lincoln begged. "Drop and give me twenty!" Rainbow Dash ordered. "Maybe it's Miroku's scale is not working right. It's probably defective." Lincoln excused. "Nothing I have here is defective." Miroku denied when the Chi Detector stopped glowing. "Make that almost nothing." Inuyasha spoke. "The detector is not defective, just temperamental. Now, hurry and help me dig through the chopsticks, Inuyasha. I told Kagome, the Rainbooms and Professor Oak about another spell. But we're behind schedule because you fell asleep." Miroku accused. "Ugh! So, did you!" Inuyasha argued, "I was merely resting my brain." Miroku denied as they continue spending hours looking through the chopsticks. "How is this possible? None of these chopsticks have the demon chi?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe because you dropped a pair." Miroku accused. "I didn't drop anything. You were the one holding the bag. Just admit that I'm right. The Chi Detector has gone haywire." Inuyasha argued. "I am not saying "yes". I am not saying "no". I am not saying "haywire". I will run some test. Happy?" Miroku asked as later that night, Lincoln went into the kitchen and turned into a Tyranitar before eating Shippo's cookies, then the boxes and several cans while showing the dark chi in his eyes and possibly Po Kong's tongue.

The next day, the Rainbooms were at Inuyasha's house again while Rainbow Dash had Lincoln on the scale again. "You have got to be kidding me! Seven more pounds!?" Rainbow Dash asked in shock. "Darling, how could this happen in one day?!" Rarity asked while Lincoln tried to explain. "Don't say you having cheating on that little diet I put you on 'cause I know you are!" Rainbow Dash accused. "Calm down, Rainbow Dash. Just give a chance to speak." Sunset Shimmer told. "I think I may have been snacking a little bit." Lincoln spoke. "You've been snacking on what? Concreate?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Noooo!" Shippo cried making them and the rest of Inuyasha's group come to the kitchen. "Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "We've been robbed!" Shippo alerted. "What did they steal? Some furniture? Jewelry?" Sango asked when they noticed most of the cabinets were empty. "Bagels! And my cookies!" Shippo answered. "Bagels?" Inuyasha asked. "Your cookies?" the Rainbooms asked. "Uh-oh." Lincoln responded. "Donuts, soup, vegetables in cans, humus, my cookies, Pinkie Pie's cookies! Everything's gone!" Shippo mentioned. "What?!" Pinkie Pie asked in shock. "What kind of thief steals only food?" Kagome asked. "A Hungry kind of thief. Let's call Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl. Maybe they and some of their classmates could deal with this." Shippo decided when Miroku stopped him. "Shippo, even Super Hero High School has no time to track down even yours and Pinkie Pie's cookie stashes." Miroku told. "Yeah. And besides, there is no thief. It was Lincoln cheating on his new diet." Rainbow Dash accused. "Stop!" Sunset Shimmer told. " _You_ stop!" Rainbow Dash argued. "Maybe I was pertaining a little bit a water." Lincoln said. "Yeah. Or maybe pertaining the _Atlantic Ocean_." Rainbow Dash argued when Sunset Shimmer got the Rainbooms in a huddle. "Guys calm down. Maybe while Inuyasha's group goes to sleep, we can just check to be sure." Sunset Shimmer suggested. "Right. If Lincoln is the one eating out of those cabinets, we'll have to do a stake out." Twilight Sparkle agreed.

Later that night, Drago and the Ice Crew were relaxing in what a appears to be a cool room while the Ice Crew was wearing spy suits. "This is more like it. The right crib makes all the difference." Drago spoke. "The place rocks, D-Man." StrikeMaster Ice complimented. "Yeah and these night vision things are off the hook." MC Cobra added. "If you think this is sweet, just wait until we bring it to Inuyasha and the Louds." Drago mentioned. "Bring on the hurt!" StrikeMaster Ice started. "Bring on the pain!" MC Cobra finished with a firm hand shake. "Yo, so what's the plan, D-Dude?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "A surprise attack on both the house own by Inuyasha's group and then the Loud House." Drago answered. "Cool. Hit 'em on their own turf." StrikeMaster Ice said. "We're gonna take down Inuyasha's group and the Louds, take down the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H. and Super Hero High and all the demon chi will finally be mine! It's gonna be my turn to call the shots!" Drago plotted. "For reals, homes." StrikeMaster Ice nodded. "Hey, who's in there?" A security man asked making Drago and the Ice Crew hide in which was actually a production set. "We don't need any necessary heat right now. Meeting adjured. Don't forget the swag." Drago ordered as he and the Ice Crew left with their equipment.

Meanwhile at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Sango finds Miroku at his desk with the Chi Detector. "Miroku, it's very late. Are you alright?" Sango asked. "I am fine, Sango. And so is the Chi Detector. The chopsticks do not have the Mountain Demon Chi." Miroku answered. "Then where did it go?" Sango asked while the Rainbooms spy on Lincoln who turns into a Tyranitar and began eating again. "I knew it! He's so weak!" Rainbow Dash whispered. "But why did he turn into a Tyranitar?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know but we better follow him. I can feel something is wrong." Sunset Shimmer suggested when they followed him into the living room where he eats some furniture and antics. "Goodness gracious! That is definitely not nutritious!" Rarity responded when they saw Lincoln turn around with his eyes glowing with dark chi again. "Food!" Lincoln growled making them scream and run up to Miroku and Sango's room. "Miroku! Sango! It's Lincoln!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Ugh. Why can you girls use your indoor voices?" Miroku asked when the Chi Detector began glowing again. "Something bad has happened to Lincoln!" Sunset Shimmer told when the Rainbooms and the rest of Inuyasha's group saw what's happening. "Told ya. First, he turned into a Tyranitar, the next thing you know, it's like he's some kind of living furniture compacter!" Applejack observed. "Not just the furniture. He's also eating some antiques, etc.!" Miroku added.

A moment later, Drago and the Ice Crew try to sneak into Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Approaching target of opportunity. 200 yards and closing. Continue stealth mode." Drago said into his headset. "Why's he talking into the headset? Yo, we're right here." MC Cobra asked. "Dude's in a protocol." StrikeMaster Ice answered. "Inuyasha's group and the Rainbooms will never see this coming or anything else ever again. Take no prisoners." Drago instructed as they tried to get in while the house started shaking.

Back inside Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln already began growing to Po Kong's size while looking like a Tyranitar version of Po Kong. "I don't even know how it happened but Lincoln but have absorbed the Mountain Demon Chi!" Kagome realized. "Ya think?!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both asked. "He's beginning to eat one of the cabinets. Lincoln, the house is not an all you can eat buffet!" Miroku told when Lincoln ate a cabinet and looks at a table. "Lincoln, please not this table! It was expensive and it's mine to prepare my tools!" Shippo opposed. "Shippo, forget about the table! We gotta remove the demon chi from Lincoln!" Inuyasha said. "What about my acorns? They're much better for your digestion." Shippo asked when Lincoln swatted him away with his tail and ate the table. "Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked when Sunset Shimmer showed a Tyranitar image on Lincoln's Pokédex. " _Tyranitar, the Armored Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupitar. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries river. Maps must be redrawn afterwards._ " The Pokédex informed when Lincoln used a Dark Pulse to break through the wall and began to roam the streets while he continues to grow. "Looks like Lincoln's done with the appetizers!" Sango said. "And now he's on to the main course!" Miroku added. "I'm afraid that today's special is going to be Royal Woods!" Twilight Sparkle alerted as Lincoln stomped away in hunger. "Applejack, you and the other girls will go warn the rest of the Loud Family and Clyde's family. Rainbow Dash, Twilight and I will help Inuyasha." Sunset Shimmer instructed. "Already on it!" Applejack accepted when most of the Rainbooms left. "Come on! We gotta remove the Mountain Demon Chi from Lincoln, before as a Tyranitar he either alters the terrain or turn Royal Woods into a big breakfast!" Inuyasha told as the rest of his group along with Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash followed Lincoln when Drago and the Ice Crew busted in. "Game over, Inuyasha! That goes for you too, Loud!" Drago threatened when they saw the house was a little destroyed and everyone left. "Woah! Looks like somebody already crashed this par-ty." StrikeMaster Ice observed when Drago shot fire in anger. "I smell demon chi." Drago sniffed.

A few minutes later, Lincoln already began terrorizing Royal Woods both with his new appetite from the Mountain Demon Chi and the power and strength as a Tyranitar. "Lincoln, stop!" Inuyasha called out. "Oh, he's probably gonna have a major heartburn!" Sunset Shimmer feared while Miroku was unable to use the removal spell. "He's too far away! We must get closer!" Miroku told when Drago and the Ice Crew showed up while Drago's fire-breathing nearly hit Inuyasha. "Oh no! Not now!" Inuyasha responded when MC Cobra rammed him into a wall. "Damn it!" Inuyasha breathed while Miroku and Sango handled DJ Fist by dodging him. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash get chased by StrikeMaster Ice. "Yeah. But stand behind me!" Inuyasha answered putting a trash can of water over MC Cobra's fist and pushed him into a sign post. "This is bad. They're not even letting us through." Sango worried as she, Miroku and Shippo hide along with Inuyasha and Kagome behind a dumpster while Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash did the same behind a mailbox while being attacked by StrikeMaster Ice's pyrokinetic powers. "Ow! So much for that!" Miroku responded with his staff being knocked out of his hand. "Aaaaah!" Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash screamed which Lincoln heard which made him stop rampaging. "Sunset! Twilight! Rainbow Dash!" Lincoln growled walking back the same direction.

Meanwhile at the battle, Inuyasha managed to get Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle & Rainbow Dash safely behind the dumpster while StrikeMaster Ice was still attacking along with Drago. "It's over, Inuyasha! Especially after dealing with your group and the Louds, yours and Lincoln Loud's family tree is about to be chopped down!" Drago plotted when they all felt a tremor. "Woah! Earthquake?" StrikeMaster Ice asked when Rainbow Dash noticed something. "Lincoln Loud, the Tyranitar-quake!" She corrected as they all saw Lincoln stomping their way. "BRAAAAAAA!" Lincoln roared unleashing another Stone Edge which Drago and the Ice Crew dodged. "Yo, Loud-Pseudo Legendary freakshow. You've got something that belongs to me and I want it back!" Drago demanded only to nearly get hit by a car thrown by Lincoln, that crashed into another car which was on the Ice Crew. "BRAAAA!" Lincoln roared again when Drago shot a fire ball at him. "Hahahaha!" Drago laughed only to see Lincoln come out of the smoke unharmed and begin to counter Drago's fire chi power with Dark Pulse. "Inuyasha, try to grab my staff!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's staff and got it back to him. "Kagome, you, Sango, Shippo and the girls stay here!" Inuyasha told. "This time, I think we will!" Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Okay. But please be careful!" Kagome begged when Inuyasha and Miroku head towards Lincoln. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted while Lincoln picks up a bus while using Crunch. "Wait, Miroku! If you remove the Mountain Demon Chi now, Lincoln will be crushed!" Inuyasha warned while Drago took advantage by throwing more fire balls at Lincoln and then jumped on to his face. "Braaa!" Lincoln growled about to unleash a Hyper Beam when Drago absorbed the Mountain Demon Chi from him as he began to shrink back to normal Tyranitar size. "No! Lincoln!" Inuyasha yelled when Inuyasha saved Lincoln from being crushed while Lincoln's Hyper Beam blasted the bus to oblivion. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as Lincoln nodded when they noticed Drago now possessing the Mountain Demon Chi. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted removing the Mountain Demon Chi from Drago while some of it hit Lincoln which (not only turns him back to normal) but also make six lights surround him which turn him into six Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Tyranitar, Buizel, Latias & Buizel. "Woah! I don't think I can turn into Pokémon anymore, but I can still magically feel a bond with them, even you guys." Lincoln responded. "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked while the other Pokémon agreed. "No!" Drago yelled as the Mountain Demon Chi was now inside the containment of the Chi Detector. "You're gonna pay for that!" Drago threatened. "Sorry, I don't have cash right now, Drago. So how about an I.O.U.? Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku chanted as he begins to remove Drago's Fire Demon Chi while the rest of the Rainbooms arrived. "Woah! What's happening, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "Miroku's trying to remove Drago's fire power!" Inuyasha answered. "Yes!" Kagome, Sango, Shippo and the Rainbooms all said when Miroku successfully removed Drago's Fire Demon Chi. "Agh! My fire power!" Drago responded realizing he can use or breath fire anymore. "Perfect." Miroku smiled. "This isn't over!" Drago vowed. "Actaully, I'm afraid it is! Lincoln!" Inuyasha signaled. "On it. Let's teach him some manners, guys!" Lincoln nodded as he and his Pokémon made a glare that made Drago run. "Yo, don't sweat it D-Man. We got your back!" StrikeMaster Ice said throwing another fire ball. "Drago can't breathe fire anymore, but you can, Firestorm. Flamethrower! And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Lincoln commanded as both Pikachu and Charizard both stopped the fire ball while Drago and the Ice Crew retreated.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yeah, I am. And I'm sorry for all the damage I've caused." Lincoln apologized. "It doesn't matter, as long as your safe now." Sunset Shimmer forgave hugging him. "As the little white-haired boy from the Loud family we all love, darling." Rarity added as the other Rainbooms joined in. "It was cool. Miroku really put Drago's fire power on ice." Shippo said. "And now I bet the vault will finally have all the Demon Chi powers under control." Sango added. "Phew. Thank goodness." Kagome sighed in relief when Lincoln burped. "Oh my. Excuse you, sweetie." Fluttershy responded. "Sorry guys. It must have ben something I ate." Lincoln apologized. "Well, I hoped you've enjoyed it because tomorrow, I got two words. Pokémon training. Your new guys could use it." Rainbow Dash announced. "Looks like this could take a while." Applejack said. "Wahoo! Lincoln Loud's Pokémon training and party!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "I know. But after all this, it has to be worth it." Sunset Shimmer pointed out as they all (while Lincoln's Pikachu is on his shoulder) left back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house with the Mountain and Fire Demon Chi.

Later that night, Inuyasha's group (Lincoln's Pokémon party included) all enjoy the Rainbooms' concert as they play the female version of "Man In The Mirror" by Michael Jackson.

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata_ _  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru  
deai wasure wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki ni  
anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawara-nu ai mamo-ru sou  
eien ni wasure wa  
-shinai-_

 _Oh sabishisa de toki  
ga naga-rena-kunat-temo  
-Ohh,oh,oh-  
Oh dono michi mo anata  
he to tsuzuiteru kara_

 _Kanashimi wa sugu ni  
suteru no koko ni wa  
Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo_

 _Ima wo ikiru watashi no  
sugata dake todoite hoshii_

 _Furikaereba kitto  
futari no hohaba  
toonoku kara  
Musubiatta unmei yo  
ima wa toki wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Anata to futari uso no  
nai sekai kizukeru kitto _


	22. Chp 22: Elements within Elvendale

22:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic while sending out his Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

 _(Phil Collins: Great Spirits plays in the background)_

The screen opens with a vision of the past with the sun rising above a world called Elvendale. _"It all began in Elvendale when the five royal sisters last fought together against the creatures of the Shadow World. They witnessed the horrible causes that these creatures set upon all other living things. That was when Toga, the Great Dog Demon General fought by their side and had them combine their powers from within their elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Air & Love. Together, he helped them banish the creatures, all before he perished back on Earth, saving his human wife: Izayoi and their son: Inuyasha, and that was all 200 years ago before the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha and Kagome's group's quest for the scattered shards, then to their final battle against it and Naraku. Then back to 500 years later, after Kagome decided to travel back in time again to stay with Inuyasha in marrage, their descendants left Japan and met Americans whose roots lead to the descending Loud family's growth and it grew more thanks to Harriet Loud and her son: Albert and then later his daughter Rita and her husband Lynn Loud Sr., who had 11 children in birth order: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa and Lily. Then when Lincoln, the middle child & only boy among his different age ten sisters, discover Inuyasha's sword Tessaiga in 2016, his maigcal quest began as he collect the 9 mask of 9 Oni Generals, each with its own different tribe of Shadowkhan all ruled by Toga's old enemy, Tarakudo: King of all Shadowkhan and Lord of all Oni. Then against Tarakudo in the final battle, Lincoln and one of his cousins revive Inuyasha and Kagome at their current age 18. After Tarakudo's defeat, they, Lincoln and their group have been on mumorous adventures, which brings them to the hunt for Demon Chi, the elemental powers of the 8 Demon Sorcerers, against Drago, the son of the 8th demon: Shendu, the Fire Demon Socerer, who along with his siblings were defeat and banished by the 8 Immortals and Toga long ago before Toga and Shendu's subjects left Shendu in a statue prison and scattered his powers inside the Twelve Talismans of the Chinese Zodiac. Now that Inuyasha's group along with their allies have collected all 8 Demon Chi with the 8th being Drago's Fire Demon Chi, they can relax for the meantime before finding a way to stop him. While, I, Emily Jones, the grandaughter of the 5th sister was given the amulet for the portals to Elvendale, which I got help from my friends and of course my little sister, Sophie. This is my responsiblitie I shall take."_ Emily narrated.

 _(Background song ends)_

On a bright sunny day in Royal Woods, Lincoln was in Inuyasha and Kagome's house's backyard with Miroku for training, the Pokémon kind of training with Lincoln's Buizel and Miroku's Baltoy. "Now Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Lincoln called out with Buizel rocketing towards Baltoy with Aqua Jet. "Use Confusion to stop him in his tracks, Baltoy!" Miroku alerted when Baltoy stopped Buizel with Confusion. "Good, now use Rapid Spin!" He added as Baltoy used Rapid Spin to ram Buizel. "Come on, Buizel. Use Water Gun!" Lincoln shouted. "Bui!" His Buizel called out shooting his Water Gun at Baltoy. "Okay. I think that's enough training for today. Very good Baltoy. And thanks." Miroku declared calling Baltoy back into its Pokéball. "You were great Buizel. And thanks for the training, Miroku." Lincoln thanked. "You're very welcome as always. Now, if you excuse me, Sango and I have movie night to attend to." Miroku mentioned leaving. "Okay. See you tonight. Now for each of you guys, except Pikachu, now just need nicknames to tell you apart from others. Like, you Buizel. How about Kai? In Hawaiian, the means "The Sea"." Lincoln asked. "Bui! Bui!" Buizel responded with a fist pump. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's see. Charizard can be Firestorm, Tyranitar can be Gojira, Latias can be Alueue and Grovyle can be Dart, because regular Geckos are pretty fast." Lincoln finished when Inuyasha came in. "Hey. How'd the training go?" Inuyasha asked.

Later at Heatherfield, W.I.T.C.H. were just having a relaxing stroll down towards the Silver Dragon. "I still can't believe Sesshomaru picked a fight with Inuyasha, just for Tessaiga to take the Meido Zangetsuha from Tenseiga." Hay Lin spoke. "Yeah. I mean at least my sister and I are not like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Cornelia commented. "Same here with my and Chris." Irma added. "Look, the point is that Sesshomaru still has Bakusaiga, a sword made from his own body that can actually cut and damage any foe's body that comes into contact with it." Taranee pointed out. "Yep. And now that our friends have all 8 Demon Chi, I think we can have some crash time with nothing unexpected happening." Will said when a portal opened up. "You were saying?" Taranee asked. "Oh yeah. Totally unexpected." Irma chuckled sarcastically. "That wasn't me. I didn't open it." Will denied. "Then who did?" Cornelia asked. "Only one way to find out." Hay Lin answered as W.I.T.C.H. went through the portal which disappeared.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln was relaxing with his Pokémon while Inuyasha and Sunset Shimmer were watching. "Pretty good, huh you guys?" Lincoln asked as his Pokémon enjoy their food. "Thanks for inviting me here, Inuyasha." Sunset Shimmer spoke. "Well, Kagome told me you're available to help with Lincoln while she was busy, so you're the perfect choice." Inuyasha said. "You know, my geode has been acting strange lately. It's like it's trying to tell me something." Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "Yeah. Tessaiga has been pulsing lately too." Inuyasha said when they along with Lincoln and his Pokémon saw a portal appear. "What is that? Is it some kind of portal?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know, but I doubt it leads to Equestria. This one is different somehow. This must be what my geode is sensing." Sunset Shimmer said with her geode glowing. "Where does it lead if it's not Equestria, Kandrakar or Ephedia?" Lincoln asked. "Only one way to find out." Sunset Shimmer decided as she went through. "Guess we better follow her in case she needs us." Inuyasha suggested going after Sunset Shimmer. "Right. Everyone, return!" Lincoln ordered calling all his Pokémon (except Pikachu) back into their Pokéballs while he and Pikachu went through the portal also as it closed.

A few moments later, the portal Lincoln, Inuyasha, Pikachu and Sunset Shimmer came through opened up leaving them in another location. "That was a weird portal. Definitely not Equestrian magic-like." Sunset Shimmer spoke. "Uh, guys, take a look at this." Lincoln said as they saw they were in Elvendale. "What is this place?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know but I know it's not Equestria." Sunset Shimmer answered when Inuyasha's nose picked up something. "You smell something, Inuyasha?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. It smells like W.I.T.C.H. is here. Along with two other humans." Inuyasha sniffed. "Wait, Will and her friends are here? With two other humans?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Yeah. Plus, there are Pokémon, actual dragons and other animals and even elves." Inuyasha added when Pikachu heard something. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "What's up, Pikachu?" Lincoln asked when they turned and saw a Houndoom, an Altaria, a Slowbro, a Venusaur and a Gardevoir. "Hey, that's a Houndoom with an Altaria, a Slowbro, a Venusaur and a Gardevoir. I looked those up on Lincoln's Pokédex once." Sunset Shimmer identified as the Pokémon encouraged them to follow. "I think they want us to follow them." Lincoln guessed as he and Pikachu followed the Pokémon. "Well, we got no better ideas." Sunset Shimmer suggested as she and Inuyasha followed pursuit.

A moment later, Lincoln, Inuyasha & Sunset Shimmer followed the Pokémon to Rosalyn's home where they found W.I.T.C.H. along with Emily Jones and her friends: Naida, Aira, Azari and Farren along with Rosalyn herself. "Oh hey. You guys are just in time. You didn't miss anything as usual." Irma spoke. "Excuse me, hi, we're Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia & Hay Lin's friends. I'm Sunset Shimmer, this half-demon is Inuyasha and the little one is Lincoln Loud." Sunset Shimmer introduced. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emily Jones. These are my friends: Aira, Azari, Naida, Farren and Rosalyn." Emily introduced as they greeted each other. "Amazing. So, this is what it's like to meet an actual half-demon in person." Naida spoke looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah. And he's quite the handsome kind too. Even with those dog ears." Azari added. "Wow. And I thought Emily and her sister look alike. And your Pikachu is so cute." Aira cooed rubbing Pikachu's cheeks. "Thanks. Pikachu really likes that." Lincoln thanked. "Pikachu." Pikachu giggled. "You know the kid does remind me of Emily's sister, Sophie. Only he's more something else besides the white hair." Farren noticed. "Really?" Aira and Hay Lin asked. "Hey, I got nothing." Farren responded. "It is a pleasure. I take it you were brought here the same way as the Guardians of the Veil? And you're Toga's son?" Rosalyn guessed. "Youngest son and yes. How did you know?" Inuyasha asked. "And how did you know we are guardians?" Will asked. "Let's just say Elvendale's history relates to Toga's legacy." Rosalyn answered. "Oh, I've heard of this story. A powerful dog demon who was a noble ruler and general led the five sisters who rule Elvendale, with Emily's grandmother the 5th sister against evil here." Aira said excitedly. "Huh. Guess that explains so much about you being so unique, Emily." Sunset Shimmer complimented. "Thanks." Emily thanked. "Long ago, the five sisters protected Elvendale with their magic, but they were not alone. They were led by Toga, the Great Dog Demon General who fought bravely by their side." Rosalyn started. "Okay. Another story about the heroics of Inuyasha's dad. It just keeps getting better and better." Irma chuckled in sarcasm. "Cool. So, Inuyasha's dad was like a hero of sorts, right?" Azari asked. "Yes. He had the five use their elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air & Love." Rosalyn continued. "Wait. So, it's the same as our powers. Only mine is Quintessence." Will noticed. "It was thanks to Toga's leadership that led to the chosen of the guardian of the portal centuries later. I bet he noticed the Emily's grandmother was perfect for that task." Rosalyn mentioned. "And that's when I came in afterwards when my grandma gave it to me." Emily added. "Yes. But such power Toga entrusted to the five has caused a bad part of the family's history." Rosalyn said. "What kind of bad part?" Taranee asked. "Well, one of my great aunts whose element is Earth hungered for more power and used her own amulet to collect it from every living thing around her kingdom and cost her life in the process. Then her son, Cronan tried to steal my amulet to bring her back in bad ways, even with the shadow creatures Toga helped banish. Even kidnapping my sister, Sophie who wandered here." Emily answered. "That sounds awful." Hay Lin worried. "Yeah. That could have harmed the Circle of Life." Lincoln agreed. "But things even with him got better now. Thanks to us." Naida said. "Plus, I really ship Rosalyn with Cronan." Aira whispered with a giggle. "So, I guess that means that Toga did touch to Equestria, Kandrakar, Meridian and Elvendale." Sunset Shimmer guessed. "I definitely sounds like it." Azari said. "Okay, Emily's cousin's story was so messed up." Cornelia commented. "Try to go easy on that subject, please Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked when Lincoln gave Inuyasha Pikachu to hold. "Will you watch Pikachu, Inuyasha? I'll be back." Lincoln asked. "Okay." Inuyasha nodded with Lincoln walking away. "I better follow him in case he needs help." Sunset Shimmer decided. "Count me in." Will agreed following Sunset Shimmer. "I better go too. They'll need someone who could guide them back." Emily suggested following also.

Moments later, Lincoln along with Sunset Shimmer, Will & Emily arrived at an open field where they are clouds in the sky. "Why are we in this field?" Emily asked. "I think we're about to find out." Will answered. "Great-Grandfather Toga…?" Lincoln called out as Toga's spirit appeared in the clouds. "Yes, Lincoln. I am here." Toga spoke. "Woah! So that's what he looks like. As human form at least." Will observed. "It's an honor to meet you too, Will Vandom, Sunset Shimmer and Emily Jones." Toga greeted. "You know about us even when you just saw us?" Emily asked. "I heard a lot of great things about you." Sunset Shimmer said. "And I've been watching over each of you and your friends in spirit. You've each started and continued my legacy by putting it into your stories, even of your adventures." Toga mentioned. "Well anyway, we, Will's friends, Inuyasha and I recently heard from Rosalyn about Emily's great aunt and her cousin: Cronan had a horrible story after yours and it made get the feeling, Emily and her sister were worried their own cousin would end up like Shendu and Drago." Lincoln explained. "Just like Drago is today, Shendu, his father only cared for himself. His greed along with selfishness and cruelty to the humans he enslaved and using his magic and powers is what led to his downfall when I helped opposed him 900 years ago. Tell me, why was Cronan trying to get Emily's amulet while having his mother's?" Toga asked. "Well, while he told Naida, Skyera told us Cronan did just bring his mother back when she suffered collecting so much power even from the life force of her kingdom. Then he realized it was a mistake that almost cost us our lives and his own." Emily answered. "Yet, it shows it taught each of you an important lesson to look through his eyes." Toga said. "What do you mean?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Throughout your adventures and missions, you've experienced the chance to truly understand things by seeing them through another's eyes and feeling through another's heart. And when you do that, you'll always look through tales through all sides. And it will help your inner strength and the Circle of Life." Toga advised. "Okay. I get it now. Thanks Great-Grandfather Toga." Lincoln thanked. "You're welcome." Toga accepted as his spirit disappeared into the clouds. "Wow. He really is smart. He even gives great advice." Will responded amazed. "I guess he also meant to look deeper than the surface too." Sunset Shimmer noticed. "I think we should head back while we're think about it." Emily suggested as they went back Rosalyn's house.

Back at Rosalyn's house, Lincoln, Sunset Shimmer, Will and Emily all returned. "You guys okay?" Irma asked. "Yeah. We're fine." Will answered when Emily opened a portal. "Inuyasha, this portal will take you, Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer back." Emily instructed. "Thank you." Inuyasha thanked Will opened a fold. "Don't worry about us. We can fold our way back." Will said. "Will we see you guys again?" Aira asked when Hay Lin held her hands. "Don't worry. We can fold our way back here. So, it's no problem." Hay Lin said letting Aira's hands go. "Yep. It's nice meeting you guys." Farren said. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry about it." Taranee said. "See ya soon, Taranee, my favorite fire guardian." Azari waved as W.I.T.C.H. folded back to Heatherfield. "Lincoln, one more thing before you go. Take these." Rosalyn said giving Lincoln three Mega stones and a key stone. "Hey, are those three Mega Stones and a key stone?" Lincoln asked. "Yes. These are a Charizardite X, a Latiasite and a Tyranitarite. Perfect for you since I can tell you have a Charizard, a Latias and a Tyranitar and have been bonding with them well." Rosalyn identified. "That means you Mega Evolve your Pokémon. We already have ours." Naida added. "Wow! Thanks. I'll use them wisely." Lincoln promised taking them. "See you guys soon." Sunset Shimmer waved. "You too. Be careful." Emily waved back as Lincoln, Inuyasha and Sunset Shimmer went through the portal.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Lincoln, Inuyasha and Sunset Shimmer came back from through the portal. "Man, what a day. I hope I didn't worry Kagome too much." Inuyasha hoped. "Well, at least we learned about another story about your father and took great advice from him. Guess that's what I've been doing with my geode." Sunset Shimmer said holding her geode. "Plus, we got three Mega Stones and a key stone. Cool, huh Pikachu?" Lincoln asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked in joy. "Well, I guess I even got Emily to thank for today." Lincoln noted as they went inside.

Later that night at the Royal Woods Mall's auditorium, Inuyasha's group watched and enjoyed the Rainbooms concert as they play and perform the female version of "Through My Eyes" by Phil Collins.

(A/N: Once again a different song for the end credits of the chapter in the Phil Collins version)

 _All the things that you can change_ _  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand _

_Take a look (take a look) through my eyes_ _  
(Look through my eyes)  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
(Look through my eyes)  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)  
Just take a look through my eyes  
(Look through my eyes)  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(You'll find a better place)  
If you look through my eyes  
(You know there's a better place)  
Just take a look through my eyes  
(You know there's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes_

 _Take a look through my eyes_


	23. Chp 23: Jurassic Pokemon Park

23:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic to turn into different Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

 _(A/N: This chapter is kinda reminds of a movie franchise that has become 65 million years in the making)_

It was night time at Super Hero High School during curfew and everyone was sleeping and things were peaceful. Also, there was a room full of fossils, both animal and Pokémon fossils while there was the shadow of a special Pokémon that looks like a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. It first stretched its body with a yawn and went back to sleeping peacefully through the night.

The next day, Lincoln, Inuyasha, Miroku & Shippo arrived at Super Hero High School, so some of Super Hero Girls could help train Lincoln and his Pokémon, while they're in the gymnasium with Lincoln going with Kai and Dart against Katana's Bisharp and Leavanny. "Dart, use Leaf Blade! And Kai, use Sonic Boom!" Lincoln ordered as Dart charges at Bisharp with Leaf Blade while Kai shoots a Sonic Boom towards Leavanny. "Leavanny, use Bug Buzz! And Bisharp, Metal Sound!" Katana ordered when her Bisharp and Leavanny unleashed a Metal Sound with a Bug Buzz, forcing Kai and Dart to stop and cover their ears. "Now, Bisharp, use Metal Claw! Leavanny, use Energy Ball!" Katana continued as Bisharp ran towards Dart with Metal Claw while Leavanny shoots an Energy Ball at Kai. "Oh no, you don't! Dart, counter it with Leaf Blade! Kai, use Water Pulse!" Lincoln opposed with Dart clashing Bisharp's Metal Claw with Leaf Blade while Kai threw a Water Pulse that exploded with the Energy Ball. "Now Kai, use Ice Punch!" Lincoln commanded with Buizel punching Leavanny with an Ice Punch while Dart pushed back Bisharp. "Yeah baby!" Harley Quinn responded in excitement. "Okay. I think that's enough. Great job you too." Katana called off while her got back up. "Nice teamwork guys. Thanks for the battle, Katana." Lincoln thanked. "No problem. You did great yourself." Katana complimented. "I gotta admit, the kid's doing pretty well since we last saw him." Big Barda spoke from the bleachers. "Well, Lincoln has been doing a great job raising his Pokémon. Though, Kai's Ice Punch could use some more work." Miroku noticed. "Some of his other Pokémon could do the same with their attacks but he's doing it pretty good." Shippo added. "Yeah. But Drago is still on the loose. Even now that we have all 8 Demon Chi powers, there's no doubt he'll find a way to get them into his grasp. So, we gotta have Lincoln and his Pokémon party prepared at least a little bit." Inuyasha reminded when Batgirl came in. "In the meantime, I think you should try not to worry too much." Batgirl spoke. "Hey Batgirl. Is the surprise ready yet?" Shippo asked. "Almost. Principle Waller told us to make sure Lincoln gets a chance to see it too." Batgirl told. "Oh yeah. It's gonna blow the puddin's socks off when he sees it." Harley Quinn added. "Come on, Lincoln. We don't wanna miss the surprise." Shippo called out excitedly. "We're coming. Let's go." Lincoln said calling back Kai and Dart. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as they left the gymnasium.

A few moments later, Batgirl, along with Frost, Bumblebee & Poison Ivy guide Inuyasha's group down the hallway to a room door. "So, what's behind that door?" Lincoln asked. "It's a surprise. Something we thought you guys might like." Batgirl spoke. "It kinda started during our Paleontolgy project, our school found some fossils and then some experts came and help us incubate them." Frost explained. "Fossils. You mean like ancient or prehistoric animals or plants?" Shippo asked. "I wish, but close. We'll just show you. Get ready to be amazed." Poison Ivy said when the door opened when they went in. "So, what's the surprise about?" Inuyasha asked. "And where is it exactly?" Miroku added. "Check it out." Bumblebee pointed when Inuyasha's group noticed something making a noise. "I-Is this possible?" Miroku asked. "Yep. See for yourself." Frost answered when they saw Pokémon that have been fossils: Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Lileep, Cradily, Anorith, Amaldo, etc. "Wow. Are these Pokémon…?" Lincoln asked. "Prehistoric? Yes. Very much like the fossilized animals we know no a day? Definetly." Bumblebee answered when they saw an Amaura come into Frost's arms. "You did it. You and even those fossil experts in those Pokémon Regions. You really did it. You reviving even a sauropod." Miroku responded speechless. "We even revived this Amaura and I was the one whose been caring for it. Isn't that right, little cutey?" Frost cooed with the Amaura agreeing with her. "Oh man. Even my sister, Lisa couldn't pull this off like you guys could." Lincoln said amazed. "Wait until you see the one who reminds us of a T-Rex. He's strong, fast and very friendly." Bumblebee mentioned. "Really? You have a Pokémon that looks like an actually T-Rex?" Shippo asked. "Yep. He should be awake by now." Bumblebee nodded guiding Lincoln and Shippo. "Another mystery in Earth's history has another chapter in the prehistoric categories." Miroku said. "So, have you been reviving these?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah. We're just watching over them at least until research labs from the Pokémon regions found the place for them to live in peace or at least give at least one to someone who will care responsibly, like Frost." Batgirl answered. "Come on. We'll show you more." Poison Ivy said as they followed Lincoln, Shippo and Bumblebee.

A moment later, Lincoln and Shippo followed Bumblebee to see the same T-Rex-like Pokémon from last night. "Wow. What kind of Pokémon is that?" Shippo asked. "That's a Tyrunt. He's a cool sight, don't you think?" Bumblebee asked when Lincoln took out his Pokédex. "Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It live 100 million years ago." Lincoln's Pokédex informed when everyone else caught up. "What is that?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a Tyrunt. I never thought I'd see a live one up close." Miroku said. "He does look like a living T-Rex." Shippo noticed. "Hi, Tyrunt. My name is Lincoln Loud and this is Pikachu." Lincoln introduced. "Pikachu." Pikachu squeaked in 'hello' when Tyrunt suddenly began chomping on Lincoln's head. "Ow! Ow! Hey!" Lincoln groaned in pain. "Hey! What did we tell you about biting?" Poison Ivy asked making Tyrunt stop. "Sorry. Tyrunt sometimes shows affection by biting whoever he likes." Batgirl explained. "It's cool. I felt worse. Guess you really like me. Huh?" Lincoln asked being licked by Tyrunt. "I guess Lincoln already approves." Frost when they heard an alarm. "What's going on?" Shippo asked. "The "Save the Day" alarm!" Bumblebee alerted when went out the room. "Something must be happening outside!" Batgirl figured when they went outside.

A moment when Inuyasha's group and the girls got outside the school building, they noticed a famliar Meowth shaped balloon. "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked when they saw the Team Rocket Trio who prepare for their (usual) motto.

 _"Prepare for trouble, Our middle name,_

 _And make it double, It's a high stakes game._

 _To protect the world from devastation,_

 _To unite all people within our nation._

 _To announce the evils of truth & love, _

_To extent our reach to the stars above._

 _Jessie!_

 _And James!_

 _Team Rocket, blasting off with the speed of light._

 _Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight & fight._

 _Meowth, that's right!"_

 _"Wobbuffet!"_

"Team Rocket?!" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "Aw. Not you guys again!" Shippo said. "Wait. We've heard about Team Rocket. When it comes to important objects or Pokémon, these three are as bad as the Dark Hand Enforcers and the Ice Crew." Batgirl mentioned. "What do you guys morons want now?" Inuyasha asked. "Isn't it obvious? They are fossil Pokémon in this school ripe for the picking." Jessie answered. "And we'll be enriched once they're delivered to the boss." James added. "So, step aside and hand them over! Starting with that Tyrunt there." Meowth demanded pointing to Tyrunt. "Look. We've dealt with you guys single-handedly before, so if you want Tyrunt, you'll have to get through me!" Lincoln dared. "Along with us!" Frost joined in. "Have it your way!" Jessie said when the balloon's mechanical arm comes down from it. "Not so fast. Inuyasha!" Miroku started when Inuyasha already drew Tessaiga. "Already on it. They battled only Lincoln before, but not with me! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted when the Wind Scar along with Bumblebee's stingers and Lincoln's Energy Dom easily destroyed the mechanical arm. "Meowth! Please tell me you had anything that can stop that!" Jessie told in anger. "Ours or headquarters' equipment wasn't meant to stop the half-demon twerp or his sword's power! Or anything from a super hero from Super Hero High!" Meowth excused when they noticed Lincoln already send out Dart and Gojira. "Alright guys, let's teach them a lesson! Hey Tyrunt, you wanna give use a hand?" Lincoln asked. "Tyrunt! Tyrunt!" Tyrunt roared launching an Ancient Power along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Dart's Bullet Seed and Gojira's Dark Pulse which caught the balloon in an explosion and send the Team Rocket Trio flying. "I can't believe it! We didn't even get one prehistoric Pokémon yet!" Jessie complained. "Guess this is no surprise that they beat us so easily." James noticed. "I can tell that this is also no surprise." Meowth added. "We're blasting off again! Wobbuffet!" The Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffet all screamed as they disappeared into the sky. "Well, that was easy. At least unlike last time." Shippo responded. "Was it really necessary for them to do that?" Poison Ivy asked. "Yes. But don't worry, they'll be fine. Usually they in who knows where they'll land as always. We've seen it at least twice or three times." Miroku answered. "Nice job guys. You too Tyrunt." Lincoln complimented.

 _(John Williams: Jurassic Park Main Theme (second half) plays in the background)_

Later on, Inuyasha's group was about to leave Super Hero High School. "Thanks again for stopping Team Rocket, guys. Even when it only took a few seconds." Batgirl thanked. "You're very welcome." Miroku accepted when Tyrunt rubbed against Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, I think Tyrunt wants you to be its trainer." Poison Ivy guessed. "Is that okay with you guys?" Shippo asked. "Yep. I bet he'll love it. And I bet he'll love Lincoln even more." Frost approaved. "You really wanna go with me, Tyrunt?" Lincoln asked. "Tyrunt!" Tyrunt nodded. "Okay. Let's go Pokéball!" Lincoln shouted throwing a Pokéball at Tyrunt and in a few seconds, caught it perfectly. "Yeah. I caught a Tyrunt!" Lincoln declared. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. "Awesome!" Frost responded. "Amazing!" Poison Ivy added. "Pow! You caught on!" Batgirl complimented in her catchphrase. "Yeah honey!" Bumblebee agreed. "You know Inuyasha. This and our friendships have help this day showed some examples that Super Hero High is following." Miroku said. "And what's that?" Inuyasha asked. "A very important message. Life will find a way." Miroku quoted. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Inuyasha agreed with Lincoln now having a new Pokémon (which also happens after Lincoln does the Pokémon PC swap for his Pokémon party) from the origins of the prehistoric world with who is like the Tyrannosaurus Rex and life found a way for their new partnership and Tyrunt's new teammates within Lincoln and his Pokémon team.

 _(Background music ends)_

Later that night, Inuyasha's (Lincoln's new Tyrunt included) group along with the Loud and McBride families watch the Rainbooms perform "Walk The Dinosaur" by Queen Latifah.

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata_ _  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru  
deai wasure wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki ni  
anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawara-nu ai mamo-ru sou  
eien ni wasure wa  
-shinai-_

 _Oh sabishisa de toki  
ga naga-rena-kunat-temo  
-Ohh,oh,oh-  
Oh dono michi mo anata  
he to tsuzuiteru kara_

 _Kanashimi wa sugu ni  
suteru no koko ni wa  
Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo_

 _Ima wo ikiru watashi no  
sugata dake todoite hoshii_

 _Furikaereba kitto  
futari no hohaba  
toonoku kara  
Musubiatta unmei yo  
ima wa toki wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Anata to futari uso no  
nai sekai kizukeru kitto _

_(HAPPY ANNIVERSARY JURASSIC PARK & JURASSIC FRANCHISE)_


	24. Chp 24: The Powers That Be Part 1

24:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic while sending out his Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

It was a beautiful day at the Eat Diner Coffee Shop, where Sango was just relaxing. "Refill hon?" The waitress asked about to give Sango more coffee. "Thank you. Gotta be nice relaxing in the morning before going to my going to my class." Sango accepted. "So, what do you do?" The waitress asked. "Just some martial arts class. Besides, my cat's got an easy job at home. She deals with pest control." Sango answered. "Got a few in this place. I can tell you that." The waitress chuckled when a loud motor was heard belonging to a big truck which drove into the shop. "Ah!" Sango screamed in pain being zapped and abudcted. "What? No tip?" The waitress asked when a few moments later, the same truck does the same thing to Todd's New/Used Cars while Miroku's car shopping. "Hey! They said you break it, you buy it!" Miroku spoke when he saw the shadow of DJ Fist. "Yet, I doubt they would do any service to you!" Miroku said about to fight when DJ Fist zapped him with the same device. "Well, that didn't go as planned." Miroku responded in pain when DJ Fist put him in the truck and took off, then it was off to Shippo at the Royal Woods Mall's Boutique. "Hmm. Maybe after I'm done, I could go to Leni's job at the Reininger's and see if she knows what outfit is perfect for Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding anniversary." Shippo said when he got a call from Kagome. "Hi Kagome." Shippo greeted on the phone. "Shippo, something has happened to Miroku! One of Todd's New/Used Cars' employees said he was taking in a strange vehicle!" Kagome alerted when the same motor is heard. "Sorry Kagome! I can't hear you! There's a very loud truck outside the mall!" Shippo yelled when the same truck came right into the Boutique and stopped in front of Shippo. "Um, if you're looking for delivery, they usually do it in the back." Shippo said when StrikeMaster Ice came out. "Not a delivery, yo. It's a _pickup_ and _you're_ the merchandise!" He planned about to zap Shippo when the same device fizzled out. "That's alright. We'll just kick it old school!" StrikeMaster Ice said. "Hey! Don't try kicking it, or punching it or especially burning it! Can we please discuss it outside? These are a lot of merchandise in this Boutique I could buy for my friends' wedding anniversary." Shippo begged. "For reals? Now see, even this ice outta spray for new wall to wall shed." StrikeMaster Ice said breathing fire which Shippo dodged while some of heat touch the metal racket he jumped on. "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Shippo yelped. "Aw. You just need to put a little ice on that. StrikeMaster Ice!" StrikeMaster Ice added kicking Shippo and then abducted him too.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Arena, Lincoln and Pikachu along with his group of friends were checking out the inside. "Man. Can you believe it?" Zach asked. "Yeah. I can't the arena's gonna host its first ever Pokémon Tournament." Clyde nodded seeing the stadium under construction. "Well, the according to the guide books, the tournament's rounds will be single battle in Round 1, Three-on-Three in Round 2, Round 3 is the Semi-Finals for Full Battles & Round 4 is the same thing for the final Round." Stella read. "Wow, Lincoln. You must have got this in the bag." Rusty boosted. "Hoowee. I bet you'll win this here competition with flying colors." Liam agreed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, guys. I still have to practice and help my Pokémon get ready. There might be some tough opponents and it's gonna be held next month, so I'm gonna have to register first." Lincoln mentioned. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeked when the Rainbooms came in. "Hey Lincoln. Sorry to bother you but it's an emergency." Rainbow Dash spoke.

Moments later, Lincoln and the Rainbooms rushed Inuyasha and Kagome's house. "Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" Lincoln asked. "Yes. Kagome and Inuyasha called and told us that they phoned Horseland and Section 13. Your cousin and Captain Black are missing too." Sunset Shimmer mentioned. "But the most important thing is that Inuyasha and Kagome told us to keep you can your Pokémon safe while their gone for the day." Applejack said. "Safe nothing. I have my Dom magic and my Pokémon while you have your Equestrian magic. Besides, I think I might know how this happened. Time to get down to business." Lincoln said as they went inside.

A moment later, Lincoln and the Rainbooms were trying to find out what happened. "Okay. Pikachu found Kilala still in the house and Inuyasha and Kagome are safe. So, let's call them and my sisters just in case." Lincoln said when his phone starting ringing. "That's Sarah calling you, Lincoln. I hope she, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are okay." Fluttershy hoped when Lincoln answered it. "Hello? Sarah?" Lincoln asked. "EEEEE! Guess again! But your cousin is a guest of mine, along with the monk, the demon slayer, the little fox demon and Captain "Wack"." Drago corrected over the phone. "Drago! I knew it was you! You touch one hair on their heads, we and Inuyasha will make you sorry!" Lincoln threatened. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed in anger. "Even you are in no position to make threats, junior. Inuyasha may be the one who would fight to rescue them. But their safe return is up to you." Drago planned. "So, instead of getting Inuyasha and Kagome's attention because of how powerful they are, you chose me and make it a randsom. Fine. I'm listening." Lincoln said. "Here's the deal. You can have all five of them back when I get the contaiment unit. You know, the one with all the Demon Chi." Drago started. "Yeah, well I already know that's what you're after. Guess, you're afraid Kagome will purify you or me, my Pokémon, Inuyasha and our friends would blow you to oblivion." Lincoln mocked. "Don't play dumb! Deliver the chi or else!" Drago threatened. "Alright. But it will take some time." Lincoln accepted surprising the Rainbooms. "Time is something you don't have! Be there or…" Drago threatened. "Be square." Lincoln guessed. "No! Be there or you'll be spending the rest of your magic training stuff by those rainbow color Equentrian magic loving teenage girls!" Drago finished as he hung up. "What a big meanie!" Pinkie Pie responded. "Ugh! I agree! That brute is evil and a jerk!" Rarity agreed appalled. "We only been hugging our Equestrian magic, right?" Fluttershy asked. "Rainbooms, I have an idea. And how it goes afterwards will goes in different ways and is between us, Inuyasha, Kagome, our allies and Totosai. Not to my sisters or anyone else. At least not yet until after 3:00 AM. When we get Miroku, Sango, Shipp, Sarah & Captain Black back, we'll fill them in." Lincoln told as he got the Rainbooms and his Pokémon into a huddle.

An hour later at the Loud House, Lincoln and the Rainbooms had the Loud sisters come into Lori and Leni's room for an emergency sibling meeting right before they told the Loud sisters what happened and why. "Look, guys, we're gonna have to go with Drago's plan and give him what he wants." Lincoln decided to his sisters' dismay. "Excuse me? You know the dire consiquences for absorbing at least one Demon Chi due to our 4th and 5th youngest siblings' along with at least Applejack's, your group of friends and then your experience elder male sibling!" Lisa opposed. "I know but for me and Inuyasha the rest of our group along with our cousin and Captain Black's lives are at stake." Lincoln said. "She's right, Lincoln. Besides allowing Drago to take possesion of the demon chi will put the entire planet at risk, even my Bobby Boo Boo Bear." Lori pointed out. "I know that. That's why we're gonna be putting a fast one. We and Inuyasha and Kagome be delivering the containment unit, but not before Lucy and Lisa help the Rainbooms come up with a spell." Lincoln mentioned. "A spell?" Lucy and Lisa asked. "Yep. You two and Rainbooms will make a spell to put the kabosh on Drago. To suck up all the demon powers when Drago absorbs them." Lincoln explained. "That is a wonderful idea, but we're not as experienced as Miroku." Fluttershy noticed. "Even with our magic, a spell that powerful is beyond our abilities." Twilight Sparkle added. "I'm already aware of that. That's why I'll ask Totosai to help. Besides, Great-Grandfather Toga said the Magic of Friendship will triumph even the most powerful spells." Lincoln said. "He really said that?" Leni asked. "Well, I'm not sure if those were his exact words. But the point is Rainbooms, he had your geodes get bestode to you since your time at Camp Everfree because he totally believes in you and so do I." Lincoln answered as the Rainbooms agreed. "Huh, alright. All in favour of helping the Rainbooms with this spell, say "Aye"." Lori said. "Aye!" The rest of the Loud sisters repeated in unison. "Alright. Now we have a spell to make." Sunset Shimmer said when Lincoln made a Dom blade and opened a fold. "Where are you going, bro?" Luna asked. "Getting Totosai help and then some other things. Just help the Rainbooms until I send Totosai here." Lincoln told as he went through the fold as it closed, even though he and the Rainbooms however secretly know this is only this plan is only the 1st step.

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods junkyard, most of Inuyasha's group along with Sarah and Captain Black. "Everyone comfy? No? Good." Drago spoke. "Whatever it is you want Drago, you're not getting it." Captain Black said. "Oh, but I am. In 8 Chi-licious flavors." Drago doubted. "My guess is he's talking about the containment unit." Shippo guessed. "But why do this instead of fighting Inuyasha and Kagome for it?" Sango asked. "I first considered an assault on Inuyasha and then Secion 13. But then remembering how strong Inuyasha is along with his swords techniques, whether or not with Kagome or Sesshomaru as backup, I realized "why battle for it when the containment unit can be handed in a nice tidy bow"." Drago started. "All that time here in the junyard make you speak rubbish." Sango mocked. "Guess again, Ms. Demon Slayer. You know the old saying: A Dog Demon's son or it's chosen ones are only as strong as their weakest link. Hope for the Louds or the Rainbooms it's not a school night." Drago said. "Leave Lincoln out of this, Drago! I'm warning you!" Sarah warned. "Too late. He's the main attraction and show time's 3 AM. But wait there's more! Once the Demon Chi is mine, the real fun begins!" Drago said. "A trip to Dairyland or the Aloha Beach or even a Pokémon journey is fun. Whatever you have in mind is not fun! It sounds like conquest and Imperialism, in your father, aunts & uncles perspective!" Miroku opposed. "Oh don't be such a party pooper, monk. See, this world of yours is a real yawn. And you know why? No demons. They're stuck down underground while you humans run around like you own the place. Is that fair? No! Well, guess what. Planet's about to come under new management! And my first order of business will be to turn this world inside out!" Drago planned while in his eyes was demons all over the world with humans suffering under his rule. "Just imagine, a population of demons running amok! With me, Drago pulling the strings! Yep. It's gonna be goodbye humanity, hello demonville. Daddy would be so proud." He added seeing the rest of Inuyasha's group, Sarah and Captain Black disagreeing. "Come on, gang! Give me some props!" Drago said. "You will not succeed, Drago!" Sango opposed. "Oh? And why is that, ma'am?" Drago asked. "Because we are going to stop you!" Miroku answered making his, Sango and Shippo's chains break of the truck and get tied together. "This is not what I had in mind." Shippo said when Miroku and Sango took turns kicking Drago. "Catch!" Drago shouted throwing an engine at them. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Sarah cried out. "Miroku, I think these chains need a loof job!" Captain Black said spilling a drum oil container which caused the oil to free Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "The oilly bird always catches the worm!" Sango said. "Yeah? Well, today's oilly bird special is some free body work!" Drago said as tried to attacked them but failed thanks to Sango while Miroku freed Sarah and Captain Black. "Finally. I don't want any chain marks on my wrists." Sarah said when the Ice Crew came. "Going somewhere?" StrikeMaster Ice asked breathing fire. "Sarah, get Shippo out of here!" Miroku ordered as Sarah quickly escaped with Shippo unnoticed while Miroku, Sango and Captain Black dodged but fell to the ground. "They gone safely." Miroku said when DJ Fist threw a truck basket to cage them. "Haha. Hope you like your new digs." StrikeMaster Ice said when the Ice Crew heard Drago's growl. "I told you to stay nearby! Two of them already escaped!" Drago growled. "We noticed. To much for ya, huh?" StrikeMaster Ice asked when Drago put a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't take that tone with me if I were you." Drago threatened when StrikeMaster Ice blasting him back with Pyrokinesis. "You ain't the big cheese no more, D. Me and my pose and even Inuyasha, his lady and Little Loud and his Pokémon pose all got mad powers! You got zip." StrikeMaster Ice reminded. "Yes, well, for you, that's about to change. And when it does, I won't forget our little chat." Drago warned.

 _(Bryan Adams: It Ain't Over Yet! Plays in the background)_

A few moments later, Lincoln went to Totosai's hut and had him agree to his plan and the spell. Then this leads to a montage of Lincoln and his Pokémon training back in Royals Woods' near the Rest Area, along with Inuyasha and Kagome arriving back to their house while preparing their weapons when Shippo and Sarah arrived safely, the Rainbooms' helping the Loud sisters with the spell, Sunset Shimmer and Lincoln calling their allies who are now preparing also from their secret plan and then Drago waiting patiently while Miroku, Sango and Captain Black do the same. By the time it was 8 PM, Lincoln and his Pokémon finished their training and folded back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house to rest while his timer was set to 1:59 AM.

 _(Background song ends)_

Later at the time passes to midnight and then 1 A.M., Lucy, Lisa & the Rainbooms were still preparing the spell. By the time they almost completed it, it was 2:00. "Is it ready now?" Lana asked. "Yes! And no." Twilight Sparkle answered. "Translation?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I think the spell could work but we need a key ingredient." Applejack said. "Name it dudes. We'll make a quick run to the store." Luna said. "It requires an essence of Drago. Something physical. Such as a piece of hair or a finger nail." Lucy explained. "Oh dear. I don't think Drago would let that happen even if we do ask him nicely for it." Fluttershy doubted. "I must agree. Drago is a brute who is not a fan of good chi magic or spells." Rarity agreed. "It's actually meant like a DNA sample from Drago which could be impossible to get." Twilight Sparkle translated. "And since Drago is evil and there's no chance of getting help from him or obtain his DNA without getting burned, the spell still remains incomplete, making this chances plan of Lincoln very slim." Lisa added. "Sigh. So, in short, I've failed." Lucy sighed. "Oh well, guess is sounds like Drago's the only meanie demon when it comes to the demon chi." Pinkie Pie said. "But he's not." Sunset Shimmer spoke. "Come again?" Applejack asked in confusion. "First, Lincoln just woke up a few minutes ago and texted me that Shippo and Sarah escaped safely. Second, don't forget that DNA is shared by relatives. So, Lincoln told me something from a member of Drago's family would work just as well." Sunset Shimmer reminded. "Guess so. But what go would…?" Twilight Sparkle asked when everybody's (except Sunset Shimmer) eyes widen. "Dudes, he's not think about who I think he's thinking about, right?" Luna asked in shock. "Okay. Lincoln's new idea has to be literally one of his most craziest ideas ever!" Lori said. "Yes. Drago's dear old dad in Section 13 next door to the containment unit." Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Hold it, sugarcube! Lincoln told us that dragon-faced scoundral's put up in stone for a reason!" Applejack reminded. "I know Applejack. But we might not have a choice. Besides, I guess Lincoln, Inuyasha and I have to take a chip of the old block." Sunset Shimmer said when a fold opened behind her. "And there's my ride there. I'll be back. Take Lucy and Lisa to Inuyasha and Kagome's house with the spell by the time we get back." Sunset Shimmer told when she went through as the fold closed.

Moments later at Section 13, Lincoln, Inuyasha, Sunset Shimmer & Will all entered the vault where they approach closely to Shendu in his statue form. "Can't blame everyone else for thinking this is a bad idea, Lincoln." Sunset Shimmer said. "We have no choice. Besides the 7 other Demon Sorcerers, this is the only one still here on Earth to whose DNA matches Drago's." Inuyasha spoke. "Drago's father: Shendu, the Fire Demon Sorcerer and keeper of the Twelve Talismans." Will identified when Lincoln and Sunset Shimmer got closer when Shendu's eyes suddenly glow and he his, which caused them both to move back a little bit. "I'm not scared of you. You're stuck in a statue form and you can't do a thing." Lincoln said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu growled when electricity came up behind them. "Why so nervous? As you say, I am powerless in my current form. Yet, see how every element in your Earthly realm shudder in my presence." Shendu spoke. "Alright, you had us itimidated. But we know we can stand up to you." Sunset Shimmer said. "I know why you are here." Shendu said. "And what would that be?" Will asked. "My ungrateful traitor of a son, Drago. He is close to gaining the possecion of the demon powers." Shendu sensed. "Well, it's not gonna happen! Not on our watch! Inuyasha and the rest of us are strong when he does!" Will opposed when Shendu made electricity shoot up behind them again. "Foolish child! There is but one power on Earth that can defeat Drago! And it is I, his father!" Shendu hissed. "Heh. Just like _my_ old man when it comes to you back in the day. Well, you should now we're on the same page." Inuyasha huffed as he drew Tessaiga. "What do you think you're…?!" Shendu asked when Inuyasha used Tessaiga to pick off a piece of him. "Just a trim. And you'll never miss it." Lincoln said with the piece in his hand. "Don't bother getting up if you could. We can get ourselves out." Will said opening a fold which she and Lincoln went through. "But let's be clear. Lincoln told me that we won't be done with you in case this fails." Sunset Shimmer notified as she went through the fold also which closed. "ARRGHH!" Shendu roared with electricity shooting up everywhere while Inuyasha returned with the containment unit. "It's nearly 3 in the morning. Did they fold with the piece?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. Let's go. We got a date with a demon to stop." Sunset Shimmer answered. "Right." Inuyasha nodded as they also went the containment unit through the fold which closed.

Back in the Royal Woods Junkyard, Miroku, Sango & Captain Black where still trapped. "It's almost three. Please hurry Miroku." Sango begged. "Wish I could. But I tried and nothing work. Besides, Sarah and Shippo got away safe." Miroku said. "I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't be so foolish to actaully deliver the containment unit to Drago." Captain Black said. "To protect us, Lincoln, Inuyasha, Kagome & Shippo would do anything." Sango reminded. "There may be one oppurtunity to stop Drago if he absorbs all demon powers. Sango, since I taught you, you must get the Chi-O-Matic and makes some adjustments." Miroku said when the Ice Crew came. "Sango, what if Miroku and Ihuddle ourselves for the line and make you an end run?" Captain Black asked. "Uh…" Sango stammered. "Not a Football fan. Got it." Captain Black quickly responded. "He means you should create a diversion." Miroku translated. "I bet you can do more than that." Sango agreed when DJ Fist forced open the cage which caused Miroku and Captain Black to distract the Ice Crew. "Yo, these fools be getting all silly." StrikeMaster Ice commented giving Sango the chance to escape unnoticed when Drago arrived in the truck. "Dudes tried to bust a move. As if." StrikeMaster Ice explained. "Where's the demon slayer?!" Drago asked when the Ice Crew realized Sango was gone. "Oh. Ain't nothing. Gotta be around here somewhere." StrikeMaster Ice said. "Idiot! Just wrap them up and get them in the truck!" Drago ordered handing StrikeMaster Ice a roll of tape. "What's the magic word, dog?" StrikeMaster Ice asked with fire in his palm.

Moments later at the bridge, it was 3:00 AM, and Lincoln along with Inuyasha's group (minus Miroku & Sango), Sunset Shimmer & Will were already there with the containment unit. "Alright, Sarah is at the house safely with Kilala and we're good. Okay, Inuyasha, you and Kagome hide in the shadows. As soon as Drago shows up, we'll distract him long enough for Sunset Shimmer and Will blast with the voodoo." Lincoln instructed. "Right. I just hope we're ready." Kagome hoped holding her bow and arrows. "Will and I must time it percisely. The spell might only activate when Drago begins to absorb the chi." Sunset Shimmer notified when they saw the truck. "The demon has landed." Will said when she & Sunset Shimmer hide while Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo & Pikachu prepare themselves while Lincoln does the same. "Show me the Chi!" Drago demanded. "First, show us Miroku & Captain Black!" Lincoln demanded back when they saw Miroku and Captain Black tied up and uncioncious. "Miroku. Captain Black." Kagome gasped. "But I don't see Sango in there." Shippo noticed. "Heh. Bastard. If something happens to them, you'll regret it!" Inuyasha growled as he and Kagome pull out their weapons when the Ice Crew got out of the truck. "I told you slackers to stay in the truck!" Drago pointed. "Yeah, well us slackers kinda changed our minds about how things are gonna go down." StrikeMaster Ice refused. "Oh?!" Drago asked with the Ice Crew surrounding him. "We figured "Why let _you_ get all the powers?"" Mc Cobra asked. "You want some of the them?" Drago asked when StrikeMaster Ice blow a fire ball into his hand. "Naw dog. We want _all_ of 'em." StrikeMaster Ice corrected attacking Drago when he dodged and grabbed a handle lite on fire. "I may not have fire but you're still toast!" Drago said standing his ground fighting back. "This was not part of the plan, right?" Will asked. "Actually it is." Lincoln answered. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "Since Drago doesn't have his Fire Demon Chi, I figured the Ice Crew would betray him at some point. Plus, my plan if far from finished." Lincoln explained with Drago fighting the Ice Crew while a main cable fell in the process. "Look out!" Inuyasha alerted when he, Sunset Shimmer & Will got Lincoln, Kagome, Shippo & Pikachu along with the containment unit out of the way. "I know what you're up to, Lincoln. But the spell…" Will started. "I know. It'll only work if Drago grabs the chi. Pikachu, I never thought I'd say this but we gotta help him." Lincoln said while sending Kai out of his Pokéball. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Bui! Bui!" Kai nodded while their about to help Drago. "The keys. They're still in the ignition." Miroku noticed when Drago came out of the smoke. "Be careful. Something's not right." Kagome warned when Drago fell in the defeat and DJ Fist threw him into the river. "Too bad. Dude hates the water." StrikeMaster Ice said when the Ice Crew approached the containment unit. "Hey! No Miroku & Captain Black, no containment unit! We had a deal!" Will reminded. "Yeah, well my man, DJ Fist got the deal breaker!" MC Cobra denied when DJ Fist threw a large piece of the road at them. "Stand back!" Inuyasha alerted cutting the piece in half while the others moved out of the way. "Eight powers, three of us. Let's see, we gotta divide that by 8, uh, 3, carry the… naw, see we…" StrikeMaster Ice said in trying to divide. "Two of us gets three, one of us gets two." MC Cobra answered. "Okay, here's the dealeo. DJ, you get Earth & Moon." StrikeMaster Ice decided leaving DJ Fist confused. "See, 'cause those two are the best powers, yo. I'm doing you a solid here." StrikeMaster Ice explained to DJ Fist agreement. "Guys, we got a problem." Will noticed as she, Sunset Shimmer & Inuyasha's group saw the Ice Crew absorb the Demon Chi evenly while it blinding Miroku & Captain Black who tried to drive the truck forward. "I can't see!" Miroku responded making the truck stop. "Woohoo! Yeah, feel the burn!" MC Cobra said. "Look out Royal Woods, 'cause we're gonna turn this sucker out, yo!" StrikeMaster Ice planned. "No, you will not!" Miroku opposed as he kicked the truck door and jumped out. "Miroku, even with Inuyasha, you can't take them on! No arms, no legs!" Captain Black reminded. "No problem. It's a simple matter of balance." Miroku said when Inuyasha, Lincoln, Pikachu & Kai charge towards the Ice Crew. "Oooh! Here comes the cavalry! Let me water their horses!" MC Cobra decided unleashing the power of the Water Demon Chi. "Move!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Lincoln, Pikachu & Kai out of the way. "You guys okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." Lincoln nodded when the Ice Crew saw Miroku. "What are you gonna do? Bite us?"StrikeMaster Ice asked. "Let's school the fool! Check it out, yo! Thunder and Lightning!" MC Cobra volunteered unleashing the Thunder Demon Chi which Miroku dodged with Inuyasha's help. "Is that the best you can do?!" Miroku asked. "Naw! We just getting started, yo. Power of the wind, yo!" StrikeMaster Ice shouted using the Wind Demon Chi to blow Inuyasha and Miroku away. "Oh no you don't! _WIND SCAR!_ " Inuyasha shouted using the Wind Scar to block the attack. "We are still standing!" Inuyasha said. "Yo, let's finish this! We gotta a whole world out there to cruise and bruise!" StrikeMaster Ice told.

"Yo, somebody call a cab?" MC Cobra asked seeing a Taxi which stopped for Sango and Kilala while they hold a blowfish & the Chi-O-Matic. "Sango!" Miroku greeted. "Did you guys miss me? Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Sango chanted along with Miroku. "The pretty demon slaying lady's got that chi sucking gizmo!" StrikeMaster Ice noticed in fear. "Sango! She's okay!" Kagome responded in relief. "Never thought I'd see her using a removal spell." Shippo said. "Sango must have added adjustments to the Chi-O-Matic, allowing her and Miroku to absorb all the Demon Chi at once!" Sunset Shimmer observed when Miroku & Sango successfully removed the Demon Chi from the Ice Crew, which ironically went the opposite direction. "Wait! Something's rotten in demark! There going in the wrong direction!" Will noticed when it turns out to be Drago rising out of the river while chanting an unknown spell. "Drago's absorbing all the Demon Chi to himself!" Kagome gasped in fear. "How can do it like that, Miroku?" Sango asked with her and Kilala out of the Taxi cab. "I don't know. I haven't heard of that spell before!" Miroku answered as the Taxi cab drove away. "Yes, run! Keep the change!" Sango responded. "I knew he'd do that too, you guys! So, let's prepare ourselves and stop him!" Lincoln whispered to Pikachu, Kai, Sunset Shimmer & Will. "Right. First we gotta see if our spells will still work. Now!" Will said while Drago continued chanting. "Mi Tana Chi! Chi Mi Tana Chi!" Sunset Shimmer & Will chanted about to counter with their spell when they were interupted by the power of Drago and the Demon Chi which knocked them, the rest of Inuyasha's group, Captain Black & the Ice Crew off their feet. "Drago, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "Finally! All the demon powers, mine!" Drago smiled evilly while the Ice Crew noticed also. "Uh, yo, we helped, D. Don't forget that." StrikeMaster Ice chuckled nervously. "Take a last look at this world of yours, Inuyasha, guardians, Rainbooms, Pokémon & humans, because I'm about to turn it topsy turvy! And all kinds of curvy! But first things first." Drago planned as he chanted again while the power begins to demolish the bridge. "You may think you're about to Drago, but soon we'll stop you! I'm not stopping here! None of us are!" Lincoln opposed in whisper. "Pika!/Bui!" Pikachu & Kai agreeding in anger.

 _"And just when the group came back together in the nick of time, Drago surprisingly absorbs all the Demon Chi and begins to unleash their combined power within his posseccion! Will our heroes and their allies stop Drago? Or will he succeed in having the Human race, Nature & the Earth under his feet? And what exactly is Lincoln Loud planning?! Stay tune to find out the outcome!"_ The narrator (from Pokémon) narrated as Drago now has all 8 Demon Chi.

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata_ _  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru  
deai wasure wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki ni  
anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawara-nu ai mamo-ru sou  
eien ni wasure wa  
-shinai-_

 _Oh sabishisa de toki  
ga naga-rena-kunat-temo  
-Ohh,oh,oh-  
Oh dono michi mo anata  
he to tsuzuiteru kara_

 _Kanashimi wa sugu ni  
suteru no koko ni wa  
Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo_

 _Ima wo ikiru watashi no  
sugata dake todoite hoshii_

 _Furikaereba kitto  
futari no hohaba  
toonoku kara  
Musubiatta unmei yo  
ima wa toki wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Anata to futari uso no  
nai sekai kizukeru kitto _


	25. Chp 25: The Powers That Be Part 2

25:

(Kagome stands next to and looks at the Sacred tree and a vison of Inuyasha bound to it) (Kagome, Lincoln Loud and Sarah Whitney go through a portal like the Bone Eater's Well as an image Sacred Jewel appeared)

 ** _Mamorubeki mono nante_**

 ** _Nayamu mademonaku hitotsu shikanakatta_**

(Under a clear sky at a meadow near Horseland, Inuyasha, Sarah Whitney, the Loud Sisters, Team Horseland, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara are seen happy seeing Kagome, Lincoln, Sabrina and Juniper Lee running towards them with Ray-Ray Lee, Monroe and Laila)

 ** _Sakebi koe no kodama_**

(Shippo lands in front of Lola, Lana and Kirara happily)

 ** _Munashiku hibiita fukai mori no oku ni [1]_**

(The Brotherhood of Tofu, The B.F.F.L. and their Ancients, The Rainbooms, Lolirock, the Lords of Nature, DC Super Hero Girls, Clyde McBride, Kohaku, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago, Koga and Sesshomaru appear in different places and images one by one) (Inuyasha moves with his demon vortex wielding Dragon Scaled Tessaiga)

(Two of each of the Demon Sorcerers and their Demon Relics' images appeared then Drago appeared) (Then Kagome faces the right wondering)

 ** _Namida o koraerareta riyuu wa_**

(Inuyasha, Lincoln, Juniper, Iris and Yugo with Will Vandom and Sunset Shimmer are all standing on a rocky cliff with an image of Inu no Taisho's grave in the sky)

 ** _Kasaneta yubi no nukumori no sei_**

(Inuyasha is in a cave alone holding a sphere soul with Kikyo's image behind him) (Demons and monsters pop up everywhere in the shadows)

 ** _Kimi ga inai mirai_**

(Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lincoln (using his Dom Magic while sending out his Pokémon), the Loud Sisters jumped into battle with each of their respective weapons and Talismans)

 ** _Imi nado nai mirai_**

(Then Kagome and Sarah both shot a Sacred Arrow) (Then Byakuya makes a quick facial appearance)

 ** _Nido to hanashitari wa shinai kara_**

(Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin, while the Brotherhood of Tofu and Sari Sumdak and her Autobot friends, The Rainbooms, Juniper Lee & Team Te Xuan Ze, W.I.T.C.H., the Lords of Nature, DC Superhero Girls and Lolirock each walk forward in different images) (Then Sesshomaru jumps and uses Bakusaiga) (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Lincoln, Sarah and Shippo appeared in a slide image)

 ** _Kimi to nozomu sekai_**

(A shadow of Drago's large form is seen facing Inuyasha holding Tessaiga, along with Lincoln and Yugo)

 ** _Mita koto nai sekai_**

(Tessaiga's blade turns black and then Inuyasha uses the Meido Zangetsuha)

 ** _Jikuu o koete haruka tabisuru bokura_**

(Inuyasha hand move forward as Kagome hand grabbed it, while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's hand and Yugo and Amalia's hand did the same) (Then the Loud House, the Sacred Tree and Inu no Taisho's grave appeared)

(Jaken, Blunk, Az the Tofu Bird, Monroe, Napoleon the cat and Spike the dog try to sneak up on Shippo as they play "Red light, Green Light, 1, 2, 3")

 _"A peaceful morning was interupted when some of our heroes and Captain Black all got kidnapped in cluches of Drago & the Ice Crew, forcing Lincoln to accept a trade for them with the containment unit. Then, Lincoln's sisters and the Rainbooms made a spell to handle it by adding a piece Shendu's stone form while Lincoln prepares himself and his Pokémon for battle. Right, when it's 3 Am for the exchange, the Ice Crew rebelled against Drago and just when Miroku & Sango removed the Demon Chi from them, Drago made a surprise comeback and now all 8 Demon Chi are in his posseccion. Will our heroes stop him? Stay tune to find out." The Narrator (from Pokémon) said." _

Now that Drago has all the Demon Chi, he makes the bridge collapse. "Damn that bastard!" Inuyasha growled grabbing Kagome & Shippo while Sunset Shimmer & Will did the same with Lincoln, Pikachu & Kai. "Everybody off the bridge!" Miroku alerted as they jumped off about to land in the river when they land a fishing boat with a pile of fish. "Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked. "I've been better." Will said. "We better let everyone else know about this." Sunset Shimmer observed. "Sorry you plan didn't work, Lincoln." Shippo apologized. "It's alright. And like I said, my plan is far from over." Lincoln said. "Pika!/Bui!" Pikachu and Kai nodded as they left while Drago with the powers of the Demon Chi caused storm clouds to appear and turn red. "Prepare yourselves my demon brethren! Your liberation awaits!" Drago spoke as he flew off. "So, uh, what do we do?" MC Cobra asked. "Yo, if D boy be turning the world inside out, I'm sticking with the man like wax on a port. Ya feel me?" StrikeMaster Ice asked as the Ice Crew followed Drago.

Later on, Inuyasha's group, the Loud sisters, the Rainbooms & W.I.T.C.H. were at Section 13 with Captain Black calling an emergency meeting with all personal. "Okay people, listen up! At 03 hundred hours, Drago has abosrbed all 8 Demon Chi powers! I need all personal and equipment all ready to deploy by dawn! This isn't gonna be easy, but I know you're up to the task! The fate of the entire planet rest in our hands. Now let's move!" Captain Black ordered dismissing the personal into preparation. "I fear this won't be enough even with Black on our side. Magic must defeat magic." Miroku spoke. "I hope we can succeed. Like he just said, it won't be easy." Sango hoped preparing her Hiraikotsu. "I know. But we're gonna give all we've got and fight back if we want to end this." Kagome said. "Right. Whatever the outcome, we keep fighting and never give up." Inuyasha determined. "But where is Drago now?" Shippo asked. "Drago, was last seen heading east." Captain Black answered when they the Loud sisters giving Lincoln a hard lexture. "Lincoln! I can't believe you made the trade! Now, no one would be around to see my upcoming pagents!" Lola spoke in anger. "Yeah, dude! Drago absorbed all the Demon Chi stuff and now there's no stopping him!" Luna joined in. "Right. This time you literally blew it and your plan was a failure and now Earth is in danger because of you!" Lori sneered. "This is all your fault, Stinkcoln! You lost the Demon Chi for all of us!" Lynn added. "That's enough girls, right now! Your brother risk everything for our safety and protection! We just got surprised by the Ice Crew's rebellion & Drago's new spell!" Miroku opposed in defense. "I agree. Your brother has been through for one night. If it hadn't Drago, it would've been Magor or Nerissa. Lincoln knew that being a hero or protector to someone can mean making tough choices. He did it for those he cares about and that's what's really important." Captain Black agreed when Will opened a fold. "I'll be back, everybody! Try to keep me in a low profile! I'm gonna get back up and make up for this! I promise!" Lincoln told going through the fold before it close. "Where's he going?" Leni asked. "The darling is going to get help. You really should not be so hard on him." Rarity answered. "You should apolgize to him when he gets back." Applejack added. "Beside, as Lincoln planned, we lost on purpose." Will revealed. "Wait a minute. You're telling us that Lincoln was planning to let Drago get the Demon Chi? Why?" Luan asked. "Yes. And we all been helping in secret." Twilight Sparkle answered. "And he told us his plan wasn't done. He wanted it to happen." Pinkie Pie added. "Lincoln also told that the spell we made was only the start." Fluttershy said. "It's time you knew the truth. When Lincoln told us he got a call from Drago, he said he must deliver the containment unit in exchange for Miroku, Sango, Shippo & Captain Black's lives." Will explained remembering this morning. "What?! And Lincoln trusted that freak?!" Lynn asked. "He so did not! Lincoln knew _exactly_ what he's dealing with! The demon who's henchmen would betray him and break the deal and would absorb all the Demon Chi." Will continued. "Then Lincoln told us to prepare after Drago absorbs them all up…" Hay Lin began. "And told us and the Rainbooms to help Inuyasha's group put up enough of a fight…" Irma continued. "To keep Drago and the Ice Crew from suspecting the _rest_ of Lincoln's plan." Cornelia finished. "Which is literally _what_ exactly?!" Lori asked impatiently. "Our allies, the bond between people and Pokémon and the power of one, Lori. It's all about our allies, the bond between people & Pokémon and the power of one." Will answered. "Now I see. It was suspectingly obvious that Drago would get betrayed by the Ice Crew and then get all the Demon Chi powers while one of them was his Fire Demon Chi." Miroku figured out. "Lincoln wants us to cover for him until he gets back and planned for Drago to absorb the Demon Chi knowing they can't be removed from him once combine." Will added. "And Lincoln remembers what we can do against Drago from the story of Toga helping the 8 Immortals with the Panku Box. Lincoln was one step ahead and still is. Very smart of him." Miroku finished. "Yeah dude. He's called the man with a plan and the master of persausion for a reason." Luna agreed. "Not that I wish to complain, but why would our male sibling keep us in the shadows?" Lisa asked. "He wanted to make sure Drago doesn't expect him to go anywhere except back in Royal Woods or Section 13, but Lincoln expected Drago to come here in the east which was true. The fewer knowing the secret the better." Taranee answered. "We're really sorry that from dark demon or chi magic, the human race and the Earth have to suffer again. But Lincoln wants us to keep a low profile." Will apologized. "Wow. Lincoln's plan's still in motion huh? Kid's pretty slick, convincing and smart." Rainbow Dash complimented. "However he said this is now only half of it and the rest is secret until you find out what it is." Inuyasha said. "So, right now Lori, you and your sisters take the Talismans to protect yourselves and each other and leave the big fights to the heavy weights until then." Captain Black suggested. "I just Lincoln can do this in one piece and just in time." Sunset Shimmer whispered to Will.

Meanwhile in the vault, Totosai, Myoga & Krampus were talking to Shendu. "Drago has absorbed all 8 Demon Chi powers. Do you know of a spell to remove them?" Totosai asked. "And why should I help you?" Shendu asked. "I don't know. Revenge maybe." Myoga guessed. "My son may have betrayed me, Myoga, but I will watch proudly as he destroys your world. Once all 8 powers are combined, _nothing_ can remove them. Ever." Shendu mentioned. "Then our conversation is over, Shendu." Totosai decided as he, Myoga & Krampus begin to walk away. "Wait! Release me. _I_ will deal with Drago and see to it that _you_ are spared." Shendu requested. "That we cannot do, Shendu. Especially knowing Toga's reasons." Krampus rejected. "Then your Earth is doom!" Shendu responded.

A few moments later, Lincoln and Pikachu along with Katana arrived from the fold through at the Sky Pillar in the Hoenn Region. "Are you sure this is it?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah. Master Totosai showed me this place and guided me inside once. Yet, I still remember the place inside out since then. And thanks to him, I met the Pokémon you mentioned a few years back, since it sensed my sword and its purpose." Katana explained. "So, if it senses my Dom magic, it might know I'm descending (twice remonved) from Toga, the Great Dog Demon, it'll trust me?" Lincoln asked. "It is very likely. When this Pokémon senses the conflict between the other two members of the Weather Trio or something in the elements gone wrong, it will show itself to even those who arrive to this pillar in need." Katana mentioned. "Guess, you know where to go, right?" Lincoln asked. "Yep. I'm your guide for this one. And the last time I check, it was part of your idea, Mr. Man with a plan." Katana reminded. "Right. Thanks Katana. Let's go! We got a job to do." Lincoln said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as they followed Katana who knows the inside of the Sky Pillar.

Back at the Royal Woods Junkyard, the Ice Crew were getting a hard lexture from Drago. "Uh, it was a misunderstanding, yo." StrikeMaster Ice excused. "I don't suffer traitors well." Drago spoke using the Earth Demon Chi to trap them and then begins to transform. "Yo, that is nasty. Ew!" StrikeMaster Ice respond in disgust.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Myoga & Totosai were trying to find a spell when they heard knocking. "Who could be knocking at the time like this?" Myoga asked when they answered it. "You want us to stop Drago from turning the world inside out? Then let us work please!" Totosai told when Myoga. "Totosai, Krampus, look who's at the door!" Myoga said as it was the Dark Hand enforcers (Hak Foo included). "Woah! Take it easy, old timers." Chow spoke. "We're not here to harm you." Hak Foo said. "Yeah. We, uh, just heard of the whole "Drago turn this world inside out thing"." Finn added. "I thought that was meteors coming." Ratso commented. "Hey, the world can't end now! We just got out of the slammer! It ain't fair!" Chow complained. "So, what do you say old guys? We're free lanced. We're orginally friced." Finn asked. "I promise not to steal nothing." Ratso promised. "What do you say Myoga?" Totosai asked. "Well, don't just stand there! Help us get cracking!" Myoga told.

Back at the Royal Woods Junkyard, the Ice Crew got out of the ground the vehicles with weapons from Section 13 arrive. "Yo, it's 5-0!" StrikeMaster Ice identified when the Ice Crew were surrounded and had their hands up when most of Inuyasha's group & Captain Black came out. "Alright you punks, where's Drago!" Captain Black asked. "Wait. Something's not right. He's demonic chi and aura are not the same as before." Miroku sensed when they saw Drago completely transformed: he's now has Shendu's height, Bai Tza's tail fin, Hsi-Wu's wings, Dai Gui's horns & Bai Zai's tenticles on his chin like a beard. "You've got to be kidding me!" Sango responded in disgust. "Well, now we can tell he's got something from each of his aunts and uncles." Shippo observed. "No matter how long this battle takes, we must stop him! If my powers don't stop him, I don't know what will!" Kagome preparing to shoot her arrows. "Time we settle this!" Inuyasha said when he drew Tessaiga.

Back at Section 13, the Loud sisters (minus Lily) were debating with Krampus. "Come on, dude! We can't just stand here! Our bro needs help!" Luna begged. "I'm afraid your safety is Lincoln, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms' number one concern." Krampus refused. "Come on you old demon-goat-thing! We're missing out on all the action!" Lynn said in persuasion but failed.

Back at the Royal Woods Junkyard, Inuyasha's group and Captain Black's troops were about to fight Drago and the Ice Crew. "I was hoping you put up a fight." Drago spoke. "Heh. I was about to ask you the thing." Inuyasha said. "It's go time." Captain Black ordered as his men and vehicles began firing and shoot missles, bazzokas & lasers at Drago when he blocked missles with his Fire Chi and then either blew helicopters away with the Wind Chi or zap them to oblivion with the Thunder Chi. "Yo, we can't let Drago have all the fun!" StrikeMaster Ice said throwing a fire ball which tipped over Captain Black's truck. "Sorry 'bout yor ride, Q-ball!" StrikeMaster Ice sarcastically apologized when Captain Black's bazooka trapped him in a net before MC Cobra tackled him. "Booyah!" Md Cobra said while Shippo, Sango & Miroku fight DJ Fist. "You don't talk much do you?" Miroku asked when DJ Fist punched him. "Miroku!" Sango cried when a bazooka missle aims at Drago when he grabbed it with his tenticles and ate it. "Mmm. Tasty." Drago said burping with the Wind Chi blowing the troops away. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouting using the Wind Scar before Kagome shot him with an arrow but now effect. "It didn't work! It can remove the Demon Chi!" Kagome gasped when StrikeMaster Ice was freed and shot fire balls which caused the troops to run. "Fall back! All agents fall back!" Captain Black ordered when his troops and Inuyasha's group retreated. "It's pointless to run! There's no where on Earth to hide from your new master!" Drago laughed. "Yo, we spanked those fools!" StrikeMaster Ice bragged. "I should prepare a proper welcome for my demon brethren. A city in ruins would make them feel right at home." Drago planned. "Cool. Let's get this party started!" StrikeMaster Ice agreed. "No. I have a special task for you." Drago decided giving the Ice Crew each one of three demon chi while giving them new appearances: MC Cobra: Xiao Fung's puffed up neck, StrikeMaster Ice: Dai Gui's appearance and horns & DJ Fist: Tchang Zu's armor. "You have giving you each another "taste" of Demon Chi. Earth! Thunder! Wind!" Drago said. "Woah! What's the dealeo?" StrikeMaster Ice asked. "I want you to eliminate Section 13 and everyone in it once and for all." Drago ordered.

Moments later during Drago's reign of destruction, a bus full of people ends up on the edge of gap of the bridge. "Captain Black, there's trouble on the bridge!" Kagome alerted. "I see it! Go! Go!" Captain Black ordered as they came down form the helicopter with hooks. "Clip your end to the bridge!" Captain Black ordered when Inuyasha's group did so when bridge broke off. "Grab on!" Kagome told as Inuyasha's group and Captain Black tried to pull the bus back.

Back at Section 13, the Loud sisters just remembered something. "Wait. The Talismans. That's it." Lori spoke. "Yeah. I forgot about those." Leni said. "Drago may have Chi power, but we have Talisman power! Luna agreed. "Krampus, we must get the Twelve Talismans to Lincoln." Lucy said. "Girls…" Krampus started when they felt shaking in Section 13 when they was the Ice Crew empowered by the Earth, Thunder & Wind Demon Chi. "Yo, yo, yo! The Ice Crew is in the his-house!" StrikeMaster Ice spoke about to attack. "Wait until we deal with you clowns!" Lynn said when Krampus stopped her. "Stay back girls!" Krampus told as he was about to charge in StrikeMaster Ice blocked him with the Earth Chi. "Oooh! That's gonna leave a mark." StrikeMaster Ice said while DJ Fist and MC Cobra began to blasting and blowing Section 13 with the Thunder & Wind Chi. "Ugh! This is gonna make my hair frizz!" Lola complained in fear. "Time to give a taste of their own medicine, Twelve Talismans style." Luan said when the Loud sisters went to get the Twelve Talismans. "Girls no!" Krampus called out when StrikeMaster Ice trapped him into the ground. "Aw, you're worried about the sisters of the shorty. That's sweet yo. But you best be worrying about yourself, goat man." StrikeMaster Ice said.

Meanwhile with terrorizing Royal Woods, the Dark Hand was helping Myoga and Totosai at Inuyasha's house. "Scale of Codfish!" Myoga started. "Coming right up!" Finn said giving Myoga the Codfish scale. "Nail of Groundhog!" Totosai went on. "I got it!" Chow volunteered before accidently throwing the Groundhog nail which Totosai caught. "Powder of butterfly wing!" Myoga & Totosai called out in unison. "Monarch or Swallow-Tail?" Chow asked.

Back at the bridge, Inuyasha's group and Captain Black struggled to pull the bus back. "Can't hang on much longer!" Captain Black struggled when the bus is getting pulled back and Inuyasha saw it was Sesshomaru, W.I.T.C.H. and the Rainbooms. "The Rainbooms told me you could use a hand, Inuyasha. Turns out they were right." Sesshomaru spoke. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha identified when Lolirock (Lyna and Carissa) and Amaru came and pulled also. "Hey Inuyasha! Heard you got into a shindig." Iris spoke. "You wouldn't thing we sit this out, would you?" Aurianna asked. "It's Lolirock!" Shippo said when Koga, Sari Sumdac & the Autobots came also. "You could also use some robotic help." Optimus Prime said. "Oh yeah. Let's do this!" Sari called out. "Hey Inuyasha! Heard you and Kagome need help big time, pup!" Koga greeted. "The Autobots! Koga!" Inuyasha noticed when Kohaku, Rin & Jaken came on A-Un. "Sister!" Kohaku called out. "Kohaku!" Sango gasped as they pull also. "And us!" Ronnie Anne spoke levitating while carrying Clyde. "Ronnie Anne, you're here and you mastered mage magic!" Kagome shouted. "Clyde, you two?!" Miroku asked. "Yep. But where's Lincoln?" Clyde asked. "Long story. His plans in motion and he'll be back with Katana. I hope soon." Will answered when they all got pulled the bus back successfully while the passangers got out safely including the driver being Valmont. "Valmont?" Miroku identified when Valmont left without saying while hiding himself. "Thank goodness." Rarity sighed. "That sure was a close call." Applejack said when Matt, Caleb, Blunk & Mr. Huggles came also. "Hey guys, check this out. Looks like Drago is planning on a little ball game." Matt said looking at the clouds above the Baseball stadium. "In that case, he's gonna have to beat the home team!" Inuyasha decided.

Back at Section 13, the Ice Crew continues to destroy everything within while Krampus got free. "Girls! Girls!" Krampus called out when he found the Loud sisters collecting the Twelve Talismans. "Girls, what are you doing?" Krampus asked. "Nabbing the Talismans so we can kick the Ice jerk's butts." Lana answered when the place began to collasp. "We gotta leave! Now!" Lori alerted as they were about to leave when the Ice Crew was in their path. "You ain't going no where!" StrikeMaster Ice opposed when he made the seiling fall when Krampus prevented it from hiting the Loud sisters. "Krampus!" Luan responded. "Peace out." StrikeMaster Ice said when the Ice Crew burrowed to escape. "Louds, leave here!" Krampus ordered as the Loud sisters began running. "Lynn, do you have the Ox?" Lisa asked. "Right here!" Lynn answered. "Girls, do as I say! Leave here now!" Krampus told when the seiling continued falling on him. "No! Krampus!" The Loud sisters cried out as they used the Rabbit Talisman to escape quickly before they saw Section 13 collaspe completely. "Krampus." Leni spoke sadly. "He's gone dude." Luna said placing her hand on Leni's shoudler. "He was a good Yang of Christmas. Sigh." Lucy sighed as they prayed for Krampus.

Back at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Myoga and Totosai pushed off their spell. Ugh! The spell will not work!" Totosai groaned with the Dark Hand listening. "So, the Earth is doom?" Chow asked. "Aw. But I like it here. My mom lives close." Ratso mentioned. "We must get reenforcements if we want to succeed!" Myoga exclaimed.

Moments later near the Sky Pillar, a flying dragon-shaped shadow began to fly towards a fold which Lincoln opened. "Okay. With this we can get back to Royal Woods faster." Lincoln spoke when he and Katana noticed the Team Rocket trio in their Meowth shaped ballon behind them. "Team Rocket Why are they here?" Katana asked. "Duh! We're gonna help you!" James spoke. "And that means following your back to Royal Woods whether you like it or not." Jessie added. "You see if Drago cracks open the world like an egg, there will be no place with nothing lefy to steal from and stuff." Meowth explained. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said. "Okay. This fold will get us there faster. Hang on!" Lincoln told when the shadow grabbed the balloon with its tail and went through the fold before it closed.

Back in Royal Woods, Inuyasha's group, Captain Black and their allies all enter the Baseball field where they saw Drago eating a stage light. "Ugh! That is so revolting!" Cornelia observed in disgust. "I agree! Chew with your mouth closed at least!" Rarity agreed. "You guys see if you can handle Drago, we'll help evacuate the citizens! Autobots, Transform and Rollout!" Optimus Prime ordered as the Autobots left to evacuate Royal Woods. "Inuyasha! You're just in time to watch me rip your planet wide open!" Drago planned while Inuyasha made Tessaiga turn into Diamond Tessaiga. "You'll have to get past us, first!" Clyde opposed when Ronnie Anne levitated him with her magic. "You stay in dongout, Clyde." Ronnie Anne told setting him down in the dongout. "What? Oh come on!" Clyde complained as Inuyasha's group (Captain Black included), the Rainbooms, W.I.T.C.H., Lolirock, Koga & Sesshomaru's group all charge towards Drago when the Ice Crew came up and block them. "The Ice Crew. They changed a lot!" Sango noticed. "He must've giving them the Earth, Wind & Thunder Chi." Taranee observed. "Yo, time to play ball!" StrikeMaster Ice said. "Couldn't agree more! Let's do this!" Inuyasha declared.

Back at Section 13 now in ruins, Myoga, Totosai & the Dark Hand arrived. "Oh no! Section 13 is now all but rubble!" Myoga observed. "Ah bummer." Finn said. "Eh. I never like the place." Chow added. "They had good donuts." Ratso said. "Stop! You want a paycheck? Then start digging!" Totosai told as they began to dig through the rubble.

Back at the Baseball stadium, W.I.T.C.H, Matt, Huggles (as Sheigon & Core) & Caleb were fighting StrikeMaster Ice, Lolirock and Kohaku were fighting DJ Fist and the Rainbooms were helping Captain Black & Koga fight MC Cobra. Yo mamas, can't touch this!" MC Cobra said blowing Captain Black & the Rainbooms back while Inuyasha's group, Ronnie Anne & Sesshomaru fight off Drago. " _Hiraikotsu!_ " Sango shouted hitting Drago with her Hiraikotsu along with Miroku's Sacred Sutras. " _Fox Fire!_ " Shippo shouted shooting Fox Fire at Drago. "Take this Drago!" Kagome called out shooting a Sacred Arrow at him. "Take this! _ADAMANT BARRAGE!_ " Inuyasha shouted using the Adamant Barrage. " _Bakusaiga!_ " Sesshomaru shouted unleashing Bakusaiga's power as both attacks hit Drago before he comes out barely scratched. "Damn it! It didn't work!" Inuyasha growled when Drago casted the same spell to make a crack in the field which released ghostly dragons. "We'll take the demons on the left! You guys get the ones from the right!" Inuyasha told when a large fold open when a Thunderbolt, Water Gun & Flamethrower came out of it. "Where did that come from?" Talia asked. "That would be us!" Lincoln answered as he, his Pokémon Katana along with the Team Rocket Trio came. "Lincoln!" Sunset Shimmer called out. "You came back! Just in time!" Iris said. "I told you he would! And there's Katana!" Will commented. "Of course. And we brought a little help." Katana said as they were riding a Mega Rayquaza. "Woah! That's what I call fighting fire with fire." Irma commented. "It is a Rayquaza! And it Mega Evolved!" Twilight Sparkle, Taranee & Talia identified in unison when a fold opened behind them as the rest of the Super Hero Girls, B.F.F.L. & the Lords of Nature came from it. "Hey Katana, you're starting the party without us?" Wonder Woman asked. "Cause I'm ready and itching for a fight." Supergirl said. "Let's beat magic out of these creepers!" Harley Queen declared. "As am I." Poison Ivy agreed. "Pow! Battle on!" Batgirl catchprased. "Yeah honey!" Bumblebee added. "Then let's kick it up a notch. It's Hero Time!" Rainbow Dash declared as the Rainbooms tranformed into their Friendship Power forms. "For the Power of the Light!" The Lords of Nature shouted. "Elemental power of Water!" Toby started. "Endless flow of the Air!" Jessica picked off. "Elemental force of the Stone!" Nick added. "Eternal power of the Forest!" Lucas finished as they completely transformed. "Hey Lincoln, that had to be one of the best and longest plans you ever had." Carissa complimented. "Thanks. You here that, Drago? I planned the whole thing! I knew what you and the Ice Crew would do since the call you gave me!" Lincoln revealed as he, his Pokémon (with Firestorm, Alueue & Gojira Mega Evolved), Katana along with the Team Rocket Trio and their Pokémon were joining the fight. "Hey Lincoln, don't start without us!" Lynn said as the Loud Sisters arrived also in their Full House Gang costumes. "Yeah dude. 'Cause th Full House Gang is in the house." Luna agreed. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. "Don't worry Lincoln. I got the Dog Talisman for Immortality. And we got enough to go around." Lori said handing the Talismans. "Lynn gets Ox Strength, Lucy get Invisible Snake, Lana & Lola get Monkey & Tiger, Luan gets Levitating Rooster, Luna gets Pig with Heat Beam Eyes, Leni gets Healing Horse, I get Rat, Captain Black gets Dragon Combustion & Speedy Rabbit for Miroku!" Lisa told as they each person mention began using the Talismans while Lisa used the Rat on a Super Moose plush equiped with an eco-friendly jet pack. "Antler Action!" Super Moose catchphrased. "Hey! What about me?!" Clyde asked in complaint as Inuyasha's group and their allies continued the fight against Drago's army.

A moment later at the ruins of Section 13, the Dark Hand continued the digging until they found Krampus under the rubble. "Krampus?!" Myoga & Totosai teared in shock when Krampus woke up. "What happened? Myoga? Totosai?" Krampus asked. "We are very pleased you're not a pancake my friend." Myoga sighed in relief. "Where are Lincoln's sisters?" Totosai asked. "They had the Talismans. I told them to run." Krampus explained as he was helped up. "No time for chit-chat! Keep digging!" Myoga told as they went back to digging. "If Krampus is not our reenforcements…?" Finn asked. "Then who is?" Chow finished.

Back at the battle in the Baseball field, Inuyasha's group and their allies began to turn the tables. "Hey Lynn, may I have a Talisman too?" Clyde asked. "Sure. Knock you out." Lynn agreed giving Clyde the Sheep Talisman. "Hang on, Lincoln! I'm coming for you!" Clyde said in astral form being unseen or unheard from Lincoln who along with his Pokémon take down more ghostly dragons. "Lynn, I don't think Lincoln can see me!" Clyde complained while Ronnie Anne helped Lincoln while Inuyasha, Kagome & Sesshomaru fight Drago after dealing with some ghostly dragons themselves after Mega Rayquaza hit him with Dragon Ascent. "Drago this stops now! You've seen what those Demon Chi can do, yet you still use them for power. Especially combining them, showing your carelessness to those around you!" Kagome said in anger while Tessaiga became Black Tessaiga. "Right! You've been only choosing to having your families' demon hearts over a human heart which my father had! Ever since you combined the Demon Chi, you've been using all the power to hurt others, even my friends and our families! Well, now your days of hurting our familes & friends are over you miserable bastrad! _MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!_ " Inuyasha shouted unleashing blade forms of the Meido Zangetsuha on the ghostly dragons. "Woah! Guess we now know what you meant by the technique evolved, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne observed. "Told ya." Lincoln said "If that's the best you can do Inuyasha…" Drago started unleashing Thunder to damage the stadium and summoned demon snakes. "The future belongs to me!" Drago finished. "I think not boy!" A familiar voice opposed as they and even Drago saw in was Shendu in his true form. "First you must pay for your treachery!" Shendu finished occomponied by Myoga, Totosai, Krampus & the Dark Hand. "Dad?" Drago asked. "Yo, that thing's Drago's pop?" StrikeMaster Ice asked when Shendu began fighting Drago. "Demon must defeat Demon!" Krampus observed. "Krampus! You're okay!" Lana said as the Loud sisters hugged Krampus. "Charging rhino flatens giraffe! Stubborn mule kick! Komodo Dragon paralyzes goat!" Hak Foo shouted fighting ghostly dragons as well. "Maybe we'll sit this one out." Finn decided seeing Inuyasha unleashed the Meido Zangetsuha while Lincoln's Dom magic along with his Pokémon take out more ghostly dragons and demon snakes. "Looks like Loud and Inuyasha got it covered." Chow excused. "You think we can go get a hotdog?" Ratso asked as he, Finn & Chow snuck away.

"You're weak old man! Conquest is a job for a fiery young dragon!" Drago disrespected trying to pin down Shendu. "You are an impunent child!" Shendu argued. "Shendu's getting his butt whooped!" Luan observed in worry. "Wait! The Talismans!" Lori quickly remembered as the Loud sisters left while Krampus began fighting demon snakes alongside Myoga & Totosai. "Totosai, Lincoln had you release Shendu?! How? Why?" Miroku asked. "The lad knew we always have a trick up our sleeves." Totosai answered while Shendu continues to fight Drago. "Throw you Talismans to Shendu! Repeat! Throw your Talismans to Shendu!" Lori instructed over the microphone as the Loud sisters, Miroku, Captain Black, Clyde and the upgraded Super Moose threw their talismans. "Moose muscle!" Super Moose shouted one more time before becoming motionless again while the Twelve Talismans aligned and magically went into Shendu's body. "I am _complete!_ " Shendu announced breathing fire while shoot heat beam eyes at Drago. "This must have been Lincoln's plan all along. If we cannot remove the Demon Chi from Drago, maybe we can still remove _Drago_ from the _Earth_." Miroku figured out while Shendu & Drago continue to clash. "A reversal spell." Myoga hinted. "More like a _big_ reversal spell! Good idea! That's what Lincoln was hoping for!" Totosai corrected when he, Myoga & Krampus each held an octopus tentacle. "Take this one, Miroku. I've been saving it." Krampus said giving on to Miroku. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" They all chanted as the reversal spell made the gap suck up and remove Drago's army of ghostly dragons & demon snakes and remove the Earth, Wind & Thunder Demon Chi from the Ice Crew, turning them back to human. "This is whack yo!" StrikeMaster Ice responded trying with them trying to find cover while Inuyasha's group & Lincoln's Pokémon held tight. "Everyone, hang on tightly!" Inuyasha ordered as their allies did so while Drago gets pulled into the crack. "Father! Help me!" Drago begged. "You diserve such a fate for your disloyalty!" Shendu said. "I'm sorry father! Please!" Drago apologized when Inuyasha was about to approach when Lincoln stopped him. "Inuyasha wait. It's alright!" Kagome said. "Sometimes the greatest victory is the battle not fought! Like Great-Grandfather Toga said." Lincoln added. "Let's stand back, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru suggested as they continued to watch. "This is my domain! Remember your place!" Shendu accepted about to help Drago. "Yes father. Psyche!" Drago tricked trying to throw Shendu into the crack. "Nooooooo!" Shendu cried hanging on by pulling Drago. "Aaaaah! Nooooooo!" Drago cried also as they both fell in. "Yo Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yo Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao! Yo Mo Gui Gwai Fi Di Zao!" Miroku, Myoga, Totosai & Krampus chanted as the crack is sealed up and sky was clear & normal again. "Yes!" Lincoln shouted hugging Inuyasha, Kagome, his sisters & Pokémon as everyone cheered or sighed with relief while Finn, Chow & Ratso came back with stadium food. "Aw. We missed the end." Ratso spoke while the Ice Crew tried to sneak away. "Going somewhere?" Batgirl asked. "Hand up where we can see 'em!" Bumblebee ordered while the Autobots came back.

"Great job, boys. I'm proud of you both." Kagome said to Inuyasha and Lincoln. "As am I with you Miroku. You did the spell perfectly as always." Sango agreed hugging Miroku while he hands back the tenticle. "Keep it my friend. It's yours." Myoga suggested. "Indeed. You diserve it, young monk." Totosai agreed. "It's a graduation present. You are officially a Good Chi wizard." Krampus finished. "Yes. You did it Miroku!" Shippo cheered. "That was some good planing and strategic thinking, kiddo. We could use an agent like you in Section 13." Captain Black requested. "That would be awesome. But I'd like tobe more than one thing, like a Pokémon trainer. Right guys?" Lincoln asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked as his other Pokémon agreed. "What do you think, ladies?" Kagome asked Sunset Shimmer & Will. "Yeah. I'd like to know your answer." Inuyasha nodded. "We'll talk about that later." Sunset Shimmer decided. "Yeah. Much later." Will agreed. "Yes! Wait, that probably means no! Come on Sunset Shimmer, Will!" Lincoln begged as everyone laughed while Mega Rayquaza flew back to the Sky Pillar in Hoenn.

Moments later in the Demon Netherworld, Drago was arguing with Shendu. "The Earth was within my grasps! You never let me have what I want!" Drago complained. "I told you not to play with your father's world!" Shendu argued. "Why not?! You weren't using it! You're always too busy fighting Dog Demons, Half-Demons, mortals & wizards!" Drago argued as they'll probably argue for an eternity.

" _Well, that's pretty how the battle ended. So, anyway we one. We showed even the mayor evidence and the Pokémon tournament will be put on hiatus while undamaged which makes no sense, but we all diserve a break. Namely Drago, Shendu, the 7 other Demon Sorcerers & Nerissa. Maybe after a long time, Inuyasha's group and the rest of the Loud family would make peace with what they've done. Meanwhile, three other badies are back where they belong. After that battle, our allies would like to team up like this more often. It was kinda a new start for everybody afterwards. Plus, Lincoln spending time with family, friends & Pokémon while everything gets rebuilt and restored after he takes a well earned sleep. But that didn't stop him from having fun with all of use while preparing himself and his Pokémon for the upcoming tournament._" Will narated. "Pikachu and I will be ready for the tournament. Right buddy?" Lincoln asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked in agreement. "Let's enjoy ourselves while we're at it." Lincoln suggested. " _Yep. Everything is back to normal._ " Will finished while later that night the Rainbooms & Lolirock performed together for "The Power of One" by Donna Summer & "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston & Mariah Carey.

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata_ _  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru  
deai wasure wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki ni  
anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawara-nu ai mamo-ru sou  
eien ni wasure wa  
-shinai-_

 _Oh sabishisa de toki  
ga naga-rena-kunat-temo  
-Ohh,oh,oh-  
Oh dono michi mo anata  
he to tsuzuiteru kara_

 _Kanashimi wa sugu ni  
suteru no koko ni wa  
Namidairo no kimi utsuranai kedo_

 _Ima wo ikiru watashi no  
sugata dake todoite hoshii_

 _Furikaereba kitto  
futari no hohaba  
toonoku kara  
Musubiatta unmei yo  
ima wa toki wa shinai_

 _Tooi michi no saki de anata  
no koto wo zutto omou  
Anata to futari uso no  
nai sekai kizukeru kitto _


End file.
